Darker Disney
by Alitote
Summary: Something's happening in the Walt Disney Vaults. Something dark and tragic that thirsts for revenge on her being discarded like mere tissue paper. Why were they used and not her? Why do they get a happily ever after? She will not stand for it. Contains violence and dark themes. But its a good story I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically an introduction to my story as I cannot concieve an artistic way to write this so it makes perfect sense to everyone who reads this.**

**Important things to remember: the worlds of all the disney movies are seperate! Except for one thing: they all live in the magical Disney Vault, deep within Walt Disney Studioes. And to travel from say, Alladin to The Little Mermaid would be like dimesion jumping. So the characters have never met one another, but there's that one little thread stringing them all together.**

**... I guess that was pretty artistic... anyway, on with my story! No flames please, I wanted to write something like this and now I've found a storyline to suit my ideas.**

* * *

Not all Disney Ideas are kept.

Some are thrown carelessly away, leaving the world of someday getting on the silver screen to the world of which trash can to be thrown into.

But what the Imagineers don't realise is that not all ideas are merely ink on a page.

Some come to life before their story does, brighteyed and ready to be given a part to play, a role to fill in the Wonderful World of Disney.

And sooner or later, the used ideas find themselves in a special vault, ready to be used again and again.

Oh how the discarded ideas wished they could be there. To break free of their crumpeled paper prisons and to join other ideas in the limelight.

But that was not to be. Instead they were thrown away, like trash. Discarded for newer, shinier ideas. Their ultimate fate was an incinerator at a dump or the back of a cluttered drawer, never to see the light of day again.

Except for one.

One very lucky idea who was given a chance and she took it.

But her heart was full of hatred and jealousy. They'd promised her so much, _he'd_ promised her so much. And instead she'd been cast aside. He'd promised and promsied and she'd waited patiently.

And then he was gone.

And they tried to take her away. But she ran. She was a Developed Idea, she was more than ink on a page, she was a character. A character without a story.

Which wasn't fair. She'd waited for so long and for so much, she was mad with jealousy, mad with regret, mad with a thirst for revenge.

So even when they thought they were rid of her, they were wrong. Finding a safe hiding place had been easy. A simple "odd wind" here and there and she was on the right place.

The vault door locked behind her, casting her again in darkness. Except this time she welcomed it, relished it, enjoyed the fact that she was as dark as it.

And a dark heart in such a character with so much potential was very tragic indeed. All she could see was blind, pointless revenge. Looking around at all the characters and stories that got to be told, that were loved by all. And her, alone without a story, a faceless being with nowhere to go.

_'Not for long.'_ She'd hissed to herself as she touched a story. An older one, one many loved and she'd even been given a touch of characteristics from it. She was supposed to be kind and gentle.

Where better to get such a thing than a Beast?

Touching the finsihed manuscript, the Idea began to glow. And soon she was welcomed into the world of this movie. The magic infused into so much of Disney pulling her in gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess you could say the story takes place after most of the disney stories have had their happily ever after... I guess we'll just see where this goes. Like this one, Beast has already turned back into Prince Adam.**

**No flames, I promise I do my homework before I attempt to write something, so I don't think I'll make any huge mistakes.**

**Small note: Madame de la Grande Bouche is the stage adaptions name for the Wardrobe from the disney movie of Beauty and the Beast. She doesn't have a name besides The Wardrobe in the canon movie so I went for that. (see? Homework!) ooh! Trivia: she was the castle opera singer!**

* * *

Winter had to be the worst time to live in a stone castle. Belle loved being here, but she didn't love how she got cold by merely getting out of bed in the mornings, or how she had to sit so close to the fire the intense heat soon grew uncomfortable but if she moved back even the tiniest bit the cold would overcome her.

Belle supposed the best place to be was probably in the arms of another person, the body heat radiating between both to keep eachother warm.

Belle had been holed up in the gigantic library, reading book after book while servants ran in and out of the room behind her for various reasons. Belle didn't even notice, surprised when she eventually looked up to see the sun had set and it was nighttime.

She almost tripped getting up, her legs stiff from sitting for so long. Her legs were numb and tingled as blood returned to them while she walked around the large library putting the books back. Except for one, it was one of her favorites and she planned to read it tommorow... or later tonight...

Climbing a ladder she placed the final book she was _going_ to return on the shelf.

There was a faint whisper behind her, like a window had been left open. Belle ignored it, begining to climb down the ladder when she heard another, louder gust of wind. An odd one, that sounded like actual human speech.

_Not..._

Belle was a little creeped out by that one, and so hurried her descent.

_Not... Fair... Not... Not... Fair... Not... Fair_

Belle was a few rungs away from the second floor of the library when a huge gust of wind hit her and sent her falling to the floor. The impact hurt, and sent a few books tumbling from the lower shelves.

"Ah-how..." Belle groaned, not moving until the initial waves of pain subsided. Her shoulder hurt the worst. Belle really hoped it wasn't broken.

The ladder above her rattled and for a second Belle was afraid it would fall on her before she remembered it was a sliding ladder, it was attached to the bookshelf by a track. It couldn't fall. This soothed Belle as she sat up, rubbing her aching shoulder.

A shadow passed behind her, leaving a cold wind to blow throughout the room. Leaving a greater chill.

The fire went out, along with every candle.

"Hello?" Belle called out despite herself.

_Not... Fair... Not... Fair... _The wind seemed to cry, and Belle thought she heard a whimper. Right behind her.

She turned to see a dark shadow in the corner, darker than the regular shadows now surrounding her. It seemed to look like a person, someone her height maybe.

Fear coursed through Belle, making her begin to back up and pray she would make it out of this room untouched.

The whisperings of the wind began to get louder, the wind picked up, the shadow seemed to be moving.

_Not... Fair... Not.. Fair... Not Fair... Not Fair!_

Belle was feet from the door, her hands trembling.

The wind was getting faster, making it harder to move against it. The shadow definently moved!

_Not Fair! Not Fair! NOT FAIR! _The wind sounded like screaming now.

Two feet... a foot... six inches... Her hand was on the handle.

The Shadow shot for her. Knocking her against the door painfully.

"No!" Belle screamed despite herself. She felt her throat close, sight becoming hazy. She was slammed against a wall and she fell to the floor, her throat opening again. She coughed and choked on forced air.

Then it was back, all Belle could see was black, she couldn't breathe!

"Help..." She choked before she knew nothing else.

* * *

"Belle's been awfully scarce today." Lumiere noted in Prince Adam's chambers as the Prince removed his coat.

"While I had buisness to attend to she decided to take a 'reading day'. I bet she's been holed up in the library since breakfast." Adam laughed softly, "I guess I better go rescue her. Tell Mrs. Potts to prepare two places at the table for dinner." Lumiere nodded and Prince Adam left the room.

The castle seemed darker at night, and eerier. The candles had been blown out by an open window so Adam walked down the darker, cold halls to the library. He tried to ignore the shadows that seemed to move and how his mind loved scaring him with the glint of armor that looked like a hidden attackers weapon or statues taking on the silhouettes of wild animals that he knew shouldn't have been there.

The library doors were cold to the touch... and locked.

"Belle?" Adam called, knocking lightly in the doors. Deciding she might have fallen asleep by the fire Adam removed a ring of keys in his pocket and selected the right one.

There was a large thump from inside the library.

"Belle?" Adam called again, a little worried now.

Another thump and the sound of a muffled voice.

"Belle!" Adam called louder, pounding on the door inbetween rotating keys trying to find the right one.

There was a cry, a highpitched, female cry.

"Belle!" Adam dropped the keys and threw his body against the doors, breaking the lock and sending them open.

The library was pitch black, the curtains closed. Adam felt his way to the small table near the door and opened each drawer till he found a match and lit it. Spying the first candle he lit that and wrenched it out of it's holder.

"Belle!"

Something moved just outside of the candle light's glow. Adam hurried towards it and saw it was Belle, crumpled to the ground and unconcious.

"Belle!" Adam immediatly set the candle down and grabbed Belle, lifting her gently in his arms. She seemed lighter than she looked.

_All the easier to carry her_, Adam thought as he hurried from the Library.

* * *

Madame de la Grande Bouche was surprised when the door to Belle's room was slammed open and, thinking it was Belle, was about to reprimand her when she turned to see a frantic Prince Adam carrying her in his arms.

"Get her to the bed!" Madame cried, hurrying off to call for Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth and... well, whoever else could help.

Adam placed Belle gently on her bed, smoothing her hair back and trying to make her comfortable. Mrs. Potts came bustling in the room followed closely by Cogsworth and Madame de la Grande.

"What happened?" Mrs. Potts asked, feeling Belle's forehead. It felt clammy, and there was a bruise by her hairline.

"I don't know, I found her like that in the library." Adam said, shaking his head and smoothing Belle's hair again.

"Well she has a bruise on her head, she must have fallen and hit her head."

"Wouldn't there be more physical injury then?" Cogsworth asked and Madame de la Grande said, "Maybe she'll be able to tell us when she wakes up."

"Wait a moment," Mrs. Potts had continued with her check up and now felt raised lump on the back of Belle's head. She turned Belle over and, much to the cries of outrage from Adam, pulled Belle's dress down so she could see her back.

Thick, ugly bruises were begining to form along her shoulder blades and up and down her back. Mrs. Potts nodded and pulled the dress back up, laying her back on her back.

"She must have fallen on her back."

"Then why the bruise on her forehead?" Adam asked.

"Maybe a book fell on her head and she lost her balance." Cogsworth supposed. That sounded reasonable enough.

"When do you think she'll wake?" Madame de la Grande asked.

"I don't know, maybe in a few hours, maybe in the morning." Mrs. Potts said.

"Then I'll wait here for that." Adam said stubbornly, sitting back and crossing his arms. Mrs. Potts sighed and nodded, then left to tell the servants to take the Prince his meal in Belle's room.

* * *

It was much later, nearing midnight. The candles had been blown out in Belle's room and the windows curtains parted to allow the light. Adam slept uncomfortably in the chair, one hand on Belle's.

Belle shifted and Adam woke immeadiatly.

"Belle?"

She shifted again, mumbling something.

"What did you say? I can't quite hear you when you speak so softly."

Belle turned over, eyes still closed, face screwed up like she was concentrating.

"Not fair..." She mumbled a little louder, "Not fair... He promised." Adam sighed sadly, thinking Belle was talking about dinner.

"Well I'm here, and to be fair you fell and hit your head." He smiled, squeezing her hand lovingly.

"They all promised." Belle seemed to be talking in her sleep.

"Who dear?"

"Imagineers."

"What?"

Suddenelly Belle gasped painfully and shook her head.

"Not mine."

"Belle, please wake up." Adam shook her shoulder gently, hoping it would lull her out of sleep.

Her eyes opened slowly, and suddenelly Adam wished they hadn't.

Instead of her beautiful hazel eyes, they were black, depthless eyes. Red rimmed and bloodshot. Like she'd been crying.

"Belle!" Adam stood up, "Belle what happened to your eyes." Belle blinked and sat up, not noticing Adam who still held one of her hands.

"Belle! Answer me!" Adam said when she continued to look around the room. Belle glared at him and tore her hand from his. Then she stood up and smoothed her dress.

"Not mine." She mumbled, walking around the room and touching the walls, the windows, the furniture.

"Belle, what's wrong with you?" Adam was worried. Maybe that fall did more damage than they thought.

"I'm not Belle." Belle said stiffening. She was facing the wall, so Adam didn't see the red light in her pupils.

"What?"

"I'm not Belle," Belle turned and Adam was horrified by her eyes, and the black lines running across her face. They made artistic patterns, gothic calligraphy like. They swirled down her neck and reappeared on her arms, "Belle's gone."

"What have you done to her?" Adam asked, grabbing a knife from the dining set nearby.

"My story." The imposter said simply, "My story now. You get out."

"That doesn't make any sense." "Belle" took a step, her body language telling Adam he would get hurt if she got to close.

"They threw me away." "Belle" monlouged, "They promised me so much and then tried to throw me away."

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay in Belle, find somewhere else to fester." Adam said threateningly. The Imposter snarled in outrage and came running at him.

Not wanting to hurt Belle, Adam dodged, much like a Bull fighter. The Imposter threw a snarl behind her and tore open the doors to the room.

"Belle!" Adam cried, running after her.

"Your Highness!" Madame de la Grande criend, coming out of her room down the hall to see Adam run by, "Your Highness, what's wrong!"

"Something's wrong with Belle!"

* * *

She'd never felt so free, to have limbs and facial features that weren't just lines on a page. To be able to run smoothly.

This is what they'd promised her, a snowy wood somewhere. She would have looked beautiful if her original form had been bothered to have been animated. The snow was falling again and she could feel the cold biting at her in the air.

But she didn't care, she could feel! She had senses and the ability to move wherever she wanted with her body! She was more than a formless idea no one could touch.

And she was so fast!

She could see a village aways ahead, and in the distance she heard something howling. What were they called she wondered, her knowledge was extremely limited.

Something else made heavy footsteps behind her, many somethings. She turned to see lights floating in the distance, held by that odd man and some other people she didn't recognise, they were riding horses. She knew what horses were. He'd once proposed the idea of her riding one. She'd liked that idea.

Although he'd died before this story was made a movie, she shared characteristics with this movie. The odd man reminded her of what she was supposed to be like, and the woods were like the woods he'd described once.

Had they used her woods? Were these her woods? She hoped they were, then she'd belong somewhere. Her woods... yes... a nice idea.

"Belle!" The man cried and she turned to look.

"Not Belle." The man's friends jumped in surprise at her appearance. The man held out his hand, "Give her back."

"No." And with that she turned to run away, except a short, fat man with white hair was blocking her path.

"Belle." He said sadly and she snarled.

"Not Belle! Why you no understand?!"

"Then who are you?" A tall man with dark hair asked.

She looked thoughtful... the answer not coming to her.

With a cry of despair she burst into tears, he must have given her a name. She was sure of that. He would smile and call her something.

It's been to long, she realised, I've begun to forget myself.

"There there." The short man said, hugging her, "We'll help you, just release Belle."

She shook her head, "No!" And with that she pushed the old man out of the way and ran farther into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

She finally collapsed under a big tree, to tired to go on.

The snow had begun to fall in light drizzles, and the snow on the ground sparkled in the moonlight. Snow was pretty, it sparkled when the light hit it. She liked snow.

Hmm, maybe that should be her name... Snow.

She felt a short burst of joy before she remembered that someone else was named Snow and she was back at square one. Who was she?

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed, hugging herself close.

Everyone here was so busy chasing her, because they all wanted Belle back. Why did she have to be so important? She wanted that too.

Then a thought struck her. A horrible, mean spirited thought. Something only she could relish. She lifted her hand, and a black aura pulsed around it.

_I'm tired of this palce_, She thought, _time for the next one._ Then she smiled and stood up, walking ever so calmly back to the castle, thinking which world would be her next playground.

_If I can't have a story, neither can she!_ She thought savagely as she walked, quieting that odd twinge of guilt she felt as walked to the castle. She felt a nudging in the back of her mind, a groggy and tearful pleading. She just smiled and walked a little faster.

* * *

Maurice was close to tears, where was his daughter?

"Is this a by product of all the hocus pocus going on here?" He finally asked when Adam sighed in defeat. Adam turned to look at him, a hardness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this some how related to all the magic that you've been dabbling in." Adam grew furious. He rode his horse to stand by Maurice's and he grabbed the old man's lapel.

"Do you think," He snarled, "That I would let _anything_ happen to Belle? This is nothing like that wench that cursed me! This is completely different. And if you're going to hinder my search you can go back to the castle and stay out of my way!" Maurice instictively backed away from the furious stare, falling silent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not wanting to be sent away and not able to find his daughter.

"I will find Belle." Adam said sternly before cracking his reigns and riding on, leaving the others to follow.

* * *

Madame de la Grande and Mrs. Potts stood worried in the foyer. When the men had run to the stables for horses to search for Belle, Mrs. Potts had worried Belle would never return.

Imagine her surprise when the doors slammed open and their stood the dazed and possessed Belle, who walked past her as if she werent there.

"Belle!" Madame de la Grande cried, running to her holding a cloak.

"Not Belle." Belle said in monotone.

"Then what shall we call you dear?" Mrs. Potts asked simply.

The girl looked confused, then frustrated, tears welling in her eyes.

"I-its allright dear, we'll figure it out. Come sit by the fire and we'll talk allright."

"No!" Belle said, stamping her foot, "That's her thing! I want my own thing! He promised!" And with that Belle tore down the hallway in no particular direction.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Potts cried and the two old women gave chase.

* * *

She was looking for the right door, the right place. She wanted to leave this girl in just the place that it would satisfy her own need for revenge.

Suddenelly, she thought of the place.

_Perfect._

Chip, walking down the hallway half asleep, was almost knocked over by the running form of Belle.

"Belle?" He called but Belle never responded. Chip gave chase, calling after her.

"Not Belle!" Belle cried, turning the corner and Chip knew he had her then. That was a dead end.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" Chip cried just as Belle opened the door to a broom closet. But it wasn't a broom closet anymore.

Light and sounds came from it, like from outside. But it wasn't the right outside. That outside wasn't snowy and dark, it was filled with music and bright colors. Purple and yellow streamers lined the outside that chip could see and it looked like there was a stone building with alot of decorations.

"Goodbye." Belle said and Chip got a look at her face for the first time.

"Belle! What happened?" Belle didn't reply, instead she pressed her hand against the outside of the wood door and Chip watched black lines slide off her skin like snakes, begining to carve their way in to the wood, making a delicate pattern.

"Belle!" Chip shrieked as Belle closed the door. The handle was hot to the touch and Chip shrieked and jumped back. Mrs. Potts rounded the corner in time to hear that and she ran to her son, Madame running to the door.

"It won't open!" She cried, tugging on it. The handle grew cold and the wood stopped carving himself.

"Get Prince Adam. Tell him Belle is gone." Mrs. Potts said sullenly as she tended to her son's hands.

Madame de la Grande Bouche choked back a sob and ran to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Small note: due to school commitments updates will be a little farther between till november (sorry! I promise to work really hard on this as well as everything else!)**

* * *

The air was awash with a mix of smells. The usual stink of the city, but a mask of cinnamon and baking bread covered it. People were shouting and laughing, wearing loud and crazy costumes that jingled and clacked with movement. Large tents were set up in the large square She'd walked into, all boasting bright intense colors.

It was much warmer than the last place, and She'd never felt so alive, the crowd's excitment becoming her own. She plucked a cinnamon roll from a platter a baker carried past her and bit into it, savoring the taste. She smiled, hoping _Belle_ enjoyed these few moments before she was thrown into chaos.

_It appears I've fallen into the middle of this one_. She thought, remembering what she'd gleaned from the storyboards she'd seen while pinned up on a coarkboard. She knew the gist of this story, she knew the characters, and she knew what the antagonist would eventually do. She decided she'd leave before that. She didn't really want anyone here, she only wanted to mess up Belle's story.

"Up, up, and away my friends! For the Feast of Fools awaits us!" A man in a large, ridiculous outfit cried, hoping around to gain people's attention.

_Perfect._ She thought, following the crowd as the festival began. She recieved odd looks as she passed by, being barefoot and all, but she didn't care. She was going to be leaving soon anyway, she just neaded the right means of transportation.

* * *

Adam's heart stopped when Madame Bouche arrived on her horse, shouting that Belle had disapeared through the broom closet door.

"No! That can't be!" And before anyone could stop him he rode on, desperate to save his girl.

But as he rode through the snow covered woods he could feel that hole of regret eating at his stomach, could feel the desperation overcoming him, could feel the hopelessless like a weight tyed around his neck.

As he ran through the doors Mrs. Potts was waiting for him, and had to shout her directions as she ran after him.

Adam stopped when he rounded that corner and saw the door.

Ignoring Mrs. Potts' warnings he grasped the slowly cooling doorhandle and pulled with all his might. He felt it give maybe a centimeter but nothing more. Adam pulled and pulled to no avail, tiring himself out. He slumped to the floor and held his head in his hands.

"Maybe Maurice was right... maybe this is my fault."

"Momma," Chip, who'd remained right there before the door this whole time, "What do the pictures on the door mean?" Adam looked up, having not noticed that at all.

"How did..."

"Those lines on Belle's skin... apparantly they _left_ her skin to do... that." Mrs. Potts said, pulling her son to his feet.

Adam reached up and ran his fingers across the lines slowly, feeling them and how deeply they were now engraved into the wood.

It was a picture of a beautiful church... one Adam should know very well by now considering he was twenty-one and living in France. Notre Dame right? Yes, that was it... Notre Dame.

On one of the towers was a large, oddly shaped object. It took Adam a few moments to realise it was holding on to a coloumn and wearing a cloak... he thought. So, was it a person?

Towards the bottom of the door the courtyard outside was dotted with small grooves and triangles with lines running down them.

Why was this engraved in his broom closet door?

* * *

Quasimodo slid effortlessly down the coloumn, his blue cloak rustling in the wind speed. He felt ready to leave the cathedral this time. The Feast of Fools would be safe, no one would be able to tell the "mask" was really his face. Landing on a ledge he looked out over the crowd as men in dark cloaks hoisted empty banner rods and marched in a single line towards the larger crowd.

Looking back, he was waved goodnaturdly at by Hugo. A final encouragment goodbye.

It was all he need to take a flying leap to the flag-like streamer attached to the wall of the Notre Dame. Quasimodo slid down the line, landing on a wood pole. He got about six seconds of viewing before the hastily tighed rope undid itself and Quasi was flying towards the performers!

He landed expertly on the ground before them, just as the men in dark cloaks stopped and suddenelly a man in a brightly colored jester's outfit slid out from underneath them.

"Ha ha ha!" The jester laughed as he got to his feet and, spying the first person he saw and began to dance as he began to sing. Quasi was sent farther into the crowd as the jester let go and continued to leap and jump and splash random puddles caught in the cobble stones. Quasi shook it off and climbed to a higher vantage point so he could watch.

Unfortunantly he once again caught the playfull jester's eye and the jester gave chase. Foiling his attempt at hiding behind some balloons. Quasi ran into a tent, thinking he'd be safe from the crazy jester. However, said tent turned out to be a theater tent! The crazy jester pulled open the curtains and slid a puppet over his hand, sending puppet Frollo to give the shy boy a knock or two on the head.

Quasi pushed past him, running out onto the street but was cut off by a passing act, so he turned and was surprised to see some of the more ridiculous acts gathering behind him.

Men with bulbous masks sown to their clothes approached from behind, not seeing him, and sent the now very frightened Quasi to run to the safety of another tent. Only for him to be caught by dancing girls led by, you guessed it, the crazy jester into another tent. Quasi quickly unhooked himself and slid out the side of the new tent. However he lost his balance and tumbled into the door of the tent behind him.

Frantic to stop his fall he grabbed out at anything he could reach, the other side of the tent. It fell to reveal it wasn't the side of the tent, but a divider that allowed the occupier of the tent to change.

"Hey!" The woman cried, throwing her robe across her chest and holding it tight. Quasimodo was mortified.

However the woman soon forgot the indecency of it all and strode forward, "Are you allright?" She asked, actual concern filling her voice. Quasimodo threw the divider off himself and hastily tried to apologise, all the while tugging at the hood of his cloak to try and make sure she didn't see his face.

"Let's see." The woman knelt down and forced Quasimodo to look at her. Instead of repulsion, Quasimodo was surprised to see her smile.

"See? No harm done." And with that she helped him up and to the tent door. "Just try to be a little more careful."

"I-I will." Said the stunned hunchback.

As he walked out she said, "And by the way, great mask." And with that she was gone.

So that was it, Quasi realised, she thought it was fake. He was really that ugly.

But instead of feeling insulted, Quasimodo was to busy feeling happy that for once, someone had not recoiled in his presence.

* * *

She couldn't believe the amount of _ridiculousness_ around here! Then again, she thought, "Feast of Fools", what else had been expected?

The mood suddenelly shifted, as an important looking man arrived and the jester who seemed to be leading the festival leapt onto a stage after heckling the important looking man.

I know the important looking one is a main character, She thought, but the jester looks familiar. There was suddenelly a giant puff of purple smoke and a dark skinned woman, a gypsy She realised, began to dance. The men cheered and drooled like animals as the woman on stage danced. Finally she stole a soldier's spear and twirled herself around it till she reached the floor. She bowed from her position on the floor as the jester hopped back on stage.

"Here it is!" The man sang, "The moment you've been waiting for. Here it is! You know exactly what's in store! Now's the time, we laugh until our sides are sore. Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!" The people around Her cheered as men were pulled up onto the stage, all wearing masks.

"So! Make a face that's horrible and frightening!" More and more men climbed onto the stage, sporting handmade masks. "Make a face that's horrible as a gargoyles wing!" The jester continued to sing, "The ugliest will be the King of Fools!" People were going nuts as the flow of contestants dried, "Ugly folks forget your shames! You could soon be called your highness!" The last man, a short man in a blue cloak, was thrown into place by the gypsy dancer and then the woman ran to the start of the line to begin pulling off masks.

Men made their ugliest faces as the masks left them, but as the crowd "Boo'ed!" they were booted off the stage one by one, until there was one left.

The dancer pulled at the mask, but when it didn't let go she jumped back realising her mistake.

"That's no mask!" A man in the crowd called.

"It's his face!" A woman cried.

"It's the bellringer of Notre Dame!" The whole crowd seemed shock, the important looking man rising from his seat even.

And then the story clicked for her, and She remembered most of the story.

I, she thought smugly to herself, have an idea.

And she quietly wound her way through the crowd until she'd reached the back.

The people had gotten over their initial shock and were now cheering for Quasimodo.

_Yeah_, She remembered, _his name was Quasimodo. It means "Half-Formed"._

The huchback never seemed happier, and then the first tomato was thrown at his face.

_Poor boy_, She thought, reaching the cathedral doors, _Don't worry. Even now, you don't know how good you have it._ And with that She bitterly closed the doors and walked into Notre Dame. Time for a place to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. Gosh. Miss-Understood... you absolutely understand my character. If something happens to me you are the godparent of this story, i am dead serious. :) I'm not saying you revealed anything important, just wow all of that would fit in this story (and you may or may not have guessed a few things that really were gonna happen in this story. Good job)**

* * *

She looked down upon the crowd from the belle tower. Which she found ironic. Belle in a belle tower...

Anyway, she thought to herself, back to buisness.

That whole shebang had ended rather poorly. She'd watched how the poor man had been abused for being different, and how the one girl had saved him and was now on the run. She'd watched Quasimodo... that _was _his name right? She wasn't sure. It had been so long since she'd watched them planning this story from her humble coarkboard. Anyway, she'd watched him run into the church, beaten and broken down. Then a beggerman in a purple cloak managed to get up here... interesting? She wasn't all that sure.

And besides, she had a job to do.

Now, where to hide?

* * *

Quasimodo had arrived in his belletower and changed clothes, and now sat in the beams of the tower, wishing to die.

Why must everyone hate him? Was he truly just a rotten thing, ugly to the eye so ugly to the people? Was he to be an outcast all his life? Was he to be hated for commiting a sin of being ugly?

He held himself closer, the sadness overwhelming to the point of tearing him apart.

"Why?" He whispered to himself, fighting a fresh wave of tears.

"Because your different." Someone said behind him. Quasimodo turned quickly to see a woman, a strange woman, standing in his belle tower, near his worktable.

She was at first frightening, but as Quasimodo stared he felt something like a mixture of wonder and sympathy rise in him.

She looked like a normal woman, tall and slender, with shoulder length brown hair. Her feet were bare so Quasimodo wondered if she was poor. Her dress was a faded green, ripped near the hem.

But what drew most of Quasimodo's attention was the fact that her skin was white as paper, and black lines etched on her skin like she was a sketch. Her eyes were a pure white, no pupil.

"W-who...?"

"I can understand that." The girl smiled, coming closer and reaching her hand towards him, "Wont you come down?"

* * *

Esmerelda, having prayed already, decided to investigate her prison until she could find a way out.

Eventually she saw a staircase, and so climbed it.

What she came to was the belle tower.

At first it was nothing to look at, but as she climbed the wood ladders she amazed at the toys and art that was hidden up here. It must all belong to the bell ringer.

Where was he?

Esmerelda wanted to apologise. That whole display had been her fault. Had she never pulled him up onto the stage that never would have happened. And neither of them would be in this mess.

"Don't let her see." Someone whispered and there was a bang before the bell ringer rushed into sight, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Quasimodo asked. Esmerelda felt a ping of shame as he stared at her.

"I... I wanted to apologise." Esmerelda said. "I... I didn't know and if I had I would have never pulled you up onto the stage." The belle ringer stared at her for a few moments, was he surprised at the apology?

"I really am sorry." Esmerelda continued. And eventually the belle ringer nodded, smiling at her. Esmerelda smiled back and walked further in.

"What is this place?" She asked, starting conversation.

"This is where I live." Quasimodo said, walking a few steps behind her.

"Did you make all of this?" Esmerelda asked.

"Most of them." The belle ringer said from somewhere. Esmerelda touched the windchimes, marveling at how the sparkled.

"Wow, if i could do this you wouldn't find me dancing in the street for coins."

"But your a wonderful dancer." the belle ringer said from behind his hiding spot.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table." Esmerelda said, turning to smile at him. Then she noticed the hidden objects on the table. "What's this?"

"Oh no! Please! I'm not finished-"

"It's the black smith," Esmerelda smiled, "And the baker!"

Quasimodo was touched, she'd recognised them!

"Your a surprising person Quasimodo. Not to mention, lucky! I mean, all this room to yourself?"

"Well it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and the belles... would you like to see the belles?"

"Yes, of course. Wpuldn't we Djhalia?" She said, turning to her goat... who had eaten the shepard and his flock.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you." Quasimodo smiled, leaping up a ladder.

* * *

The belle's had been a hit with Esmerelda, and so Quasimodo took her to see the best view from his belle tower: overlooking the city at sunset.

"Oh," Esmerelda marveled, "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever."

"You could you know." Quasimodo said, leaping over wall and hanging on.

"No, I couldn't." Esmerelda said soberly.

"Oh but you could. You have sanctuary."

"But not freedom." Esmerelda said, remembering Frollo's challenge earlier. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." She reiterated.

"But you're not like other gypsies, they're... evil." Quasimodo said.

"Who told you that?" Esmerelda asked, wondering if she had the right to be offended. Quasimodo seemed so innocent, maybe he didn't know any better when he said that.

"My master, Frollo. He raised me." Quasimodo said, leaping back over the wall and planting his feet on the ground. he followed Esmerelda as she walked up part of the roof and he sat down.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?"

"Cruel? Oh no." Quasimodo said quickly, "He saved my life, he took me in when no one else would." Quasimodo swallowed, "I am a monster you know."

"He told you that?" Esmerelda felt her heart wrench.

"Look at me!" Quasimodo cried, gesturing at his body. Esmerlda felt her heart tear a little as she watched his sad face.

"Give me your hand." She grasped it without waiting for the hand to be offered.

"What are you-"

"Just give me your hand." She traced her fingers along his palm, "Hmm... a long life line. Oh, and this one means your shy. Hmm... nope, no monster lines." She offered her palm to him.

"Now you look at me, do you think I'm evil?" Quasimodo quickly shook his head and hands.

"No! No!" He took her hand in his, "You are kind and good and... and..."

"And a gypsy." She began to get up, "And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." Esmerelda walked out and over to the wall, looking at the city at night. Quasimodo could see her sadness at being locked up.

"You helped me... so now I'll help you." He said smiling. Esmerlda dared to hope for a moment.

Only a moment.

"There's no way out, there's guards at every door."

"So we wont use a door."

"Climb?"

"You carry him," Quasimodo gestured to the goat, "I carry you." Esmerelda stared hard. This could actually kill her.

"Okay." She said, then held her arms out to her goat, "Come on Djhalia." The goat lept into her arms and then Quasimodo picked her up. Together, they all leapt over the wall.

* * *

She watched from a window as Qausimodo and... Esmerelda that's right. Esmerelda was her name.

She watched as they climbed down the wall, allowing a small giggle as one of the roof shingles came loose and they slid down a great section of the roof. The shingle was abandoned as it flew off the roof and off into the night, Quasimodo saving them by grabbing part of one of the statues on the church. When Esmerelda had said her goodbyes Quasimodo began to climb back up. She was about to race down to meet him when she noticed the soldier in gold armour standing on one of the ledges below. And he grabbed Quasimodo's hand and helped him over the wall, all the while talking to her. Quasimodo growled loudly in rage and rushed at him, all the while shouting at him. She laughed loudly, taking her time walking down the stairs to meet them.

"You can let me down now." The soldier said as She reached the last few steps, "Oh and tell her one more thing. Tell her she's very lucky."

"Why?" Quasimodo said.

"To have a friend like you." And then there were footsteps. Quasimodo turned to leave when spotted her standing there smiling at him.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello." She responded.

"Are you hungry?" Quasimodo asked, thinking of politeness just in time.

"No." She said, before turning and walking back up the stairs.

* * *

Quasimodo found her sitting in the area sectioned off for his bed, relaxing on the pillows.

"Oh, so are you tired?"

"I guess." She said, sitting up, "I've never been tired before." Quasimodo skirted the hand-fashioned room all the while watching her.

"I have something to ask you." He said.

"Yes?"

"Are you an angel or a demon?" Quasimodo wondered.

"Well, neither. And besides, if I was a demon do you really think I could get into a church?" Quasimodo blushed.

"So, what are you?"

"An Idea."

"A what?"

"An Idea. A character put onto paper in the hopes of creating a story." She felt a ping of sadness at the memories. Quasimodo could see the pain on her face.

"Do you... have a story?"

"No." She said after a moment, "They wanted to throw me away before I could get one." Quasimodo looked confused.

"I was created and developed by a very kind man. But before he could give me a story he... went away. So I was stuck to a coarkboard in a storyboard room and inside his office for years. Alternating between the two places for years until they decided they needed to throw me away. But I survived."

"How?"

She took a smile upon her face, slightly crazed at the edges but a smile none the less, "I slipped into other places... Like here. They can't touch me anymore." Quasimodo took a step back.

"Oh, you don't need to be afraid. I would never hurt you."

"Who said anything about hurting?" Quasimodo said suspiciously.

"Isn't that what you fear most? To be hurt? The hurt of rejection. The hurt of hatred. The hurt of lonliness. They all hurt."

"I am tired of the pain." Quasimodo said softly. She touched his face, smoothing his hair back and turning his face to look at her.

"Do you want to see other places?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss-Understood, yes I am absolutely in love Once Upon a Time I cannot wait for September 30th!  
Note: Majordomo is a person who is second in command in running a castle**

* * *

Mrs. Potts was growing worried, placing a teapot filled with fresh tea on the silver tray alongside a plate of sandwhiches she carried them slowly from the kitchen. Walking past the staircase she walked down the long halls till she turned the corner and set the tray down next to the hunched form on the floor.

Adam sat before the door, covered by a blanket and half asleep.

"Adam, you need to go to bed." Mrs. Potts said, "You've sat there for hours." Adam opened his eyes, fully awake.

"No. I'm just resting. I'll get this door open. And then I'll save Belle."

"But what if there's nothing there?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Then you better pray I don't find something long and sharp and go do something stupid." Adam said, rising and begining to pull the door open again. He felt it give a little and it renewed his hope.

* * *

"How are you going to do this?" Quasimodo asked, pulling his cloak over his head. He'd quickly grabbed one and slung it over himself before offering one to her which she accepted. She was now walking around his tower arms outstretched. Quasimodo had a few qaulms about possibly being able to leave forever. Frollo had raised him, he was sort of like a father, even if he was cold at times. And Esmerelda. She was so nice to him. Could he really leave her?

On the other hand, everyone else hated him. He wasn't sure he would be able to live with that much longer. Where they were going, he wouldnt be scorned and hated anymore. He could live peacefully.

Right?

"Easily. I just have to find the right door." She said, walking slowly, eyes closed.

"How?"

"It's... hard to explain." She said, turning around before leaping at the wall near his bed and breathing hard. Lines from her arms slithered from her skin and onto the wall.

"Is that Witchcraft?" Quasimodo asked fearfully.

"Nope." She said simply as the wall broke down and instead of a dark black hole, or the city outside, there was a whole other room. A different room, something devoid of any religious paintings or statues. Instead the walls were covered with odd looking paintings on every inch of the wall Quasimodo could see.

She turned to him, a shining light in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked sweetly, holding out her hand.

Quasimodo looked at it, at her, then around at his home. The place he'd been locked up in fear of rejection and hatred for twenty years.

It wasn't a hard decision.

"Yes."

And together they walked through the hole, the bricks replacing themselves leaving only swirling lines that worked their pictures into the hard, ancient stone.

* * *

"Quasi?" Esmerelda called as softly as possible, removing her cloak hood, "Quasimodo?" She called. Night had fallen, the Paris streets were burning and behind Esmerelda was Phoebus, supported by a gypsy friend.

The belle tower was dark and silent, not a soul was there.

"Quasimodo?"

* * *

Adam was just about to light the door on fire. No amount of shoving or banging was doing the trick.

Cogsworth rounded the corner as he heard a sharp series of bangs to find the prince assualting the door with a number of things. Among them was a large candelabra, a sword, and a large kitchen knife.

"Sire!" Cogsworth cried, staying a safe distance away, "Sire stop! Before someone gets stabed!"

"The only one getting stabbed will be that demon that possessed Belle!" Adam cried, taking the knife and swinging as hard as he could downward, landing the knife deep into the wood work. A shriek was heard from the other side and Adam thrust the knife out and swung again, this time at the doorhandle. He wrenched the blade inbetween the metal and the woodwork, hacking at it until the handle fell to the floor.

"I should have done that hours ago." Adam said under his breath, "Cogsworth! Prepare some men to accompany me to find Belle."

"O-of course sire!" Cogsworth said, running as fast as he could to find Lumiere and Maurice and anyone else he happened to pass.

* * *

"Where is he?" Esmerelda said, walking farther into the belle tower. She didn't see Quasimodo anywhere, where could he be?

"Esmerelda!" The gypsy cried from the window, "Frollo is coming!" It was true, at that moment Frollo was crawling from his carriage.

"Oh no. You go," Esmerelda said, "I'll stay with Phoebus and try to hide."

"Be safe." The gypsy said before scurrying from the belle tower. Esmerelda sighed, laying Phoebus on the ground wear a pile of blankets and pillows were kept, supposing it was a bed of somesorts.

She'd just laid Phoebus down and had begun to work on Phoebus' wounds when he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Why is it... everytime we meet... I end up bleeding?" He asked. Esmerelda smiled, stitching the arrow wound closed.

"You were very brave saving the miller's family like that." She said, and when he smiled she had to look away for fear of blushing. She chose to look to her left, and in doing so, caught her eye on something she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh my gosh." she breathed, standing up.

"What?" Phoebus said, sitting up a little. Upon seeing it he felt his elbows shake.

It was a large stone engraving, it was something out of a fairytale.

"Did Quasi do this?" Esmerelda asked, tracing the lines with her fingertips.

* * *

Adam was ready for anything. He'd lost his Belle, and nothing alive could stop him.

Adam opened the door he'd hacked away at for hours, flanked by Cogsworth and Lumiere also armed, and walked out into the Parisian Courtyard.

"We are in Paris." Lumiere noted, surprised.

"Yes thank you for stating the obvious Lumiere," Cogsworth said, "Perhaps you could tell us the color of the sky next or my shoe size."

"Well," Lumiere said coyly, "The color of sky is a burnt black mixed with smoke and fire, and your shoe size happens to be a woman's seven." Cogsworth gaped.

"How did you-"

"Don't provoke me you over grown pocket watch." Lumiere sniffed as he followed Adam as the prince walked out across the courtyard.

"Sire, you may want to tread carefully, the city's tension is rather thick tonight." Lumiere said.

"I don't care." Adam said gruffly, "I only want to find Belle."

"But Sire, you must remember that she is under a spell, we need to woo this beast that possesses her with a finesse." Lumiere continued.

"Are you suggesting I court a demon?" Adam said testily.

"No! No no no no Sire, what I meant was that-"

"You there," An old man in an official looking outfit said, "What are you doing here?" He was holding a wicker basket and was flanked by two guards.

Adam looked around before approaching the man, "I search for a girl who was stolen from me. I've traveled very far." He said authoritatively.

"And what makes you think she is in Notre Dame?" He asked, gesturing to the large building.

"I don't. But my leads led me to this courtyard so I figured-"

"Whatever you figured is wrong, return to your homes and honselty boy stop playing dress up." Frollo said testily turning away. Only for a sword to shoot past his nose.

"Sire!" Lumiere and Cogsworth cried.

"Guards."

Even without a sword Prince Adam was a formidibale opponent, and it didn't help that his two friends had swords. Adam easily threw the two guards who grabbed his arms and Lumiere and Cogsworth engaged them while Adam approached Frollo.

"I play dress up do I? Now let me into Notre Dame." Adam said, passing Frollo and reclaiming his sword.

Frollo looked intent on murder, but he simply nodded and opened the door for the Prince.

* * *

"I don't understand the religious significance to the picture." Phoebus said.

"That's because there is none. Quasi does other things with his artwork when he wants."

"Oh."

The two were sitting on the pile of blankets, accepting their doom as Frollo slowly made his way to them.

"We could hide on a ledge." Phoebus said.

"You can barely stand."

"I can if I must!" Phoebus insisted.

"I don't think so." Esmerelda said.

"Lemme show you."

"Phoebus!" Phoebus had already gotten up and was halfway to the balcony when the door slammed open, and Judge Claude Frollo stood in the doorway.

"Well," The wicked man smiled, "This is a surprise. Captain Phoebus, back from the dead."

"With a special message you-"

"Phoebus!" Esmerelda said, appearing, "You'r in a church!"

"And the gypsy girl. My dear I believe you are in very big trouble. Now if you will follow-"

"I have sanctuary." Esmerelda hissed.

"You broke your sanctuary." Frollo said nastily.

Phoebus looked around for something to defend themselves with, and only saw Quasimodo's whittling knife beside an untouched block of wood.

"Step back." He said, laying the blade across Frollo's kneck. Things might have gone the right way, had not a much larger, longer, blade been laid across Phoebus'.

"Release the gray old man." A tall man with long auburn hair that fell around his shoulders was holding a sword across Phoebus' neck.

"What are you doing?" Esmerelda cried, "Don't you know who this man is?"

"I've never seen you in the soldier line-up before? Are you the new captain?"

Adam laughed, "I would never work for such slime. He is merely the means to get what I want." Esmerelda instantly backed up, "Not you madam! I'm searching for my love, Belle. Heard of her?" He pressed the blade a little harder into the ex-captain of the guard's neck. Phoebus winced.

"No." They both said.

"That's to bad. Looks like we came here for nothing." Adam said, releasing Phoebus from being a hostage. He sheathed his sword and turned to go.

"Oh and sir, Frollo was it?" Frollo turned, Phoebus releasing him just enough to do so.

Adam spun around and kicked the old man very hard in the stomach. Upon Frollo's head connecting with the floor Adam raced around and kicked it very hard. Frollo cried out in pain and was still.

"Cogsworth, take this trash outside and find a proper place of disposing of him. Then get two more men and return here." Cogsworth nodded and picked Frollo up by his wrists, dragging him to the ladder and throwing him to the ledge below. Adam smiled, Cogsworth woud make this hurt Adam was sure of it.

Esmerelda and Phoebus stared at them, amazed and dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" Esmerelda asked.

Adam drew up to his full height, a smug smile on his face, "I am Prince Adam of France," Suddenelly his expression grew dead serious, "And I seek what was wrongfully taken from me."

"You make her sound like an object." Esmerelda said hotly.

"It's an expression madame." Adam said, shouldering past her and looking around, "So this is where you two lovebirds live?"

"No." They both said at the same time. Lumiere chuckled.

"Well you should consider buying, just get a new realtor." Adam said. Esmerelda rolled her eyes and Phoebus just smirked.

"Judge Claude Frollo wants to either kill me or make me his mistress, and he wants to kill Phoebus for not killing an innocent family in his search for me." Esmerelda said, looking around and deciding maybe this prince will leave soon.

"Why?" Adam asked innocently.

"I'm a gypsy. Gypsys aren't welcome anywhere."

"Really?" Adam said, and Esmerelda was surprised how innocent his tone sounded.

"Y-yes. How would you not know that, _your highness_?" Esmerelda, insulting Adam by bowing in a ridiculous fashion. Adam rolled his eyes.

"I attacked a Judge and had my Majordomo roughly remove him from the building. Do you really think I would know that?" Phoebus and Lumiere laughed loudly, only to silenced by stern looks from their friends.

"What happened to... Betty?"

"_Belle_, and I'm not quite sure. She was attacked in our library, and the next thing I know something possessed her, creating black lines on her skin and she's saying, "Not Belle! Not Belle!" And then she ran in to a broom closet, oh but it wasn't a broom closet anymore. It was the courtyard outside Notre Dame!" Esmerelda and Phoebus stared at Prince Adam, wondering if he was in fact crazy.

"The only way we even knew to go through the right door was there was an intricate drawing on it, like that!" Adam rushed past them and pointed to the stone etchings in the wall.

"We have to break this wall." Adam said and Esmerelda and Phoebus, and even Lumiere, looked affronted.

"This is a church!" They all cried.

"Then how do we open it?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Sire, how about we try magic? That's what created it."

"Then how do we do such a thing? I don't suppose you happen to have a magic wand on you at the moment."

"No," Lumiere said cooly, "But I do have an idea." He pulled from his pocket a rose petal."

"Where did you get that?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"When we were cleaning the rose up I slipped a few in my pocket. Someone said they could still retain magical properties. Let's put this to the test eh?" Lumiere gently pressed the petal into the stone etching. At once the dry and crackled petal softened and came to life, turning at first a deep red and then a light pink, glowing as sparkles shot into the etching's lines. When Lumiere took the petal away, the etching was glowing.

"Oh my gosh." Esmerelda whispered, grasping Phoebus arm unconciously.

The stones began to move themselves and all watched amazed.

But amazement turned to horror when they saw what was on the other side.

* * *

Shortly after entering through the stone entryway, and as it bricked itself back up, She was amazed to see this new world. It was so bright and colorful. Every inch of white wall had somesort of painting on it. In the middle was a large bed and on the bed was a girl, who was staring at them in shock.

"How did you-"

"Magic." She said easily and Rapunzel jumped upon noticing her appearance. She took a little offense to this, and so leaned down to stay her in the eye, "You find my appearance... disturbing?"

"N-no!" Rapunzel said, "I was just surprised."

"Do you find his appearance disturbing?" She asked and put a hand on Quasimodo's shoulder. Quasimodo braced himself for the words he knew were coming.

"No." Rapunzel said, and Quasimodo was surprised.

"Really?" Quasimodo said excitdely. Rapunzel smilled, giggling at his boyish attitude.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well that's good. Come on Quasimodo, I don't know this world. I don't know if it's all that safe here."

"Oh but I wish to stay, this girl is very nice and kind." Quasimodo said and Rapunzel smiled.

"Actually, you guys better sneak out of here. If Mother finds out there are people in here she'll-"

"She'll what?" A woman with curly black hair said, walking through the door. Rapunzel gasped and Quasimodo took a few steps back, sensing a not-so nice disposition from this woman.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked rudely, gesturing towards the girl with glowing white eyes.

"An Idea." She said, drawing herself up to her full height. Mother Gothel gave her an odd look, and grabbed her hand. Sighing deeply as she used her magic to draw information. Quickly she threw the hand away from her in disgust.

"Your not even human! You've just inhabited some poor girl's body." She snarled, "Out! Get out! And take your... what even are you? Ugh what does it matter, take your gargoyle with you!" Quasimodo looked enraged at the insult, and She looked venoumous.

"I don't have to be human to be better than you." She challenged and Mother Gothel sneered.

"Mother stop!" Rapunzel said urgently, "Don't be rude to my friends."

"There not friends Rapunzel, they are the last thing you want to even be near. They are the scum at the bottom of the pot." She said, looking at the odd girl and her friend with utter contempt.

"Just like you." She said, rushing at Gothel and grabbing her by the neck. Gothel cried out before choking on crushing vocal cords as She gripped harder.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Rapunzel cried out, horrified, "Stop!"

Gothel clawed at the hand holding her, doing nothing more than leaving long bloody scratches. Finally she turned blue and She released her when Quasimodo pulled her back. She breathed hard then smiled evily.

"Quasimodo, grab the girl. I know what I want to do here." Quasimodo gave her an odd look but did as he was told, gentelmanly offering his hand to Rapunzel before scooping her up in his arms and bounding out the door.

Mother Gothel stared at her, "You think you can just take my daughter, take my life source, and I'll be okay with it?" She asked viciously, approaching Her with hands outstretched, blue balls of energy begining to appear.

"I don't know anything about this movie, I was being chased through the studios by then, but I know that when a pretty girl is being forced to be locked in her room she probably has some important role in the story. And considering the ridiculously long hair, I'm going to guess she's Rapunzel. Which means this is a tower, which means," She grabbed Gothel's hands, canceling the energy that had been collecting in them and drew Gothel up close to her face, "No way out."

* * *

Quasimodo let Rapunzel down when they reached what looked like a door, he opened it and was surprised to see a window.

"How do we get down?" He asked and Rapunzel offered her hair, remembering how she'd used it before.

"Slide down on this, like a rope." She said and Quasimodo nodded. But stopped as he stepped onto the ledge.

"How will you get down?" He asked.

"I can manage," She said, "Now go!" When he disapeared Rapunzel looked around for her frying pan, planning to get the other, more dangerous one, to leave by force. But before she could find it her room upstairs exploded!

"Mother!" She screamed and began to run up the stairs when the other girl appeared in her path.

"You were supposed to leave!" She snarled, grabbing her by the wrist and forcing her down the stairs.

"What did you do to my Mother?" Rapunzel cried.

"She did it to herself." She lied, stepping onto the ledge and grabbing her hair, "And this place is going up in flames so I suggest you escape before you get singed." And with that she slid down Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel was of two minds. First, her mother was most likely dead by now, and there was nothing she could do at this point. There was no way she could reach Mother at this point, the flames were to great. But it was her mother! She wasn't supposed to leave her was she?

She felt a tugging on her hair and it brought her back to her senses long enough to see the tower was almost completely consumed.

"Pascal!" She cried, "Pascal!" Where was he?

She felt a nudging on her shoulder and saw the little chameleon on her shoudler.

"Thank goodness." She said, grabbing her hair and sliding down to safetly below.

She was waiting with Quasimodo and when they saw Rapunzel Quasimodo ran out to meet her, and help carry her hair from the flaming tower.

"We should leave this world." She said when they reached her, and despite Quasimodo's protests She reached out with her arms and closed her eyes. She took a couple blind steps and turned in a few directions but finally leapt at a nearby tree. The tree glowed and a large amount of the trunk fell away, allowing for them to walk through.

"Come with me or die, that's really the only option for you." She said to Rapunzel. Rapunzel stood still, afraid, but Quasimodo gently urged her forward.

"It'll be allright, you'll see." He said, "And don't worry, I'll protect you."

As a section of the tower fell to the ground far below, the tree glowed as it's passengers passed through, black lines swirling madly as they revealed where the trio had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I swear, everything converged on me at once! I got asked to help plan a youth activity, UIL grade check was coming and I had to make up a test, competition season started so my saturdays are blown (sorry!) and you know, the usual amount of homework coupled with a dad who doesn't understand things just happening and trying to fit giving two hour physics lectures in no matter what hour of the night it is!**

**Good news though: two weeks of crazy intense competion season and then like one more football game after that and i am done with marching band!**

* * *

Flynn had barely escaped with his life, he would be forever gratefull to the Thugs for saving him. He was so close, he was certain he was going to make it!

The tower was before him, smoking and half-intact.

Wait... what?

The tower had obviously been on fire! Flynn jumped from Maximus and ran at the tower, unsheathing his daggers and digging them into the tower wall, slowly and painstakingly making his way up to the tower.

When he reached the top he saw how desolate the place had become. Nothing living was left. Flynn ran up the crumbling steps and looked in the destroyed bedroom.

He saw a crumpled form in the corner of the room.

"Rapunzel!" He cried, running to her and taking her up in his arms.

What he saw was both horrifying and reassuring. Horrifing because it was a skelton's face he looked and, and reassuring because the bit of material from her clothes he could see was a wine red, not Rapunzel's light purple. This probably wasn't Rapunzel.

Then who was this?

"What happened here?" Someone asked behind him. Flynn turned around shocked to see a gaping hole in the blackened wall and a tall man standing a foot away from him, looking around.

"Do you live here?" He asked Flynn and Flynn almost slapped him.

"No," He said, getting up, "But someone I know did."

"Them?" The man pointed to the skelton.

"Probably. Listen, where did you come from?"

Adam turned and looked through the hole, "Notre Dame."

"Where?"

"It's in France."

"Where is that?"

Adam stared at him, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-Six."

"Amazing." Adam said dissmisively and turned away to begin looking around.

"Listen," He said, turning back to Flynn, "Have you seen a brown haired girl? Black lines allover her face?"

"She's traveling with a hunchback." Esmerelda said, stepping through. Phoebus hurried after her, throwing her a stern look. Lumiere stepped in after him, chuckling softly. In the distance there could be heard a voice issuing stern commands before a large man with brown hair stepped through and the bricks began to replace themselves.

"No. I just got here. Do you think Rapunzel is with them?" Flynn asked hopefully.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"The girl who lives here. She might have gone with them... she doesn't really have anywhere else to go."

Adam considered it, searching the forlorn face of Flynn.

"Maybe, you will acompany us in search of your Rapunzel then." Flynn smiled slowly, surprised at this man's can-do attitude.

"First order of buisness, how do we get down?" Phoebus said, having ventured out into the rest of the tower and seeing there was no way down.

Esmerelda looked around, noticing the burned floor and all it's nooks and crannies.

"We look for one." She said, getting to the floor and feeling the stones one by one until one of them moved when she touched it. She grasped the stone, a sort of semi-circle one part of the floor's design and beneath it was a gray, old staircase.

"Well that was lucky." Flynn shrugged before leaping over the gypsy woman and starting down the stairs. Adam followed Esmerelda and Lumiere and Cogsworth followed Phoebus down. They came out near the backside of the tower, and everyone who knew what to look for immeadiatly spread out looking for etchings in the nearby clear surfaces.

Mazimus stood near the clearing's opening, staring suspiciusly at the newcomers.

"They're with me Maximus." Flynn said tiredly, walking to the horse and leaning against him, "There's hope for Rapunzel afterall... hey do you think she really had enough time or energy to draw this?" Flynn asked himself, walking over to a tree that had been carved up expertly to show pictures.

"Man, I didn't know she was this good with something other than paint." Flynn continued, fingering the picture gently.

"You found it!" Someone said behind him, Flynn turned to see the Aurburn haired man walking quickly to him, and then pushing past him to feel the carving for himself.

"You know, I never really caught your name." Flynn said and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Lumiere!" He called behind him, "Get one of those petals ready!" He turned back to Flynn, who was maybe three inches taller than him, and said, "It's Prince Adam."

"Okay Adam, so what's going on here?" Flynn asked smoothly, smiling gracefully. Adam rolled his eyes and tried not to notice the man leaning on his shoulder.

"Sire." Lumiere prompted before shouldering past and placing a dried flower petal on the bark of the tree. In no time at all the tree glowed much like the stone wall had and the bark swung away like a door.

"How many of those do you have left?" Adam asked and Lumiere glanced in his pocket.

"Three. So we better find something else that could open a door and fast." Lumiere said, slipping the used, now fully in bloom, petal in along with the other one in the other pocket.

One by one the others were gathered and entered the tree, Adam, Flynn, and Maximus letting themselves be left for last. Adam put one boot through and turned back to Flynn.

"You have to be ready for anything, do you think you can handle that?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped through and left only Flynn and Maximus to put the shoe or hoof through.

* * *

Sand could be very hot when it was heated by the sun and blew in your face from every angle.

She wasn't really sure how long she wanted to stay in this world, it was much to hot for her, and to sandy.

Even know, as she walked hot sand blew in her face. Behind her, Rapunzel walked with her arm infront of her face, shielding her face from the sand. Quaimodo walked behind her, carrying part of her hair to keep it out of the sand.

"We need to do something about all this hair." He commented more to himself than the others, but She nodded anyway.

"You'r right. When we get to a good resting place we'll braid it how 'bout that?" Rapunzel nodded timidly, not sure how to act around this woman. She was terrifying. Had she really killed her mother? And what was Rapunzel doing with her then?

Quasimodo looked ahead and saw a city maybe a mile ahead.

"Is that where we're going?" He asked, She nodded and pointed at the city.

"I introduce you to, Agrabah."

* * *

Aladdin had grown bored inside the palace walls. Jasmine was busy with princess stuff so Aladdin figured he and Abu could get a kick out of riding around on Carpet for awhile. Except Abu decided he was to tired to hang around with Aladdin, except Aladdin knew it was just that he was still sore from losing the card game last night. It had been the first time either of them had played and Abu was pretty good for being a monkey and all. He'd beaten Carpet, Jasmine, and Aladdin several times until Aladdin finally got lucky and won one round. After that Abu didn't want to play anymore.

Now it was just Aladdin and Carpet, riding expertly above Agrabah staring down at the people below.

By far the most interesting thing he'd seen was when the fruit seller dropped an entire crate of apples on a thief in a desperate attempt to keep his fruit. What had happened was the thief avoided the crate and snagged a few apples in the process.

Aladdin yawned and rested his head on the egde of Carpet's material, eyes lazily sweeping the scenes for something.

"What's that?" He asked, urging Carpet down to have a look at three odd people entering the city. One was a tall woman with black tatoos on her face and glowing white eyes. Her clothes were strange, a green dress that looked faded and ripped at the hem. Behind her was a younger woman, practically a girl, with extremely long blonde hair. The man behind her had to help carry her hair into town. The man himself was a sight to see. He was deformed, one shoulder higher than the other and large, deformed arms. He smiled at Aladdin upon noticing him and Aladdin felt compelled to lower himself to their eye level.

"Welcome to Agrabah, population... alot. How can we be of service today?" Aladdin smiled comically, lowering infront of the tatooed woman. The woman raised a skeptic eyebrow but smiled back, stepping forward and running long fingers through Aladdin's hair.

"We need a place to do her hair." The woman said simply.

* * *

"So wait, where are you guys from again?"

"Other worlds." Quasimodo said excitedly, the words sounding strange on his tounge. He was currently hoping over long sections of laid out hair as he braided it for Rapunzel.

"We're just passing through this one though," She said, "We'll be gone before your inconveinienced."

"I wont be inconveinienced," Aladdin said, "You guys can stay as long as you'd like."

They were currently sitting in Aladdins old hideaway, overlooking Agrabah and it's palace. Rapunzel looked out the gaping hole in the wall and sighed in amazement, forgetting for a moment the terrifying situation she was in.

"It's so beautiful. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. But only for awhile longer." Aladdin grinned, "Anyway, what brings you to Agrabah?"

"We were running from a fire." Aladdin leapt from where he sat, alarm in his eyes.

"Where is the fire?"

"In my tower in the hidden away corner of the forest with the waterfall." Rapunzel said, saddness overtaking her.

Aladdin however, was confused.

"What?"

"Rapunzel's world." The woman with the black tatoos said, "I brought Quasimodo through that one into this one."

"She is very powerful. She's promised to take me to so many worlds!" Quasimodo said innocently as he tied the last of Rapunzel's hair into the braid, "What happened at the tower was an accident but I'm sure this world and the next will be a pleasant visit."

"She killed my mother!" Rapunzel cried, leaping from the ground to her feet.

"An accident I'm sure-"

"Listen to yourself! How can she be so good when she left my mother to burn?"

"It was an accident Rapunzel." She said from her seat by the hole in the wall.

"You waited until your friend and I had left to make things explode!"

She wanted to point out that Quasi was not a friend, merely an ally. No one was her friend, she wasn't entirely sure of what a friend even was!

Instead she merely glared and said, "Im sorry for removing a demon from your life. Now if we can converge on more important matters..." Rapunzel's lip quivered and she turned away. Quasi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Rapunzel only half heartedly tried to remove it. Aladdin gave the other girl an odd look but said nothing.

"So, would you mind showing me where you could buy a dress? This one seems a little worn."

* * *

"What is this place?" Phoebus couldn't help but ask as he strolled through the market place, the heat rising in waves around him. Esemerelda stuck a little closer to Phoebus. Of all the group she looked the most in place here. The townspeople had darker skin and black hair. If she were to swap her dress for one of theirs, she'd pass as someone else entirely. It was a strange feeling to her.

Up ahead Adam plowed through the market place, sweeping the area with hurried glances. There was nothing he could see, nowhere she could easily hide in this area.

"She isn't here. Let's move to another part of the cit-oomf!" Adam had been turning the corner, facing behind him to talk to his search party, and had knocked full on into someone who'd aparantly had the same idea.

"Ow." A young woman said, rubbing a sore spot on her head. The whole market place froze, watching what the woman would do.

Now that Adam thought about it, she was nicer dressed, a tiara had slipped from her hair to the ground. Adam realized he'd probably just mowed down the king's daughter.

"My apologies." Adam said hurriedly, the last thing he needed was a prison sentence getting in the way of his mission. He knelt down and scooped up the tiara, holding it out for the woman.

"Thank you." The woman said, pain still an underlying tone in her voice, "Please watch where you're going next time."

"Without a doubt." Adam smiled charmingly. He held his hand out and she gladly accepted. He pulled her to her feet and she smiled at him.

"Now, you don't look like a citizen of Agrabah. What are you doing here?"

* * *

"How about this one?" Aladdin asked, holding up a slim fitting pink dress. It looked like it belonged to a girl in a harem.

"Uh, no?" She said, looking away from the more "foreign" clothes. She was currently fingering a red dress that looked familiar to some part of her, the original Belle's brain.

"Is this french?" She asked, holding up the dress.

The stand clerk, a portly woman with a mole on her long bird-like nose, clapped her hands, "Oh yes! It's a popular style among the towns girls." Something in the pit of Her stomach made her feel sick. The thought about the girls who wore dresses like this one? She could tell Belle hadn't liked them. Had the Auburn haired man not liked them either?

"I'll take it." She said with a coy smile.

"600 rupies please?" The woman asked. Aladdin immeadiatly stepped forward, rupies in hand.

"Oh!" She said, "Thank you."

"Well, how else are you going to pay?" Aladdin said gently but playfully, "Least I can do. Now," he said as they walked away from the clothes stand, "What else do you guys need for you trip?"

She looked around, "I think we're good?" The questioning tone at the end set Aladdin wondering.

"You've never traveled before have you?"

"Never."

"It's rather obvious. Do you have provisions? Do you have something to make shelter with should you need it?"

"I don't need to eat." She said without thinking, "And Quasimodo can eat when he's hungry, same for Rapunzel."

"But what if there's none around you?" Aladdin asked.

"Then we'll find some."

"How would you pay for it?" Aladdin asked.

This one had Her stumped. Then she thought of it!

"I wouldn't."

"You'd steal?"

"I can do whatever I want." She said shrugging. Aladdin chuckled.

"Well you certaintly have the _additude_ to do it. Allright then, what if you got hurt?"

"I'd find another body." Aladdin stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Hadn't she explained that to him?

"This body is not my own." She said, "When I entered my first world I reached out and touched the first form I came to. This happened to be it."

"What about the girl who had that body originally?" Aladdin asked, seemingly worried.

She merely shrugged and shook her head, "I don't really know. At times it seems like I'm sharing it with her and others, it's like she's vacated the mind alltogether. Either way, I'm in control."

"When do you plan on letting her go?" Aladdin asked.

"When I tire of her face."

"So those tatoos...?"

She looked confused, "Tatoos?" Aladdin pulled Her over to a stand where a mirror sat on a peg and showed Her her face. She looked surprised, fingering each line on her face one by one.

"I look hideous." She said simply and sadly, afraid to speak again as a lump rose in her throat. Aladdin began to regret bringing the lines up at all.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all."

"The lines are mine." She said quietly. Aladdin smoothed Her hair back so that she'd look at him, at his smiling face.

"You'r not hideous. I promise." She smiled at him, a warm affectionate smile. Aladdin, feeling his face heat, steered Her away from the mirror and towards his place, "Let's get you changed."

The dress fit better than She'd expected it to. Although it seemed alot more exposed in the chest than she would have liked. She felt an internal shudder and a desire well up in her to take it off. She squashed it down and ordered her roommate to be silent. She did not here from Belle again.

"What do you think?" She asked, parading it around for the others. Qausimodo clapped enthusiastically, Rapunzel gave the dress a half glance and Aladdin grinned.

"I think it brings your tatoos out in a positive light." He noted, and She blushed for the smallest second. Turning away so he couldn't see her, She rushed over to the window and looked out.

"What's over there?" She asked, pointing in a random direction. Aladdin stepped onto Carpet and rode him over to where She was pointing.

"Oh! That's the best corner for entertainment! Come on, I gotta show you." Aladdin said, helping Her up. He turned back to the other two, "You guys coming?"

Rapunzel shook her head, casting a dark look in Her direction. Quasi shrugged sadly and said, "I think Rapunzel needs a friend. I'll go next time."

"So sweet." She noted as Carpet tore out of there at a break neck speed.

What She'd pointed to turned out to be a fire eater and a sword swallower combinging their acts for a one-night only special preformance. Aladdin sat with Her high above everyone else, grinning everytime She reacted.

She clapped as the sword swallower downed a dagger and then belched it up in such an artistic way it cleared a ring of fire burped from the mouth of the fire eater.

"So, you never told me your name." Aladdin said. She looked at him, suspicion only slightly obvious in her eyes.

"What? You have a name right?" Aladdin asked. She shrugged.

"You have amnesia?"

"I've been in storage to long." She said, "I had a name, a pet, maybe a brother or sister... or platonic friend. I don't know. But I've forgotten it all since it never was bothered to be developed. I'm just a She. An Idea." Aladdin had screwwed up his face in thought, clever mind whirling away faster than sound.

"So you need a name... your a member of the Idea Species... and your a female... Shedea?"

"What?" She asked.

"Shedea, She as in female, and Dea as in Idea. Shedea. What do you think?" Aladdin asked.

Shedea rolled the name across her tounge a few times, feeling the sounds and vibe of the name out. Shedea. Sheeedeeeeaaaauh. Shedea...

Shedea looked up at a smiling Aladdin and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. One of her fingers brushed the back of his ear as she withdrew, taking a few seconds longer than necassary to slide away. Aladdin grinned stupidly at her before blinking fast and hard, shaking his head as if to clear it.

His speech slurred ever so slightly, "Hey... sshould we get back... to the otherss?"

Shedea smooted his hair back as Aladdin crumpled to lay on Carpet, head in Shedea's lap, a black line sliding across his skin to wrap around his neck.

"Sure thing Aladdin. Sure thing."

* * *

Adam walked side by side with Princess Jasmine, hurrying to keep pace with her.

"If anyone's seen them it would be Aladdin. He always manages to see the weirdest things at the most boring of times." Jasmine said, trailed closely by her guards. Really they claimed to be friends of this Aladdin, the fiancee of Jasmine. Adam hated that odd lump in the back of his throat as well as the odd tinge of fear at the thought of the word Fiancee. He tried his best to ignore his reasons behind it, otherwise he might never find Belle.

"Old Al always comes through for us doesn't he?" A large, beefy, blue man said. He glided behind them, small gold shoes never physically touching the ground. Adam wanted to study this more, but almost tripped the first time he tried. A market place was a dangerous place to run around in.

A red and blue parrot flew above the odd man, talking freely and with no promptings from outside influences, "Usually it gets us into trouble. Like with that beggar man and that red jewel. That was a nice red jewel I wish we could find another one."

"Don't you remember? You got us in trouble with that red jewel." The blue man said hotly. The parrot rolled it's eyes but didn't argue.

"I don't see him anywhere." Princess Jasmine said, "Maybe we should meet back up with your friends? We could try his place."

Not wanting to waste any time Adam shook his head, "Let's just go straight there."

* * *

Quasimodo, being the caring person he is, jumped at the sight of the passed out Aladdin.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Aladdin decided to come with us, but got really tired as soon as he decided to go." Shedea said, "But before he fell asleep you know what he gave me?"

"What?" Quasimodo asked.

"A name." Shedea smiled excitedly, biting her lip to keep from shrieking with joy.

Quasimodo clapped in excitment and leaned forward, "What is your name?"

"Shedea."

"Shedea?"

"Yeah, like She, a female, and Dea like Idea." Shedea said, "Shedea." Quasimodo nodded in understanding and smiled.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Right now."

All this time Rapunzel had been sitting by the large hole in the wall, watching the townspeople bustle about below. She turned and looked at Shedea and Quasi as Shedea revealed this newest decision.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Shedea tapped her finger on her chin, "I don't know. How about some place a little cooler? And maybe grander? I could take you to a ball Rapunzel."

Rapunzel, despite her overwhelming anger at the offerer, could not help but feel her curiosity pique at the offer.

"A ball?"

"Yeah, with fancy dresses, pretty jewels, nice men?" Shedea grinned saucily at the last one. Rapunzel inwardly chastised herself for smiling back.

"It's a date then! We're off to the ball!" Shedea laughed, swinging Rapunzel around with her by the hands.

"Aladdin!" Someone screamed.

* * *

**Again, thank you for your patience. Especially since the worst is nearly over.**

**What do you think about the name? I'd been planning to give her a name all along, I thought this one was creative. Shedea. Sounds kind of Arabian to huh? (only kinda... probably doesn't help I was reading up on Aladdin stuff to do this chapter when I thought of it. So it only seemed right that Aladdin got to give her the name.)**

**Anyway, R&R! It keeps me motivated to continue despite my busy schedule.**


	8. Chapter 8

Shedea released Rapunzel's hands to turn and look as a tall tan woman leapt at Aladdin, worry evident on her face. The Auburn haired man stood in the doorway as a large blue man and a parrot slid, or really flew, past him.

The blue man proccured a pair of stethoscopes, pressing the instrument to Aladdin's bare chest and nodding as he checked his watch.

"Vitals seem normal." He said as he checked Aladdin's ears with a flashlight.

"He's paler!" It was true, Aladdin had grown a shade paler, a shean of sweat covering him.

The Auburn haired man tore at Shedea, grabbing her wrist and pointing at Aladdin.

"What did you do?" He cried.

"I didn't do anything." Shedea said innocently, "What did you do?"

"Tore across three worlds to find my true love," Adam said tenderly, "And here I find you, dressing her up like a show stripper! What are you wearing?" The anger was almost terrifying the way it contorted his face. Shedea stepped back and turned full circle so Adam could see it in full glory.

"Something new." Shedea said, wrenching her hand out of Adam's and walking towards the window.

"I like this window, it opens the place right up." She said, turning to look at everyone in the room, "'Course it's not really like we can stay here now that Miss Sunshine and his new friends are here." Shedea smirked. She turned to look at Quasi and Rapunzel, who'd taken a step back towards the corner.

"I think it's time we left. We're obviously not welcome here." She said, jumping from the stairs and starting to walk towards them.

"Belle!" Adam cried, desperate and afraid for his love, "Belle stop this!" He grabbed her wrist and drew her close, staring at her in her pure white eyes and carressing her hand, "We can go home. And I'll read to you by the fire, and I wont have any buisness to take care of the whole day all the way into the night. We can eat your favorites and everything. Please, I'm sorry. Let's go home."

Shedea was confused, "Y-you know that I'm not Belle, why would you bother-"

"Distraction!" The blue man cried, grabbing her wrists from behind her and driving her to her knees.

"Let me go!" Shedea cried, "Quasi! Help me!" Quasimodo, recovering from any shock initially holding him back, recovered and charged at the blue man, throwing thick arms into him and driving the blue man away from Shedea. Shedea didn't even bother to climb to her feet, instead she scrambled on her knees towards the first wall she saw and slapped a hand to it. Immeadiatly black lines litterallly flew from her hand and onto the wall. They began carving themselves like mad into the wall, swirling here and zipping forward there. Jasmine and the blue man were distracted by the light show but Adam flew at Shedea and pulled her away from the wall.

"Your not getting away this time!" He shouted at her. Shedea whimpered in fright. Adam raised her to her feet and then took tight hold of he shoulders, "You will not be leaving my sight again Belle."

"My name is not Belle!" Shedea cried.

Adam gripped harder, "I don't care what your name is! I only care that your using Belle's body-" Quasi plowed into him and Adam cracked his head on the stone floor.

The lines had done their work, the door was ready to be opened. Shedea took one look at the people around her, focusing a little longer on Jasmine, and smiled wickedly.

"Time to go Aladdin."

As if he were controlled by marionette strings, Aladdin rose from his place on the carpet. His eyes were half closed and unfocused, his face was shiny with sweat, and his skin looked dull gray compared to it's natural golden brown.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine tried fearfully.

"Al!" The blue man exclaimed as Aladdin walked towards the woman in red who held out her hand to him. Quasimodo and Rapunzel, afraid and unsure, hurried to stand behind Shedea. Aladdin grasped her outstretched hand firmly.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried as Aladdin cried out but still let himself be pulled through the new doorway. Shedea smiled wickedly at Jasmine and waved her hand. The bricks began to replace themselves, leaving an intricate carving behind as the only proof of the Idea's presence.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed, running to save her love but hitting stone wall instead. Adam awoke to the desperate cries of the princess as she knocked aimlessly on the wall. Tears gushed from her eyes and she couldn't be calmed by the blue man or the red parrot.

"Jasmine." Adam cried over her wails, "Jasmine look at me!" Jasmine turned to look, a stange mixture of fury and guilt screwing up her face.

Adam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We will find them. Allow me to get the others who followed me here and we will go after them." Jasmine reached up and touched the open wound on Adam's head. Adam tried to not let it show that it hurt.

"You need to rest first." She said sadly, a fresh wave of tears climbing to her eyes.

* * *

It was very dark as Shedea, Quasimodo, Rapunzel, and a half concious Aladdin crept from the wood. Aladdin was supported by Rapunzel, who trembled everytime Shedea looked back to check on her and Aladdin. Aladdin seemed to be in pain, jerking this way and that from time to time and holding his head. His body was heated to an unhealthy temperature, making him very warm as Rapunzel held him up.

They traveled along a dirt road, a cool breeze making Rapunzel shiver. Off in the black distance Rapuzel could just make out the form of something large coming at them.

A large black coach barely missing them, the horses whinnying in fright as they dodged the passersby. An ugly girl with red hair leaned her head out the window to give them a nasty look.

"Well," Quasimodo said as he helped Shedea up from the dirt, "We know something's down this road."

* * *

The others were waiting near the edge of the cities market place. Flynn resting restlessly atop Maximus. When he saw Adam turn the corner with a reddening clot pressed to his head he jerked into an upright sitting position. Seeing his sudden movement, Lumiere and Cogsworth turned and leapt to their feet.

"Sire! What happened to you?" Cogsworth asked, removing the cloth and checking the wound carefully.

"She happened. She escaped... again." The anger in Adam's tone was enough to make even Flynn flinch. Adam refused to make eye contact but continued to speak to everyone.

"The Princess Jasmine has offered us a place to stay for the night."

"We can't possibly do that!" Flynn cried in anger, "What about Rapunzel?"

"And Belle?" Lumiere supplied.

"And Quasimodo!" Esmerelda said, rising from her spot next to Phoebus.

"Jasmine's friend... fiancee... Was taken as well. She understands and besides, we can't just simply keep chasing them. We need a plan." Adam said, raising his head to stare at Flynn, "I saw Rapunzel with Belle. She's being taken care of. She's scared, but she's unharmed. Same for Quasimodo." Adam wasn't sure if he should add the part about Quasimodo manically protecting the _thing_ that had taken his Belle captive. He was sure that if Quasimodo had not intervened, maybe if he'd focused on protecting Rapunzel, they would have all four of them back by now.

But there was no use crying over spilled milk...

Adam took a step in the direction of the palace, "Are you guys coming?" He asked.

* * *

The chateau was dark, the lights having been dimmed as the Tremaines had made their departure.

A door hung open in the back, a soft light emitting from there as the door had been thrown open when the thrower-opener had made her escape to the backyard.

She currently sat kneeling at a bench, sobbing. Tired of her wicked step-mother and step-sisters, tired of her miserable life, tired of the abuses she suffered each day.

"No... no." She sobbed into her arms, unaware that her only friends, the animals of the manor, were slowly slinking up behind her. Worried for their usually upbeat, optimistic friend, "It's just no use." This scared her friends, the horse and the dog, what did she mean no use?

"No use at all..." the girl continued, "I can't believe... not anymore." There was an odd light around their tortured friend, was the saddness manifesting itself? Was their friend somesort of secret magician? So secret even she didn't know?

"There's nothing left to believe in," she sobbed as, to the shock of her friends a gray haired woman appeared before the sobbing girl, stoking her back slowly, "Nothing!"

"Nothing my dear? Oh now you don't really mean that." The woman said softly.

"Oh but I do-"

"Nonsense child." The gray haired woman said, lifting the girl's arms so she was forced to look up, "If there was no faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am!" The girl seemed to finally register she was talking to an actual physica manifestation. She gasped, letting the woman help her up as she chuckled.

"Oh come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh but I'm not-"

"Of course you are, but we'll have to hurry. Because even miracles take a little time." The woman pushed up her sleeves.

"Miracles?"

"Mm-hmm, watch." The woman pinched the air, and then frowned at her pinched fingers. The began checking her over large sleeves and the rest of her dress, "What in the world did I do with that magic wand? I was sure I-"

"Magic wand?"

"Strange," The woman looked under the bench she'd been sitting on, "I always-"

"Why then you must be..." the girl seemed to have put two and two together. The woman looked up and her and smiled.

"Your fairy godmother? Of course." She gathered up her skirts, jumping around, "Now where is that-oh!" She laughed, "I forgot, I put it away." She held her arm out and again pinched her fingers, this time drawing a long white stick from thin air.

"Look what she did!" The girl's friend, a small portly brown mouse hiding in the leaves cooed, pointing at the Fairy Godmother, "How she do it?" He wondered. The others stared on in silence, eager to see what happened next.

The Fairy Godmother considered her charge, looking around for what she needed.

"Now let's see... I'd think the first thing you need is... a pumpkin." The girl, who'd expected the rags of her former dress to be mentioned looked up from them in surprise.

"A pumpkin?" Off in the distance, a pumpkin came alive with energy as the woman waved the wand.

"The magic words... oh... er...," She coughed to clear her throat, tapped the wand against her other hand, then waved it in the direction of the garden, "Salagadoola mechika boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." The magic sparks sent from the wand hit the pumpkin full on and the pumpkin began to move!

"Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." The pumpkin used its roots and leaves as limbs and began jumping and rolling toward the people, "Salagadoola mechika boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It'll do magic believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbid-boo." The pumpkin, which had almost crushed the mice, stayed in one spot before the Fairy Godmother and began to bob up and down. As the old woman sang it's vines grew and twisted, becoming wheels as the pumpkin became larger and pushed itself higher in the air. It began to turn white and gold decorations covered it as it became none other than a carrige!

"Oh it's beautiful!" The girl cooed.

"Yes," The woman chuckled, "Isn't it? Now with a carrige like that of course we'll simply have to have..." The horse next to her coughed importantly, "Mice!" The horse's jaw fell open in shock.

"M-mice?" one of the girls friends, a brown field mouse, asked from under the carrige.

"Yes mice will do it." A few sparkles of white light and the mice, or three of them anyway, were suddenelly pristine white horses. The fourth, the brown field mouse, had run off.

"I was sure there were four," The Fairy Godmother looked around before spotting the fourth one behind the back wheel of the carrige, "Oh there you are." Another few sparkles and the mouse again began to run away...

...right under the cup of a black, evil looking cat! The sparkles hit the cup and the cat, so intent on his meal that he didn't notice, was standing on the flank of a white horse. The horse angrily leaned his head towards the cat and when the cat looked over, whinnied angrily at him. The shocked cat fell back, off the horse and into the fountain. Then the poor wet thing ran inside the house while the Fairy Godmother sent a few sparkles at him in the house.

"Poor Lucifier." The girl laughed along with the horses.

"Serves him right." The Fairy Godmother said plainly, "Now where was I? Goodness yes! You can't go to the ball without umm..." The girl leaned in, expecting the rags she wore to turn into a dress.

"A horse!" The old woman declared.

"Another one?" The girl was as confused by this woman as ever.

"But tonight for a change, you will handle the reigns," The woman pointed her wand at the horse and magically lifted him through the air and onto the drivers seat of the carrige, "And sit in the drivers seat too. For instead of a horse, but a coachman of course! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" The horse was suddenelly a white haired, buckteethed young man who lifted his hat at the two woman with a wide grin.

"Well, that does it I guess, oh! Except for the finishing touch!" The girl closed her eyes, ready to be blasted, "Bruno yes! You'll play footman tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" A short little man opened the door and looked down at his now human form. It was amazing.

"Well, well hop in my dear, we can't waiste time."

"Yes, but un-"

"Now now don't thank me."

" Oh I wasn't- I mean, I do. But, don't you think my dress-"

"Yes yes it's lovely dear, love-" Her face turned to one of horror, "Good heavens child! You can't go to the ball in that!"

The girl smiled, shaking her head in agreement.

The woman rushed over, using her wand to measure the girl, "You're size... and the shade of your eyes. Mhm. Soemthing simple, but daring. Oh! Just leave it to me! What a gown this will be!" The woman stepped back and began to gently twirl her wand at the girl, "Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi... boo!" The magic encircled the girls feet, then drew themselves up as they outlined a dress and tied her hair back. Suddenelly, her pink rags were replaced with a stunning white dress that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Oh it's a beautiful dress!" The girl couldn't help but exclaim, she turned to her friends, "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" All of them shook their heads, "And look," She raised her foot so that it came out from under the hem, "Glass slippers!"

She rushed over to her Fairy Godmother, "Why, it's like a dream," She began to twirl around, "A wonderful dream come true!"

"Yes my child, but like all dreams, I'm afriad this can't last forever." The girl, who'd been admiring the dress in the reflection of the fountain, looked up and nodded, "No you must understand my child. At the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken. And everything will become as it was."

"Oh I understand," The girl reasurred her, rushing to stand before her, "But it's more than I ever hoped for."

The Fairy Godmother smiled and cradled the girls face in her hands, "Bless you child," Then she realised something, "Goodness me! It's getting late! Hurry up dear the ball can't wait! Have a good time, dance be gay! Now off you go your on your way!" The girl had just climbed inside the carrige and Bruno had just shut the door.

"Wait!" A voice from the trees cried! "Someone help!"

* * *

Adam cried out for the third time as the needle pulled the wound a little more closed. Cogsworth flinched and Lumiere decided to wipe at some of the spilled blood on the prince's face.

"Don't!" Adam cried at the touch. Lumiere quickly withdrew his hand and sat back, watching the doctor stitch up Adam.

Jasmine sat on the other side of Adam, watching the procedure with a moody silence. Her face was still red from crying, once pretty brown eyes were marred by the red that had seeped into the whites. Her lip was still trembling slightly.

When the doctor finished Adam gladly accepted the wet cloth from Lumiere and gently patted his face until there was no blood left. Cogsworth rose and waited for the others by the door, Jasmine escorting them to the dining hall where Flynn, Esmerelda, and Phoebus sat alongside the Sultan. Maximus had been escorted to the royal stables, Flynn playfully warning that he bites. Maximus had shot a parting swipe at Flynn with his teeth for that. Flynn still chuckled inwardly at his humor. But mostly to keep himself distracted from the pain and gnawing guilt at letting Rapunzel get taken.

Jasmine to the right of her father who sat at the head, Adam seating himself next to her and Cogsworth and Lumiere finding seats of their own at the table.

The Sultan seemed grimmer than he'd even been. He kept mindlessly fingering a toy quietly, his small fingers running across the black line of the tiger figurine.

Jasmine nodded to servant and the motion seemed to alert the Sultan to the newcomers. He looked at Adam with sad brown eyes.

"Tell me," He said quietly, "Have we lost Aladdin?"

Adam was silent, afraid of the consequences of his answer. The growing silence made everyone feel more and more on edge, and eventually Cogsworth cleared his throat awkwardly, drawing the attention to himself.

"No," Cogsworth said, trying to keep a decent poker face, "Merely he is being controlled by the _thing_ conrtolling our Belle. Should we remove it, they'll likely go back to normal, free of whatevers controlling them."

Adam was glad the pressure was off of him but a new fear awoke in him, one that if Cogsworth was wrong, if Aladdin could not be restored, then Adam would pay for it the most.

_Thank you and curse you Cogsworth,_ Adam thought grimly as a steaming bowl of orange soup was placed in front of him by a servant. Adam sighed as he dipped a spoon into the food and took a small sip.

Jasmine sniffed beside him and Adam wondered if she was crying again, "So what's your plan? How do you plan to save them?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Well, we've mostly been chasing after them. We haven't had time to think of one. That's why we accepted your invitation, to plan." Adam addmitted.

"What we need is a way to get in front of her, not just keep pace with her." Phoebus said, "That's the only true way to capture a powerful enemy." Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"We need to also remember the people she's traveling with. They're our friends, it's not their fault." She said, hoping that this reminder would make whatever plan they came up with a good one. One that didn't bring any harm to Quasi.

"So, that hole she created, what was that all about?" Jasmine asked.

"We think it's how she gets from world to world. Maybe she creates a door. All she needs is a smooth surface. She created one in Quasimodo's room and on a tree trunk, and from what Adam says she used an actual door in his castle." Phoebus continued, settling into the usual "General" persona he'd adopted for the wars.

"And how have you been following her?"

"With these," Lumiere placed the rose petals on the table and Phoebus scooped them up, passing them to Jasmine who examined them. She was carefull when handling the dead petals but fingered them all the same as the soft, live ones.

"Rose petals?" The Sultan asked.

"Magic rose petals." Adam said, "From an enchanted rose. They only work once though and we have three left. After that we're stuck."

"So _magic_ opens the doors?" Jasmine asked, a light shining in her eye.

"Yes."

"I think I know someone who can help." She rose from her seat and beckoned Phoebus and Adam to follow.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother looked the poor boy over. When he'd started shake uncontrollably the girl who'd been helping him had to put him on the ground.

"There's a simple fix for this," The Fairy Godmother said, and she gently tapped the boy with her wand on the forehead. The white sparkles calmed him, making it as if he were merely asleep.

The girl with the strange face tattoos, the Fairy Godmother didn't like the vibes she got from her, was watching with rapt attention, calculatting eyes looking from the wand to her companion.

"There we go," The Fairy Godmother smiled, "Now, I'll be-"

"Madam wait!" Face Tattoos called out suddenelly before rushing to whisper in her ear.

"I promised the girl I would take her to a ball." She began, putting as much honey into her voice as she thought physically possible.

The Fairy Godmother looked surprised at such a request, but smiled at the small, frightened looking blonde girl.

"Please?" Face Tattoos asked sweetly.

"Very well." The Fairy Godmother sighed, "But you'll have to hurry, or there wont be much time." She waved her wand and two showers of white sparkles decended on the new comers. The small blonde girl, Face Tattoos, and their short friend were dressed to attend a ball. Unintentionally, the boy lying on the ground had also been dressed in finer clothing.

"I must say, my aim is very off tonight." The Fairy Godmother muttered.

"That's okay, I didn't want to leave him anyway." Face Tattoos said, having her short friend help the boy into the carrige. The girl inside the carrige held the door open and helped pull him in, "This way we can just say he got sick or something." The Fairy Godmother nodded and smiled at the small blonde girl, who stood near the carrige, admiring her new clothes.

"Have a wonderfull time sweetheart." She whispered before disappearing.

"Rapunzel, come on!" Face Tattoos called and Rapunzel clamored inside.

"What an interesting name." The girl in the white dress noted as the horses took off, "Like the girl from the fairy tale?" Rapunzel nodded shyly.

"She's a little shy," The girl with the face tattoos said protectively, yet nicely so as not to create any animosity, "I'm Shedea by the way. And this is Quasimodo. And our friend who currently has his head in your lap is named Aladdin."

The girl smiled at Shedea and held out her own hand.

"Cinderella."

* * *

The carving was a masterpiece in Genie's opinion.

To bad he was gonna destroy it!

He was just lifting his finger to blow the wall off, hoping wherever Al had gotten to would be on the other side.

"Wait!" Jasmine cried just in time. Genie paused and turned to see her standing with two of the newcomers.

"What?"

"There's another way Genie." The man with the auburn hair, Adam, said, holding up three petals in his palm, "Magic opens them."

The Genie broke into a smile, "Well then _whyyyyyy_ didn't you _sayyyy_ _soooo_?!" He cracked his knuckles and pointed the finger again, the carving immeadiatly begining to glow. The wall began to fall apart, a new place revealed behind it. When the carving stopped glowing the wall was completely destroyed. Beyond it, a grassy clearing was spread out before them. It was night there, and Jasmine could just make out a dirt road closeby by the moonlight.

"Wait," Adam grabbed her by the arm as she tried to climb through, "Let's get the others. Remember what happened when we confronted her with small numbers?"

Jasmine clearly didn't like the idea, but nodded her agreement never the less.

"Genie, guard the area and wait for our return." Phoebus ordered.

Genie saluted Phoebus and magicked a soldier's uniform onto himself, "Sir yes sir!" He barked.

Phoebus looked a little confused by the reference but nodded all the same. Then he followed the others out.

* * *

"So it's decided then," The Sultan said, "You will all follow through that portal and rescue Aladdin and you'r friends. I will guard the portal on this end to make sure nothing follows you."

As soon as Phoebus, Adam, and Jasmine had returned, their little "council" had resumed. It was decided Esmerelda, Flynn, Phoebus, Adam, and Genie would follow this demon through the portal. Jasmine had protested to this but the Sultan would have none of it.

"You'r my only daughter!" He'd cried, banging a fist on the table, "You must stay here. These people have offered to bring Aladdin back and that is what I plan to let them do. This... conflict they're heading into is no place for a princess."

"I've handled many conflicts before father!" Jasmine had argued, "And in fact I saved Aladdin a few times."

"And all the other times he's saved you!" That last shot was way below the belt, and the Sultan only realised it after he'd said the harsh words. Jasmine had breathed deeply, refusing to let any emotion break through and left the room, slamming the door as she went.

The Sultan looked longingly at Adam, "It hurts me to hurt her. Leave before she realises you'r gone." Adam had nodded with the greatest sincerity. But even as he was walking with the others out the door he'd paused at one of the entrances to the halls, entertaining the notion of letting a lover find her love. After all, isn't that what he would want?

But he'd followed the others out anyway. Failing to notice the small shadow that followed and nimbly slipped through the doors as they closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, scoured the entire Wiki for more info on our Cinderella Prince, but frickin Disney didn't even bother to give him a name... like ever! So he will be reffered to what he is reffered to in the merchandise: Prince Charming. (See, sometimes even Homework doesn't help...)**

***Warning*Warning* This chapter contains blood and intense and slightly gory violence! Reader discretion is advised!*Warning!*Warning***

**Also, see if you can spot my little Once Upon a Time easter egg. It's small and short so you'll have to keep your eyes peeled. Leave in your review if you saw it or not!**

* * *

The ball was grand and bright. Everyone was there that belonged there, and a few who didn't.

The price stood before them all, looking them all over lazily as each one was introduced.

How boring could his father get?

* * *

"Oh!" Cinderella breathed as she arrived at the front door, the palace was amazing! She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

Rapunzel stopped short just behind her, coming around to see the overwhelming sight.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed. Shedea squeezed her shoulder.

"But of course it is! Now come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Ladies Anastasia Tremain and Drisella Tremain. Daughters of the Lady Tremain." The announcer called lazily. Two girls ran to the Prince's sight, bowing in his presence.

He stopped mid-way his asscent from the bow, his eyes catchin sight of something he truly never thought he'd see.

A woman.

A beautiful woman with blonde hair, a white dress that sparkled in the light.

The women before him, (what where there names again?) looked in shock as he strode past them. He walked right up to her, she looked a little lost, and touched her shoulder lightly. She turned right around and smiled at him, and from there they hit it off.

Shedea watched in amusement from afar, playing with the little tassle at the end of her white glove. Rapunzel was off getting mixed in the crowd, smiling kindly at anyone who looked her way, and how could they not? She looked beautiful in her sparkling purple ball gown and diamond tiara. Shedea mused that if the Fairy Godmother had not been a Fairy Godmother, she would have been a seamstress.

If they'd bothered to think of a seamstress, she reminded herself darkly.

Out of the corner of her eye Shedea spied Quasimodo sneaking out one of the side doors.

A perfect distraction she decided and persued.

* * *

Adam's group was accompanied by two guards from the palace, they intended to guard the doorway from Agrabah's end.

When they reached the rundown building, Adam quickly dismounted and so did everyone but Flynn, who worked with the guards to get Maximus up safely to the third floor of the building.

Genie stood to greet everyone when they reached the top of the stairs, holding his hands behind his back and swaying back and forth like a little kid waiting for something.

"When we get through, close it." Adam said, checking his things for the third time. Sword, dagger, flask. All there, all ready. Phoebus and Esmerelda pulled Maxims through the doorway, Flynn ducking his head as he rode the horse up the stairs. The guards behind them pushed the horse a final time, much to Maximus' displeasure, and stopped to catch their breath before taking up their posts beside either side of the large hole in the wall.

Adam turned to his group, "Allright, stick together, no wandering even with a partner unless you tell me or Phoebus fist, and above all else: keep you'r wits about you." The group nodded and Adam turned to take the first step through the large hole-

-When a small monkey latched onto his face and refused to let go.

"Arrgh!" He cried, struggling to get the small animal off.

Both guards convrged on the animal, screaming at it to get off. They pulled on it from the back and Adam struggled to get it's small fingers to unhook from his hair.

But it was Genie who came to the rescue when he snapped his fingers and said in a higher, younger voice, "Abu!" The monkey froze, looking around for the owner of the voice. Then he realised it was Genie h began to shriek angrily.

"That's enough," Genie said in his own voice, "Now come here." He promptly plucked the monkey from Adam's face and placed him gently on his own broad shoulder.

"Genie..." Adam started angrily.

"He's Aladdin's monkey, he just wants to help save his friend. Jasmine probably sent him in her place." Genie said quickly, "He was just excited that's all." The suspicious grin did nothing to convince Adam otherwise but he nodded and pointed at the little hairball, "Watch yourself buddy." And with that he stepped through the hole into a cool night.

* * *

Quasimodo had just closed the door of the carrige when it promptly swung open and none other than Shedea sat on the seat next to him.

"There is no ball in this carrige Quasimodo." Quasimodo flinched at her words and refused to look at her.

"They're all staring at me... like I'm... well..."

"A monster?"

"Yeah."

"How do you think they're looking at me?" Shedea asked cooly.

"Oh... well... you're beautiful Shedea. The tattoos-"

"They're not tattoos you know."

"I know, but they... they look different, kind of cool. People remember you." Quasimodo said, still not looking at her, "They see me and avoid looking in my direction for the rest of the time I'm there."

Aladdin groaned painfully on the seat across from them.

"Oh I forgot," Shedea leaned over and placed a hand on Aladdin's forehead. Instantly another black line slithered off he arm and wrapped around his neck. He instantly quieted and opened his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, or, nothing that _matters_ to you anyway. Now Quasimodo," She turned his head and forced him to look at her, "You can sit out here and mope or you can go inside and find someone to dance with you. Maybe Rapunzel needs a wingman."

"A what?"

"... I don't know. Heard it used somewhere. Anyway, why don't you go in there and find Rapunzel? She'll dance with you." Quasimodo looked pained to go back inside but on the continued insistence of Shedea he clamored back out of the carrige and headed up the palace steps.

Shedea waited until he was gone and then turned to look at Aladdin, who was laying there staring at the ceiling of carrige.

"Now for you." She muttered, placing her hands on his forehead again. He began to groan and whine, a wave of fresh sweat appearing and hands clenching and unclenching.

"Shh," Shedea whispered, "Shh." She moved the hair out of his eyes and pressed her hands harder into his forehead.

"Shh." She said as he screamed.

* * *

They'd made it a mile up the dirt road when Adam turned off the path and back into the trees. Jumping up on one of the branches he grabbed at something in the darkness. He roughly yanked it down.

A figure in a black cloak fell painfully to the ground, winding them on impact.

"Sire!" Lumiere and Cogsworth cried as Adam jumped down from the tree and pulled the figure into a sitting position. He ripped the hood of their cloak back and Jasmine looked up into the enraged face of Prince Adam. She grinned weakly, fully prepared for whatever shouting match was sure to come.

Instead he turned to Genie and said, "You didn't have to throw the monkey on me to sneak her past." Genie's jaw literally dropped to the ground in shock and Abu let his head fall to the side in confusion. Adam helped Jasmine to her feet and over to Maximus. Flynn pulled her up with one arm and Jasmine smiled gratefully at Adam.

"Speaking of horses," Adam continued turning to Genie, "Any chance of getting us there a little faster?"

"I guess it's good we also brought... this!" Genie said with dramatic flourish, pulling Carpet from thin air. Carpet bent one of his corners into a series of steps and let Esmerelda and Phoebus climb ontop. Then he snapped his fingers and three horses appeared.

"More my style." Adam grinned, climbing onto a dark brown stallion with a black mane. He snapped the reigns and the hose took off, everyone else in hot pursuit. A long ways away, Adam imagined Belle standing at the steps of that glimering castle he could see off in the distance.

* * *

Quasimodo slank in the door to the ballroom, shuffling carefully past the couples dancing and the large groups talking loudly.

Rapunzel was out on the dance floor, being twirled and paraded around by a gentelman in a snappy black suit with gold tassles down the front. When the dance ended she curtsied to him and hurried to the side of the dance floor. She was smiling brightly, eyes filled with the glamor and beauty of the palace. Quasi didn't know how to even approach her.

So when she saw him hiding near one of the pillars she hurried over to him. She grabbed his large arm and rushed him onto the dance floor. Then she showed him where to place his hands and they began to waltz around. True people looked at them, staring in shock at a true testament to Beauty and the Beast, but Quasimodo didn't notice when he looked up at Rapunzel finally and all she did was smile at him with those gorgeous big green eyes. She twirled him around and then he attempted to pull her into a dip. He lost his grip on her satin white gloves and Rapunzel landed on the floor, laughing hard. She accepted his hand and he pulled her back up.

The Grand Duke was watching from afar, having just got back from shutting the curtains on the Prince and his dancing partner so as to keep the prying eyes of a gray haired woman off of them. He sighed romantically, there was romance from having just met and there was romance from great friends. The young man may have been ugly and hard to look at, but it was obvious the blonde beauty on his arm didn't care as they incorrectly danced the waltz among the noble aristocrats. How they got in the Duke didn't know, but he was glad they were having a good time.

* * *

The guards didn't want to let Adam through the doors.

So Adam used his horse to jump over them. Flynn close behind, urging Maximus on to go faster.

Phoebus jumped from Carpter, sword unsheathed, and alongside Lumiere and Cogsworth they provided enough distraction to tie up most of the guards. Only three or four followed the horses.

Genie floated above everyone, blasting ropes and chains on guards, or creating sand bags to fall ontop of them.

Esmerelda ran up the stairs, leaping atop the banister and divebombing onto the Genie.

"Hey little miss!" Genie cried in surprise.

"Save it magic man, take me to the ballroom."

* * *

"You're a marvelous dancer." Cinderella noted as she was twirled around again in the garden. They'd spent a wonderful evening together so far.

"I've had loads of practice. You don't seem to bad yourself."

"Really?" Cinderella was sure she was blushing, "My father used to dance with me sometimes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he'd walk through the door and grab my hands and start singing a melody line I wouldn't recognise. Then he'd place me on his feet and we'd dance."

"That sounds lovely, and like it happened a long time ago."

"Yes," Cinderella nodded sadly, "He died when I was a young girl."

"So it's just you and your mother?"

"Step-mother. And two step-sisters. And their cat."

"What are they like."

"Absolutely horrid." Cinderella realised with a shock that this was the first time she'd admitted that to a human in a long time, "They only married my father for his money."

"I'm so sorry," the man said, squeezing her shoulders, "I wish it wasn't like that."

"So do I." Cinderella said a little wistfully, "But atleast I get the room with a view. Every morning, I look out and see this palace, oh it's beautiful in the morning." Cinderella breathed.

"Really? I didn't think it had much of a view."

"Maybe it's because of how you see it out your window. When I look out mine it's shining in the morning light and as the birds are chirping it reminds me of bells like in the church near the palace gates, make it seem all the more beautiful. I don't know how the two connect but it just works." Cinderella shrugged.

The two had stopped dancing and now where walking slowly through the palace garden, hand in hand and drawing closer and closer together.

"My mother would have loved you," The man laughed, "You're every bit the romantic she was."

"Really?"

"She went so far as to name me Charming." They both laughed at that, "My father wanted something more respectable like James or David, but she was having none of it.

"That sounds like my father. He wanted romance, not respect. That's why it was so weird when he got married again, my step-mother wanted order and respect."

"Well didn't he notice it?"

"Don't you know people become blind," Cinderella leaned into Charming, "When their in love?" She smiled at him and felt a burst of joy when he smiled back.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not a dancer?" Rapunzel teased, spinning Quasimodo around a second time this waltz.

"Never danced before in my life." Quasimodo said breathlessly. Rapunzel giggled, letting Quasimodo throw her into a dip and just as quickly bring her back to her feet. So fast part of her hair came out of the intricatly braided bun and fell over her eyes. Rapunzel noticed and blew the bangs out of her eyes. But to no avail as they came back to rest in the exact same place.

"Here," Quasimodo reached up and hooked the hair behind her ear. Rapunzel giggled and the two resumed dancing.

Across the dancefloor Aladdin gracefully took Shedea into his arms as part of the dance, body touching body and Shedea's eyes brightly glowing.

"You're a wonderful dancer." She whispered in his ear. Aladdin said nothing but continued to hold her close as they danced. A blank look ever on his face. Shedea grinned and rubbed small circles on his shoulder with her fingers as she laid her head against his chest.

Unbeknowst to any of them, Flynn had placed a hand on the cool glass of the outside terace door. He and Adam had driven their horses through a nearby window-partly to lose the remaining guards and partly for fun-and now stood outside the doors to the ballroom. Flynn had been ready to sneak in there and surprise Rapunzel. Ready to sneak her out of this place and to safety. Maximus waited in the garden, ready to ride off the moment Flynn had her.

But now he watched as she danced with someone else, as they fixed her hair for her and made her laugh. It filled him with anger and resentment. Had he only been just a bit faster, he might have been able to save her in time. Instead of chasing hopelessly after her like he was to catch up and see her dancing with someone else.

Adam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jealous?"

"Oh yeah."

"You have no right." Jasmine said from the other side of him. She was already angry about the window and now stood staring at another part of the room with fire in her eyes.

Adam and Flynn looked in the direction she was staring to see, to Adam, Belle and Aladdin dancing very close. Belle loving it and Aladdin holding tighter and tighter. Jasmine felt like crying, rage burning in her like none she'd ever felt before. Before either could stop her, Jasmine forced the door open and stormed inside. Drawing a lot of attention from her walk and the black cloak that was still pulled over her head. She forced her way through the crowd, using long nails to tear the couple apart.

"Should we do something?" Adam asked, pointing in Jasmine's direction. Hearing nothing, he turned to see Flynn was already running off in his own direction, "Okay, _I'll_ do something then."

* * *

[cinderella runs back in when she hears a scream]

The walk had been wonderful. Cinderella didn't even remember half of it but she knew it had been wonderful. He was wonderful, this night was wonderful, everything was wonderful!

They sat on the terace steps and leaned into eachother.

"Do you know," Charming was saying, "They say that when you find the one, you can just tell."

"From their touch, their sight," Cinderella continued, "Their kiss?" Charming smiled wolfishly and leaned a little closer.

At once everything was melting away, Cinderella's stresses about her life, her family. Everything. She forgot she was treated like dirt at home, she was a mere servant in her own home, she wasn't even human. Her magical evening had a time limit? She wouldn't have been able to tell you as she met his lips. The sparks almost electrocuted her, sent a shiver down her body and set her brain on fire. All logic turned to mush, all thought was frozen, all feelings exploded into fireworks!

Someone screamed for help and a great crash was heard, both Charming and Cinderella broke apart and Cinderella thought she saw the girl from the carrige, Rapunzel, fall amongst a mosh pit of people.

"I have to go!" Cinderella said worried. Charming sat there for a second surprised before running after her. He was about to catch up to her when a bunch of frightened women remembered why they were here and converged on him.

* * *

Quasimodo was just about to ask if they could stop dancing to get a drink when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder and squeeze hard. He looked up to see a man with a furious look on his face.

Rapunzel gasped, then a stormy look grew on her face.

"What are you doing here Flynn?"

Flynn looked at her in surprise, "I came to rescue you!" Rapunzel let go of Quasimodo's hands as Flynn pushed her gently backward so they could talk alone.

"When I saw you'r tower, you'r _mother_, I resolved I'd find you. And then these people stepped through the wall claiming they could find you and Maximus and I-"

"Maximus is here too?" Rapunzel couldn't help but ask excitedly.

"In the garden." Flynn tried not to feel insulted she was more excited over seeing the _horse_ again, "Just walk calmly out the door with me. We can go home."

"But... you _left_ me! You left me to the mercy of those two thugs in the woods right after I gave you the crown!"

"What?"

"I saw you leaving in your boat! They were gonna hurt me! For my hair, so it's a good thing my mother showed up when she did! Otherwise-"

"The Stabbington brothers knocked me out and tied me to the boat!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Why would they do that?"

"Umm Rapunzel?" Quasimodo interrupted, tugging on her arm.

"Beat it buddy." Flynn ordered angrily.

"Don't speak to Quasi like that!"

"They did it... I don't know why they did it but they did!"

"Rapunzel!" Quasimodo tried again.

"What Quasi?" Rapunzel sighed.

"I think we need to start heading out of here." He pointed across the room, where a storm was brewing.

* * *

"I think I did a pretty good job. Don't you think?" Shedea asked Aladdin. She was still on him, and he was keeping her warm. The dress showed alot of skin. Down her back was compeltely bare, the bodice had a danerous neckline, and the sleeves were flimsy piece of material three inches wide and tightly attached to her upper arms. The gloves only reached her wrist. And it was cold in the ballroom.

"If you're talking about the dress you could have done alot better." Someone said behind her. Shedea turned angrily to see a woman wearing a dark cloak and green pants and top. Her dark eyes were aflame with rage.

"You look familiar." Shedea said haughtily.

Jasmine merely raked her across the face in reply. Shedea cried out and rose to see Jasmine with a smug look on her face. In a furious rage, Shedea grabbed her by both arms and shook her violently while her eyes began to glow. Jasmine felt her body begin to heat up and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Stop it!" Adam cried, grabbing both and tearing them apart, "You'll kill eachother!"

"That's kind of the point!" Shedea cried angrily. By now almost the whole room was watching.

"You didn't see what she was doing to Aladdin!" Then Jasmine's attention was drawn to Aladdin, "Aladdin how could you?!" Aladdin merely regarded her with a bored stare.

"Maybe he saw better merchandise come along." Shedea said cattily and took Aladdin by the hand.

"You did something to him!" Jasmine cried, stepping foreward but Adam held her back.

"You're right I did something." Shedea laughed, an idea coming to her, "I did this." In one swift motion she reached up and turned Aladdin to face her. Then she leaned up and kissed him.

The worst part, Jasmine watched horrified as Aladdin kissed back.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed, fighting Adam's hold on her. Adam felt paralyzed, finding it hard to remind himself this wasn't Belle. It was the monster inside her.

When Shedea and Aladdin finally broke apart Shedea laughed wickedly, "Time to go anyway." She took Aladdin by the hand and they started to walk away.

That's when Adam got over his shock.

"Not so fast!" He let go of Jasmine, a mistake in it's own right, and chased after the two. He grabbed Aladdin's shoulder, only to have Aladdin spin back and land a punch on his jaw. Aladdin stood over him, picked him up by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried, grabbing the arm holding Adam, "Let go!" Instead he threw Adam across the room. Adam slid across the floor, colliding with a large group of women, all who fell ontop of him.

Shedea stood laughing at the spectacle.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed even louder as he turned to go after Adam. She finally got desperate and hit him on the neck, "Listen to me!" Aladdin turned, a dark shadow covering his face. He started to come after her.

And the doors burst open, A large group of fighting guards and intruders. A large blue thing floated into the room, carrying a woman and a monkey. The monkey began to shriek when it saw Aladdin reaching for Jasmine's neck and the blue man in the air blasted Aladdin, creating chains that completely incapacitated him. Aladdin struggled against them, but by the time he was able to bend his way out Jasmine had been whisked away by Esmerelda. Both girls were running through the panicked crowd, looking for their comrades. Jasmine had tears in her eyes and so tripped a few times and was almost trampled by a horde of screaming men and women.

Cinderella was almost knocked over by a large number of guards running at the men with swords drawn. One was wearing gold armor and the other two were dressed as fine gentelmen, yet hopped and thrust about like pirates in her opinion.

A rough, cold, hand grabbed her wrist. She initially struggled against the grip but when she saw it was the small man named Quasimodo she relaxed.

"We need to get out of here." He said hurriedly. Cinderella nodded and they began to fight their way through the confused crowd to the doors when someone screamed Quasi's name. They turned to see Rapunzel struggling to hold her own amidst a large group of fighting men.

"Quasimodo! Eugene! Someone!" She screamed in fear as she was knocked to the ground.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn cried, he made his way to her but was to late as Quasimodo scooped her up and hopped on people's shoulders to catch up to a woman in a glimmering blue gown Flynn had never seen before.

"No!" He screamed, begining to fight his way through when someone reared back their elbow, knocking Flynn in the temple and sending him crumbling to the ground. He hit his head in the right place on the tile and the blood that came spewing out made people slip and fall atop of him.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed from Quasimodo's shoulder, but Quasimodo held her tight and so she couldn't get away to help him.

* * *

The women that had stopped Charming before had long since joined the crowd of screaming people. Charming looked around the room desperatly. If only for the selfish hope that she was still here.

There was a shout and he turned in time to see her open a door for a man who was helping a girl through. Charming looked around and saw an abandoned sword. He cut through the mess, figuratively, the appearance of a sword was enough to part most of the crowd, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" He cried, hurrying down the hall.

They were just running down the main steps when she tripped. She seemed stunned for a moment but then hurried to her feet when someone from one of the carriges called out for her to hurry.

"Wait!" He was so close! He was just running to the carrige when it took off. His last glimpse of her was a worried look on her face and a bruise over her eyebrow.

* * *

"Do you know what happened in there?" Cinderella asked breathlessly as the carrige took off.

Shedea looked at her, Cinderella couldn't tell with what emotion as the blood on her face mared it, but then she sighed, "I did."

"What?"

"Some woman attacked me and Aladdin just couldn't have that." Aladdin was currently resting on the small floor of the carrige, eyes half closed and sweat running down his face. There were a few bruises along his jaw that were turning purple. Shedea ruffled his hair affectionatly.

"But that doesn't matter," Shedea continued, "How was your time?"

Cinderella immeadiatly took on a dreamy look, "It was _wonderful_. Absolutely wonderful." Then she seemed to come back to reality, "That is, before that ending bit of course."

"What was his name?"

"Charming."

"Charming?" Rapunzel giggled.

"His mother was romantic." Cinderella defended but began giggling all the same. Suddenelly the carrige shook, then shook again more violently. Then the material began to sparkle, and their clothes began to sparkle.

"It must be midnight!" Cinderella cried. Then the worst thing possible happened: The carrige, and their party clothes, disapeared! They were left sitting around a pumpkin and around them sat a stunned horse, dog, and a handful of mice.

"Well," Rapunzel said a little dazed, "Wasn't expecting that." Quasimodo snorted.

"Come on," Shedea said getting up, "Let's get a move on." She tugged on Aladdin's arm and he got up. Slowly and with alot of difficulty, but he managed it.

"Where are we going?" Quasimodo asked. Shedea stuck a thumb in Cinderella's direction.

"Me?" Cinderella sounded surprised, "Oh but, I don't think we have anywhere to put you."

"I'll make room. I remeber _this_ fairytale and I know just how to do it."

"Fairytale?" Cinderella asked but Shedea ignored her. Instead she tapped on Aladdin shoulder and led him on. Everyone made it back to the Chateau an hour later after alot of walking and alot of talking. By the time Cinderella was holding the door open for Shedea and Aladdin she knew what Shedea was. It honestly disturbed her. Alot. Now, everytime she looked at her, all she could see was some poor trapped soul being used by Shedea. She tried not to even look in her direction most of the time, choosing instead to run to her room and change clothes. When she reached the landing of the attic steps she saw Shedea closing the door to Lady Tremaine's room.

"Um, Shedea, that room's taken."

"Not for long." Shedea said reassuringly. When Cinderella gave her a confused look Shedea merely grinned.

"You'll see."

Just then the door slammed open downstairs.

"Oh no." Cinderella felt herself start to panic, "Okay, umm, there are people in their bedrooms, and the kitchens still a bit of a mess and I haven't cleaned up the dress fiasco in the entryway-"

"Cinderella!" Shedea shook her by the shoulders, "Calm down."

"Why?"

"Just go upstairs." Shedea said simply then turned and headed for the stairs.

Cinderella waited until she couldn't see her anymore and then crept to the banister to watch.

* * *

"Look mother!" Drisella kicked a shred of ripped material on the ground, "She didn't even bother to clean up her mess."

"Yes, I believe that diserves somesort of punishment later." Lady Tremaine said boredly, "Anastasia stop fiddling with your hairpiece, you'll ruin it."

There was a creak on the stairs. Lady Tremaine looked to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Cinderella?" Lady Tremain sneered nastily, "Have you been waiting for us all night?" The figure said nothing merely walked foreward. Before she'd even stepped in the candle's light Lady Tremaine realised it wasn't Cinderella. The dress looked to grand, and the walk was alot more confident. When she stepped in the light her skin was paler, marred by ugly black lines. The hair was a pale brown and the eyes... oh dear the eyes didn't even have a color. She smiled at them nastily.

"You wish."

"Who are you?"

"No one of importance." The newcomer shrugged.

"That's right," Drisella said snottily, "You're to ugly to be import-ahh!" She suddenelly slunk to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"What was that?" The newcomer asked between gritted teeth.

"Stop it!" Anastasia cried, trying to help her sister when she doubled over in pain too. Lady Tremaine made a sour face.

"Now see here you... you disgusting she-devil!"

"It's Shedea not She-devil you stupid prat!" Shedea shouted and waved a flick of her hand. Lady Tremaine barely saw it it happened so fast: a long, spiky black line came flying at her and latched onto her neck. She could feel it slithering to cover her neck. It began to close her windpipe.

"What are you?" Tremaine struggled, clutching her neck.

"An Idea." Shedea made a fist and Tremaine's neck was no more. In an instant, the line had crushed the neck, practically decapitating the Lady Tremaine.

"Mother!" Both girls screamed before they too met a dark and gory end. Shedea leaned down and snapped both of their necks, small bits of blood flying from their shocked mouths. She heard a squeak upstairs and turned to see Cinderella scurrying away from the banister. She thought she heard choking and spitting upstairs.

That's to bad, Shedea thought, she'd hoped Cinderella was tougher than that.

* * *

**Okay, if you still love me after that I know I can go all out on these chapters. I will remind all flamers it says violence and dark themes in the summary and I'll probably bump up the rating. If you were expecting something worse I'll admit I'm new to the bloody violence side of writing. I'm not very good at it at times and others it's like "What the heck?" Anyway, no flames but I will accept constuctive critisicm as even I think I need a little help in that department.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before I start this off: *sigh* thank you so much for not hating me for the violence! I'll get better at it I promise. I'm not into disgusting-make-your-stomach-churn-sickening kind of detail and violence, but I promise it won't be stupid either.**

**Also: MysteryGirl7Freak: Dang! Stop analyzing the character in your reviews! You'll give to much away! (oops, shouldn't have said that! ehehehehe... :p) I don't mind in the PMs but I'm worried about what people might realise when they read your reviews! :) Oh! And, thanks for reminding me about Pascal! Almost forgot him!**

**Willow Jade Flower: Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for the pointers! They definently helped while writing this. I'm pretty sure I got what you said and I hope I follow through on what I've been promising thanks to them, in fact I was reffering to them when I was writting those scenes in this chapter so that just shows how much I think they helped. I'm not entirely sure I've mastered it but I hope I made some improvement!**

***Warning!*This chapter also contains gory death!*Warning!***

* * *

Adam came to in a dark place. Light seeped through barred windows and when it hit him it gave him a headache. He groaned and held a tender spot on his head and the person beside him jumped to attention.

"Don't move sire," Lumiere said, inspecting the wound with careful fingres.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Well, we attempted to go on the offense and the She-Demon slipped away and we got thrown in prison." Cogsworth said from his place in the prison.

"Did everyone get taken?" Adam asked.

Phoebus nodded from another corner of the room, "Although, I'm not entirely sure about Genie or the monkey or Flynn's horse."

"They got Maximus," Flynn said, "I'm pretty sure he would have come looking for us if they hadn't... although he might have gone looking for Rapunzel and left us behind..." Flynn had a deep gash on the side of his temple that had scarred and turned purple.

"Not a very faithful steed there." Phoebus said dryly.

"Well he _is_ a palace horse and I'm a palace thief. The relationship is... complicated." Flynn shrugged.

"Wait, where are Jasmine and Esmerelda?" Adam asked after Lumiere completed his inspection.

"Seperate cell. Women need their privacy and all that." Phoebus grinned wolfishly.

"Ugh... French men..." Cogsworth groaned, but was smiling all the same.

* * *

Esmerelda threw another rock against the bars of the window.

"I swear, one more rock and you'r dignity isn't going to be the only thing bruised!" Jasmine snapped.

"Sorry Princess, gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Esmerelda grinned as Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Suddenelly there was a blue puff of smoke and Genie was standing before the women.

"Genie!" Jasmine exclaimed, "What a relief! Where are the others?"

"Well, the men have been imprisoned in another cell, Maximus and Abu are apparantly hot on the trail of something they smelled-sure hope it's something important-and I have no idea where Carpet ended up." Genie said. Then he cracked his knuckles and pumped his arms, "Now, two more seconds and I'll have you two outta here!"

"No!" Esmerelda said, "If any of us escape it'll cause a mass manhunt that'll just make our search harder."

"She's right Genie," Jasmine said, lowering Genie's arms, "How about instead you go tell the boys what you told us and then start looking for Aladdin. If we need you I'll call you."

Genie didn't look to sure about this plan but after a reassuring smile from Jasmine he shuffled his feet, muttered a half-hearted "ok", and poofed away.

"He's like an over-excited kid!" Esmerelda noted, throwing another rock at the bars. Jasmine didn't notice, instead she sighed in a bittersweet happiness.

"That's why he got along so well with Aladdin."

* * *

"Can't believe it! Can't believe it!" the King raged, "First the ball was ruined by rebels! And then you let my son's future bride escape!"

"I-it can be easily medicated!" the Grand Duke said timidly.

"Father," Charming cut in, producing a glass slipper, "As I chased her to the door she tripped and fell, losing her shoe." The King took the slipper gingerly in his hands, eyes wide and grin wide.

"Prepare an announcement!" He cried and the Grand Duke rushed to get his writing things.

Charming just sighed, "I'm going to interrogate the attackers from last night."

"Try not to have to much fun without me." The King called after him as the Grand Duke arrived, quill dipped and ready.

* * *

Adam did not appreciate being thrown against the wall of the smaller, secluded cell.

"I'll have you executed for this!" He cried, "Do you know who I am?"

"No clue," A voice said from the corner of the cell, "Why don't you enlighten _me?_" Adam turned to see an important looking young man with one hand fingering a sword holstered to his side.

"And who might you be?"

"Prince of this kingdom, Prince Charming." The Prince said, walking forward and holding out a hand, "And you?"

"Prince Adam, of France."

"But there's no Prince Adam in France." Charming said suspiciously.

"Because... I don't know... I'm not Prince of the France in _this_ universe? Or maybe it's because I've been secluded for so long my name faded away... I'm going with the universe theory..." Adam seemed to be talking to himself, so Charming cleared his throat to regain the man's attention.

"Universe?"

"Yeah, I've been chasing a demon through universes, atleast, I think they're universes. No one's really explained it to me. Anyway, in each one she destroys what's most precious to the people around her." Adam said.

Charming gave him a skeptical look, "Go on..."

"In the desert kingdom of Agrabah-"

"But Agrabah's only a myth."

"Not in the universe I just came from, anyway, there she abducted the fiancee of the Princess. In the land before that she killed a woman and abducted her daughter. In the universe before that she convinced Notre Dame's bellringer to come away with her. And before that..." Adam swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

"Yes?"

"She possessed my most dearest. She currently uses her body as a vessel. Belle is forced to do the deeds this She-demon does."

"And she attacked my father's guests last night?"

"She certainly helped. It was a meager confrontation until she forced the Arabian Prince to throw me into a crowd of your guests."

"And the giant blue man?"

"One of ours I'll admit. We could have planned it alot better."

"Oh yeah."

"But _she_ is the threat here. She's a monster!" Adam persisted, "She has black tattoos all over her body and completely white eyes that glow when she's angry."

"Okay, I don't remember seeing anyone like that." Charming said amused.

"She can control people. I don't know how but she does." Adam continued, "And she can travel between universes by making doors in any large surface she touches."

"She sounds like a witch."

"Only worse." Adam said nastily.

"Okay, say this is true," Charming said, still not convinced, "What's she doing here?"

Adam took a little longer to answer, "She promised the young girl she abducted a ball. To take her to a ball that is. I heard her promise her that before we clashed in Agrahbah."

"That's strangely conveinient." Charming said flatly, "Well, I'll leave you here for awhile and when I return we'll chat a little more about your she-devil." Charming headed for the door, nodding at the guard to close it the moment he walked past through it.

"Wait!" Adam cried as the door was slammed and locked behind Charming, "Please wait! She'll destroy something here! Something precious to you!"

"Sure." Charmin said, not listening. He had more important things to worry about than crazy rebels.

Like finding the girl from the ball last night...

* * *

Morning was not gracefull. Not at all. Cinderella was tormented by nightmares of her step-family being killed over and over... the blood drowning her while  
Shedea laughed manically alongside her companions.

The door creaked open and Cinderella, waking upon hearing it, trembled under the covers.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Rapunzel's voice asked shyly.

"N-no." Cinderella said from under the blanket, "Perfect timing actually." Her voice sounded wooden and hoarse. Fake and tired from crying in grief and fear all night.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, coming closer.

"Just fine!" Cinderella cried as Rapunzel tugged on the blanket, "I'll be down in a second!" The fear squeaking in her voice was very offsetting to Rapunzel, who backed slowly away.

"Okay, breakfast is in the kitchen by the way." Rapunzel softly closed the door. The moment Cinderella hear the click she sat up, letting the covers fall to her knees.

They killed her family and made her breakfast? Cinderella let a few wet giggles out at that as she burst into tears again.

Her only remaining family, as horrible as they were, were dead. All because that _thing_ needed somewhere to sleep last night. Cinderella feared what might happen if she crossed her. What could she do? She had no power to match that!

But she knew someone who did!

"Fairy Godmother?" Cinderella called softly, "Fairy Godmother?" She was silently praying to every deity she'd ever heard of that her Fairy Godmother would hear her, trembling as she walked to the window to open it.

And in came bobbing a bundle of white sparkles.

The Fairy Godmother appeared in Cinderella's room, chuckling and cheeks red.

"Sorry dear, I didn't expect to be called on again so-what's wrong." She'd finally noticed Cinderella's distress.

"Those people from last night..." Cinderella had to stop and breathe, afraid it wouldn't come out right, "They... they... oh it was horrible! They killed my step-mother and sisters last night!"

"What?"

"Last night, when they returned home... She met them at the entrance and they started to insult eachother. Then she... I don't even know what she did but suddenelly my Step-mother's neck was completely crushed and then she snapped my step-sisters necks! And there was so much blood! Oh I was so sick after that... Fairy Godmother, what do I do?"

The Fairy Godmother had gone pale. She'd never heard of a being who could do that, but anything that could kill and leave people who witnessed it confused about the murder weapon was a dangerous beast indeed.

"I think the first step would be to get out of here." The Fairy Godmother said, "Now don't worry sweetheart, I'll just-" Before she'd even gotten the sentence out, the all-powerful Fairy Godmother exploded.

Blood and guts rained down on the room, Cinderella getting drenched in blood. Cinderella started to scream, but a hand closed around her throat.

"Trying to leave eh?" Shedea said wickedly from above. Cinderella looked up into those pure white eyes... those sick white eyes... and feared the worst.

"Don't worry," Shedea said releasing her, "I won't hurt you." Cinderella collapsed in a heap on the bloody floor. Shedea seemed to be the only thing that wasn't covered in blood. Every speck of her was clean, her skin, her hair, her clothes. Only her hand was bloody from touching Cinderella.

It was then that she noticed what Shedea was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. Shedea smiled and turned around in it.

"Found it in a trunk somewhere." It was magenta dress that went down to her knees and had white short sleeves that covered her upper arm. Her feet were bare again and slowly getting covered in blood as she walked around. She seemed to be searching the floor for something. When she found it she cried out in excitement and pulled it out of a heap of burned and torn clothes.

A long white stick.

The Fairy Godmothers wand!

"That's what you killed her for?" Cinderella shrieked, "Why? You obviously have your own power!"

"Because magic _is_ power stupid." Shedea said coldly. She waved the wand lazily, and in doing so the Fairy Godmother's remains disapeared. The only evidence anything had ever happened remained on the still bloody and traumatised Cinderella.

"I suggest getting cleaned up, no one needs to see chunks of liver in your hair." Shedea said before walking out of the room.

Cinderella barely made it to her bathtub before she was retching again.

* * *

"These are delicious Rapunzel." Quasimodo said, clearing his plate for the third time. Rapunzel gave an impish grin and giggled.

"I've had alot of time to hone my talent." She shrugged, "Do you want anymore?"

"No thanks, I don't want to make myself sick." Quasimodo said. It was then that they noticed Shedea had come downstairs holding a white stick.

"Where did you get that Shedea?" Rapunzel asked, "In fact, what is that?"

"It's a magic wand." Shedea said simply, "And it's the answer to a few of my smaller problems." With that a look of realisation dawned on her face, "Almost forgot!" And she dashed back upstairs. The moment she was gone Rapunzel turned back to Quasimodo.

"Do you know what those red stains are in the entryway? I tried to ask Shedea about them but she just shrugged it off."

"Nope," Quasimodo said simply, "Do you want help washing up?"

"I can't clean up yet! Only you and Shedea have eaten."

"What's for breakfast?" A small voice asked. The two turned to see a very pale and sickly looking Cinderella in the doorway. She gave a weak grin and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Cinderella said a little too quickly for either of the others to be comfortable with the answer, "Must have been something I ate. At the ball. Last night."

"Well here, eat this then." Rapunzel scraped some scrambled eggs onto Cinderella's plate, "If you throw up you want something to throw up. It's more painful when there's nothing in there." Both Quasi and Cinderella stared at her.

"I just know these things." Rapunzel shrugged embarressed before turning back to the counter.

"Who's the other plate for?" Quasimodo asked.

"I figured if Aladdin was feeling better today he'd want to eat something." Rapunzel said.

"That's the sick one right?" Cinderella asked and Rapunzel nodded.

"Rapunzel, he looked worse this morning." Quasimodo said and Rapunzel merely shrugged, not looking at him.

"You never know."

* * *

Anastasia's room was kept dark, as sunlight made Aladdin groan. He was worse than last night, sheet soaking him and the sheets.

Shedea sat next to him, fiddling with the white stick. Then she tapped Aladdin's forehead with it and he twitched.

"Don't worry Aladdin," Shedea said, "I'll fix you right up." She turned to look at the wand, considering it and whatever she planned to do with it.

Without really thinking about it, she held the wand out infront of her and took deep breaths, visuallising what she wanted and hoped instinct would take over. She imagined somehow absorbing the wand's power and being able to weild it as her own. She touched the tip to her finger, and felt a zap as the white sparkles covered her finger. Then they traveled down her arm and all along the rest of her body. When they'd completely covered her the wood turned black and crumbled to soot in her other hand. The magic sparkles rested on her skin, disapearing alltogether.

Along with them, Shedea felt a tingling along her face and arms. She rushed to the mirror in the room and watched as white sparkles ate away at the black tattoos along her face. Her eyes were still an empty white, but now she looked relatively normal.

"Amazing." Shedea breathed, touching the now bare skin. Then she gained a wolfish grin and turned to look at the sick boy resting on the bed. She crept to the bed and sat down again, holding his face in her hands. She felt her lips tingle and she pressed into him with the softests, tenderest kiss she could muster. Aladdin's whole body shivered and his eyes opened, at first an empty white like hers before returning to a pale black.

"What happened?" He asked surprised, sitting up and rubbing his sweaty hair.

"Nothing much," Shedea grinned, "Just a magical night is all." She leaned into him and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Go wash up in the room down the hall, then get dressed and come down for breakfast." Shedea said before they kissed again. Aladdin nodded and got out of bed.

* * *

Shedea came down, happier than Rapunzel had ever seen her.

"What's-woah! Your face!"

"How'd you do that?" Quasimodo asked.

"It was the Fairy Godmother's wand wasn't it?" Cinderella asked sharply.

"Yes it was. It healed Aladdin too. He's completely normal again... well... maybe a little more attached to _me_ but that's not really a problem is it?" Shedea giggled and sat down next to Cinderella.

Cinderella swallowed, becoming uncomfortably stiff.

"There a problem Cinderella?"

"Nope." Cinderella said, forcing her body to relax, "Just don't feel well."

"I can fix that easy." Shedea said.

"No thanks." Cinderella said, scooting away from her.

* * *

Pascal was worried.

He couldn't talk like the mice surrounding him could. How could he warn Rapunzel when he couldn't describe what he and the mice had seen?

When the woman in blue had zapped a new dress on Rapunzel last night he'd been knocked off her shoulder, coming to hours later when the mice found him after Rapunzel had wondered aloud where he'd gone. He'd slept with the mice in an empty and slightly cob-webby corner of Cinderella's room and been awoken to the sound of exploding fairy and seen the horror-heck, he'd felt it as it was happening!

Now the mice were worried he was somehow connected to the monster that had killed the old woman, still treating him with common courtesy but behind his back whispering their fears to one another. Pascal didn't like it, but he knew he'd just have to prove his innocence as words were not a luxury he possessed.

He saw the large fat one, Gus, follow his friend, Jaq, into a mouse hole. Before they got to far away Pascal issued a guttural growl as a way as calling out to them before he scurried into the hole after them.

"Gotta find Cinderelly!" Jaq was saying, not seeming to notice Pascal. Pascal growled again and the mice jumped when they noticed him.

"Hey!" Gus said, hands latching onto hips, "What'chu doing here?" Pascal growled again and Jaq shrugged.

"We going to find Cinderelly! Come on Gus-Gus!" Jaq said and the two scurried away. Pascal hurried after them and the two mice turned to look back at him every once in a while. When they rushed out into the large hall downstairs Jaq waited for Pascal to climb out before nodding to Gus to jump in the way of the hole's entrance.

"Are you working with the lady who scared Cinderelly?" Jaq asked, giving Pascal a skeptical eye. Pascal shook his head, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Well good." Jaq continued, "Because we could use you." Pascal purred with confusion.

"Need someone to distract them." Gus said behind them, moving to stand next to Jaq.

"That's right Gus-Gus, need someone big and bright to distract big scary lady! So's me and Gus-Gus can sneak Cinderelly away!" Jaq said, waving his small hands around in the air for emphasis. Pascal nodded quickly, hoping the distraction might allow him to also get Rapunzel's attention.

* * *

Aladdin came downstairs, looking alot better than he had recently.

When Rapunzel turned and saw him, she was surprised to see him looking perfectly healthy. Maybe his skin was still a bit pale... and so were his eyes... but those would clear up right?

"Hi there." She said as he sat down, "Want some breakfast?"

"Please." Aladdin grinned and Rapunzel clunked the plate down in front of him. Then she turned to Cinderella, who was still sitting at the table a little pale herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Cinderella whispered, "I just... need... some air..." She stood up but a hand on her shoulder forced her back down.

Shedea had slipped into the room without anyone realising it. She smiled sweetly at Cinderella, "I think you should stay there. You might fall if you try to walk." Cinderella rolled her shoulder out of Shedea's grip, a flash of fear and anger crossing her face. Shedea caught it and the look that flashed in her eyes made Cinderella's skin crawl.

"Seriously, stay seated." She said it sweetly yet there was an underlying tone of anger and savegery just barely being held back. There was a knock on the door and Quasi ran in from the front room.

"It's a royal carrige! Or atleast I think it is, it has alot of the symbols on it that we saw last night!" Shedea hurried to the front door, wondering what a carrige like that was doing here, giving Cinderella a last look to stay put. Rapunzel sighed and sat down next to her.

"She's just worried about you." Rapunzel said sweetly.

"I don't think it's me anyone needs to be worried about." Cinderella said, looking for anyway to escape atleast this room. Some excuse that even that monster would accept.

"Cinderelly!" Something squeaked on the floor, "Cinderelly!" Cinderella looked down to see Jaq and Gus jumping up and down on the floor, waving arms sporadically. Cinderella reached down and let the mice climb onto her hand. She raised them up to the table but they didn't jump off.

"What is it?" Cinderella asked.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Rapunzel said upon seeing them, "What are their-hey Pascal! Where have you been?... And" Pascal had climbed onto the table and was now doing a speeding number of color changes and making loud guttural noises.

"What is that?" Aladdin asked, completely floored by the amazing creature.

Cinderella was also a little distracted by it but Gus and Jaq waving their arms around and then pointing to the kitchen doorway sent her quickly getting up. Incidentally, the moment she did Pascal got louder and the speed of the color changes increased.

The moment Cinderella was a safe distance away the mice began whispering to her.

"Cinderelly gotta get out!" Gus said and Jaq nodded, "Not safe Cinderelly! Not safe!"

"But how?" Cinderella said desperatly, "The front door's blocked by _her_."

"Back door!" both mice squeaked loudly.

An idea dawned on Cinderella, the royal carrige was supposedly in the front. If she ran around the house and met them, she could get help. Cinderella didn't suspect Rapunzel and Quasimodo of being on Shedea's level, or agreeing with her past actions. Atleast, she didn't suspect Rapunzel. If she could just get some help, maybe Rapunzel could be saved atleast.

With a steadying breath, Cinderella headed for the backdoor, going unnoticed by the other two as Rapunzel tried to figure out what Pascal was upto and Aladdin watched in amazement.

"Pascal stop! You'll make yourself sick." Rapunzel said despratly. Pascal had no way of knowing if the mice and "Cinderelly" were safely out of the way so he kept going, faster and louder, until he felt a wave of nauseous over take him and he collapsed. Rapunzel started to fret as he returned to his normal color, picking him up and inspecting him even though he hadn't sustained any physical wounds.

"See, I told you you'd make yourself sick." Rapunzel chastised, running fingers along his sides and tail. She turned him over and discovered something odd.

Dark red patches covered the areas where Pascal's legs connected to his body and along the underside of his neck. Rapunzel leaned in close, scratching at the red patches which immeadiatly began to crumble under her nail.

"What is this?" Rapunzel asked, worry overtaking her.

* * *

"I don't exactly understand, what do you want from us?" Quasimodo asked. The Grand Duke sighed and put on a sweet smile.

"Is there someone else I could talk to?"

"You could talk to me." Shedea said, walking to the door and sliding in front of Quasimodo. The Grand Duke was innitially surprised by her appearance. But when his stunned silence caused an annoyed look to cross her face he flustered and hurried to repeat what he'd said to the man previously.

"By royal decree everyone is to try this slipper," From underneath a piece of fabric on a pillow was produced a glass slipper, "So that the Prince may find his bride."

Shedea stared at the shoe, the details of this particular moving coming back to her.

"Well it certaintly wasn't anyone in this house, good day monsiuer." And before the Grand Duke could stop her, Shedea slammed the door in the Grand Duke's face.

"Now," Shedea said, bolting the door, "Let's not answer the door again, okay Quasi?" She said it in the sweetest of tones but the message was clear to the bellringer: _Door opens and so does his skull!_

"Sure thing Shedea." Quasimodo said nicely.

"Great," Sincerety in her smile this time, "Let's go find something to do today. Maybe we can have our own little party."

"That sounds like fun." Quasimodo agreed, following the Idea into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Shedea asked Rapunzel.

"My chameleon, Pascal. He disapeared last night and I just found him." Rapunzel said, "He was going crazy!"

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed, grinning, "He was changing colors a mile a minute and making these loud noises."

"Where's Cinderella?" Quasimodo asked.

"Oh, she didn't feel well so she might have slipped out to use the restroom." Rapunzel said absently, "Hey Shedea, about those red stains-"

"Not now Rapunzel," Shedea interrupted, "I need to take care of something." And with that Shedea flew from the room.

* * *

"Driver stop!" The Grand Duke shouted over the frightened horses, "What do you think you're doing?"

"She just jumped out infront of me!" The driver cried angrily.

Just seconds earlier a woman in brown rags had run out infront of the carrige, screaming for them to wait. She now stood before the horses, arms still raised in defense.

"Young lady!" The Grand Duke cried to snap her out of it. Cinderella blinked and hurried to his window.

"Please, I need help! That woman in the house killed my step-family." Cinderella begged, "And she's threatening my life as well!"

The Grand Duke didn't know what to make of this, "And the... others? There are others in that house. A short man opened the door for me."

"Oh, I don't think they know what she's done yet. The bodies... oh the bodies... they were gone when I snuck back to see if she was still there..." Cinderella looked sick again and swayed where she stood. She clamped a hand onto the carrige window for support.

"Oh dear," The Grand Duke didn't know if this woman was crazy or not but she was on the verge of fainting. He grabbed her hand reassuringly, turning to the driver he said, "I suppose we can stop for a little rest, atleast until this woman can get back on her feet and then we'll drive her into town."

"I suppose the king won't mind." The driver shrugged, "But he seem's awful anxious to find that girl."

"What girl?" Cinderella asked.

"The woman who captured the Prince's heart during the ball. Left during the ruckus created by those rebels. All that she left behind as the Prince chased after her was a slipper." The driver said. The Grand Duke rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Cinderella's eye's grew wide.

"The Prince," She asked slowly, "Does he have... dark hair and brown eyes?" She asked.

"Yes," The Duke said, wondering how this woman didn't know that.

"And his name is Charming?"

"Yes." Cinderella swayed dangerously again and the Duke began to fret, moving to open the door.

"Oh dear, you really are going to fall. Let me help you inside."

"Sir," Cinderella breathed, a smile covering her pale face, "I know who the woman is."

The Duke paused in his quest to open the sticky door and looked at her in surprise, "Who?"

"M-Augh!" Cinderella jerked forward as a sickening crack was heard and collapsed, completely folding over as Shedea extracted her now bloody arm. The Duke screamed in rage and shock.

"What did you do?!" He screamed, finally getting the door open and rushing to the fallen woman's side.

"Tell the Auburn haired man this is his fault, if he hadn't created such a stir the story would have progressed how it should have and Cinderella wouldn't have died because of him." With that Shedea gave the dying woman a last wicked grin, "You should have stayed, you would have been so happy in our little family." And began to walk off.

"Stop her!" The Grand Duke cried and the Driver lept off his seat and tore after Shedea. Shedea gave him one look and laughed, throwing an arm out and as she did so his chest jerked forward with a small burst of blood. He fell to his knees and then to the ground, body begining to grow cold.

Shedea cackled at the Duke's cries of horror and made her exit.

The Duke, pulled by the helpless feeling of not being able to help the poor girl or his footman, abandoned his screams and turned away from the killer.

"Please..." Cinderella whispered, blood clogging her throat and making it hard to speak.

"Don't speak dear," The Duke said comfortingly, brushing the blonde bangs out of her clear blue eyes.

"But... He needs to know... I'm here..."

"Who dear?"

"Charming." Despite her utter pain, Cinderella managed a smile, moving her arm to pull the other slipper out of her dress pocket. The Duke gave a strangled cry of anguish, he'd found the woman and lost her in the same moment.

"Tell him... he's a wonderful dancer... please?"

The Grand Duke, probably pushed to the edge from exhaustion and trauma, gained a steely look in his eyes, "You can tell him yourself my dear." He clumsily thrust arms under her and lifted her into the carrige, laying the dying girl on the soft plush seats.

"I don't believe the Prince will let himself loose you again." With that he slammed the door and jumped to the drivers seat, snapping the reigns and urging the horses well beyong what they were capable of. And even with as fast as they were going it still seemed to the Duke, and Cinderella, as if time was moving through molasses.

* * *

The horns signaled and the King rushed out with his son to meet the Duke and the future Princess.

Instead they saw the carrige being driven by the Grand Duke himself and a splash of red on the side door. The Grand Duke shouted for guards and leapt off the seat, nearly breaking his ankle.

"What's going on?" The King asked as the door was thrown open and two men began to slowly extract something.

It was a woman, and it must have been _the_ woman as Charming cried out upon seeing her. She was wounded, badly. Stabbed in the stomach, blood having soaked through most of the rags and dribbling down her chin and neck. Her eyes looked glassy and she was whispering incoherently.

"No... no no no..." Charming rushed to her side as the guards set her down right there, not believing they'd be able to do much for her past that. Cinderella managed to see him through the haze and smiled, the glittering teeth stained with her blood.

"Please," Charming begged, "Please don't."

"You're a wonderful dancer," Cinderella whispered, "I don't think I've danced like that since... my father... died..." Charming gripped her hand tightly.

"Stay with me..." Cinderella whispered, the darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision, "Please?"

"I love you." Charming said, not sure of what else to say to her.

"I love you too." Cinderella whispered, smiling again. Her grip began to weaken and Charming gripped harder.

"Not yet," He whispered, "Please not yet!" Cinderella held the smile as long as she could, but eventually the muscles relaxed and her eyes were heavy. Lead was being poured generously into her body and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing anyone could do. Absolutely nothing.

A shadow passed over her face and suddenelly it was stilled. Pale blue eyes staring into Charmings but not seeing. Charming let a sob burst through as he held her, not noticing the blood that began to bloom on his own shirt. He held her, not letting anyone near.

"Leave us be." He'd say almost savegely.

The King stood a safe distance away, staying near his son if only for his son's safety. He turned to the Grand Duke, who was cleaning his glasses of flecks of blood with trembling fingers.

"Who was she?" The King asked. The Duke thought back to what that monster had said and shook his head.

"Cinderella."

The King shook his head, "How could this happen? And now of all times?"

"Apparantly she was running from a murderess. The woman killed her family-no, Step-Family, that's right-anyway, she was running for help and saw the carrige. And then, out of nowhere this woman with no eyes just thrusts her arm through Cinderella like a sword and smiles the whole time." The Grand Duke shuddered, "And then she killed the driver, just made his heart explode."

"So we have a-Son! Son! Where are you going?!" Charmin had gathered Cinderella in his arms and was running headlong into the castle.

* * *

The heavy bolts clanged loudly as the door burst open. Adam looked up from his corner in the cell to see Charming standing there, shirt stained red and holding a beautiful and equally bloodstained woman in his arms. His face was contorted into one of misery and pain.

"She came... didn't she?" Adam asked soberly. Charming could do nothing but nod as he entered. He laid Cinderella down on the stone floor, closing her eyes and folding her arms over her stomach. Strategically so they covered the wound.

"I tried to tell you," Adam said angrily, "I tried to tell you she destroys everything!" Charming gave him a dark look, "She took my happiness, now she's taken yours."

"Then fix it." Charming said angrily.

"What?"

"That's what you're setting out to do right? Well fix _this__." _He gestured at Cinderella.

"She's dead."

"Then so will you be!" Charming cried, "So long as she breathes, so will you." With that he picked Cinderella up and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, thank you for all the support! It's flippin' awesome!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the following chapter, it relaxes a bit on all the killing... :)**

* * *

She was dressed in something white, something beautiful. The doctor had repaired her body and the maids had cleaned her up. Now she looked beautiful, like a true princess. They'd laid her out on an ornate table, the dress spread out and hands holding a boquet of white flowers. Her hair had been cleaned and spread out so it looked like running water. A veil with white and glass beads sown in had been placed on the top. Candles had been lit in all corners of the room and scattered rose petals around her table. The whole effect was surreal and beautigul, like she was something else ready to be brought to life with one kiss. Utterly beautiful.

And yet, no matter how much make up they painted on her or how they decorated anything, they couldn't cover the pale dead look in her calm face, the cold of her corpse, or the eirie way her chest didn't move with breath since it no longer could. No matter how they dressed her, she still looked dead. Like a candle gone out and all that's left is the pale grey rising smoke and the burned wick.

The mice, no matter how the castle servants tried to shoo them away, would always sneak back to sit on her table and lay their fuzzy heads against her cold hands, hoping to draw some sort of comfort from her physical form. Gus was inconsolable, crying as they sat with her all hours of the night.

Charming sat with them, barely noticing mice sitting with his late bride, eyes glued to the carpet.

Sometimes the King would sit with him, hand on his shoulder. He never said a word, just let the saddness overwhelm both of them. Charming felt like he was floating, like it was a horrible dream. One that maybe he could wake up from and then he'd be able to save Cinderella in real life.

Because that was his only wish, to save the woman he loved.

* * *

There were few things Adam was afraid of. Very few.

He was afraid of being alone, of losing his loved ones... and okay the ocassional shady looking hag, but hey past experiences leave an impression on you.

And now, he was afraid of the strangled, dead look on Charming's face as Adam told him he had no idea on how to help Cinderella.

"Then I guess I can't help you." Charming said thickly, a dark shadow covering his face despite him standing directly in the light coming through the window.

"Let's not be hasty now," Adam said quickly, "I have a magic man and a gypsy with me. Both are masters of the superstition and strange. And even within the few worlds I have visited I've seen amazing things. Maybe if you let me continue on my quest I could find something." Charming didn't appear to be listening, instead he stood and headed for the door.

"I have a woman who needs to be saved too." Adam said quietly, "And she's currently the closest to the thing that slayed your's. Maybe she'd have an answer if I could save her." This stopped Charming at the door and he turned to look at Adam, a firey hatred in his eyes.

Or was it determination?

Either way, as the door slammed behind him Adam was preparing for the worst.

* * *

Jasmine had noticed a severe lack of activity in the dungeon today. And through the bars of the windows looking out onto the courtyard there was a significant lack of people.

"What do you think's going on?" Esmerelda asked, looking out the window again.

"I don't know..." Jasmine said absently, "But I'm starting to get worried about Genie and the others, why aren't they back yet?"

"Call him," Esmerelda said, throwing another rock out the window, "Ask him what's up."

"But what if I tear him away from something important, something that could help us?" Jasmine asked unsure.

"Then he can tell you that and go back to it." Esmerelda said lazily. She'd been twiddling with a piece of straw for the last while when she wasn't throwing rocks at the prison bars and as she spoke she twisted it around inbetween her fingers.

"Maybe you're right," Jasmine shrugged, then she stood and faced the window, pressing her face against the cold metal bars, "Genie!" She called a few times before she heard a loud poof and turned to see Genie floating there as the blue smoke cleared.

"You called my lady?" Genie bowed deeply.

"What's happened?" Jasmine asked, "Has there been any progress?" Genie looked a little disapointed.

"Maximus was able to follow his trail to an old house near the country side on the edge of town. But there was no one there." He looked so dejected Jasmine had to wrap her arms around him, trying to brighten the look a little so she wouldn't be reminded of her own saddness.

"Oh! But Abu did find something else." Genie said suddenelly and Jasmine released him immeadiatly.

"What?" She asked. Genie smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile.

"A carving of an island on the kitchen wall." Jasmine groaned.

"So they've moved on?" She asked angrily.

"Then that means there's no reason for us to still be here," Esmerelda said, getting up from her pile of straw that was supposed to be a bed. She walked over to the jail door and leaned down to inspect the door handle.

"Now let's see," She said to herself, "The lock's a pretty simple one, and there's no guard obviously..." Jasmine looked away from her and continued talking to Genie.

"So do you think you could check in on the boys and find out if anything's changed over there?" Genie poofed into a soldier's uniform and saluted to her before there was a loud crack like something being forced to work from the wrong side. They both turned to see the cell door swing open and a certain Gypsy girl grinning broadly.

"I thought you said we were gonna wait so that no one would come after us." Jasmine said, following her out the door.

"Why wait when we're not even gonna stay long enough to be hunted for?" Esmerelda asked and Jasmine had to hurry to catch up to her as she headed through a doorway and up a staircase.

* * *

When the door's lock started making sounds Phobeus figured it was the guards. The only question was where they here for one of them or to return Adam?

Neither, in fact, it wasn't even them. It was a gypsy beauty with raven hair and emerald eyes.

"Took you long enough," Phobeus said cooly, drawing the annoyed smirk from her that he'd wanted.

"I didn't see you doing anything. And where is Adam?"

"Somewhere else, they took him because he was the leader." Flynn said as he got up. Lumiere and Cogsworth were inspecting eachother for straggling hay and when satisfied hurried to stand by the door with Jasmine who was keeping lookout. Genie had been sent back to guard the newly discovered portal they'd need to go through later.

"Jasmine, you and the others go on and Esmerelda and I will look for Adam. Meet at the portal where we came in. Do not leave, I have no idea how long all this could take." Jasmine nodded and her group began to creep carefully down the hall. Esmerelda turned to Phobeus and they nodded silently to eachother.

They left the room one by one, Esmerelda reaching the next corner before she let Phobeus catch up to her.

They were on the floor with the larger cells, each filled with atleast two prisoners by the looks of it. Each prisoner saw them and started calling for Esmerelda to let them out. When she didn't comply they started screaming louder, but the guards didn't answer since it was only a few prisoners screaming and besides... they seemed distracted about something else.

But that didn't mean they'd be distracted for long. Eventually enough prisoners would be screaming and that would gain it's own attention. Esmerelda decided they were going to slow and the moment she saw a guard enter the hall to check on all the yelling she grabbed him and thrust him against the stone wall.

"Where are the solitary prisoners?" She whispered, a long nail tracing the man's jaw line. The guard began to sweat and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll never tell." He said through gritted teeth. Phobeus pried Esmerelda off of him and clamped down harder on him. Knee to the groin and elbow to neck.

"How 'bout now?" He asked. The guard whimpered in pain and when he started to turn purple Phobeus let him fall to the ground.

"They're kept in the tower above." The guard gasped and Phobeus chuckled and held out a hand.

"Keys?" The guard hesitated, but when Phobeus put his boot on the small of the man's back he immeadiatly thrust a key ring over.

"Wow, didn't expect him to have them on him." Esmerelda noted.

"I'm the Captain, of course I'd have them on me!" The Captain said angrily.

"Uh-huh, okay_ Captain _where's our weapons?" Phobeus asked. When the guard looked at him questioningly Phobeus gestured to his side, where a sword and it's sheath was not.

"They'd be in the lounge. Near the tower." The Captain said and Phobeus nodded. Then Phobeus stood him up and brushed the man off.

"Thank you so much," He said sweetly, "For your tremendous help this fine day." And with that he quickly grabbed the poor man's shoulders and thrust their heads together. The Captain of the Guard crumpled like wet tissue paper and Phobeus set him sitting against the wall.

"Let's go," Phobeus said as he ran past Esmerelda to the stone staircase leading to the tower.

* * *

Adam turned as the door's lock turned and saw Phobeus in time to catch the sword he threw at him.

"What happened to the guard?" Adam asked.

"There's a point to having a woman in these kinds of adventures isn't there?"

"I heard that!" Esmerelda called from down the hall and Phobeus winced. Adam smirked and finsihed tightening the strap of the sword to his belt.

"Let's go." Phobeus nodded and together the two ran out the door. Esmerelda finished tying the ropes on the guards and ran after the boys.

They got about halfway down the staircase before they were met with trouble.

Prince Charming had run up the stairs, sword unsheathed and murder in his eyes. Adam managed to stop the other two in time before they ran headlong into Charming's sword.

"I came up here to deal with you and instead I get to deal with you _and_ your accomplices." Charming said darkly.

"Hey, what happened to Cinderella was not-" Adam started to protest but was cut off by Charming swinging his sword at Adam's throat. Phobeus blocked the swing and the two began to duel.

"You're... not... leaving!" Charming grunted.

"If... you... want to... save... your girlfriend we... are!" Phobeus threw the prince into the wall and leveled the blade at Charming's jugular.

"You're in mourning and addled by grief. A sword fight is not the best thing to be in right now." Adam said empathetically. It wasn't so much that he was trying to sweet talk his way past Charming's sword, in fact that was the worst course of action he could take right now. No, he understood what Charming was going through. Allright, Belle wasn't technically _dead_, and he hoped to save her before she was, but at the same time when she'd opened her eyes and they weren't even her's... Adam had almost died when she'd screamed at him and run away... when she kissed Aladdin passionatly as a means to hurting Jasmine and him... when she'd sneered and said cruel things to him... Everytime he closed his eyes _she_ was there. Poisoning his memories of the real Belle... taunting him with the belief that Belle was gone... forever possibly...

Adam gave himself a shake and forced his thoughts to the matter at hand. He placed a hand on Charming's shoulder.

"Let us go." Adam said calmly, "Let us find a way to help her."

Charming looked pained, pained at the thought of what was lost and left to lie in that dark room...

He nodded, accepting Adam's hand to pull him to his feet.

"But first we'll need some supplies." Charming said.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Jasmine, who had been playing look out for most of the time, called down to the others that she could see Adam, Esmerelda, and Phobeus riding towards them.

"Who's with them?" Lumiere asked, climbing up the tree to get a better look.

"I think that's the prince!" Jasmine exclaimed, "What's he doing here?"

When Phobeus and his party reached the others he explained in short, breathless gasps.

"We need... to head towards the house... Shedea and the other's were staying at..." He panted, pulling Lumiere up onto his horse.

"So, uh, how'd you manage to secure these?" Cogsworth asked as he mounted onto the back of Charming's horse.

"The gracious Prince Charming has decided to join us while persuing a quest of his own." Phobeus said dryly as the horses took off. Cogsworth wanted to ask more, but found it hard to talk when a horse was going very fast and the other person on the horse wasn't very interested in talking to him.

They arrived at the Chateu by nightfall, Flynn jumping from Esmerelda's horse when he heard a neighing from the backyard.

Flynn found Maximus and the monkey that had followed Genie and Jasmine through standing in the backyard, over the body of a dead horse and dog.

"Oh gosh." Flynn said, feeling a bit sick. Both animals looked like they'd been strangled and Maximus whinied miserably at Flynn. Flynn ran his fingers through Maximus' mane in an effort to calm the creature, while simultanesously steering him to the front of the house. There he led the horse to the other horses and Flynn headed inside.

"You found Maximus?" Phobeus asked.

"Yeah," Flynn said breathlessly, "And in the back there are some dead animals."

"What?"

"Dead horse and a dead dog." Flynn reported.

"You think she did this?"

"Probably, can't imagine why though." Flynn shrugged, "Where are the others?"

"Exploring the house, looking for Genie."

"I'll join them."

"Are you okay?" Phobeus was giving Flynn a concerned look. Flynn drew himself up to his full height and puffed out his chest.

"'Course I am." And before Phobeus could say anything else, Flynn hurried up the staircase.

He looked inside one of the first rooms, a dark room with the curtains drawn, and saw Jasmine sitting on the bed holding something white in her hands. Her eyes looked misty when she looked up at Flynn.

It was a pair of large, baggy pants. With patches on the knee.

"They were Aladdin's," Jasmine explained when Flynn gave her the curious look long enough, "I guess seeing them really drove home the point that I need to find him." Jasmine laughed, embaressed, and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not so good at the emotional comforting stuff... but he's allright. You and I both know he's somewhat safe at the moment."

"Until Shedea decided she's had enough of pawing my fiancee!" Jasmine snarled darkly, gripping the pants tighter.

"So... if he's not wearing those... what is he wearing?" Flynn asked distractedly. Jasmine huffed and stomped from the room, Flynn calling after her but to no avail.

"Women..." Flynn groaned annoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

The Island was brightly colored, everything seemed alive. Even the dirt and the dead trees they walked past seemed to possess some form of life about them.

Perhaps it was because of the magic this place contained. Shedea could feel it bleeding from everything, even the air around her. It awoke a sort of yearning in the pit of her gut, one that hungered for power and magic.

Aladdin walked beside her, a hand around her arm to keep her from falling as they navigated the busy forest floor. At one point Shedea's foot caught on a root and she pitched forward. Aladdin grabbed her, gently yet strongly, and pulled her into his embrace.

"Careful." He said suavily, making Shedea blush. Rapunzel giggled behind them and Quasimodo simply rolled his eyes in amusement, Pascal growling an agreement to Quasi before rolling his own eyes. Aladdin helped Shedea a few feet before he allowed her to resume walking on her own.

"They look so cute together." Rapunzel whispered to Quasimodo. Quasimodo shrugged rather guardedly and kept walking. Pascal growled something.

"I guess," Quasimodo said as the silence grew awkward, "But you see any two of the opposite gender interact and people say that."

"I guess..." Rapunzel said, "I wonder if Eugene and I looked like that."

"Who?"

"Oh! He goes by Flynn though so don't call him Eugene." Rapunzel giggled, then sighed at her memories, "He's the one who got me to come out of the tower, and took me to see the floating lights..." She sighed and the smile on her face reminded Quasimodo of the look on people's faces when they were young and in love as they walked through the Parisian streets. Quasimodo had once tried to carve that face and couldn't manage it, always making them look constipated instead. He'd supposed it was because he'd never felt those emotions before.

Of course, he had recently. Right before Shedea offered to take him to see the world... for a moment there with Esmerelda... it was a mere spark but it had survived after all this and he knew if he ever saw her again he'd probably run to her... try to take her with him to see the world. Shedea would be there guide and Quasimodo would get to experience the world with someone who loved him as much as he loved her.

"But of course... he did try to sell me out to those thugs..." Rapunzel was apparantly still speaking. A dark shadow crossed her features, "I was only lucky that my mother showed up when she did otherwise," Rapunzel shuddered, "I'm not sure what would have happened." Pascal growled something again and Rapunzel nuzzled his head in affection.

"That doesn't sound right." Aladdin had apparantly been listening. He turned to look at a surprised Rapunzel, "If he took such good care of you why would he do that?"

"I made him take me. I stole his crown and promised to give it back when he took me to see the lights." Rapunzel addmited.

"So he's a prince?" Shedea asked.

"No, a thief. He stole the crown and tried to hide in my tower."

"For someone with no worldly experience, you seem very capable." Aladdin grinned and Rapunzel blushed, muttering a simple thank you. Shedea tripped again and Aladdin caught her again.

"You're just not ment for this are you?" Aladdin laughed and Shedea grinned cheekily before pecking him on the cheek.

"I am when you're with me."

"Eww." A voice said above them. Everyone looked up to see a kid in a ornange fox costume staring down at them from the trees with about five other kids. All were staring at the party of four down on the ground in a mix of couriosity and disgust.

"They seem so non-threatening yet I feel we should run." Shedea muttered.

Then the fox-kid pulled out his slingshot and took carefull aim.

* * *

Adam, Charming, and Phoebus found Genie at the attic, where the carving of an island with two mountains on either side and a large lagoon near the middle of one side was engrained into the stone over the rickety and falling apart bed.

"Was this a guest room or something?" Adam asked as Lumiere and Cogsworth ran into the room alongside Flynn, Esmerelda and Jasmine.

"You could have atleast mentioned you were coming up here." Jasmine said snappily.

"We wanted to check it out first... where it wasn't so cramped." Adam grunted.

"Umm, guys?" Flynn interrupted, "How am I going to get Maximus up here?"

"We'll just leave him here with that guard Charming didn't want to tell us about." Phobeus grinned. Charming rolled his eyes, "That's right Little Prince, I saw him ride up here."

"He's to guard this portal so they can't run back through here."

"Oh they wont, don't worry." Phobeus said before he climbed onto the bed to inspect the picture. The bed screamed under his weight but he ignored it. Charming rolled his eyes again and turned to Flynn.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your horse will be fine. And we can always come back for him."

"Well that's allright, but what if we need him? That's an island, so there's probably a jungle. And what's faster to get through a jungle?" Flynn pointed out.

Adam seemed to consider the question, "He may have a point you know." Charming shrugged and turned to look at the carving.

"How hard would it be to get the horse up here?" Charming asked, "I mean, the stairs are narrow and they may not support his weight, not to mention he could very well have troube manuvering into the portal itself."

Jasmine and Genie shared a look.

"Okay," Genie said loud and dramatically, "Guess this _Magical Genie_ will just open the portal now." He waved his finger and the small carving lit up, the bricks coming alive and moving to create an entrance to a jungle clearing. He turned back to the blank looks of several princes and their servants, and a captain of the guard. Esmerelda rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Men can be such idiots." She rolled her eyes, "Genie, you'll just have to do it after they pass through so the horse has some room."

"Oh! Abu's downstairs still, don't forget him."

"How could I forget such a furball?" Genie asked as he ushered the others through and then waved his hand again. Instantly Mazimus and Abu appeared in the room. Charming, Phobeus, Adam, Lumiere and Cogsworth all looked at eachother in embaressment.

"Oh." They said simultaneously and Jasmine giggled, Esmerelda ruffling Phoebus' hair as she jumped through the portal.

"One horse al la mode coming up!" Genie said as he magically lifted the Maximus and guided him through the portal. Abu rode on his back and immeadiatly hopped onto Genie's shoulder. Genie chuckled and waved his hand again as he passed through. The portal closed behind him and he looked around the new area.

They were in the middle of a jungle, the sounds of animals accompanied by drums from somewhere even farther away. Flynn hoped up onto Maximus and held a hand out to Jasmine. She regarded the hand like piece of trash and Flynn huffed.

"I'm sorry okay? I was trying to be lighthearted." His apology earned an eye roll but Jasmine accepted the hand anyway.

* * *

Shedea's group had not escaped the stones pelted at them by the Lost Boys, children who lived on this island and planned to never grow up. They were led by a teenage boy with red hair and a definant ADHD possibility. The boys had first attacked, then tied their prisoners up and sprinkled fairy dust over them to float them to a dead tree, where Shedea was surprised to see it was more than just a tree: it was the entrance to these kid's hideout!

Shedea now sat next to Rapunzel, a gag over her mouth and rope binding her hands while Aladdin and Quasimodo were thrown to the ground by the shouting children. The teenage boy crowed like a rooster and laughed, flashing his wood sword at Aladdin, like he was making ready to stab him. Pascal had been thrown in a bag and now hung in it, thrashing to get free.

"Come on! That all you got?" The boy asked, laughing maniacly. A small woman maybe two inches tall at the most and glowing buzzed around him, making small bell noises that resembled laughter.

There was a slam from above and everyone looked up to see a small girl looking furious at the boy.

"Peter!" She blusted, "You untie them right now!" Peter gave her a pouty look before he signaled to the kid in the fox costume to stop.

"Gee Wendy, you sure know how to ruin a good bit of fun."

"Fun doesn't mean you treat people like savages!" Wendy said stiffly as she bent down to untie Aladdin, then rushed to release Pascal who scurried over to Rapunzel for protection. Aladdin rubbed the rope burns and cracked his neck before he stood up.

"Are you a sailor?" The kid in the rabbit costume asked Aladdin. Aladdin grinned, and shook his head, "Oh," The kid continued, "'Cause you look like one."

"How?" Aladdin asked as he sat down on the more comfortable bearskin bed.

"Well, you're tan!" A kid in a raccoon costume said and his twin nodded, "And you have a big puffy white shirt."

Wendy had just untied Rapunzel and had paused, surprised by Shedea's appearance. Shedea regarded her dryly, waiting to be untied.

"How peculiar." Wendy noted as she undid the gag from Shedea's mouth.

"What is so peculiar?" Shedea asked, knowing the answer already.

"Where are your eyes?" Wendy asked softly, so as not to draw attention to the conversation.

"I wasn't given an eye color. I don't have proper eyes. And I covered her's, can't have her finding a way out you know."

"What?"

"I'm magical." Shedea said simply, hoping to distracte the child.

"Ooh!" A boy in pink footie pajamas clapped his small hands, "How?"

"Like this!" Shedea took her palms and pressed them together. Then she drew them slowly apart and between them was a curtain of white sparkles.

"Hey that looks like fairy dust!" Peter announced and Shedea grinned.

"Can fairy dust do this?" She asked before pointing at Wendy and enveloping her in white sparkles.

Wendy cried out in fright but as the sparkles dissapated she looked down to see she was wearing a white dress that reached the floor. Her hair had been done up to sit in a bun on the crown of her head and fall in ringlets like a fountain spewing water. In her hair sat a diamond encrusted tiara along with small diamond clips here and there to make her hair sparkle. Her arms from fingertip to elbow were covered in a pair of sparkling gloves. Wendy looked around at herself completely shocked, the rest of the boys drinking in their eyefull of the diamond encrusted vision before them.

"Hey there gents," The boy in a nightshirt and top hat brandished a black umbrella threateningly, "Let's not forget our manner's huh?" All the boys in animal costumes looked down sheepish while Peter grinned a little wolfishly and turned his head.

Aladdin laughed and Quasimodo and Rapunzel shared a giggle before Shedea waved her hand and Wendy was again returned to her blue nightgown.

"No, fairy dust cannot do that." Peter said and chuckled again. Shedea smiled confidently at him and stood up.

"We're more than mere travelers boys... and girl," Shedea nodded her head at Wendy who kept her face blank, appearing to not notice the jibe, "We are newcomers from strange and magnifecent lands. Rapunzel," Shedea waved a hand at Rapunzel, "Is a girl from a far away world who lived in a tower all her life until she was rescued by a thief. Aladdin," Shedea indictated the bronze beauty, "Is another theif from a far off desert kingdom where he defeated an evil sorcerer. And Quasimodo is the strong bell ringer for the church bells in the Parisian Cathedral Notre Dame."

"That's you?" The boy in the nightshirt asked, ecstatic, "I'm John." He thrust his hand out and Quasimodo shook it eagerly. Quasimodo seemed to be blushing from his apparant fame.

"And what about you?" fox boy asked.

"Me?" Shedea asked with a dramatic flourish, "Well... I'm from a strange world where it's possible to live on merely paper and between papers. Now, who's in charge?" All the boys instantly looked to Peter and Peter nodded at them.

"I'm the one in charge. Who else would it be?" Peter asked arrogantly, to which Wendy merely rolled her eyes.

"So you know where the most adventure is right?" Shedea asked.

"Of course."

Shedea grabbed Aladdin's hand and then stuck the other out to Peter, to which Peter accepted.

"Let's go."

* * *

The jungle was simple to navigate with a horse. And when said horse was in a cooperative mood, navigation was all the easier.

Flynn and Jasmine made time like nobody's buisness, within the first hour of their being there they had made it to a rocky cliff where they spied Indians sneeking along the ravine below.

"I wonder what they're doing." Jasmine speculated and Flynn looked for a way down.

"Let's find-argh!" Their horse had been hit from behind and with several screams, none sure who's scream belonged to who, the three fell down the cliff.

"Jasmine!" Adam screamed.

"Flynn!" Phobeus screamed.

"Maximus!" Lumiere, Genie, Charming, and Cogsworth screamed all at the same time. Abu shrieked alongside the rest of them. However they were all attacked by the Indians who'd pushed Maximus over the cliff and within seconds they'd knocked Genie out and hogtide the rest of them. Adam growled at the indignaty of it all and Lumiere and Cogsworth dutifully looked away.

Esmerelda was stunned that she'd been so easily caught, and failed to notice Phobeus watching her as they were carreid down a worn trail back through the jungle.

Down below, Flynn and Jasmine had miraculously survived, Maximus being left with only a few scraps and a cut on his flank from hitting a rock on accident. They too were busy being hogtied. Maximus was fitted with leather reigns and an Indian forced him to lead the way up a trail cut into the rock.

"This cannot end well." Jasmine mused to which Flynn merely nodded.

They ended up on a corner of the island, it being removed from the rest and the only connection was a thin piece of rock jutting this way and that as a sort of trail. The small area was completely overtaken by teepees and in the middle was a smoking fire pit.

All the prisoners were lined up on one side of the fire pit, the Indian Chief standing before them. He regarded them with a single black eye.

"Please." Phobeus said finally, "We don't mean you or your people any harm. We just want to find our friends."

"Friends?" The Chief said in a deep, rough voice that sounded like something rusty being forced open. Most of the prisoners flinched.

"They were captured by a woman who makes them do whatever she wants." Jasmine said bravely. The Chief regarded her briefly before looking to the others with suspicion.

"Please," Adam said, "She means to kill anyone who gets in her way, including your people."

"Are you threatening my people?" The Chief asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted quickly before Adam, red in the face, continued, "She lusts for power and she'd kill for it. Or for fun. We've been following her in an effort to help our friends and now she's come here. We need to find them before they can escape again."

"Why should we help you?" The Indian Chief asked, "What purpose could this serve besides killing my men in battle?"

"She can possess people. She could possess anyone." Adam continued, looking the Chief straight in the eye, "And she could possess your people. She is a threat and she needs to be dealt with. No one is safe as long as she is around." The Cheif was briefly reminded of his daughter, an adventourous and selective listener at best. What if she came in contact with this person? What would happen to her?

Acting as more of a parent than a Cheif, the Indian Chief waved to the guards who immeadiatly cut the ropes around their prisoner's wrists. Then he signaled for them to make ready.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"We go to one who can help us search island faster. Little Flying Eagle can find them much faster."

* * *

Shedea wasn't so much vested in the _adventure_ as she was in the _oppurtunity_ it provided.

The plan was set in her mind, the results playing out in her fantasies like clockwork.

You see, she'd realised something when the Lost Boys had attacked her.

She could be hurt, rather badly from the bruises she'd already recieved.

And she didn't like that. At all. So she decided she'd need something stronger to protect herself. The only question was how to get it.

She remembered one of the movies she'd watched Him work on when he was still alive, back in the early days when she was still a thought on a piece of paper on that cluttered coark board.

It was a rather dark tale, yet it was considered one of His crowning achievements. And in that tale He'd placed a character very powerful yet almost impossible to find. If Shedea made it there with what she had planned, she'd have to time things right or else she'd lose her chance completely. Or worse, it would fall apart so badly she'd lose her host body. You never knew with these "Good Fairy" types...

Peter flew infront of Shedea and Aladdin, who were holding hands as they walked.

"So do you know anything about Pirates?"

Shedea considered the question... all she really knew was the bits and scraps she'd been able to pick up around the studio...

"A little bit," She admitted, "But I bet you know more."

Peter puffed out his chest, "Well of course! And I bet I know more about Indians too."

"Whats to know? They live in teepees on the other side of the island." Shedea shrugged. That she remembered from watching Him and his coworkers at the storyboards.

Peter looked a little put out that Shedea had managed to sound intellegent about the Indians but quickly got over it.

"I bet you don't know about Tiger Lilly."

"I don't know _much_ about her. You know more." Shedea said, and both she and Peter ignored the indignant sound Wendy made.

"I sure do." Peter grinned, "I know alot about her."

"Peter," Wendy said, turning to face the three, "If you had to choose, fight the Indians or fight the Pirates?"

"Pirates of course, they scream better and besides, the Indians are just for fun." Peter didn't seem to notice the shadow that crossed Wendy's eyes but she nodded and turned back around to keep walking. Shedea and Aladdin shared a smile but turned their attention back to Peter as he turned to face them again.

"So what else do you know?" He asked.

* * *

The Indian Chief sat atop his strongest horse, watching the procession of Lost Boys and newcomers as they walked down a trail. The lost boys had wood swords strapped to their sides and were bouncing around with the short man who also seemed excited. The blonde woman giggled and hurried to keep up.

Flynn sighed next to him on Maximus, who was still a little miffed at his recent treatment.

"You know small girl?" The Chief asked, pointing to the blonde woman.

"Rapunzel," Flynn sighed, "I joined the others to find her. I'm just glad she hasn't been harmed."

"Chief!" One of the warriors, a scout sent ahead with Lumiere, came running back. Lumiere headed straight for Adam and Phobeus.

"Little Flying Eagle is leading the demon!" The Scout proclaimed, "He's joined her!"

"Belle looks okay, but sire... It appears she's... Started something with the Aladdin boy."

"What?" Jasmine cried, "Take me, let me see!"

"Jasmine!" Esmerelda cried as Jasmine made to run forward, "Jasmine!" But it was to late, she'd run off.

"Ready your weapons!" The Chief said, "We must attack before they reach the Pirates."

"The Pirates?" Cogsworth asked.

"Pirates live on this island, make big trouble." The Chief said, "If your demon-woman wants to cause trouble she'd go to them."

"And take your Little Flying Eagle friend with her?" Phobeus asked.

The Indian Cheif shrugged, "If he not know danger, he will soon." And with that he rode off on his horse, his warriors following.

* * *

There was a shriek from the brush and then a rain of arrows descended on them.

"Shedea look out!" Aladdin cried as he tackled her and rolled her to the side.

"Allright boys! Get the Indians!" Peter cried before crowing again and flying to meet the arrows. He swung at them and when he reached a height that was above them he dove down at the Indians, laughing as he used his sword to hit the bows out of the warriors hands.

"Sire!" A man cried somewhere.

"I got him!" Another man cried and he managed, amazingly, to grab Peter's ankle and throw him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Peter cried, "Hey that's against the rules!" He hit the man in the face with his wood sword and the man shouted in surprise, his grip loosening. Peter cackled and shot back into the air.

"Little Flying Eagle!" The Indian Chief shouted but Peter had already flown off.

"Go! Go!" Peter cried, urging everyone on. Shedea and Aladdin had already broken into a run and everyone was following close behind. Only the Lost Boys and John and Micheal had stayed behind with Peter.

There was a shriek from the horses and Adam and Flynn had run after the rest of Shedea's group, there comrades shouting at them to come back but with no success.

The horses made good time, jumping over fallen trees and thick, tangled underbrush. Within minutes they could see Shedea and the others, Adam urging his horse on further and begining to nip at the heels of the ones in the back of the running group, namely a young girl with brown hair who tripped and fell to the ground.

"Peter!" She shrieked as the Horses descended towards her.

As Flynn was sure he was about to witness one of the most horrific accidents ever, there was a flash of green and the girl had disapeared.

And two arrows took down Adam's horse, which blocked Maximus and within seconds the two men were tangled in their horses and their targets had gotten away.

Adam looked up in time to see the boy in green disapear with the girl in his arms.

* * *

The fight was short and sweet, the Lost Boys hadn't really been trying as they believed they were still playing games with the Indians.

So they were understandably confused when The Indian Cheif wouldn't let them go.

"Where is Little Flying Eagle?" He asked.

"He heard Wendy scream so he went after her." Slightly said, "Now please untie us. You won."

"Not yet." Phobeus said, pushing his way to the front. He knelt down infront of Slightly, "Where are they going?"

"I dunno," Slightly said suspiciously, "Why do you wanna know. And why are you dressed all funny?"

Phobeus looked down at his gold armor, "I'm not dressed funny, _you're_ the one in a fox costume."

Slightly sneered at him angrily, "At least I don't have a funny haircut!"

As what was promising to be an entertaining, lengthy, argument began to unfold Esmerelda smacked Phobeus on the shoulder.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here." She reminded him before turning to Slightly, "Now, little boy, it's important you tell us where they are going."

"Why?"

Esmerelda snorted impatiently, "Because, one of the women you were traveling with is very dangerous. And her friends are her prisoners."

"Whadda ya mean?" The boy in the rabbit costume, Nibs, said.

"She's an evil woman who captured a girl and-look, we don't have time to explain the full story. But your friends Peter and Wendy are in danger."

"From the Pirates? No way." Cubby laughed.

"They're headed for the pirate ship!" Lumiere cried, "Hurry!" The Indian Chief nodded to his warriors before riding off ahead of them.

"You go, I'll unite them." Esmerelda said and Phobeus nodded before running to his horse and following the rest.

"Why are the Indians afraid of a bunch of Pirates?" Nibs asked.

"It's not the Pirates, it's Shedea."

"Shedea's cool!" Cubby protested. The rest shouted their agreements.

"She killed a woman for trying to run away and another woman for protecting her daughter!" Esmerelda exclaimed. The Lost Boys looked shocked, Micheal looked afraid.

"Oh no... Wendy's with her!" John cried and before anyone could stop him he ran off into the woods.

"John come back!" Micheal screamed, trying to run after his brother but was stopped when Esmerelda picked him up.

"We do this together okay?" She asked. Micheal nodded and they and the Lost Boys took off into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**An Answer to a Review That I Recieved: Miss-Understood!: anyway, I think Adam's a tad high strung because Belle's being forced to do things she wouldn't normally do, so he's just ah... desperate! Maybe he'll calm down a bit when he gets closer to her, or has some luck? :p**

* * *

They stopped when they reached the beach, their attackers having fallen behind.

Peter touched down and released Wendy from his arms. She was still trembling and Peter had to carefully peel her fingers from his neck before she realised they were safe and sound on the beach.

"Oh Peter!" She whimpered, wiping her eyes, "Oh, that was dreadfull! I thought I was going to die!"

"Come on Wendy," Peter grinned, "Nothing can happen when I'm here!"

Wendy smirked amused and rolled her eyes, "I suppose you're right Peter."

"'Course I am." He laughed and they rejoined the others.

"Peter," Aladdin asked, "Is that the ship?" Aladdin pointed over to a red pirate ship with large white canvas sails.

"Yep!" Peter said, "That's where the old codfish lives!"

"Then let's go!" Shedea said suddenelly, "I want to spill some Pirate blood."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Rapunzel asked, placing Pascal back on her shoulder.

"No, the perfect time is now."

"We can wait, it's not like they're going anywhere." Peter said.

"No, now." Shedea insisted, "Those other people could come after us."

"We can handle them." Peter argued.

"Look, you can all wait here if you want but if you do I'm leaving you." Shedea said sharply. Her friends winced at that and Peter and Wendy looked at eachother, confused.

"Fine Shedea," Aladdin shrugged, getting up. Quasimodo hoped up and after a few pleading looks towards Rapunzel she got up too. Pascal growled his protests but Rapunzel shushed him.

"Fine," Peter sighed, "Hurry up Wendy!" With that he cackled and shot into the sky, crowing to provide a distraction. Off in the distance Shedea could hear shouts from the ship and within minutes cannonballs were being hurled into the sky.

"Allright," She said, turning to the others, "We'll sneak across the gangplank and spread out. I'll head for the Captains quarters, Aladdin, you will-"

"Ah, Shedea, Peter usually takes Hook." Wendy interrupted.

"What was that?" Shedea asked.

"I said, Peter fights Hook. That's how it's done." Wendy said.

"Be quiet Wendy," Shedea replied, "We're changing it up this time."

Wendy looked highly insulted but didn't say anything more.

"Anyway, Aladdin, you will head for the canons. Make sure they can't shoot at Peter who will then be open to pitch in where he likes." Shedea continued, "Rapunzel you'll stand guard by the door inside so you'll be safe and Quasimodo, you take care of anyone who gets in our way."

"What about me?" Wendy asked. Shedea regarded her with a critical eye before smiling sweetly.

"Your also with me. I can't do this part without you."

* * *

The Pirates were to distracted with trying to catch Peter that they didn't notice the five others running up the gangplank until it was to late.

The ship had been docked on the beach to make repairs from Peter's attack yesterday, and so was in a perfect position to be attacked by five assorted beings. Quasimodo gave a shout and began clearing a path to Captain Hook's quarters while Shedea, Rapunzel, and Wendy kept close behind him. Aladdin did gymnastics around the shouting pirates, easily avoiding thier swords and eager hands. He jumped up onto a canon being reloaded and turned it to face the deck. The canon ball thunked onto the deck and rolled towards the stairs, pitching forward into the crown of a pirates head. Aladdin then preceeded to steer the canon towards the stairs and laughed at the screams that followed. He proceeded to repeat the act with the other three canons, cutting down anyone that got in his way.

Quasimodo threw Mr. Smee into the throng on the main deck and punched through the glass of the door's window. He stepped back and allowed Shedea to slip her hand through the hole and unlock the door. With that the three girls stepped through and quietly closed the door.

"Rapunzel, put something heavy infront of the door." Shedea ordered, putting a firm grip on Wendy's shoulder.

"Shedea, that hurts." Wendy said. Shedea appeared to have not heard her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Hook cried, blustering into view, brandishing his sword.

"The meaning of this is I've brought you more preasants and deals of a life time than you could have ever had even on the seas Captain Hook." Shedea said confidently. Hook seemed taken aback momentairly by the lack of irises, but then he reminded himself he'd seen stranger things in all his years.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing to Wendy who was looking from Shedea to Hook in growing fear.

"This, my dear pirate, is Peter Pan's beloved Wendy. You can have her when I finish with her, and in the meantime help yourself to Peter's corpse."

"No!" Wendy shouted and Rapunzel gave a small squeak of shock. Pascal growled angrily from her shoulder.

Captain Hook's face had twisted into a look of triumph, he chuckled lightly to himself.

"And what is your price my dear?" He asked lightheartedly.

"The use of your ship's brig and access to Wendy for a time so that I can do what I need... oh, and your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"You'll get them back." Shedea assured him.

* * *

Peter dived and bombed the pirates on deck, hacking and swatting at anything that moved. With the cannons gone it was much more of an easy win than Peter had originally thought.

When the rest of the Pirates refused to move an inch Peter landed on the deck, looking very impressive and arrogant.

"Where's Hook?" Peter asked, brandishing his dagger.

A pirate pointed a shaking finger at Hook's quarters where Peter could see shadows moving about behind the white glass windows.

"They started without me!" Peter exclaimed, a little soured. He began to fly at the door but Aladdin grabbed him.

"Hold on man," Aladdin said, keeping a tight grip on Peter's middle.

"Let me go!" Peter cried, "This is mutiny!"

"I guess you could call it that, 'course, I follow Shedea, not you." Aladdin said. Peter was a little taken aback, not expecting this to be said to him.

Just before Peter could say anything, two things happened at once. First, a large group of people, mostly Indians, spilled onto the beach from the forest. They started running for the ship but even Peter could tell they weren't going to get here in time to do anything.

Second, Shedea and Rapunzel emerged from Hook's quarters with Wendy struggling to get away from Shedea and Hook keeping close behind them.

"Wendy!" Peter cried.

"Peter!" Wendy sounded very afraid as she continued to struggle. Before she could say anything more Shedea clamped a hand over Wendy's mouth and started to force her to another door. Peter had had enough fights on this ship to know that doorway led to down below, and the only place they seemed to be headed was the brig!

"Let her go Shedea!" Peter cried. Shedea looked back at him and smiled wickedly before turning to Hook and muttering something quietly. Hook grinned and nodded before motioning to Aladdin to come forward, with Peter still clamped tightly in his arms. Peter began to struggle more and more desperatly as he neared the door.

There was a loud thunking and Peter craned his neck in time to see John and a man on a horse arrive on the deck before the door was slammed and locked and Peter was being hurried to the iron cells below.

"Why are we running so fast?" Peter asked causticly, "Scared?"

"You will be." Hook said over his shoulder before he cackled.

* * *

The moment Adam stepped aboard the ship he was directed to a very hacked up, very steadfast door. Lumiere and Cogsworth had been hacking at the wood around the lock with their swords, taking turn with the ax-weilding Indians who made far more progress than their swords could. At random points the Lost Boys would throw their bodies at the door, John crying out for them to try harder each time.

"Where's Genie?" Adam asked.

"He was still unconcious when we left him." Esmerelda said, she was still holding the smallest boy, a four year old named Micheal, as he'd begun to cling to her in search of comfort amidst the sea of fear that was threatening to consume him.

"Genie!" Adam thundered and there was a poof of blue smoke.

"Yes?" Genie asked.

"The door, can you open it?" Adam asked. Genie looked at the hacked up door and studied it for a total of twenty three seconds.

"Yep!" Genie clapped his hands together and poofed over to the door, "Although it's more of a four year olds pie remains than a door at this point..." He muttered as he transformed into a large blue cannon and fired a blue cannon ball into the door. The door exploded into thousands of splinters.

"Great! Thanks Genie!" Adam cried as he and the others ran through the doorway. Flynn was stopped by Phobeus who pointed at the now tied up pirates and told him to guard them with the Lost Boys, who were brandishing their slingshots and kicking at the door debris uselessly.

"Do you see me as a man or a babysitter?" Flynn asked. Phobeus smirked and ran down the now empty hallway.

"That didn't exactly answer my question." Flynn mutterd.

* * *

They'd locked themselves in one of the more secure cells, one that was more a store room than a cell except that it contained nothing but hay on the floor and the lonely bucket beside Rapunzel.

Rapunzel and Quasimodo stood in the corner, sitting Indian-style. Rapunzel stroked Pascal absent mindedly, a look of terror mixed with fear on her face.

"What's wrong?" Quasimodo whispered, but Rapunzel wouldn't answer.

Shedea had locked the door using her lines, the black lines appearing all over her body as she used them and then disappearing into her skin again. The small window carved into the door was now covered by some sort of thick veil, the door itself humming and lights pulsating from it softly and dimly. Aladdin stood on the other side, concealing himself and lying in wait to buy Shedea time should she need it. And she probably would, he could hear them coming.

Shedea was in the other corner of the room, she and Hook kneeling before Peter and Wendy, Wendy whimpering everytime Shedea touched her and Peter being shoved into the wall everytime he made to attack either Hook or Shedea.

"Stop it, you'll get brain damage that way." Shedea warned after another of Peter's attacks had failed.

"Leave Wendy alone!"

"When I'm done with her, she'll be left alone." Shedea said simply. Peter scowled.

"What exactly are you trying to do madam?" Hook asked a tad impatietly. Shedea cast him a glance before she reached out and placed her hands on Wendy's forehead. Hook held Peter back with his hook against the boy's throat.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm just relying on instinct."

"Instinct?" Captain Hook shouted, "Oh great, that always works!"

"It has so far for me." Shedea shrugged. She closed her eyes and concentrated, a look of frustration begining to cross her face. Finally she broke away from Wendy, growling.

"Instinct not working out dear?"

"Shutup. Ugh, I didn't want to have to do this but I don't think I have a choice." Shedea again placed her hands against Wendy's forehead and closed her eyes. Wendy whimpered.

"Don't let them see you scared Wendy." Peter said as gently as he could, holding Wendy's hand as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Aww, such a sweet sentiment." Hook sneered. Peter scowled at the Pirate and only the hook resting against his jugular kept the boy from doing anything.

Shedea grunted and suddenelly the black, spidery lines reappeared on her face. Wendy began to scream and Peter held her hand tighter.

* * *

They almost passed their hiding place.

John, the only boy to manage and slip in with the Indians and their friends (Esmerelda had never put Micheal down), heard a scream and turned back, exclaiming, "Wendy!"

Adam was the first to realise something was not right and looked back in time to see John tearing back down the hall. Without thinking, and acting more on hunch than anything, and he arrived at the door in time to see Aladdin knock John to the ground. John cried out and held up an arm in defense as Aalddin raised his weapon, a plank of rotting wood, to strike.

Adam bowled into Aladdin and the two began to fight.

"Go... get... the others!" Adam cried out, struggling to hold Aladdin at bay so he could tell John what to do. John hesitated, another scream coming from the locked door. Aladdin kicked Adam in the gut and Adam was back to focusing on fighitng. John raced to the door and tried to unlock it, banging for the people inside to let him in and kicking at the handle and everything, but nothing seemed to do the trick.

"John!" Adam screamed again and John started running down the hall as he'd been told.

Phobeus caught him from tripping into Esmerelda and Micheal.

"Woah there kid," Phobeus gently pushed John back into a standing position, "Where are they?" John barely managed to point in the right direction before the Indians thundered down the halls, screaming and calling.

* * *

Wendy was still screaming, her hand trembling in Peter's.

"Wendy?" Peter asked as she shut her eyes tight and screamed again. He tightened his grip around her hand and Imagined a better situation.

One where Wendy wasn't screaming in pain, one where Hook wasn't holding his hook to Peter's throat, digging it in to his neck and threatening to tear everytime Peter twitched.

He Imagined throwing Hook off of himself and stabbing Shedea in the chest so that the monster's power was relinquished over Wendy. He Imagined Wendy leaping up and giving him another kiss, then hugging him as they burst out the door and into the open air above deck. She'd liked the mermaids right? He'd take her to the mermaids where she would be safe. And then he'd return and fight hook, bringing that blasted hook home to the den as a trophy. As Peter Imagined himself cleaning the blood off of it, he Imagined Wendy telling him and the Lost Boys her stories. She was smiling again, as if this horrible tragedy had never happened.

But in the real world, he squeezed Wendy's hand again as she screamed, her voice going hoarse.

There was a bang on the door, someone was screaming to be let in-_begging_ to be let in. Peter realised with a pang of guilt it was Wendy's little brother, John. The one with the large hat and weird mushroom thing that he carried everywhere. What would Peter tell him? Wendy didn't die brave in combat, she was going to die at the malicious hand and hook of Captain Hook and his witch friend.

Wendy had stopped screaming, her body began to go limp and her colors seemed to pale.

"Wendy?" Peter asked, giving her hand a squeeze to get her attention. But nothing happened, instead she simply opened her eyes, the irises had disapeared. She looked just like Shedea now.

"Wendy!" Wendy didn't appear to hear him, she looked up at Shedea who removed her hands and turned to Hook.

"Do not move." Shedea said, sounding alot more grave than usual. The black lines on her face had not disapeared, and instead seemed to be thickening a little, black sparkles cascading from them everytime she moved.

Hook steadied himself and Shedea reached up to touch his eye.

"I have no idea if this is going to hurt so brace yourself." Hook nodded at the warning and Shedea plunged a glowing white finger into the Captains eye! Peter gasped, then dry heaved as the blood from the socket splashed across his and Shedea and Wendy's faces. The hook somehow remained where it was, trapping Peter.

Shedea took the newly aquired eyeball and pressed it to Wendy's eye, Peter screaming at the action and reaching at Shedea despite the hook threatening to kill him.

"You leave her alone!" Peter cried, trying to swipe at the witch's face. Shedea merely smirked, planning to deal with him next. Shedea then reached up and took the second eye, the blood leaving no one untouched.

Rapunzel actually threw up in the corner opposite them, barely making it into the bucket in time. Quasimodo looked equally disgusted, shielding his eyes and instead focusing on the hay at his feet.

Shedea pressed the second eye to Wendy's eye and the magic did it's work, fastening the eyes together, creating one from two. When Wendy blinked to test her new eyes, they were the black, soulless eyes of a pirate. Not her beautiful blue ones. Peter gasped and as she was helped up by Shedea he grabbed her arm.

"Wendy..." He tried but she merely stared at him blankly, the black eye glitering in a way that made Peter's skin crawl.

"You know what you need to do?" Shedea asked her and Wendy nodded, "Good. Bring it straight back to me when you do get it." Then Shedea pushed Wendy out into the middle of the room and the magic made her hands glow as white sparkles collected in them again.

"No!" Peter screamed as Wendy was hit by the blast. When the light's dimmed to a point where everyone could see again, Wendy was no longer wearing her blue nightdress but a knee length overall dress and a white blouse. Her hair had been braided into two plaits that rested on her shoudlers, and white stockings were pulled up to her knee. She held three books loosely in her hand, they were bound together by a small black belt.

"Wendy?" Peter called out again, alot more desperatly this time. Wendy twitched, causing Shedea to scowl.

"Stop distracting us Peter!" She cried and sent a blast of yellow light at him. The light blinded him, then quieted him as it knocked him out.

Shedea turned back to Wendy and patted her on the head.

"Now be a good little girl and do as you're told." With that Shedea pressed her hand to one of the bare walls and the black lines began carving into it, whirling around like mad.

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes... atleast I think they're blue, anyway, blue is a theme for her so watch out for that." The lines stopped glowing as they carved into the wall and Shedea smiled at the picture.

"Perfect." She pressed a finger to the picture and the wood opened up to allow entry. Shedea pushed Wendy gently through the portal and then closed it up behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**MysteryGirl7Freak and BearyBeary: Let's see if you were right (Leave in a review if you were, and be truthful! Please? :D)**

**Miss-Understood: LoL, I should do that... although I don't think it would work now... April Fools Day chapter then!... If this lasts that long...**

* * *

It was a dark, wet night.

Although Wendy wouldn't have known that if it hadn't been for the rain that sloshed around on the floor, having managed to fly through the open window when it was still storming.

The carrige bumped and she was thrown to the side, tumbling until she was caught on something rather large. She looked up and she realised it was a brass pan holding ready chopped fire wood and a broken marionette. There was a dangereous looking ax sticking out of the puppets body, but before Wendy's controlled mind could register fear it was forced to turn her attention back to the task at hand.

Hanging from the moving carrige's ceiling were tons of puppets. Girl puppets, boy puppets, sad puppets, happy puppets, human looking puppets, and animal puppets... tons and tons of puppets.

And a cage. A bird cage to be exact. Inside, Wendy could see a large bird inside, an oddly shaped bird that made soft squawking noises. But they were odd noises, like the bird was snoring or something.

Wendy's clouded mind found a moment of some clarity, and she realised the strange bird looked alot like a boy, and as the moonlight hit the carrige window at just the right angle the birds feathers looked to have an odd pattern. Like a yellow diamond pattern you would see on those old-time kinds of shorts from Germany... or Italy...

It's about then that the light is bright enough-is it getting brighter?-that Wendy can see it _is _a boy. He's sitting within the cage, wiping his eyes as he looked out the open window from a cage.

"A fine conscience I turned out to be." A nasly, high pitched voice said. Wendy would have thought it was the boy, but the boy's mouth hadn't moved.

"I should'a listened to ya Jimminy." The boy said. Wendy squinted, trying to see this "Jimminy".

"No..." Jimminey said from seemingly nowhere, "I shouldn't have walked out on ya." The boy wiped his face again.

"Guess I'll never see my father again." The boy cried, a fat tear shining in the night's light.

"Oh... Buck up son," The disembodied voice said, "It could be worse. Be cheerful-Like me!" The voice's voice cracked at the end of that sentence.

The boy began to sob, and most of his face began to shine in the moonlight.

There was an odd pressure in Wendy's chest and at the back of her head. Like her body was tearing at itself for some reason. But then the pressure lessened and the odd, empathetic notions that had begun to fill her head quickly evaporated. Mostly because the strange voice had begun to do the mothering for the boy and so the little nagging at the back of Wendy's head no longer needed to fill the role.

"Aww, take it easy son. Come on, blow." There was a muffled trumpeting noise, "Atta boy." There was another trumpeting sound, "Oh well, it stopped rainin' anyway." All at once the sky began to get lighter, which was odd considering it was night. Wendy looked to see the stars were glowing brighter, and that the boy in cage jumped as the odd voice began to cry, "Hey! That star again! The-The Lady! The Fairy!"

The boy began to run around the small cage floor, crying, "What'll she say!" "What'll I tell her!"

"You might tell her the truth!" There was a sound of something small hitting a pile of pebbles or seeds before the star _entered the carrige_ and the boy covered his face as some sort of way to hide himself. The star pulsatied, then glowed into the form of a tall woman. The woman peered inside the cage.

"Why Pinocchio!" She said, bright blue eyes widening in surprise.

The boy smiled at her, much like a school boy to the pretty teacher when she's about to scold him, "Hello!" He said, removing his hat.

She looked up near the top of the cage, "Sir Jimminy."

The sound of seeds being moved and then the voice said, "Well... this is a pleasant surprise."

The woman looked back at Pinocchio and her expression of surprise turned to one of worry, "Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school?"

From behind the table, where the shadows still reigned, Wendy began to creep around.

"School?" Pinocchio looked thoughtful, "Well I..." He looked lost so at the Voice's insistance he went on, "Well, I was going to school, until I met somebody."

Wendy rounded the corner and continued to creep slowly so as not to be detected.

"Met somebody?"

"Yeah, uh, two big monsters! With big green eyes!" There was a tinkling sound, and Pinocchio made a few surprised noises before the woman encouraged him to continue.

"Weren't you afriad?"

"No ma'am, but they tied me up in a big sack!" There was another tinkling sound.

"Oh dear, and where was Sir Jimminey?"

"Oh, uh, Jimminey? They put him in a little sack." Wendy could see something long portruding from the cage now, and the end of it glowed and grew farther out from the bars of the cage, and pink flower buds were peaking out on the very tip.

"No!" The woman exclaimed as Wendy rounded the last corner, crawling slowly on hands and knees.

"Yes!" Pinocchio said.

"And how did you escape?" The woman asked.

"I didn't. They chopped me up into firewood!" Pinocchio seemed to be having fun with this now. The pink buds bloomed as the long brown stick (which Wendy could now see was his nose) grew even longer and a brid's nest appeared in the crook of the leaves and flowers.

"Oh look!" Pinocchio cried in dismay, "My nose!" He tried to look at for closer inspection, "What's happened?"

The woman smiled and Wendy moved even slower, staying close to the table so as not to be noticed.

"Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth Pinocchio."

"Perhaps?!" The voice, Jimminey, spluttered.

"But I have," Pinocchio insisted, "Every single word!" The tree branch that was his nose shuttered and the leaves died, the birds hatching and flying away.

"Oh please help me," Pinocchio begged, "I'm awful sorry."

"You see Pinocchio," The woman said tenderly, "A lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

"I'll never lie again!" Pinocchio promised, "Honest I won't."

"Honest your honor," Jimminey said from somewhere Wendy couldn't see, "I-I mean Miss Fairy, give him another chance. For my sake? Will yuh? Huh?"

"I'll forgive you this once, but remember: a boy who won't be good, might just as well be made of wood."

"We'll be good. Won't we?" Jimminey and Pinocchio said at the same time.

"Very well," The woman smiled, and at that moment Wendy felt her very being begin to vibrate, "But this is the last time that I can-Ahh!" Before she'd been able to finish her sentence, Wendy had grabbed the woman by the arm and reached for her wand. The woman blinked back her shock and struglged to shake Wendy off, but she had an iron grip.

There was a shout from Jimminey and suddenelly there was a sharp tugging on Wendy's braids. It distracted her in more ways than one, the pain and annoyance as Wendy released one hand to swat at the annoyance and the appearance of a distant, foggy memory that the magic controlling her scrambled to quiet before it did any damage to Wendy's mission. But it was to late, Wendy was reminded of what the tugging on her hair was like.

_'Like Tinkerbell...'_ She thought before she was thrown off the woman's arm, colliding with a desk.

"Are you allright Miss Fairy?" Pinocchio's voice seemed a tad distorted as straight lines curved and lights became speckled with black spots.

"Yes Pinocchio, I'm fine." The Fairy said, and Wendy saw her move slow like syrup to look at Wendy, concern not anger in her blue eyes.

Those blue eyes were the last thing Wendy saw before it all went black and the pain in her head numbed.

* * *

The Blue Fairy had never seen anything like this.

At first she'd believed it was merely a little girl, one of the reasons she hadn't worried about appearing to help Pinocchio, as children are much nicer and more trustworthy than adults, but this one had seemed almost depserate as she'd reached for the Blue Fairy's wand.

Jiminy hopped into view, standing atop the girl's knee.

"What just happened?" He barked, unable to think of anything else to say. The Blue Fairy shrugged, then set her wand on the carrige floor and reached out to touch the girls clammy forehead.

All at once images filled her head and a black inky tentacle reached out to take her.

"NO!"

"Miss Fairy!" Both boys cried as The Blue Fairy shot back, shaking slightly. She panted and refused to move, worried the black tentacle she'd seen might still reach for her.

But it had disapeared.

And all she was left with where the images in her mind.

Slowly, very slowly, The Blue Fairy crept foreward, still ignoring the calls of the other two in the room, and took the girls cold hand.

Again the images filled her mind, but as the black spike reached for her again she squeezed the girls hand. At once the hand warmed and The Blue Fairy felt somewhat safer, seeing magic surround her as she watched the slideshow before.

She saw an island, a tropical island with absolutely no people around. Just jungles, and forests, and mountains, and lagoons... wild animals and Indians ran wild on this Island, along with a group of boys... and something that flew around on the island... a boy... he smiled and The Blue Fiary felt the imagges tingle with excitment... and affection?

Then the images crumbled and something much darker took their place... something dark and evil. The Blue Fairy saw a woman with brown hair and no eyes, she smiled and suddenelly her face was covered in black lines that swirled and strut along her face. A man in red joined her and they were both smiling as the woman reached for the Blue Fairy... or atleast Wendy's memory... Then it went black and The Blue Fairy felt fear and danger, she wrenched her hand from the girl... Wendy... and sat there taking deep, calming breaths... trying to slow her heart.

"Miss Fairy?" Jiminy asked timidly, landing on her knee. The Blue Fairy looked down at the cricket and smiled weakly.

"There's something very wrong going on here." She muttered before reaching for Wendy a third time.

"No!" Pinocchio cried from his cage, "Don't do it! She'll hurt you again!"

"It's not her Pinocchio, it's the thing controlling her. Simple fix really." The Blue Fairy muttered, taking up her wand and standing up. She took a calming breath, having not done a spell like this in a long time, and pointed her wand at Wendy, who groaned as she was forced back to conciousness.

_"Little Girl who's will is not thine, break free and relinquish the lines that make you blind."_ Wendy gasped in pain and the black lines began to slide off her, appearing and inching down her arms and face, coming to rest on the wood floor below. Like black goo, it globbed onto the floor and sat there uselessly. The Blue Fairy, being careful not to provoke another attack, leaned toward it with wand outstretched, willing the black magic to bend to her will.

Good Magic won over Black Magic, as it usually does, and the black goo on the floor began to float as The Blue Fairy asked it with her magic to show her where it had come from. It floated lazily, or perhaps grudgingly, across the moving carrige and came to land on the door, disapearing without a trace through the door which rippled like water.

The Blue Fairy "huh"'ed and poked the newly discovered portal a few times with her wand, images of the woman with brown hair resurfacing in her mind every time. But there was something else there too... the sense of being trapped and desperation... of not being able to do anything to get what she wanted...

She drew back, in truth she had no idea what she'd just seen but she could guess it was atleast evil and powerful. The Blue Fairy decided then and there it wasn't worth it to explore anymore. She waved her wand and the door exploded, destroying the portal forever.

Wendy shrieked and passed out on the floor, her color returning to her.

"Jiminy?" The Blue Fairy said.

"I'll take care of her Madam Fairy, don't you worry."

"Very well," Then the magical woman turned to Pinocchio, "And what about you?"

"I'll help Jiminy! I'm sure my father would let her stay!" Pinocchio said happily. The Blue Fairy smiled and Pinocchio beemed with pride.

"Well then, I wish you both luck, and remember, this is the last time that I can help you." With that she tapped the cage, there was a brilliant flash of light, and they were standing on the dirt path as Stromboli's caravans danced away. Pinocchio was holding the girl in his arms, one of her arms and the tips of her hair brushing against the ground.

"Support her Pinoch', support her!" Jiminy cried and Pinocchio adjusted his hold so she wasn't touching the ground.

"Where to now Jiminy?" Pinocchio asked.

"Umm... that'a way!"

And with that, the two ran off into the night.

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook gave a shriek and clamped his good hand onto his eyes.

"My eyes!" He cried, "My eyes are burning!"

Shedea looked at him strangely, but gasped in rage when the hand drew back and there, where they had once been, was the glittering black eyes of the pirate.

"What?" She wondered before the portal on the wall exploded. Rapunzel shrieked and covered her head, Quasi moving to cover her as well.

"No!" Shedea cried, running over to inspect the portal, it was gone. Wendy had failed. Shedea felt rage burning inside her, it was begging to burst out, to reign wild among anything in her path. She could see her pale fingers trembling with her anger.

She turned and looked at the still trapped Peter Pan, who backed up further against the wall if it was even possible.

"Your friend is a failure..." Shedea said evenly, "I needed that magic wand she was supposed to bring me. But evidently, she was not strong enough." Peter tried not to look her in the eye, an idea of what was coming forming a paniced lump in his throat.

"I need to find some way to make up what I have lost." Shedea said, acting entirely on instinct, and thrusting her hand out. It closed around his neck and Peter began to shriek with pain as his body's colors began to turn a shade paler.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long time between updates, but I needed to work on some of my other stories that I'd been neglecting. (Anyone here read any of my other works? Just curious...)**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: ha true...**

**To the Guest who review'ed : "How could Pinnochio carry her? Isn't she like bigger than him? She's like twelve and he's at least eight. Seems weird. And please tell me that she's just enslaving Pan and not killing him. He's just a kid."**

**Simple, he's wood, and in the right position it's alot stronger than a regular eight year old's arms. Thus he can carry her for a short time, enough to get somewhere safe to rest right?**

**Anyway, there's your answer if you continued reading, as I can't PM you the answer obviously...**

**StoryTeller222: :) I take pride in making people say things like that.**

* * *

By the time they'd pulled Aladdin off of Adam both had a bloody nose or a black eye they had awarded the other as a parting gift. Aladdin continued to struggle, like he was driven to finish off Adam. Adam merely accepted the rag Esmerelda offered him to wipe the blood and spit from his face.

"Give up Al, you lost this round!" Genie pleaded but Aladdin ignored him. Instead he began shouting to Shedea.

John was still banging on the door, begging Phoebus to open it. Phoebus studdied the door's weak points, finding them and then unsheathing his sword. The door crumbled under him, falling open with a loud crash.

Just in time, as a cry was heard inside. Adam and Phoebus ran inside to see Shedea with her hand around the shrieking red headed boy's throat. John cried out and as Adam pulled Shedea off him he ran to Peter's side.

"Where's Wendy?" John asked, eyes large with worry.

Peter had grown infinently paler, not just his skin but... everything. His eyes, his hair, even his clothes, they were all almost white. He looked drained, the only dark color was the dark shadows under his eyes. He struggled to stay upright, collapsing to the ground.

"I... couldn't... stop her..." He rasped breathlessly, unable to move. John cried out in grief and sat beside Peter, unsure what to do now.

Shedea however, struggled to get free as Adam and Phobeus forced her to the ground, arms held high in theirs.

"Let go!" She snarled.

Captain Hook beside her seemed to fully regain his sight and lunged for Phobeus, but was stopped by an indian brave who shot an arrow into his coat sleeve, pinning it to the wall.

"Take them to Brig, we celebrate our victory this day!" The Indian Chief cried, his indian warriors crying and whooping around him.

No one seemed to here John's cries that this was no victory.

* * *

Shedea had been locked in the closet she'd been hiding in, Genie enchanting the walls so that she couldn't draw a portal on them and the door so that she couldn't manipulate the lock.

Captain Hook had been locked in a cell already overcrowded with his crew, Rapunzel and Quasimodo had been allowed to enter the his Quarters where they sat whispering to eachother on a sofa.

Aladdin was being held in a seperate cell, where he was tied to a bed so he couldn't escape. Genie hadn't left him the whole time, hoping he could undo Shedea's curse, which left time for the rest to wonder:

Where was Jasimine?

* * *

Jasmine knew she'd been stupid.

She'd run off in an unfamiliar area and, of course, _taken the wrong turn!_ Now she was hopelessly lost in a wide expanse of jungle with nothing to help her get back.

At first, she'd hoped the others would come for her. But as the sun began to dip she abandoned that hope and turned to the matter of where to stay for the night.

At first she'd attempted to do so in a poorly built banana leaf shelter-but after it collapsed for the third time she gave up and decided to look for something apart of her surroundings that could help.

But it was hard to see as the darkness was all consuming in Neverland.

So when she saw the sparks of a fire off in the distance Jasmine ran for it, the cold nipping at her heels.

But as she ran, the light seemed to get farther away, and it _moved!_ At first it was to Jasmine's right, then it was to her left, then it was behind her!

"What is this?" Jasmine asked aloud, looking at the light that seemed to be expertly avoiding her. She ran right at it, and never seemed to get close to it. In fact it started getting farther away! Becoming smaller by the second.

"No!" Jasmine cried, and right then she tripped over some unseen rock or tree root because she tumbled painfully to the ground. She rolled a ways through the feild and only stopped when she cracked her head against a thick tree.

Jasmine saw stars, which began to dim and extinguish... leaving only one wich glowed more like a candle flame, long and tall and singular.

The candle flame reached out and touched her cheek, but didn't burn her as she was forced to let go and close her eyes.

Over head a thunder storm warned of it's impending arrival.

* * *

Shedea banged a tired fist against the door for the hundreth time, having long since given up busting out even by magic but refusing to quit and quiet down.

"Let me out!" She demanded, knowing no one was listening.

For the first time since coming here, Shedea felt powerless. There was no trick up her sleeve, no contingency plan, nothing.

Just the small scrap of power she'd siphoned from draining Peter of most of his life force. And that wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't get out.

But how?

Little did she know that Adam was sitting on the other side, his back against the door, listening to her persisting cries and demands. He had to admit, it reminded him of a time when things were... different. A time when his days and nights had been filled with the painful horror that he was a monster, something women fainted at the sight at and men challenged eachother to kill over large mugs of beer on drinking night.

His life had been an absolute torture, him believing he would never again be human. Instead doomed to slowly changing to wild beast, soon to run out into the woods as a full fledged monster-the Adam within him having faded to nothing.

And then... she appeared. She'd come to save her father from him, and to do it she'd selflessly sacrificed herself. Resigning herself to stay in his castle as his prisoner.

Forever.

Forever was alot shorter than Adam had expected it to be. For she'd left towards the end of her first winter there, with his permission, to help her ailing father, who had never stopped trying to save her from Adam's clutches. Going so far as to almost die in the winter's snow in the forests where Adam's castle lived.

He'd expected to never see her again, to die a beast with only her memory to glow in his mind's eye and keep him somewhat human...

And then those villagers had attacked, and that man had entered his room. Adam had decided a quick death would be better than his eternal torture, and so had not defended himself that night as the man, who he later learned was named Gaston, fired arrow after arrow at him and forced him out onto the roof.

Adam suspected that even if Belle hadn't shown up, that knife would have ended up in Adam's side, except he wouldn't have been able to come back from it like he had.

Due to the magic that had transformed him back into a human...

After Belle had addmitted she loved him... And the two shared a passionate kiss that seemed to seal them together for eternity.

There was a thud as Shedea used Belle's fist to hit the door again, used her voice to demand to be released...

Adam leaned against the wall, closing his eyes from exhaustion and heartbreak...

* * *

By the time Jasmine awoke, she was sopping wet and one side of her was completely covered in mud.

She shivered and hugged her traveling cloak closer to her body, which was probably a bad idea as it was just as wet and muddy yet infanently colder.

There was a ringing sound by her ear and a flash of pain ran up the back of Jasmine's head. She swatted at the bells that were somehow over her and hoped they'd go away soon.

But the didn't, instead they become louder and more annoying. Finally, whoever was ringing them began poking at her cheek with a stick, ringing the bells harder.

"Enough!" Jasmine screamed, sitting up, then regretting the action instantly as the pain reminded her of her injuries.

And there was no one there, just the dark wet expanse of forest and darkness.

Then the light flew right into her face.

Quite literally, it flew up and hit her in the face, swatting at her nose and kicking her cheek. The hurt like small pebbles being flicked at Jasmine's face than actual punches and kicks. The ringing sound seemed to come every time the light opened it's small mouth.

For what was kicking and no doubt insulting Jasmine was none other than a small fairy, glowing brightly and leaving dust everywhere as she raged.

"Stop, stop I'm sorry." Jasmine said, shielding her nose from another kick. The fairy glared at her but stopped, instead she began to pull her hair.

Jasmine was at first mad, until she realised the pulling was not an act of annoyance or revenge, but one of leading in a direction.

"Allright, allright, give me a moment." She said and then slowly began to make her way to her feet. The pulling continued, and the small fairy lead her down an unknown path until she came to a dead looking tree.

The small fairy pulled her towards the tree, leading her to one of the broken branches where Jasmine could see it had been plugged by someone. More out of curiosity than the fair's insistence, Jasmine opened it to see it was a large opening, enough for her to fit through.

"Down there?" Jasmine asked, the fairy flying up and down as a "Yes!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jasmine had to ask, the fairy again began flying up and down and Jasmine shrugged, deciding she really didn't have any other options. She hoped up onto the mouth of the opening and, taking a breath to steady herself, pushed off to slide down a dark tunnel, a glowing light behind her illuminating only a few centimeters of the tunnel above her.

She landed on a bearskin rug in a small room, big enough for children to stand up comfortably but she had to bow her head to be able to stand up to brush the dust off of her.

"What is this place?" She asked, knowing her fairy guide couldn't give her a proper answer. The fairy merely flew to a knot in the tree walls where a leaf had been nailed over it, obviously being the fairy's room. Jasmine looked around, spotting a candle laying abandoned behind a large bed with... was that a bearskin blanket?

Jasmine lit the candle and looked around. The place was covered in wooden swords, pirate clothes small enough to fit a child and pieces of treasure lay scattered about beside slingshots and small pebbles.

This had to be a childs room, although by the numerous hammocks hanging around Jasmine deducted multiple children must live here. Jasmine searched the nooks and crannies, looking for anything useful like a map or compass, but only finding stolen pirate possesions and toys.

Under the large bed she found a wooden box, poorly made and tied together with rope.

"Hello? What's this?" She asked herself, untying the loose knot and setting the disconnected lid aside.

Inside was something Jasmine hadn't really been expecting. Blue wool baby booties and a tiny shirt only able to fit a baby, along with a silver rattle. Under that was a locket, and inside that she saw a black and white picture of a woman smiling, in the other window was a baby boy.

A sudden tinkling above her and the flashing light told Jasmine the fairy didn't like her touching these dust covered objects.

"All right, all right, I'm putting it back." Jasmine said, replacing the lid and tying it back together. She slid the box back under the bed and stood up, "What now?"

The tinkling fairy motioned to the bed and Jasmine sighed, "But I need to find my-ouch! Allright! I get it!" She crawled onto the bed and laid down, her muscles immeadiatly relaxing and strength drained from her systems.

"We'll find my friends tommorow right?" Jasmine asked, knowing the fairy probably wouldn't answer. Which was what happened, or didn't happen. The fairy returned to her small room in the wall and soon her glowing light dimmed as the fairy drifted to sleep.

Jasmine laid her head back against the pillow, sliding her hands underneath her head and closing her eyes. She couldn't stop herself thinking about Aladdin, picturing the boy in her mind. How he would smile at her, would juggle apples in the market place for her, even surprise her by popping up at different windows with Carpet.

As she did finally enter sleep, Jasmine began to dream about him. She was lying on a sofa snuggled up next to him. He was warm, and he brushed his lips against her cheek until he reached her lips where they met. Jasmine couldn't help but smile as they kissed, which made her more determined to keep the kiss an actual kiss. She wrapped an arm around him and intertwined her other fingers into his hand.

"I love you." He whispered as they came up for air, trailing his lips against her nose as she breathed. It was at this moment something connected between her subconcious and the rest of her mind and she realised she was dreaming, and she felt her heart almost break.

"I miss you." Jasmine whispered back, reaching up to his lips again, "I'm trying to find you."

"Promise me you will?"

In answer, Jasmine locked her lips with his and they held on tightly, Jasmine finding her sanctuary in this new hell she'd entered. She only realised there where tears on her face as morning light penetrated her eyes and forced her from her dream.

And then she realised those tears where real, and the little fairy waking her up with her glow was trying to mop them up with a discarded rag.

* * *

On Hook's ship Aladdin slept, having been forced into it last night by Genie's magic. It had been the first time the young man had been silent in hours and Genie suspected all the prisoners where gratefull for the silence even if it wouldn't last forever.

Aladdin's eye's twitched and slowly opened as the world seemed to swirl in confusion around him. Everything was a haze...

"Jasmine?" He whispered as he saw a figure to the side of him. What was he doing here? And where was Jasmine? Was she ok? Did she need him? What was going on?!

Genie was asleep, sitting upright in his chair but his head lolling to the side, he snored and that seemed to wake Aladdin up fully.

All of a sudden, like magic, the images of a beautiful desert flower where replaced with a magical brunette.

"Let me see Shedea! She needs me!" Aladdin cried, dragging Genie from his slumber.

"Back to work." Genie mumbled, casting a gag over Aladdin's mouth.

* * *

The room was dimly lit only by th glowing fire within the hearth, which the powerful sorcerer, Master Yen Sid, sat before in his large easy chair. He could feel the day's stresses literally flowing out of him as his old and weary muscles relaxed.

For the past while now the old wizard's senses had been overwhelmed by the feeling something was wrong... out of place and confused. The magician had hoped it was merely his mischievious apprentice causing trouble again, but lately the force alerting his senses had seemed... darker, and more powerful.

There was a slam downstairs and the sound of hurried footsteps, which were sounding closer as time went on.

There were a only a few with keys to Yen Sid's tower, and one of them happened to be the Blue Fairy herself. When she entered Yen Sid's den she was panting and her hair had become slightly disheveled, like she'd been rushing to get here like her life depended on it.

"Yen!" She cried, causing the old man to jump and look at her with concern.

"What is it Blue?" He asked in his old and graveling voice, the concern easy to mask.

Blue collapsed on the stool by the fire, seeming to be fighting fear and screaming as she swept her misplaced bangs back.

"There's... something. It's attacking the worlds."

"What?" Yen couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know what it is... but it has magic. And it want's more. It attacked me when I went to save Pinocchio!" Blue said, the fear still lighting her eyes, "It used a little girl from another world, just... _inhabited_ her, like a house!"

Yen Sid steepled his fingers, touching the index'es to his lips in thought.

"What became of the girl?"

"I removed the presence, which was beyond difficult, and sent it back through a portal _it created!_" Blue said, "I left the girl in Jimminy's care until I can find out which world she's from."

"I had hoped the disturbances I was feeling was merely my foolish apprentice... but lately I've begun to realise it's something much darker than that. I'm afraid Blue, it's not safe anymore. For anyone. We must act. Gather the other's, warn them of the danger so they might protect themselves and their loved ones from this... _thing_. Then we shall drive it out of Disney."

The Bue Fairy nodded, rising and heading to the magic mirror in the study.

In his chair, the powerful Yen Sid was worried, more worried than he'd ever been for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, they are always appreciated (and help keep me motivated!).**

**First of all I want to say I'm surprised everyone seems to love Shedea as much as they do, yes she is very misunderstood and confused, but I think those are some of the best characters because they are A) the ones most are able to relate to the easiest, and B) very human in their quest to fulfill their dreams and get what they think is theirs or what they believe is right. Anyway, my only real concern is making sure she doesn't become a Mary Sue (hope that it's not to late for that yeeesh!) because always winning and being ontop of absolutely everyone can get a little boring after... what is this... 16 Chapters?**

**Anyway, last things I want to say and then I'll get on with it:**

**Miss-Understood: I don't know where he is... hmm... I guess while Shedea and friends are doing this I should go find him and throw him in here... along with Oswald who, while I haven't been able to play the game yet, I've come to love :) I can't wait for them to appear (yes people who did not skip ahead, that is a conformation: Mickey and Oswald power!) and I know the whole "Shedea is so bad" stand all the characters not in her party have taken is kind of annoying, but while I'm writing those I'm thinking from their point of view: someone has come into their home, turned it upside down, and or stolen a loved on, casting spells and curses around them while she's at it.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: haha I enjoyed reading this :) anyway, I had fun writing that scene in the last chapter, and it took surprisingly less time then I thought it would. And it was a total just sudden idea, I didn't even plan for that to be in there until I was writing it so I'm glad I did. Same with the peter box thing.**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: I'm glad you understand my character so well, and I don't know, depending on what Shedea does maybe he could do something for her... oh but I better not make any promises or he might hex me... :)**

**Ok, if you're still reading, your awesome, if you skipped all this, still awesome, if you clicked out of the page... well... darn... :)**

* * *

Rapunzel and Quasimodo sat on the sofa in the captain's quarters, Rapunzel assuring Quasi things would be okay. Although she actually had no indication that it would be, but what else could she tell him?

Esmerelda stood against a bookshelf, sidled up next to Phoebus.

"He hasn't looked at us once since we pulled them out of that closet." She whispered to Phoebus.

"Maybe that witch did something?" Phoebus asked.

"No... he seems the same as before he disapeared. Maybe... maybe he just trusts her more."

"Well, he was in love with you." Phoebus said.

"What?"

"You didn't notice? Yeah, the kid was head over heels for you. I saw it when I went to visit you at the cathedral and he did everything in his power to stop me. It was amazing. Didn't deter me from persuing you though, but when I left I told him what a good friend he was to you."

Esmerelda was silent. She'd sensed friendliness from Quasimodo, but she had been so intent on escaping she hadn't really noticed much more than that. She watched him, wondering if his heart would break when he found out she preferred Phoebus to him...

Maybe that girl he was talking so animatedly could be Esmerelda's replacement... just maybe...

There was a loud bang as Flynn burst through the door, looking around wildly.

"Rapunzel!" He cried, running to her. He swept her up in to her arms and hugged her, "Oh, I was so worried! I didn't know if she'd done something to you yet. And when I heard someone got hurt I was terri-"

"Flynn let me go!" Rapunzel demanded, forcing herself out of his arms and sitting back down next to Quasimodo, "I'm in an important conversation with my _friend_ Quasimodo. Now if you'll excuse me..." She turned back to Quasimodo, who was blushing slightly despite himself.

"No, Rapunzel, that's not fair. Can't we atleast talk?" Flynn asked, refusing to acknowledge the burning sting she'd just torn through him.

"Maybe another time. But right now I don't want to talk to you. Go away." Rapunzel said simply, looking out the window. Quasimodo was watching Flynn dangerously, watching his every movement.

"Fine... fine. Be that way, I'll talk to you later. But we _will_ talk Rapunzel." Flynn said, storming from the room, face hot and heart strained.

"Ooh," Phoebus couldn't help but croone, smiling, "Catfight!" He whispered in Esmerelda's ear. Esmerelda grinned as she elbowed the man away, him laughing.

Across the room, Rapunzel wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong?" Quasi asked her.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking, "Flynn... Flynn rescued me from my tower."

"Rescued you?"

"Well, in a way. I was always told it was to dangerous to go outside. So I stayed in my tower with my mother." Rapunzel grew somber at the mention of her mother, the fact that she was dead still to painful to really think about. She swallowed a few times to kill the pressure of the tears, "But one day... he just showed up. He'd stolen a tiara from the palace and was looking for a place to hide, and he'd climbed my tower."

Quasimodo couldn't help but snort, "That's sure romantic."

Rapunzel shrugged, "Anyway, I knocked him out and stole his stolen crown, and then I made him promise me to take me to see the glowing lights."

"Glowing lights?"

"They where these bright lights, like stars, that would appear every year on my birthday. My mother would never take me so I snuck out with him while she went off on a three day errand. Anyway, I found out the glowing lights where lanterns people in the kingdom nearby would light and send into the sky for the Lost Princess. He took me out onto the lake to see them, oh we where surrounded by the lights it was beautiful!"

"Wow," Quasimodo said, "He sound like a good friend... Why do you hate him?"

"Well," Rapunzel's face grew dark, "After the lanterns... he left me on a secluded shore without the crown or protection. These two thugs came after me and tried to take me for my hair... I would have been lost if it hadn't been for my mother who rescued me."

"How do you know he left though? What if the thugs knocked him out?" Quasimodo asked, realising to late he'd just given the boy an excuse he didn't want to give.

"I saw him sailing away on a ship. It was dark yes, but I couldn't mistake him in the moonlight." Rapunzel said. Quasimodo nodded, secretly glad he wouldn't have to share his new friend like he had Esmerelda.

* * *

A while later, Phoebus rolled out a map onto the large table the pirates used to eat at, it was a map of Neverland marked by Peter and his merry band of followers for great treasure hiding places, places to play, and where some of Neverland's more notable characters lived.

John and Slightly, both assuming some form of command in Peter's absence, looked the map over as Phoebus placed heavy weights on it's corners. They whispered to eachother about where a girl might go.

"What are we doing here?" Flynn asked, "All the Indians are playing outside, Rapunzel's not here contrary to what you promised when you told me to meet you here-"

"I lied Flynn, it happens." Phoebus said, "Anyway what's important is we find Jasmine. We can't leave her behind in this world and, I dunno, maybe she could help break her boyfriend out of whatever spell the witch put on her."

"Where's Adam?" Flynn asked, looking around.

"He's... moping. I guess his girlfriend being controlled by _it_ is having a toll on him. Anyway, once we find her we can move on to other important matters."

Flynn sat down on the table bench and looked over the map, "Like what?"

"Like figuring out why this all happened, what that thing in the locked closet is, and how did she do what she did?"

Flynn was silent for a full twenty seconds.

"Good points, let's move on."

* * *

Quasimodo left Rapunzel when she claimed she wasn't hungry and wanted to rest. He left her in the captain's quarters on the sofa, and whether or not she'd been lying about the rest he could tell wanted to be alone.

So instead he gathered up his lunch and brought it down belowdecks, where Shedea's cell was.

She was still banging on the door, but it all seemed so half hearted.

The auburn haired man must have agreed because he sat against the door, knees drawn up and head bowed in sleep.

Quasimodo neared and rapped quickly on the door.

"Shedea?" He called lightly.

It was quiet, then Shedea replied in a strained but powerful voice.

"Get. Me. Out."

Quasimodo nodded, knowing she couldn't see him... or maybe she could, she was so powerful Quasimodo wouldn't have been surprised. He looked around for something to pry the door open with, then remembered he could very easily break it down. He raised a fist to the door, rearing back and slamming his fist into the wood, splintering it.

He brought the fist back for a second blow but was stopped.

Adam was holding back his fist, but there was no angry look on his face, he just looked sad.

"After everything she's done, you want to break her out?" He asked.

Quasimodo looked confused, "She hasn't done anything except be my friend. Of course I'll let her out."

Adam glowered, then unsheathed his sword and held the bellringer at swordpoint.

"Get out." He said dangerously, the anger and pain hanging off his face. Quasimodo backed up, deciding to return later when Adam had left, if he left.

Little did either know, the damage was already done.

* * *

Jasmine slammed a low hanging branch back and trudged on, trying very hard to keep sight of the fairy that was to impatient to actually wait for her. She sped a few feet ahead, making it hard for Jasmine to distinguish her from the woods, and if Jasmine got to far behind the fairy would begin pulling at her hair.

"I'm going! I'm going!" She snapped, breaking into a run, "Where are we going though?" Th fairy, as usual, didn't answer, but as they neared their apparant destination, she began to get more excited, the tinkling bell voice becoming louder and more erratic.

When Jasmine saw the forest floor turn to granular sand her breath caught in her throat.

Before her was a massive pirate ship!

And she could see Esmerlda leaning against one of the sides!

"Oh yes!" Jasmine cried, running with more effort now, calling out to Esmerelda, "Esmerelda! Esmerelda hey!"

Esmerelda looked down and her eyebrows rose, surprised.

"Phoebus," She called to her planning boyfriend, who was standing beside Flynn, Cogsworth, and Lumiere, "Better call off the searching party."

"Why?"

"She's here."

"What?!"

And that's when Jasmine boarded the _Jolly Roger_, smiling and buzzed to be with them again.

* * *

Shedea raised a tentative finger to the broken and splintering wood of the door. Immeadiatly she was shocked, but she did manage to pull away at some of the wood, and the small hole that was created felt cooler, and didn't have a presence of magic.

"No way." She whispered, reaching down and grabbing the long sliver of wood, raising it to the hole and scratching away at the other dislodged splinters. In no time at all she had a small, but definite, hole through the door. She could smell fresh air and see out into the hallway, where the Auburn haired man was sitting at rigid attention.

"_Sleep_." She whispered, willing the magic through the clear hole.

Adam slumped forward, thumping against the floor.

"_Wake."_

Adam snorted awake, "What?" He sounded groggy, like he truly had fallen asleep.

"_Leave_."

Adam climbed to his feet, "I can't do this anymore." He muttered, heading up the stairs and to where he was sure the others would be.

* * *

Hook slammed painfully into the wall of his cabin, knocking a painting from the wall.

"N-now remmeber men, I-I only knew her for the short time she was on my ship before you all showed up." He cowered. Flynn rolled his eyes and handed Phoebus the sword, and then watched as the man leaned forward, sword pressed lightly against Hook's long nose.

"But you where in that locked room with her and those children. And since one's missing and the other can barely breathe..." He pressed the tip further, breaking a layer of Hook's skin, "You're the only one to tell us anything of actual use."

"I swear! I don't know anything!" Hook pleaded.

"What happened when she locked you in that closet?" Adam asked, banging into the room, "Thank's for the invitation by the way." He shot at the others, Lumiere and Cogsworth the only ones with enough shame to look down in, well, shame.

"We didn't know if you wanted to, Belle being downstairs and all..." Esmerelda whispered.

"How considerate." Adam sneered, leaning toward Hook, "Now, what. Happened?"

Hook swallowed, "She... well now, we fought to subdue the two... and then she grabbed Miss Wendy."

"Grabbed her?"

"Yes, and Miss Wendy was no longer herself, she was under the woman's control. Then she took my eyes."

"Your eyes? Why would she need those?"

"The magic took away Miss Wendy's. And after she took my eyes... well, I'm not entirely sure as I could no longer see but I'm pretty sure she sent the girl through those portals people keep talking about."

"What happened after that?" Charming asked, shouldering his way to the front beside Adam.

"Nothing... for awhile!" Phoebus dragged the sword along his nose to prod him into elaborating, "But then there was a burning sensation as my eyes returned to me."

"They returned?"

"Are you people stupid? Yes!" Hook said, momentarily forgetting his situation, but then quivered in fear as Phoebus let the sword rest on his shoulder, close to his neck.

"Phoebus, what if the Genie could learn something from his eyes?" Charming asked, "Maybe we could learn a weakness or secret she's been hiding even from her other two companions."

"I agree with Charming, we should try." Adam said, there was a vain and desperate hope in his eyes that worried Phoebus a little.

"Very well, bring the Genie here and we'll try."

* * *

Jasmine brushed back some of the hair that had covered Aladdin's eye. He had been forced into unconciousness again, and slept with the gag on. He was begining to shiver in his sleep, looking pale.

"He's making himself sick." Jasmine said to Genie, who couldn't meet her eye.

"Genie, how much longer can he last like this?"

"Well, physically, forever. But mentally... well... I don't know." Genie addmitted.

The cell door suddenelly opened and Charming was standing in it's doorway, slightly out of breath.

"We need you Genie-"

"Oh! How nice of you to say!" Genie said, conjuring a heart to appear on his chest, an arrow flying through it.

"I mean, the witch used the captain's eyes, and they were returned, meaning there might be something there about this demon no one thought to look for!"

"Genie go, I'll watch Aladdin." Jasmine said, pushing at the large blue genie until he stood up.

"Well, ok..." Genie shrugged as Charming led him out of the brig. When Genie was presented with Captain Hook the pirate cowered below him, the tip of his nose bleeding.

"You said it was his eyes?" Genie asked.

"Yes, is there anything you can do?" Adam asked.

Genie cracked his knuckles, "Well, let's see..." He reached out a hand and placed them over the captain's eyes, and immeadiatly he felt something dark begin clawing at him.

"Yeah, there's something here." Genie said, placing the other hand over the first and pressing the Captain's head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Charming asked.

"I'm going to do a... well I guess the easiest thing to call it is a Eye Scan. I'm gonna see what these eyeballs have seen." Genie said, "Now please, everyone quiet so that I can concentrate. I haven't done one of these in a long time."

Genie closed his eyes and let the magic commune with the dark magic in this man's eyes.

Then, he saw it. He saw all of it, like a large explosion in his mind, he was in a dark and rainy caravan, there where puppets all over the ceiling, and there was a small boy in a cage.

A woman appeared out of nowhere, where did she come from?

Now the girl was attacking her... and reaching for her wand...

Genie pulled out, satisfied with what he'd found.

"I think she wants power. She sent the girl after a fairy's wand." Genie reported.

Adam nodded, "Makes sense... but why though? When... when she first... first took Belle, she was just confused. Now... what is this supposed to accomplish? Stealing a fairy's wand?"

Charming shrugged, "Why don't we ask her?"

There was a crash from the door and Jasmine crashed through, falling to the floor with her head bleeding.

"Jasmine!" Genie cried.

"What happened?" Esmerelda asked, pulling Jasmine to her feet.

"She happened. The witch escaped!" Jasmine raged, but then her anger seemed to burn out, "And she took Aladdin." Her eyes filled with tears, "Se's probably grabbing the other two as we speak."

Flynn plucked the sword from Phoebus' hand, "Not if I have anything to say about it." He tore out the door before anyone could stop him.

"We need to stop her... them." Adam said, "Lumiere, Cogsworth, with me. We'll take the frontal assualt. While they're distracted, Charming and Phoebus will act as cavalry and take 'em by surprise. Jasmine and Esmerelda, watch the door and if someone manages to past us you grab them."

"And me?" Genie asked.

"Grab your monkey and together you can reek havoc on everyone together."

* * *

**(Ten minutes ago)**

Shedea had been chipping away at the hole from the outside, willing one of the outside splinters to break away and begin picking away at the wood. When she could see through a wider hole, she spied crates aways away.

Shedea tightened her fist, and the crates imploded on themselves, the large shards lifting up and flying at the door. Shedea willed them to attack the door again and again, until finally the door crumbled to nothing but splinters.

"Well that was easy." She mused, "Let's see if I remember where the brig was..."

* * *

Rapunzel had been asleep, Quasimodo covertly watching over her from a chair in the corner of the room.

There was a subtle knock at the door.

Quasi leapt to his feet, slamming large arms against the door, "No, don't come in. We're busy."

"It's me Quasimodo." Shedea said from the other side of the door.

"Oh." Quasimodo wipped open the door, "Sorry, but that Flynn guys been annoying us all day."

Shedea cast a glance at the sleeping Rapunzel on the other side of the room.

"I see."

Suddenelly, Aladdin strode in, brandishing a stolen sword, "Shedea, we gotta go soon. They'll be after us after you injured that girl."

Shedea hid a smirk at the words "that girl", "You're right Aladdin," She drew close to him, trailing fingers along his chest, "Where do _you_ think we should go?"

"Hell sounds pretty nice this time of year." Flynn snarled from behind, brandishing his sword, "Give it up Shedea, we have the power to stop you."

"All the more reason to gain more power right?" Shedea smiled sweetly, causing Flynn to brandish the sword in Shedea's face, threatening to slice her open.

"Oh come on, I may not know much about you but I know you don't have the heart. And besides, you'd really murder infront of her?" Shedea asked, motioning to Rapunzel. Flynn hesitated for a moment, and that was when Shedea struck, knocking him to the ground with her magic and taking the sword.

"Here, you seem to have more talent than he does." She said, handing it to Aladdin. Aladdin stood over Flynn, "You open the portal, I'll make sure he doesn't interfere."

"Good." Shedea nodded, walking to an untouched wall, "This looks good. It... speaks to me."

"Oh yeah?" Quasimodo asked, "What does it say?"

"It says... Castles... Dragons... Dark power." Shedea smiled, an unnatural glow in her eye.

"Should I wake Rapunzel?" Quasimodo asked.

Shedea considered it. She didn't neccassarilly want the girl around, she seemed wary of Shedea even after everything she'd been through. But that boy over there seemed desperate to reclaim his girl, and Shedea wasn't in to granting happily ever afters.

"Sure, go ahead."

Quasimodo grinned and bounded over to the sleeping Rapunzel, "Hey, we're gonna leave. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Rapunzel it's time to go." Quasimodo whispered, "We're gonna leave."

Rapunzel sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn called, "Please!"

"Eugene?!" Rapunzel stopped, forcing the concern away, "I mean... what are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Flynn said, climbing to his knees. Aladdin slammed a foot down on his back.

"Aladdin no!" Rapunzel cried, running over to pry Aladdin off, "Let's just leave. I don't want to deal with him." Aladdin nodded and he escorted Rapunzel over to where Shedea stood, hand against the wall and ready to leave. The black lines where just leaving her hand.

When suddenelly a sword flew and lodged into the wall a foot from Shedea's head.

"You like throwing swords don't you Adam?" Shedea asked, turning to glare.

"You are not gettng away Shedea, not until I have Belle."

"Oh is that all? Well then," Shedea grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the wall, "You can have her!" She lunged at the french prince, blade at the ready.

"Sire!" Lumiere cried as Adam deflected the blow and parried with his own, taking care to only hit the sword. No matter what, he could bet Belle would not appreciate being sliced and diced by her fiancee.

"Shedea!" Aladdin cried, "Just open the portal, I'll deal with them!"

"I don't think you'll be able to take on all three of us Monsieur," Cogsworth snarled pompously.

"Oh, what ever shall I do... Quasimodo?"

Quasi gave a great battle cry and charged at the Majordomo, who yelped in surprise and concentrated on their battle for fear of actually being defeated.

Through all the chaos, Flynn slinked to Rapunzel. He grasped her hand, drawing it close in both of his.

"Please Rapunzel, don't go with them." Flynn pleaded, "Please."

"You're asking me not to go with my friends, to stay here with you. You only wanted me for that stupid crown!"

"No! No I didn't, I swear." Flynn said, desperation blooming as he saw his comrades begin to buckle under the adversary, "I was captured. I barely escaped with my life to come find you-"

"Save it Eugene... Flynn. I'm done talking to you. My mother was right, the world _is_ full of monsters. Like you." Rapunzel seethed, but the moment the words left her mouth she saw the impact they had on Eugene... his face exploded in surprise before crumbling into pain and sadness, what had she just said?

"Rapunzel!" Quasimodo cried, fighting Cogsworth to get to her. But Rapunzel wasn't paying attention, only stared in mild shock at Eugene's reaction.

"Eugene I-"

At that moment Shedea managed to reach the wall, slapping a desperate hand to it as Charming and Phoebus finally entered to join the fight. The lines raced off her hand and began carving faster than they ever had before.

"Rapunzel get ready!" Shedea grunted before crying out as flying embers came from above; Genie had transformed into a wood stove and was raining embers down as Abu pulled at her hair.

"Shedea!" Aladdin cried, momentarily forgetting his situation, giving Lumiere an opening. Lumiere thrust his sword at Aladdin's arm, not wanting to kill the boy, and drove a deep gash into it. Aladdin cried out, distracting the monkey long enough for Rapunzel to tear it from Shedea's hair. She set it gently on the floor only to have her hand snatched again by Flynn.

"Rapunzel, if you wont stay then-"

"Time to go!" Shedea screamed, releasing a burst of energy that blinded everyone. Adam, being the closest, got the full blast. He felt his eyes burn as Shedea pushed him to the ground to get to Aladdin, who had to be led to the opened portal. Quasimodo, stumbling and tripping, fell through it after him.

"Rapunzel come on!" Shedea and Quasimodo cried.

Rapunzel, abandoning Flynn's hand, ran to the open wall, "I'm coming!"

"Not without me!" Flynn screamed, tightening his fist around a fallen sword and slamming against Shedea, who cried out on contact and crumbled suddenelly like tissue paper.

"No..." She whispered, the strength she'd felt surging like a racecar only seconds ago abandoning her.

Adam, who'd begun to blink back his vision, saw what happened and screamed as the wall closed again, seperating the worlds once more.

Shedea and Flynn landed ontop one another, falling together in the snow which melted the second it turned red with blood.

"Shedea!" Aladdin screamed.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, being held back by a protective Quasimodo.

Flynn Rider lay atop Shedea, his sword running her through!

Shedea choked on her own blood, begining to buck, as Aladdin pushed Flynn off and removed the weapon.

"No no no no no!" Aladdin cried, unsure of what to do.

"Let me go Quasi!" Rapunzel cried, retching her hands from his grasp, "Aladdin let me help-"

"How can you help?"

Despite the horrific chaos that surrounded them, Rapunzel managed a smile, "I can. Just... don't freak out."

Aladdin, moving to the otherside of Shedea, allowed Rapunzel access while Quasimodo watched over everything protectively. Flynn forced himself to his feet, shivering in the freshly fallen snow and looked around.

They were on a narrow ledge of some mountain, and below looked to be an absolute ocean of snow, if not for the flags and broken carts and helmets he could see poking through to the surface.

It looked like an entire army had been taken by an avalanche!

"Where are we?" Flynn whispered.

* * *

Yen Sid watched through his magic mirror in an effort to learn of what the dark disturbances where. At first, he couldn't find anything, choosing to search by the usage of magic. But so much magic was used across the worlds of Disney it had seemed hopeless.

And then, she just seemed to appear out of nowhere, exiting through a locked closet in one of the lower levels of a pirate ship: a young brunette woman emminating such power that just did not belong among any of the Disney worlds. She walked down the hall, not heading for the stairs but the pirate ship's holding cells. There, she approached the cell of a young man tied to a bed, gagged and bound and asleep. Yen Sid could see genie's magic at work around him... but also hers. And her's was far more overpowering.

The woman willed the bars to break like wet noodles, and then willed the boy's restraints to unbind themselves. The woman who'd been sitting in the cell with him faced the dark one, brandishing a Scimitar* and threatening to fight.

But she'd turned her back to the boy, who hit her over the head with the stool she'd been sitting on and plucking the Scimitar from her hand. Then he joined the woman emminating the darkness and the two proceeded to run for the stairs that led to the deck.

"Such power..." A voice crooned behnd Yen, coming close and leaning over his shoulder so they could peer into the mirror, "And she barely knows how to use it!"

"Malificent! What do you want?" Yen snarled, not turning away as he watched the brunette and her comrade enter the captain's quarters.

"Not much Yen, but I do want to know about her." Malificent pointed at the magical monster, "She I am interested in, and will be so much I wont be able to sleep at night."

"Leave."

Malificent slid a delicate hand across Yen Sid's shoulder, "But why? I thought we where old friends Yen."

"That... was a long time ago. Far to long ago to account for anything now."

"You know," Malificent whispered, not taking her eyes off the mirror, "My father would still accept you into the fold. It could be-"

"It will never again be like 'Old Times' Malificent. Ever. Now leave before I make you."

Malificent scoffed, "You wouldn't dare touch me! No, you'd call one of those stupid fairies you like to keep around to drag me off. Or that idiot wizard that seems to live here now."

"Malificent this is my last warn-Oh dear." Together, the two watched as a man with dark hair ran at the brunette, who'd just opened a door to yet another world. The man had been brandishing the sword, and the impact caused the weapon to run through the woman. They fell back into snow, the woman coughing and retching.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Malificent said, sounding rather disappointed.

"No wait... Oh dear, she has _her_ with her."

"Who?"

"The little-wait, why am I telling you? Out! Get out!"

"Fine! But be warned Yen, I will return! I will always return!"

"And I will always be here to turn you away. Leave the past alone Malificent, move on. I have."

"I know. It was all those horrible fairies from my world could talk about. Oh it was disgusting the things I heard. But never fear my pet, despite what others may think I can be very forgiving."

"Leave Malificent." Was all Yen Sid said, pointing to the door.

A look of hurtfullness flashed briefly across Malificent's green face, but then the witch charged out the door, her pet crow flying behind.

Yen turned back to the mirror, watching as the Lost Princess did her work.

* * *

***Scimitar-the curved sword they use in Agrabah**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R before you go. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there! Quick note: in chapter 16 I meant to write Lost Princess instead of Forgotten Princess! I was reading reviews and I was like "Forgotten Princess? Where did they get-Oh! Whoops!" But don't worry, I fixed it! It now reads Lost Princess instead of Forgotten Princess, hehe, sorry...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I see what you did there... :)**

**Guest who reviewed: "So is Shedea is the Forgotten Princess, is it Eilonwy, Meg, Giselle, Jane or Kida? It could be Mulan or Merida since she can fight and they are the most minor members of the Disney princesses. **

**Next is either Sword in the Stone of Sleeping Beauty. Better watch out Malificent"**

**I like you, you have good insight (Oh no, a possible spoiler... oh well :) )**

**Miss-Understood: Me to, which is why I guess she wins one or two more fights than she really should... that needs to change :p**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Sadly, Anastasia is not a Disney Film, and as I wish to stay true to the Disney Fandom, I will not be adding any films/cartoons/books/whatever you can think of that are not Disney. Which is sad, because I loved Anastasia and would have so liked to see Shedea dancing around like Anastasia did. Remember in the song "Once Upon A December" when the paintings come alive and she ends up dancing with all these ghose princes and the Tsar? I bet Shedea could make that really happen... man just thinking about it makes me want to write it, but sadly I'm going to stick to just Disney as this is a Disney fic. Sorry :( (Although you have given me ideas... ideas for a sequel maybe... or ideas for another fic like this one... I'm not sure which yet... hey! to everyone reading this, what do you think?!)**

* * *

Merlin came blustering into Yen Sid's study.

"Oh honestly Yen! I finally get around to being a teacher myself and you have to go summoning me when I'm very busy!"

"Sit down Merlin, this wont take long." Yen instructed, offering a chair near his desk.

"Well, what is it? I doubt you of all people need help with magic, and even if you did I suspect you'd want to call on your little apprentice more than an old fuddy duddy like me."

"Merlin," Yen said, sitting down in his own chair, "For one who can see the future, you really have no idea about what's going on?"

"You know it works better in my own world. That's the one I'm wired into afterall." Merlin said, magicking himself a cup of tea and a sugar bowl with tongs.

"Merlin, something dark and evil is invading all the worlds of Disney." Yen said, "And it's after power, magical power. Undestand?"

"Oh perfectly," Merlin said, appearing calm but his voice shaking slightly, "What I want to know is what you're going to do about it."

"Well," Yen waved his mirror over near the two and cast images over it, "It's rather complicated." An image of Belle appeared on the glass.

"Oh, she's pretty." Merlin commented.

"The darkness has power of it's own, and seeks to grow more powerful from stealing our power. It possessed a beautiful maiden from one of the other worlds. Controlling her like it had it's own body."

"So this power was origianlly a girl or something? These images have castles behind them so I'm guessing there where others around when this girl was swallowed by the darkness."

"I don't know honestly, there's so much that doesn't make sense about her." Yen addmitted, "What I do know is that the maiden's lover followed this spirit through the holes it created between the barriers of worlds. And has collected comrades from the worlds he's visited who also lost someone to this witch. She entranced a naive boy from a belltower, the Lost Princess, and then enslaved a boy for his affection. Then she killed an innocent girl and cast another out of her world in a mad grab for power. Blue's power."

"Where is the Blue Fairy?" Merlin cried, jumping from his seat, "Is she okay?"

"In time Merlin! Sit down!" Yen snapped, "Now, these poor people have friends who joined the maiden's lover and his two most trusted servants in their quest to rescue her. But recently they've realised they need to go on the defensive, chasing her isn't working. They want to set a trap for her using a powerful sorcerer."

"But how do they know about you? Almost no one knows about you except for other magical-oh you mean me." Merlin sighed, "Well, that's just great. How do they know about me?"

"Apparantly some worlds are mere stories in others. Must be one of the way the whole entire universe keeps everyone seperate." Yen shrugged, "I agree with this plan. What I want you to do is, when you see them," Adam's image appeared on the glass, along with his groups images one by one, "I want you to help them. Now, all you need to do is help them subdue her and extract her from the maiden. I don't think we need to reveal everything to everyone just yet so the moment she's extracted, you send her to me."

Merlin nodded, "Got it-oh! I'm seeing it... Yes, it's only partial and I can't see much more than this... what is this? Oh! It's their arrival. It's pretty close to." The wizard stood, "Sorry Yen old friend but I must go if I'm to meet them on time. Goodbye!" And with that he exited through the study door and disapeared.

"Good luck." Yen muttered, turning the mirror to face him.

* * *

Rapunzel removed a pin from her braid and the entire thing seemed to collapse, the gold locks cascading to the snow.

"Wrap the end around her wound." Rapunzel instructed and Aladdin and Quasimodo complied, the hair becoming stained by the blood.

Rapunzel turned to her friends, "Don't freak out. It's just something I've always been able to do."

Flynn turned away from the scenery to watch, remembering when she'd healed his hand.

"_Flower gleam and glow... Let your power shine..._" Rapunzel's hair began to glow, making Aladdin take a step back in surprise, Quasimodo took a step forward in awe, "_Make the clock reverse... Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..._" Shedea's wound began to glow, but at the same time close. Leaving only a bloodstained summer dress with a gaping hole in the torso. Shedea coughed once more, bloody spittle escaping, and whispered something unintelligible before passing out.

"What did you... You healed her?" Aladdin asked, helping Rapunzel extract the blood stained hair.

"Yeah." Rapunzel shrugged, "Ever since I was little I would sing that song and a scrape or a bruise would just magically be healed."

"Wow." Quasimodo said, dropping Rapunzel's hair into the snow and burying it in an attempt to wash the blood out.

"Yeah," Rapunzel smiled, "I kept my mother beautifull for years with my hair." Her face soured again before she continued, "But when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. So my mother hid me away in the tower."

"Why?" Aladdin asked, "Seems like something pretty useful to have in a battle."

"Because it loses it's power-"

"You be quiet, I'm still planning on making you suffer." Aladdin interrupted Flynn before returning to Rapunzel and urging her to continue.

"Like Flynn said, it turns brown and loses it's power." She pulled the hair off her neck and a brown strand, only maybe three inches long, revealed itself.

Quasi was now attempting to recreate Rapunzel's beautiful braid, twisting it like rope, "Your mom must have loved you to go so far to protect you. She must have followed you the whole time you where out of your tower even though you were breaking the rules."

"Yeah. And I'm glad she did." Rapunzel said, casting a glance at Flynn who silently exploded with frustration.

"Allright," Aladdin said, lifting Shedea into his arms, "Let's get out of the snow."

* * *

Tinkerbell danced along Peter's cheek, Peter not having the strength to wave her away.

The Lost Boys held a constant vigil around their leader's sick bed, none wanting to leave in case he started to recover.

Esmerelda sat with them, balancing small Micheal on her knee and playing with him. She bounced him on her knee and pretended like she would make him fall before pulling him back up suddenlly. Micheal would giggle at this and the smile was so bright it was blinding.

Esmerelda loved kids in general, but always being on the run from soldiers didn't leave much time for babysitting. Sitting here, playing with this kid and being able to forget she was in hell, it was nice. Made her think about possibly having a child of her own one day, to be able to bounce on her knee and play around with when times where bad.

But reality reminded her that something like that was both very far away and not even on the radar of possible at the moment. Which was to bad, it was something bright to think about, keeping her mind off of losing Quasi to that devil woman and now Flynn too. Who knew what that woman was doing to him?

Esmerelda dipped Micheal again and snapped him back up onto her knee, making him outright laugh. The other boys pretended to not notice, but they still all had either amused or annoyed expressions on their faces.

* * *

Adam stared blankly at the map of Neverland, feeling all willpower drain from him.

He'd lost Belle, he'd now lost Flynn, and he had no idea where they where. The carving left behind was of a large, boxy house. Streaks that looked like fireworks where carved to look like they where flying away from the house and hundreds of small dots near the bottom where either stones or gravel.

And on top of that, Adam was tired of running after the witch. He wanted to end this now.

"Allright!" Genie cried out, rubbing his hands together, "Let's open this baby up and get our Lassie on!" He reached out to touch the carving.

"Genie wait!" Adam said, grabbing the hand to stop him.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked from the table.

"This running after the witch is pointless, we need to get ahead of her." Adam said crossly, "We need to find something to attract her into... a trap."

"A trap sire?" Lumiere asked, "But what will be the bait?"

"Something powerful... something she couldn't resist. Or someone. It seems she goes after people, that fairy's wand, Peter, Belle, she seems to preform taking from people."

"So we need the bait to be a sorcerer." Charming concluded from his place at the bookshelf, "And I think I know who." He pulled a book out of the shelf and flashed the cover, the light making the gold writing glint.

_King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_

Adam felt a tug in his chest, that had been one of the many stories Belle had read him on their... "first date", when they'd played in the snow and spent the whole day focused on eachother.

"Are you suggesting we go inside a story book?" Lumiere asked, confused.

"We allready are in a story book. Or... maybe something like that." Charming said, "Look, I didn't want to say anything before, but now that it's been awhile, I'm thinking what's going on is she's invading worlds... worlds from stories."

"And... you concluded this... how?"

Charming turned to Princess Jasmine and said in a somber voice, "I read your story."

"What?"

"It was called 'Aladdin's Wonderfull Lamp', and it told the story of a poor street beggar who was trapped in a cave by a sorcerer. He found a magic genie in a lamp and together they won the heart of the princess. It was among a collection of stories in a book called 'One thousand and one Arabian Nights'." Charming said, "I don't know if maybe the world you came from is a story in the rest of the worlds, and that's how it is in all the worlds, but if it's the case for you, why not for this one?" He waved the book in the air.

Jasmine leaned back against the table, floored. She was a story character? That was it? Was that it? She wasn't real?

"Hey," Genie said, sidling up next to her, "You know, there's a saying that goes: 'All the world's a story'." He smiled at her, "In this case, every worlds a story!"

Jasmine smiled weakly at him, choosing to file this away under "Freak Out Later" in her mind, and stood up to flip through the book.

"What makes this one so special?"

"It's a story about a boy who becomes a king and with the help of a powerful sorcerer is able to vanguish enemies. He was known as the wisest and best ruler of the land."

"And you think his sorcerer will entice her to come to us?" Phoebus asked.

"I'm positive, he's extremely powerful!" Charming insisted, "And he can see into the future. He'll be able to tell us how to defeat her."

"Or if we'll get our loved ones back." Jasmine whispered. Charming seemed to realise this and nodded slowly, the realisation lighting a fire in him. Adam grinned, seeming more motivated than ever to accomplish his quest.

"So, how do we get there?" He asked.

"Wait a minute!" Genie cried, his head turning into a searchlight and his body into a radar, "Tracking... tracking... Found him!" Genie transformed back into himself and licked his finger, he looked around cockily at everyone before touching an unmarked wall.

The wall instantly began to crack, and pieces fell away.

Before them was a gaping black hole.

"That... doesn't look like her portals... is this safe?" Cogsworth asked.

"I guess we'll never know until we try." Lumiere grinned, kicking his comrade into the gaping hole. Cogsworth's screams eventually faded.

"Who's next?" Lumiere asked, glancing back to see the others glaring at him, "What?"

"Oh my... okay, everyone go ahead, I'll grab Esmerelda." Phoebus said, "Genie, make sure it is safe."

The Genie transformed into a canary and sqwaked "Yes sir!" before flying down and then poofing back beside Jasmine.

"Well, it's dark but safe. Cogsworth isn't to happy with you by the way." He said to Lumiere.

"Good, let's go." Adam said, diving head first into the portal, followed by Lumiere and Charming.

"Grab that horse too," Jasmine said, "He's on the beach. The ship didn't really agree with him." Phoebus nodded as she dove into the portal then ran out of the room.

"Esmerelda, we're leaving." Phoebus announced, sticking his head in the room.

"What?"

"No!" One of the boys cried.

"What about Peter?"

"Boys! Boys!" Esmerelda commanded their attention, keeping them from turning on Phoebus, "The woman who did this is who we're searching for. Just wait, we'll be back in no time!" Esmerelda said, setting Micheal down on her empty seat and edging toward the door.

"However I do suggest that in the meantime you move your glorious leader somewhere safe, as soon as we leave your Captain might try something." Phoebus said, pulling Esmerelda through the door. Then he turned to her with a crooked grin, "Let's go!"

* * *

Yen Sid continued to watch through his mirror, amused at this brave groups bravery and meddle, but a little annoyed at their foolishness.

There where so many ways their Genie's spell could have gone wrong. He was meant for the Arabian world to grant wishes _within_ the Arabian world. Universe jumping was dangerous in his inexperienced, and apparantly to capable for their own good, hands. Yen Sid refused to think about what might have happened if he hadn't interfered.

Now he watched as they landed on the outskirts of a castle and look around.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

The Genie flew into the sky, never a good move in Yen's opinion, and looked around.

"About... Medivial England." He announced.

Yen laid back in his chair. Preparing to watch now that he'd fixed up the game board.

* * *

"What are we to do now Charming?" Phoebus asked, "After all, you know these stories best."

"Well," Charming considered, "I suggest we find King-"

"Oh! Shush boy! No need to reveal the future now!" An old man exclaimed, poofing into existence beside the prince, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Who are you?" Lumiere asked.

"Why I," The man smiled, "Am none other than the great and powerful Merlin!" He waved an arm in the air for added effect.

Adam looked this old man up and down in his blue robe and tall hat, the beard that brushed his knees, and the half moon glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Well Charming... did this book have pictures or are you just as dissapointed as I am?"

Merlin looked resentful of the comment.

"Oh young people today, always expecting something of the blustering big knight!" He seemed sour, "Anyway, little man, I've seen into the near future, and I happen to know why you've come."

"Do you now?" Esmerelda said skeptically, this was an old Gypsy trick. Fortune telling.

"You've come to set a trap for a demon or whatnot. She's disapeared again, taking your... horse rider? Anyway, you want to set a trap for her using me as bait. Very nice way to introduce yourself to someone by the way, tell them they are to be part of a dangerous trap for a dangerous thing and expect them to trust you whilst harldy knowing you. Thanks alot."

Adam and Charming shared an uneasy glance.

"Well there's no time for dilly dallying, she could appear any moment. Hurry, I suspect my pupil will be of help to us in some way." He waved them towards the castle, "And if not academically he can atleast hold and move things."

* * *

She was in someone's arms. It was nice and warm, her head against their chest and strong yet soft hands supporting her.

There was no longer pain in her lower torso, yet her mind knew there should have been. Where did it go? She wondered.

There was a cold feeling blanketing the rest of her however. She'd meant for them to travel to the world that pathetic girl had failed at. There wasn't snow there... at least not now possibly.

Where were they?

She lifted open an eye, seeing a gray sky above them, with snow falling slowly above. Was it nightime?

Also above her was a tan face who seemed concentrated on what was before him, a thick black line around his neck like a collar.

"Aladdin?" She whispered, voice broken and muddy.

He looked down and grinned at her, "Glad you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Shedea finally moved in his arms, "Sore. Can we stop for a minute?"

"Of course." He said before turning to call, "We're stopping for a moment." He laid Shedea down gently in the snow and she sat up. She felt dizzy, but in a good way. The buzzing was magic bouncing off the walls of her skull and streaking through her bloodstream. It was as if every fiber of her being had been super charged.

Unfortunantly, she felt in the back of her mind, something shift. Like it had been given a helping of magic as well. In fact, it was rather distracting. She'd soon have to deal with it.

Rapunzel jumped down infront of her, "You're awake!" The buzzing got louder, pulling at the girl before Shedea.

"Rapunzel... what happened?"

"Oh... well... Flynn stabbed you and fell through the portal with us. Don't worry though, he didn't mean to. Anyway, I... used my hair to heal you."

"What?"

"My hair. It has the power to heal. I saved you this time Shedea." Rapunzel grinned, "It was no big deal."

This power... Shedea felt the obbsesive monster inside her lust for it... the magic was a drug and this was the best hit she'd taken yet! It was so pure and golden... it was a dream!

She reached out and grabbed a hand to Rapunzel's wrist, feeling the rest of her sway slightly as instinct blinded judgement and tact.

"Umm, Shedea?"

"Shh..." Shedea whispered, squeezing the girl's wrist. Rapunzel whimpered as Shedea began to drain her, her hair turning a shade paler and her dress fading ever so slightly.

"Shedea let go!" Quasimodo cried, but it was Flynn who wrenched Rapunzel from Shedea's grasp. Aladdin caught Shedea as she fell backward.

"What happened?" Aladdin asked.

"I... I dunno!" Shedea flustered, "I guess the... instinct to protect myself just took over."

Rapunzel swayed, collapsing against Flynn.

"Ow." She muttered miserably.

"She can't travel." Flynn said, "Not for a good while."

"Quasimodo," Aladdin said, seeming to ignore Flynn, "Scout ahead for anything we can use or anyone who could help us. You, bring Rapunzel over here."

"My name is Flynn Rider."

"And my name is get the heck over here." Aladdin snarled.

* * *

"Now," Merlin said as he untied a model airplane from it's string hanging from the ceiling, "What's your plan?"

Everyone immeadiatly turned to look at Adam, who wilted slightly under the surpris pressure.

"Well, we don't know how long it'll take for Shedea to get here. But if you're as powerfull as both Charming and you yourself claim, it shouldn't be to long a wait. The basic plan is to insert ourselves around you and lie in wait until she appears with her group. And before she can do any harm to you we'll subdue her."

"Perfect!" Merlin said, his voice a tad higher than normal. Wart and Archimedes shared a glance but said nothing.

"Now, when she gets here I suggest anyone magical hide in the tower up here. Ah, how many of you are magical anyway?"

Only Genie held up his hand.

"I really should have guessed that." Merlin muttered before continuing aloud, "Allright, we'll lead her to my tower here and then the Genie can help me subdue her. And, after we've successfully stopped her from being able to fight back, I'll _extracte_ her from your fair maiden."

There was silence from his audience.

"How do you know about Belle?"

Merlin cringed, scrambling to explain this when, wouldn't you know it, Wart jumped in.

"Merlin's a powerful wizard. He knows alot about things no one else could possibly know about."

Charming and Adam stared at the wizard warily, but Phoebus pushed on. His experienced instincts saying it was a conversation for another day.

"I think we need to have some sort of contaiment for her then. Would she be able to be stored in say... a bottle or something? An enchanted one?"

Merlin considerd this, "Possibly. But I think this is one end of the plan that we'll all need to work on. Right now, let's focus on the immeadiate details, such as inserting yourselves around here. Wart, do you know if Sir Ector would be willing to higher eight new people?"

Wart looked them over, "Well... I think he's always happy to have new servants. But I don't know if he'll hire a Genie, a monkey, or that horse outside."

"Idiot boy," The owl Archimedes muttered, "He meant the _humans_!"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Like I said, he's good for manual labor. Now, we'll introduce you at dinner, when the man's eating is how I did my job interview."

"Oh! I better go help cook then!" Wart cried, hoping up and scurrying out the door.

* * *

Mulan rode her horse, Khan, out of the Imperial City. The medal and sword she'd been rewarded with bumped against her lower back from time to time, assuring Mulan she'd have a bruise by the end of this journey.

But she didn't really care, not that she actually didn't care but it was just that she couldn't fill any part of her being with any more emotion other than an overflowing triumph and excitement.

But there was that nagging worry, that despite everything she'd done, her father wouldn't forgive her for running away.

She could only hope that saving China would be enough, and squash the fear with joy until she got home.

She squeezed Khan's sides, urging him on faster. The faster they went, the colder the wind got and the harder it bit, but this wasn't the time to be worried about such discomforts. Besides, she was going so fast, it was as if she'd become apart of the wind that sped past her! Nothing could stop her, nothing could keep her from reaching her goal...

Except some unforseen force that jumped out of nowhere and pinned her down.

"Wha-?"

"It's only one horse... I suppose it'll have to do." Someone said lazily from above. Mulan craned her neck and saw out of the corner of her eye a strange woman who was grabbing Khan's reigns, attempting to calm him. When he refused she grabbed his neck roughly, making Mulan's horse shudder and fall to his knees.

"Khan!" Mulan cried out, bringing their attention to her.

"What are we going to do with her?" A man with tan skin asked, brandishing a sword the likes Mulan had never seen before.

The woman turned to look at Mulan and shrugged, "I don't know... she's not that important to my plans."

A man on the tail end of the horse, helping another maiden onto Khan, sneered at the brunette woman, "Oh so you do have plans? What are they? World domination."

The woman gave him a scathing look, "Put a plural on world and you're close. Now, is Rapunzel settled?" The man refused to answer, so in retaliation the woman shot a black spark from her pointed finger! Mulan gasped involuntarily, completely floored. Such a thing was possible.

"Hey Shedea, what are these?" A short, ugly man from the other side of the horse had found the Emperor's crest and Shan Yu's sword.

The brunette, Shedea, took them in her pale hands, "A sword... and a medal?" She looked down at Mulan, "What for?"

"Saving China. Now let me go." Mulan demanded, refusing to show fear. What was holding her down? It wasn't a net, or a person. In fact, it looked as if nothing were holding her down, but she could feel it. The pressure that comes from something restraining you.

"Ah, a soldier?" Shedea asked, kneeling down next to her and tracing a finger along her face, "Quasi knows a soldier. He was getting very friendly with _his_ lady friend. Isn't that right Quasimodo?" The short man behind them nodded and returned to making the blonde woman comfortable.

Mulan recoiled from the woman's touch and Shedea smiled a toothy grin that didn't belong on her pretty face. It threatened to crack the face, and possibly her own sanity.

"Maybe you could be of use to me. Would you care to join our party?"

Fearing what "No" could do to her under this woman's strange control, Mulan made her voice a mask, "Let me up. Then we'll talk."

Shedea smiled at her, "But of course." Immeadiatly the force disapeared, and Mulan scrambled to her feet.

Playing it cool, Mulan relaxed her body, motions fluid and face trusting. She waltzed near Khan, who was as still as death, and she leaned near the back as if to inspect the blonde girl, who was as pale as the woman Shedea.

"She took a bad turn," Shedea explained, "It was... my fault actually." She seemed to be watching the short man and the tan man as she spoke.

"Oh?" Mulan asked cooly, "How?" She scanned the pack and her mask almost cracked as she saw that Shan Yu's sword had been hastily stuffed back into it.

"Why tell, when I can show?" Shedea asked, and held a hand open to Khan. Khan shuddered violently before struggling to his feet. The blonde woman jumped and held on tight.

Mulan placed a hand on her pack, steadying herself, "What is this?" She asked, voice full of astonished wonder.

"Power." Shedea smiled, "Glorious power. Comes from being what I am... and what's around me." Again she cast a sheepish look to the short and tan men. The short man's face was stoic, but the tan man smiled dreamily at her.

"And what are you?" Mulan asked, fingers still grazing the pack for "support".

Shedea drew herself up to her full height, "An Idea."

This actually surprised the Chinese warrior, "A what?"

"Oh there'll be plenty of time to explain later, let's get out of here okay?" Shedea asked, holding an open hand out to Mulan.

Mulan's wandering fingers closed around what she was looking for and she felt her courage flourish.

"I don't think so." She said, sending the Emperor's Crest sailing towards Shedea's head.

As Shedea dodged, Mulan pulled the sword and swung for the witch, nicking her wrist.

"Gah!" Shedea cried, holding the gash as blood spurted. The tan man swung his own sword, nearly taking Mulan's head off! She swung back, and managed to push him back where the snow was higher, making it harder to manuver. But Mulan had been trained for anything, and found the snow to only be a slight difficulty, where as her opponent was forced to divide his attention between the snow and his enemy.

Mulan made quick work of him, moving quickly and catching him off guard, using her elbow to strike a blow to his face while her legs attacked his thighs, driving him down while the elbow sent him flying back. He recieved a nose bleed and bruised legs, but he didn't seem to notice as he scrambled for his sword. But just as his fingers wrapped around the hilt she held her sword to his neck.

"I'll be taking back my horse now." She announced just before a blast of power sent her sprawling forward atop the man. She fought to get off him and turned to see Shedea standing, the gash now a faint scar. Her face was contorted by fury.

"I think not." She spat.

"Shedea stop!" The third man cried behind her, but another blast sent him into the snow. The short man merely stood guard beside the blonde woman, who was biting her fists in worry.

Mulan, deciding talking was a waste of breath, lunged forward with sword at the ready.

"I'm not doing that again." Shedea rolled her eyes, sending her power to the sword, the magic covering it like gooey strings that sprang from Shedea's arm, pulling it towards her.

Figuring the angle of the sword was enough to hurt the opponent, Mulan pointed the sword forward and gave one last great pull before releasing it, letting it surge towards Shedea, sword's blade ready to strike.

Except it flipped halfway through the journey, hilt filling her empty hand.

"I wish you had joined us, I have a feeling you would have been fun." Shedea smiled, "Oh well. Win some lose some I guess." With that she began slashing the air, sending waves of black magic at Mulan through the sword. Mulan jumped and flipped, dodging the blasts, trying to think of a way out of this.

Then fate decided who's side it was on in this fight, and there was a great cry from one of the fighters.

"Oh no." Flynn whispered, edging closer to a frightened Rapunzel.


	18. Chapter 18

**In accordance to the Pinocchio reference, I believe he lives in italy, due to the Italian names and the fact that the original story was written by an Italian author. Some believe it's West Germany, but I dunno... I think it's Italy. Although they look like they live in Germany (with the lederhosen and designs and such, but due to lack of confirmed information I'm going back to the original stories details and such and it says Italy). Just thought I'd tell you in case someone did say it's supposed to be West Germany.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Enchanted as in he was told about all these places he could visit, Quasi's very imaginative, so I'm sure as Shedea talked he couldn't stand to just stay in a place where he was feared/hated. I realise with all the talk of magic the confusion could be made, sorry. (But... if you'll remember in Chapter 5 she does touch his face when she asks him to join her... hmmm...) lol, and your commentary for Mushu was funny. I enjoyed reading that. And yes, Pascal is very freaked out by Shedea, and while we would all love to see him leap to a rescue of some kind, he saw what happened to Major and Bruno and thinks it's better to wait for a right moment. Don't worry, he's not gone though. I'll work on including him more, thanks for bringing him up. And I also hope Mickey gets here soon...**

**Bearybeary: I guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**Miss-Understood: Challenge accepted! I hope I did this time!**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: I did too, although it was when I was little. I wish it was, because it has the same feel and everything as a Disney movie! I actually only found out Iron Giant isn't a Disney movie recently (last summer), and that threw me. I was planning a different Disney fic, and I had to put it on hold because the mom, Annie, was in it alot. I hope I can put it up someday, but it'll be different as I want to keep any disney fics I write only disney. Although I'm not against Shedea visiting other movie companies, that is, if it's possible after this. I have a basic idea for how this'll end, so I don't know if something like that would be even possible.**

* * *

"And so Sir Ector," Continued a human-looking Genie from his seat beside the heavyset knight at the dinner table, "I bring you my two daughters, we are but poor and simple souls and they are hard working young ladies."

Jasmine and Esmerelda beamed from their place at the table, dressed in rags.

Sir Ector looked them over critically, "They look... different."

"Their mother was a lovely creature," Genie pretended to reminisce, "She was from a far off land, came with a protector of her own to England. Anyway, she and I fell in love at first sight..." All the while Genie was talking Wart was pouring more and more ale for his foster father. And Sir Ector, being bored out of his mind with Genie's incessant talking, took lazy sip after lazy sip for something to do.

"And thus our first adventure in romance began! Now, I paid the local-"

"Yes! Yes! They're hired! They are completely and totally hired!" Sir Ector blustered. When he turned to Wart to pour more ale Genie shook a triumphant fist but quickly put it away as Sir Ector turned back.

"Now, they'll start after dinner, they'll help the scullery maid with the cleaning and report to her tommorow." Sir Ector said, to which Jasmine and Esmerelda nodded happily, keeping simple looks on their faces (in Phoebus' opinion, Esmerelda seemed to be enjoying the faces a tad much, keeping hers on the verge of looking ridiculous).

Adam grinned at them from across the table before Sir Ector turned to him.

"And you said you were?"

"Ah, my comrades and I are merely three hopeful young men, out to make their fortune." Adam said, waving his hand at Phoebus and Charming who nodded enthusiastically, "Sir Bart was originally tutoring us to become knights. But when he fell ill Sir Pelinore said you could take up for him, as you are training your son after all."

Sir Ector grumbled, considering it.

Merlin leaned forward from his place at the table, causing Ector and his son, Kay, to involuntarily lean back, like they were expecting a blow.

"It is good form to fulfill favors for fellow knights. Builds up things like goodwill... and debt to you." He gave Sir Ector a pointed look before turning back to his dinner.

"Yes... yes it does..." Sir Ector shuddered, he hated that man... no, not a man... a devil! Sir Ector wanted him gone, and as this was _his_ castle he should be gone!

But he had the devils power on his side... Sir Ector could wake up as a goldfish, or a flea ready to be squashed one day. No... better to wait until he'd finished "educating" Wart... then he'd leave correct? And once he was gone... Sir Ector would make sure the Wart couldn't replicate his powers of darkness.

"So is it allright if we study alongside your son?" Adam asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, yes." Sir Ector grumbled, "Be ready in the morning. Wart will show you to your rooms after dinner."

"Thank you Sir Ector." Adam smiled, then raised his cup, "To a successful teaching period."

* * *

The castle was dead quiet, the shadows and moonlight tiptoing through the windows and cracks in the doors.

The creak of Adam's door opening was like a cannon's fire, and Adam couldn't help but wince as he stepped through the threshold.

He quietly crept through the castle, hoping he could remember how to get back to his room before he was missed.

The first placed he snuck to was the kitchen, where he found Cogsworth and Lumiere asleep by a table, a broom and a mop clutched in sleeping hands.

'Are they supposed to work this late?' Adam wondered, 'Or have they been like that the whole time?'

Adam shook Cogsworth's shoulder, "Cogsworth, Cogsworth wake up!"

"Nna-wha? No Lumiere, don't light those, it's not time yet." Cogsworth mumbled.

"Cogsworth!" Adam hissed and the man jumped awake, "Ahh, yes?"

"Nice to see your alert and on the job!" Adam admonished, "You're supposed to be watching for anything suspicious."

"So sorry sir," Cogsworth grovelled, kicking at Lumiere under the table to wake him up. Lumiere was about to shout to him until he saw his furious master above him.

"Aah, Sire. So sorry, ah... we've been here ready like you instructed?"

"Good job Lumiere." Adam rolled his eyes, "Stay awake!" He instructed before storming upstairs.

The moment he was gone Cogsworth turned to Lumiere, "You think he's actually going to try and sleep tonight?"

Lumiere smiled dreamily, "Not until his true love is returned!" Then he looked serious once more, "I don't suppose you'd sleep well if a loved one was taken from you?"

"No... I suppose you're right." Cogsworth said, "I sure miss Belle."

"We all do... yes, we all do." Lumiere sighed, tracing swirls in the wood of the table with his finger.

It wasn't long before both of their eyelids began to feel heavy again.

* * *

Shedea brushed the snow off her shoulder but winced the moment her fingers made contact with the wound. Of course the pain wouldn't just heal itself! No! She had to be an idiot and-

"Shedea?" Aladdin asked, holding out his hand, "It's time to go."

"Oh, of course." She smiled, taking Aladdin's hand and letting him lead her through the portal she'd created on the side of the rock.

"No wait!" A voice shouted behind them, "Please! Don't go! Don't leave me here!" She sounded so pathetic, so desperate, Shedea merely looked back and smiled at her before closing the portal behind herself, the girl's scream echoing after them.

"Serves her right for all the problems she's caused me." Shedea muttered, causing Quasimodo to look back in concern.

The world they'd stepped into looked nothing like what Shedea had hoped, in fact it was completely wrong! This wasn't the Italian village where that wooden puppet was supposed to reside. This was... a dark forest? It's ending was close, and when Shedea hurried out of the thick, dark wood she saw a gloomy castle up ahead.

It took her a few moment, but then the answer of where they were came to her.

"Seriously? Here of all places?" She muttered angrily.

"What's wrong Shedea?" Quasimodo asked.

"We weren't supposed to come here! I had another place in mind, there wasn't supposed to be any mix-ups. In fact, there can't be any mix-ups!" She marched back to the portal and brushed her hand against the bark of the tree the portal was carved into.

A strange buzzing and a nasuea that soured Shedea's stomach overcame her. She ripped her hand away, watching as a few blue sparks sprang from the grooves in the wood.

'No way', Shedea thought, 'Absolutely no way...'

"Shedea!" Aladdin called from the edge of the wood, "It looks like it's about to rain!"

Where had those clouds come from? They hadn't been there a moment ago...

A bolt of lightning sprang down and shattered a tree nearby, causing Aladdin's protective instincts to kick in and he swept Shedea into his arms. Then he and Quasimodo ran for the castle up ahead, Quasi banging his fists against the door.

"Hello?" He called, "Anyone there?" He continued banging for a few moments before Shedea groaned and lightning touched down again nearby-a mere ten feet away! She placed a hand against the wood of the door, and watched it age and become weak in a matter of twenty seconds. Aladdin then kicked the affected area away and they dashed inside, Aladdin finally letting Shedea down. The moment they were inside the rain began to pour down, threatening to flood the moat outside in a matter of seconds.

"Let's find somewhere to warm up." Shedea said, shivering slightly. Aladdin pulled her close to warm her up and Shedea smiled. So nothing had changed...

"I hear talking upstairs." Aladdin whispered, leading them up a flight of stairs, hand firmly around Shedea's slim and pale one.

* * *

"Did you bring those people here?" Sir Ector interrogated.

"What people?" Merlin asked from his place at the now empty table.

Sir Ector groaned, "All the guests at dinner tonight! They all just happened to come at the exact same time and all ended up staying here."

"Oh, those people," Merlin grinned, "Why no I didn't. Your friend Pelinore brought those three boys here."

"They _said_ that Pelinore sent them here. But what if you just told them to say that? How do I know if that's the truth!"

Merlin blinked, "Well, I guess the ape does manage a good idea every once in awhile." Sir Ector grabbed for his sword, "But no, I didn't bring them here." Technically it was the truth. Yen Sid had sent them here, Merlin had just been the reason. It was completely different.

"Well, if they do _anything_ you will be blamed for what ever they do in my castle!"

"Fine." Merlin shrugged, "Not like I like it here anyway."

"No, you just want to lead my adopted son into some quack-housed state of illusion. You may be a man of the devil, but I wont have one for a son!" Ector seethed.

"That boy is worth more than some meat-headed brutes squire!" Merlin argued, "He could do great things with an education. Something the other probably needs as well but who knows, it may be to late for _him!_"

Sir Ector blustered incoherently before his face grew red, "How dare you, you blithering madman! I will not have my son insulted by such a... such a..."

"Oh take your time sir, no rush here." Merlin snipped, "Not like I'm getting any older."

"And how old are you exactly Merlin?" A woman asked from the door, flanked by a dark skinned man and a short and ugly man. Sir Ector jumped back at her presence, but Merlin felt his anger drain into fear.

"You..."

"Yes, me. I guess my reputation precedes me." She smiled, "Now, what's this about powers of darkness?"

"Um, Shedea I don't think you need anymore." Aladdin whispered.

"Aladdin look at me, I do." Shedea said kindly, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Why... why would you ask about such a thing?" Sir Ector asked, hand reaching to rest on his sword's hilt.

"Simple sir," Shedea smiled, "I need it."

"What you need dear, is help." Merlin said, slowly standing up, "Now please, go away."

"How? The moat's flooded." Shedea said snarkily.

"Through the powers you already stole." Well that threw Shedea for a loop.

"How do you-"

"I know everything child." Merlin grinned, "Now please, leave. I know the future, I know you'll lose."

"That's the thing Merlin," Shedea said, walking forward to stand across the table from him. His eyebrows lowered and she stared him dead in the eye, enjoying the calculating look he was giving her and enjoying the annoyance she was causing by him not being able to even see hers. They were once again the white, empty eyes of before.

"They thought they could get rid of me, but I got away. They thought I was trash, destined for the trash bin. I thought I was done for, I couldn't even remember what I looekd like or who I was anymore." Shedea grinned, "But I did get away. And I've gotten a new look. So what you know, is only what you think. And genius, the future changes every day."

Merlin cried out as unbearable pain pierced his chest, a black spike from the witch's wrist had pierced him.

"Every second." She seethed, jerking her wrist back and disloging the spike.

"Merlin!" A boy cried from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Ah, the Wart. I must say it is nice to see your face in person for once." Shedea smiled. Wart began to back away, descending the staircase backwards so he wouldn't turn his back to what lay before him.

Merlin groaned, his hand over his wound, the blood spreading through his gown and long beard, sparkles sprouting up trying to heal the wound. Shedea lunged, grabbing the hand and letting the power draw to her. Merlin groaned, becoming grey and falling to his knees. The noise was bound to bring more people but Shedea would be ready when they came.

Merlin fell to the ground, dried like a fruit and white, black lines showing what his image was but no color or definition or texture.

"Like an idea on a page." Shedea muttered, watching the blue sparkles spin around her arm. Her shoulder was no longer hurting, and the tingling on her face told her the lines were leaving again.

"No!" A shout came from the other door behind Aladdin and Quasimodo. Shedea turned to see the Auburn haired man and his friends fighting Aladdin and Quasimodo.

She cried out when she was rushed from behind, the Auburn haired man's cronies had grabbed her from behind and distracting Aladdin, letting the man with blonde hair get the advantage. Aladdin was down on the ground in a second.

"Don't get up." Phoebus instructed, "Jasmine wouldn't forgive me if I hurt you."

Quasimodo threw his attackers against the wall, Adam coughing from the wind leaving him and Charming groaning, a trickle of blood falling from his hair and down his neck.

Adam forced himself up, nearly stumbling and falling again from the pain, and swinging his sword at the bellringer. Quasimodo growled and shouted like an animal, running at Adam like there was nothing left for him.

"Lumiere! Cogsworth!" Adam called out, only to look up and see them trembling as Shedea attacked them herself. They were begining to pale and weaken.

"No!" Adam cried, swinging his sword at Quasimodo but vaulting over him the next second, "You won't take anymore of them! I won't let you!" He screamed, tearing Lumiere from her grasp. Shedea threw Cogsworth at him, running to throw herself at Phoebus. Phoebus didn't move, instead he grabbed her.

"Don't touch her!" Adam cried, but the damage was done, Shedea latched her fingers into his face and he cried out, becoming a shade or two lighter.

"Not in my house!" Sir Ector cried, crashing through the door decked out in full armour, swinging his sword and slicing the girl's arm, "Begone witch!" Shedea lunged at him, but was repelled by another blow of his sword, digging into her other arm and throwing her to the ground.

Quasimodo lunged at him as well but Sir Ector swung at him as well, thrusting the sword in his direction to keep him back. Adam turned to Shedea and for the first time something clicked in his mind.

He approached her and held his sword at her throat, the end digging into her skin. He looked her in the dark brown eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Where's Belle?" He asked the woman on the ground, for she was not Belle, she couldn't be. She had almond shaped dark brown eyes and short black hair. Dried blood was on her shoulder, and the clothes were ripped to show a pale shoulder where a wound or scar should have been.

Shedea smiled at Adam, "It was an accident, but I seem to have lost her in a snowy mountain pass."

"No!" Adam screamed, swinging his sword as hard as he could.

"Adam no!" Esmerelda screamed from the door, Jasmine lunging to stop him from killing their only lead to fixing all of their problems.

Sir Ector had Quasimodo in a corner, but the man had stopped fighting when Esmerelda screamed. Sir Ector kept the sword to his throat but Quasimodo had come to his senses, the fight leaving him.

Aladdin remained at Phoebus' sword point, Jasmine leaving Adam's side to kneel behind him, "Aladdin?" But he refused to look at her or acknowledge her. The black line around his neck seemed to grow in color and thickness, but maybe that was a trick of the light.

Lumiere was helped to his feet by Cogsworth, who was also struggling, and Wart returned to the room, tears in his eyes at the sight of Merlin. He was gone, the last face he ever made was one of pain and Wart didn't even have a chance to help him.

Sir Kay, finally awakened, and Charming joined Adam in keeping Shedea where she was.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Adam asked dangerously.

"Exactly that, or maybe the better term is _threw away_. After all, I didn't need her anymore. Not when I have this!" She gestured to her new body, "A warrior, one who almost beat Aladdin and I single handedly." Shedea grinned, "It's a lucky thing I had magic on my side otherwise we would have lost."

Phoebus had been looking around at the carnage when suddenelly something came to him, the frenzy of fight being replaced with normal thought.

"Where's Flynn?" He asked

Shedea grinned again, but this time she was silent.

* * *

**Before **

Shedea threw the sword at Mulan, putting all her power into it, magic and strength wise.

The sword lodged into Mulan's shoulder and she screamed, the magic encasing her completely, choking her, blinding her. Threatening to swallow her whole!

Shedea fell to the ground, eyes closed and a shade paler, coughing and spluttering like she'd been drowning.

"Shedea!" Aladding cried, running to help her while Mulan suffered. Rapunzel squealed in fear and hid her hands in her face, Quasimodo turning to watch her instead.

"Shedea!" Aladdin screamed, trying to wake her, "Shedea!"

"What?" She spat from her place in the snow, two feet away. Aladdin turned to see his enemies eyes had gone completely white, the black lines of before etched into her face. The sword pinned her to the ground and the blood was spreading quickly, but she still grind at him.

"Surprise."

Aladdin turned back to the girl he was holding as she groaned, waking up.

"W-what?" She looked around, "Where am I?"

Aladdin immeadiatly discarded this woman and ran for Shedea, pulling the sword from her shoulder and putting pressure on it with his hand.

"Help me!" He called out, throwing Quasimodo into action, tearing a strip of cloth from his tunic and throwing it to Aladdin, who began dressing the wound.

"Rapunzel..." Shedea lifted her hand for Rapunzel to come, and the girl almost did. Except Flynn snatched her hand and pulled her from the horse, trapping her in his arms.

"You'll kill her." Flynn snarled, "I won't let you destroy her for her hair!"

"Eugene stop!" Rapunzel cried, "Shedea wouldn't do that!"

"Yes she would." Flynn shouted, "Why can't you see it Rapunzel? She's a powerhungry monster! She killed your mother for goodness sake!" Rapunzel's cries seemed to die at that.

"It was an accident." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Rapunzel please!" Shedea cried, "Help me!"

Flynn held her tighter, "Not on your life!" He cried, "I'm not losing her again!"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, desperate, "Stop please!" Flynn began to drag her back.

"We're leaving." He whispered.

"Eugene no!" Rapunzel began to cry, "No please." Quasimodo moved to stop them but Shedea's blast of magic beat him to it. It landed just behind Flynn in the ground, opening up into a large portal. The moment his foot grazed the edge his grip loosened and he tried to keep his balance. But the snow made the edge slick and he began to fall back.

"Woah!"

"Eugene!"Rapunzel cried, trying to grab for him. Their hands met, and for a moment it seemed he would be pulled back up.

But Rapunzel wasn't strong enough, and Flynn was bigger than her, so she fell too.

"No!" Quasimodo cried running after them, but just as he was about to lunge through the portal it closed, the ground becoming nothing but the ground again.

Aladdin banged a fist against the ground and Shedea groaned.

"Quasi..." She called, voice weaker as the blood continued to pump out of her new shoulder. Quasimodo hurried to her, tears in his eyes.

"Quasi I need help." She whispered, reaching up to touch his face.

Quasimodo nodded, closing his eyes.

"Make it quick," He whispered, "And don't let it hurt?"

"I can't control that you know." Shedea whispered, making herself smile. She pressed harder into his skin and the life force began to trickle in through her arm, the blood stopping and the wound closing.

"Shedea." Aladdin whispered, tearing her hand away from Quasimodo's face when she didn't respond. Quasi fell back, shuddering a little. Shedea stared at him, a little out of it.

"Shedea?" Aladdin whispered, snapping her back to her senses. She looked first at him and then at the woman shivering by the horse, looking around confused, panic begining to tinger her eyes. Shedea used Aladdin as a support to climb to her feet and walked slowly over to Belle, who was rubbing her arms quickly to try and recover some heat. The pink sundress Shedea had dressed her up in was to flimsly to retain any heat.

Shedea placed a hand on her arm and Belle jumped, then took another step when she saw what she was looking at.

"Where am I?" She asked tentatively, trying to ease away from Shedea's hand. Shedea simply grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her close, inspecting her.

"Why did I leave?" She asked herself, "I was only suppose to throw the sword and yet... I traveled with it."

"Leave where?" Belle asked, terrified.

"You."

"What?"

"Simple. I was you, I stole your body and made it my own." Shedea couldn't help but let the words pour out of her mouth, "I used your body as a shell because I don't have one. I paraded it infront of your boyfriend and drove him nuts." She threw Belle to the ground, "And now you've managed to cast me out? How is that possible? You're not magical, you're human-Rapunzel..."

"Who?"

Shedea turned to Aladdin and Quasimodo, "Rapunzel's magic strengthened _her_ too. I was ready to come loose any second I didn't even realise!"

"Please!" Belle cried, standing up, "What's going on? Why am I suddenenlly in this cold snowy place? Where's the library? Where's France for that matter?" But Shedea ignored her, instead walking to Aladdin and Quasimodo and throwing a blackline to the nearest rock, the side of the mountain's steep cliff, where it began to carve it's own portal.

"Weird how theirs took only five seconds and ours takes a whole minute." Aladdin commented.

"Theirs was poorly made, it was supposed to send _him_ somewhere, although I don't know where. I bet the trip will be painful." Shedea explained, causing Quasimodo to grimace and begin worrying about Rapunzel.

The portal opened and Shedea brushed the snow from her shoudlers, wincing when her new fingers got near the wound.

"Shedea? It's time to go."

"Of course." She grabbed Aladdin's outstretched hand and they began to enter.

"No wait!" Belle cried, realising they were leaving her, "Please don't go! Don't leave me here!" But the portal closed and Belle was left to die in the snow, with nothing to help her. The horse was still under the trance and so was useless.

Then the clip-clop of a horse reached her ears. Belle looked around wildly, seeing a horse and it's rider in the distance. Belle hurried to the horse, wanting to climb atop of it to gain the riders attention quickly, but the snow made it hard to stand on the sadle and her fingers were so cold she couldn't grab onto anything.

The figure, a man in armor, rode closer and closer. Finally, Belle ran out into his path and started waving her arms.

"Hey!" She cried, "Hey wait!"

The horse pulled to a stop, and the man looked around.

"What's going on here?" He commanded.

"Please," Belle's teeth were chattering so hard it was painful, "These people... I don't know how they ended up here... I don't know how I ended up here. But they just disapeared through..." Belle stopped herself, afraid he'd think her crazy if she said they'd entered solid rock, "And they left me here. Please I need help."

The man looked around, and his eyes narrowed on the horse that was still sitting on it's knees, snow piling on top of him.

"Where's Mulan?" He asked.

"Who?" Belle asked, the questions flying faster than she could keep up.

The man pointed at the kneeling horse, "That's her horse." He dragged Belle over to the animal, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Belle insisted, teeth chattering.

The man looked at her, and Belle could tell he didn't believe a word.

"People don't just disapear and other people appear in their place with no idea of what's going on." He tapped the horse on the nuzzle a few times, but nothing happened, "Did you do this?" He asked Belle.

"No!" Belle was terrified, she had no idea what she could say to get this man to believe her. All he did was glare at her as she shivered. But as he stared at her, he couldn't help but take pity on the poor girl and decided to believe her... for now.

"Come on." He said, leading her to his own horse, "I'll have to send someone to help this horse." They walked to the man's horse and he helped her up. Then he returned to the kneeling horse, putting a hand on the stalion's mane and sighing, wishing he could help the horse.

He lifted Mulan's pack and medal from the things Mulan had packed on the horse.

Hang on... where's the sword?

He spied it out of the corner of his eye, lying in the snow abandoned. When he picked it up, he saw the blade was somehow... burned? It looked burned black, yet there was a red tint to it that was undeniably blood.

Who's blood? The man wondered, taking it back with him to his horse.

On the way, he slipped on the icy road, reaching up an arm to protect himself as he fell and somehow cutting his arm open with Shan Yu's sword. Red spilled onto the snow and drapped his arm. He groaned in pain but forced himself to get up, the girl on his horse looked like she didn't have much longer. She looked ready to fall over and sleep, which could mean death in a place like this.

"Let's go." He said, slinging the newly aquired items onto his own horse.

"W-w-what h-a-ppened t-t-t-o y-your arm?" Belle asked, reaching out for it.

"I slipped on the ice and wasn't careful with this sword." The man shrugged, stowing the weapon with the rest of his things. Belle grabbed his arm as he got up, and the moment she touched the wound they both stiffened. Eyes flashed black and white and then both were blinking and rubbing their heads.

Belle felt like she'd just been yanked out of her body and spun around a few times by her hair, before being haphazardly forced back into her body. She held her head moaning.

But the man, his eyes darkened in anger. The visions he'd just been presented with... they couldn't possibly be true yet the evidence of their existence lay all aroung him... sat behind him ready to freeze to death.

He snapped the reigns on his horse and together the two sped towards the Imperial city, where they rode through the roads and weaved inbetween city goers that bowed in the man's presence. They stared strangely after Belle, but Belle supposed that was because she looked so different compared to them, they'd probably never seen someone like her before in their entire life.

The man rode towards the palace, leaping the guards and forcing the horse to climb the hundreds of steps. When he reached the top an old man with a long white beard and lavish clothing was running out the front doors.

"General Shang what is the meaning of this? It's only been two hours since your girlfriend rode off into the sunset and you were supposed to join her!" The man chastised, but when he saw the somber, somewhat dead, look on General Shang's face he sobered.

General Shang helped Belle down from the horse, but she nearly collapsed when her feet touched the ground. She felt endless waves of exhaustion and fatique rolling over her like ocean waves.

"And why have you brought me this... girl?" He asked, gesturing to Belle, who was now on her knees struggling to stay upright. What was wrong with her? Being cold shouldn't have taken this bad of a toll on her.

"Your excellancy," General Shang bowed, "I was riding after Fa Mulan when I happened upon her horse kneeling dead in the snow and Mulan herself missing. There were signs of a struggle and the only one left behind was this woman." He pointed to Belle, "A sorceress with black magic who attacked Mulan and stole her to who knows where."

"What?" Belle and the Emperor cried.

"I saw it when she touched me. I watched her enchant Shan Yu's blade," Shang pulled the blade from his pack on the horse, the blood still making it gleam, "And drive it into Mulan. Possibly killing her. I could tell because the vision was through her eyes, and I knew it was her because as the blade entered Mulan, this witch fell to the ground and I was suddenelly above her. Then it ended and I knew that she had something to do with Mulan's attack."

The Emperor was silent, this all seemed like indesputible evidence. But the girl he gazed upon now was a terrified and beaten flower, not a murderous sorcerress bent on attacking the hero of China.

But... this was the hero of China after all. And who knew how many allies Shan Yu had possessed. How many had gotten away?

"Bring her inside," He intructed a set of nearby guards, "We will soon know the truth."

"What? No!" Belle cried, using what little energy she had to fight the guards as they grabbed her and dragged her into the palace, "Please this is a mistake!" They shoved her along, not interested in hearing her cries, they heard the same one's over and over every day, "Please! I can prove I'm not a sorceress! I don't even know how to conjure..."

They threw her into a cell, "Please! I need help! I don't know where I am! Where am I? Where's Adam? And Lumiere and Cogsworth? Where's Mrs. Potts?" The door to the cell slammed shut, a guard locking it with a quick snap of his wrist, like he found locking and unlocking these doors fun, "Can someone please just tell me what's going on?"

The door slammed up above, the door leading to the dungeon in general.

"Is anyone listening?" Belle cried, feeling tears begin to stream down her face. And then true panic began to set in, Belle drawing her knees up close and backing into the corner of the cell as she tried to focus on just breathing.

Not on being totally alone in a place she had no idea what was going on or who anyone was, not on there being no one on her side or anyone to help her, not on being completely disoriented and more tired and cold then she was sure was healthy.

What was wrong with her?

Where was Adam?

At the thought of her fiancee, Belle imeadiatly began drying her tears. She needed to be brave. He'd come bursting in here any minute, here to save her like he did so long ago on Christmas.

Only this time, she'd kiss him and make sure he knew how lucky they both were for eachother.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Single/In Love Awareness day! (You know who you are, so just circle one. Go ahead, it's not my monitor you'd be marking up :P) Think of this chapter as my month long valentine to all you wonderful readers and reviewers out there! Thank you for making it this far!**

**And before we begin, a few answers to some reviews from last chapter (if no one's realised by now I'm going to do this every chapter :) )  
(Sorry, thoughts of romance can make me loopy-happy, even if I don't have anyone to direct those romantic thoughts too... wow... that was actually rather depressing... I'm just gonna go ahead and get on with it... :P)**

**Miss-Understood: Oh no! I'm sorry! But I'm glad I surprised you again! Its one of my favorite passtimes.**

**Writes4U: Mwahahahahaha! Idears! hahaha I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Bearybeary: No, no they are not :)**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Haha, he is isn't he?**

**Inujisan: thank you :) and much more will ensue before this is over. THIS I SWEAR!**

**Irisgoddess: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that comment ment to me :D :D :D :D, I really hope thats true... it might be interesting to persue something like that.**

**Anyway, I had alot of fun writing this! I think I like writing romantic stuff... that and I had alot of stuff to work with (it being febuary and all). Anyway, even if you hate this chapter, I REGRET NOTHING! So please, enjoy!**

***Special note: While writing this I found out the kingdom Rapunzel is from is called Corona (maybe or maybe not by Disney itself), while not named in the movies it was on the wikia so I figured, instead of making up a name I should use one that's probably used by alot of people out there.**

* * *

The world was a fast motioned fall, colored with green's and browns.

They were falling fast and hard, from some unspeakably great height!

Rapunzel screamed in fear, the tears flying across her face and up above them. Flynn held her close, waiting for the impact and hoping his body would absorb enough of it that Rapunzel could survive somehow and get away.

_Foomf!_ They hit something, not hard like the ground but soft life...

A thatch roof?

Before either could move, they began to slide at an angle.

"No! No no no no!" Flynn was muttering as he released one hand to grab at the roof, but it was no use. The small blades just slid through his fingers like sand. They reached the edge and Rapunzel screamed as they toppled over the edge.

Rapunzel felt a sudden jerk as they stopped falling. She peered tentatively up to see Flynn had grabbed the edge of a ledge they'd almost flown off of. Flynn looked down at her and grinned.

"I guess I did get super strength."

Rapunzel smirked and rolled her eyes, which made Flynn laugh and almost lose his grip.

"Okay," He said to himself, craning his neck as much as he could to get a look at his surroundings. He and Rapunzel were currrently hanging off the edge of a walkway on a treehouse, which stood hundreds of feet above a rocky jungle covered cliff. And below that, waves dashed against sharp rocks.

This could never be easy could it? Flynn couldn't help but wonder to himself.

"Okay, Rapunzel?" Flynn gasped, the strain begining to tax his body.

"Yes?"

"I need you... to climb onto the ledge." Flynn instructed, "And hurry, I don't think I can hold us much longer. One handed no less!"

Rapunzel chewed her lip, fighting the urge to say no or let the panic rise any farther than her chest. She reached up a trembling hand and slowly grabbed the wood, clamping her hand onto it like it was her life line. Which in fact it was.

"That's it." Flynn soothed, "Now... hurry... grab on with the other hand."

Rapunzel did just that, pushing herself up onto the ledge and rolling into safety.

"Well, that was terrifying." She grinned, turning back to help Flynn up, only to see his last finger disapear.

"Flynn!" She screamed, vaulting to the edge in time to see him fall.

It was like it was in slow motion, the terrified scream petrified across his face, how he seemed to move through molassas yet he was rocketing away from her. His arms spread out looking for anything to grab onto yet finding empty air, legs kicked against gravity, begging to find something to catch onto or find a way to kick this whole thing away.

"No!" Rapunzel screamed, and then someone grabbed her from behind.

"Don't do that!" A woman cried, "You'll fall!"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed, fighting her captor, as Flynn neared the ground.

Then a flash of skin and Flynn's screams were heard flying to the left.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel now strained against her captor for a chance to see where Flynn had flown off to.

A large, muscular man in a loincloth and holding onto a vine with one hand and Flynn with the other, was swinging towards the bottom of the tree's trunk, where he dropped Flynn harmlessly on the ground and jumped from his vine next to the completely confused thief.

"What the... Who are..." Flynn stopped, trying to collect his thoughts, "_Where_ did you come from?" The man gave him an odd look, then pointed at the vine.

"The trees." He said simply.

Flynn groaned, then took a deep breath, "Thank you." He said calmly, holding his hand out for the man to shake it. The man inspected the hand for a moment before taking hold and shaking it really hard, nearly popping Flynn's arm out of it's socket!

"Flynn." He managed as his teeth rattled.

"Tarzan." The man grinned even wider.

"Ahh, say Tarzan," Flynn said as he extracted his hand from it's prison, "Could you help me get back up there? I uh, accidentally left someone behind." He grinned at his own quip, but Tarzan looked confused.

"She was supposed to fall with you?"

* * *

Rapunzel sat on a stool, sipping banana and fig tea out of a tea cup. Beside her sat a brunette woman in a long green skirt and a yellow shirt.

"Oh I'm sure your boyfriend is just fine." She said in an accent, taking a sip from her own cup, "Tarzan is a natural on the vines, he's never missed me when I fall."

"You fall off your own roof?" Rapunzel asked shakily.

The woman giggled, "No silly, I mean in general. I fall off the vines alot sometimes, I am still just learning to ride them. Anyway, Tarzan and your boyfriend are most likely almost up here. They'll walk in that door any second now."

"He's not my boyfriend." Rapunzel said darkly.

"Really?" The woman grinned, eyes sparkling, "Because from the way you were sceraming it sounded like you cared about him alot."

"I don't..." Rapunzel protested weakly. Then something shifted near the back of her neck in her hair.

"Oh, dear?"

"Pascal." Rapunzel moaned, "I told you to stop doing that."

A green chameleon climbed out from behind Rapunzel's neck and came to rest on her shoulder, growling a hello to Rapunzel's new friend. The woman nodded slowly, like things like this were slowly becoming apart of her life anyway.

Rapunzel grinned, handing a sugar cube to Pascal, who licked it enthusiastically. The woman smiled warmly and when Pascal finished the first she set a cube on Rapunzel's shoulder for him.

The door crashed open suddenelly and Flynn and Tarzan walked in, well, Tarzan walked in like an ape on feet and knuckles. Flynn watched him suspiciously from time to time, but the moment he saw Rapunzel, and she saw him, they flew at eachother, Pascal falling from Rapunzel's shoulder and to the seat she'd abandoned.

"Your allright!"

"Your alive!"

They clashed together in a tight hug, threatening to fuse together if they got any tighter.

"Don't scare me like that again." Rapunzel whispered without thinking.

"Oh, I was so worried for you." Flynn whispered back, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Rapunzel immeadiatly pulled out of the embrace.

"You? Worried for me? Ha! That's a laugh!" She stormed to the stool she'd been sitting on angrily and scooped Pascal up.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"You don't care for me." Rapunzel said, attempting to walk out the door, "You cared about that crown."

"No Rapunzel!" Flynn blocked her path, "That's not true! The Stabbington brothers tied me up!"

"I saw you on that ship." Rapunzel argued, trying to get past him.

"They tied me to the ship! I was caught by the guards! I was almost hung!" Flynn said, grabbing her hand as she darted around him.

"Your a liar and a thief Flynn, I don't trust you." Rapunzel spat.

"Rapunzel-"

"No! I should have listened to my mother and never left! The lights were not worth dealing with you!"

"Your mother lied!"

It was silent, Jane and Tarzan watching in stunned silence as the drama exploded before them, Rapunzel not moving an inch and Flynn recoiling his lack of tact.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked dangerously.

"Your mother set the brothers after me. She arranged for all of us to get captured. Maximus and I were coming to save you when we saw the tower had exploded. That's where we met Adam and those other guys." Flynn said, "Rapunzel I've been trying like crazy to find you. I didn't sleep once those nights  
I was traveling with them, I always had nightmares about that witch-"

Rapunzel wrenched her hand out of Flynn's.

"Leave me alone." She whispered before running up a small flight of stairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Flynn turned to see Tarzan and Jane standing in silence, a little shocked and what had just exploded in front of them.

"It's true!" Flynn insisted, "I... I originally wanted to just take the crown and leave... but then... Everything just went wrong!" He cried, sighing and sitting on a nearby crate, "It was so perfect and I just _had_ to go back to that shore. If I hadn't we wouldn't have been in this mess." He said gloomily.

Jane gently touched Tarzan's arm, "You stay with Romeo here, I'll check on Rapunzel."

"I thought his name was Flynn."

"Oh, Romeo's just an expression for a boy in love." Jane explained, admiring how Tarzan seemed so cute when he was confused

"So... am I a Romeo?" Tarzan asked.

"Very much so." Jane whispered, pecking him on the cheek before hurrying to her bedroom.

* * *

Rapunzel lay on the bed crying. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. It wasn't very lady like, like her mother had told her, but she didn't much care. Pascal rested on the headboard, watching sadly as he tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes quickly as she heard the door open.

"Oh sure, just take the bed. It's allright." Jane quipped, and when Rapunzel didn't respond she sat on the other side of the bed.

"You know, men are... well... _men_. They're boorish, uncaring, and selfish." Jane said.

Pascal scowled at the her and Rapunzel looked up to see if she was being serious. Jane looked dead serious to her.

"But," Jane continued when she was sure Rapunzel was paying attention and not just staring at her, "They're also the sweetest and most gentle creatures in the world. They'd do anything for the woman they loved."

"Flynn doesn't love me." Rapunzel said.

"Then why did he follow you here?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to answer, but the words wouldn't come out. Her lower jaw merely flapped open and closed as she tried to think of an answer. Finally she groaned in frustration and dove her head into the pillow.

"Didn't he say that he was able to follow you by going back to your place? Now, why would he do that if he was only interested in a crown?"

Rapunzel didn't move or make a sound. Pascal hoped onto Rapunzel's head, nudging her hair comfortingly with his foot. She made a squeaking sound mixed with a groan.

"Just give him a chance to prove himself Rapunzel, I'm sure he means what he says." Jane said, squeazing her shoulder. Rapunzel turned her head, Pascal falling to the floor in the process, "Are you sure?" She asked.

Jane smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

Rapunzel shrieked in fear and excitment as she sped through the air full speed. Tarzan held onto her as they swung from vine to vine. Flynn and Jane followed close by, Jane helping Flynn everytime he started to fall by grabbing him and flinging him to another vine.

"Couldn't... we... take... a... HORSE?!"

"What's a horse?" Tarzan muttered under his breath while Jane laughed. Rapunzel let a few giggles escape her.

They landed at the edge of a large clearing, which opened up to a steep ravine, one edge of the ravine jutting out awkwardly to make a long cliff that swooped down dramatically.

"Wow." Rapunzel breathed as Tarzan set her down. Flynn fell to the ground beside her, face firmly planted in the dirt.

Despite herself, Rapunzel smiled and helped the theif up, causing him to smile weakly at her. Remembering herself, Rapunzel quickly let go and took a few awkward steps away, rubbing her forearm uncomfortably.

"Isn't this spot just beautiful?" Jane cooed, "It's the perfect spot for a picnic don't you think?" She unhooked a wicker basket from her arm and set it on the ground of the cliff, spreading a red and white checkered blanket on the grass and then proceeded to pull out food.

"A picnic in the jungle... That sounds interesting." Flynn muttered.

Rapunzel hurried forward, sitting down next to Jane and taking the plate Jane offered her. Jane then proceeded to carefully pile it with food.

Across the blanket, Tarzan munched on a pear and Flynn hurried to claim some of the food for his own. Pascal climbed from the basket, dizzy and face an ominous lime green. He wandered dizzly into Jane's knee, who just grinned and set the little chameleon on her lap where he collapsed. Rapunzel giggled softly before biting into her lunch.

"So, ah, Rapunzel, how do you like the Jungle so far?" Jane asked.

Rapunzel sighed, looking around, "It's so beautiful!"

"And you Flynn?" Jane asked.

Flynn shrugged, "The foods great. But what's with the difference in characteristics? He's a... native man? Yet you seem totally different."

"Oh, well," Jane chuckled, reminiscing at the memories, "You see Tarzan grew up living among the apes, while I lived in England until I joined my father on an expedition to study the apes. I... well... I found Tarzan here and I just... couldn't leave." She smiled softly at Tarzan, who smiled back. Jane quickly shook herself and then continued, "Anyway, I'd be far more interested to hear how you two lovebirds came to be."

"We are not lovebirds." Rapunzel insisted.

"Oh really? What was with all that heat and passion on the boat then?" Flynn teased, winking at Rapunzel. Rapunzel crossed her arms and _hmmphed!_

"Oh don't be so stubborn Rapunzel. Here, why don't you tell us about the boats?" Jane asked, casting a glance at Tarzan to see if he was paying attention. The ape man was digging into a banana but glanced at Jane every so often, like he was waiting for something.

When Rapunzel hesitated to begin Flynn swallowed his mouthful and cleared his throat.

"I'll start. We'd met when I climbed into her tower looking for a place to hide from... persuers. Anyway, Goldie here got the drop on me and I was forced to play tourguide to a naive young girl with big eyes and so much curiosity she must have lifted whatever was left after the cat bit the dust." Rapunzel gave an amused scowl and Flynn continued, "We arrived at Corona in the middle of their festival and had the time of our lives, complete with food, dancing and souveniers. At the very end was a special presentation participated in by the whole kingdom. They would light lanterns and send them into the sky. Oh it was beautiful."

"Why would they do that?" Jane asked.

"Because the festival is actually a celebration for Corona's lost princes, who disapeared when she was just a baby. They hold it every year on her birthday."

"Oh, interesting." Jane nodded, "And how did you end up on the boat?"

"Well, Blondie here wanted a quiet place so we could be more intamite with our personal feelings-"

"Flynn was giving me a front row seat for the lanterns because every year I would watch them from hundreds of miles away in my tower." Rapunzel interrupted, "When we were out on the lake surrounded by the lanterns it was... really magical actually." A special softness entered Rapunzel's face, the one Flynn had been waiting for, and she smiled, "It was my dream come true."

Tarzan suddenelly leapt up and eased his way to Jane after she gave him a curt nod. He helped Jane to her feet, Jane scooping Pascal into her hand as Rapunzel and Flynn talked about their night on the boat.

"It was so... incredible on the boat, we stared at all the pretty lights." Rapunzel said.

"I mostly saw their reflections in your eyes." Flynn whispered sheepishly.

"You were really sweet on that boat." Rapunzel addmitted.

"You looked really pretty with all those flowers in your hair." Flynn said, "And the lights made you somehow... glow..." He had just realised they were alone. Everyone else had disapeared. He turned back to look at a slightly confused Rapunzel and grinned.

"You know, apart from the humid jungle setting, picnic layout, and the fact that it's daytime, it's alot like when we where on the boat." He said, inching slightly closer.

Rapunzel smirked, "Pascal was there too you know."

"Yeah but he was on the other end."

"We where in the middle!" Rapunzel said.

"Oh where we?" Flynn said wiggling an eyebrow, "Where you not as focused on the moment as I thought?"

"Flynn..." Rapunzel sighed as they were knee to knee now.

"What?" Flynn asked innocently, "I'm just sitting next to the girl of my dreams here." He shrugged, "Not like it matters or anything."

Rapunzel smiled again and Flynn nudged her with his shoulder, "Come on Blondie, lets see that wide eyed smile we all came to know."

Rapunzel looked into her hands, "You are being awfully forward here Flynn." Flynn leaned close and stroked a strand of her blonde hair.

"Call me desperate, or infected by your magic hair. Either might be plausabile." He said in a low and slow voice. Rapunzel crinkled her nose in a smile and Flynn lept back, "There it is!"

Flynn got up, then helped Rapunzel to her feet, "Let's be friends again ok?"

Rapunzel appeared to consider it, so Flynn lead her to the edge of the cliff. The amazing scenery sprawled before them, demanding their attention.

"Look where we are Rapunzel, look at where we've been and seen. Do you really want to fight now?" Flynn whispered tenderly.

Rapunzel stared at the view, and as she thought about everything she'd seen and done she felt something rise in her chest. During the balls, the treks through insane forests only to be captured by little kids... It had been wonderful all in all. Sure there were parts Rapunzel would never be able to unsee, but there were other moments she couldn't forget.

Thinking about it somehow brought tears to her eyes, small ones that probably wouldn't even fall, but they were tears.

"See? You're not a fighter Rapunzel, you're a lover." Flynn whispered, "I don't want to fight either. All that time I spent with those other guys, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when I was being escorted to the gallows all I could think about was you. You were the reason I escaped."

Rapunzel turned to look at him with a dry amused look on her face.

"Ok, technically the reason I escaped was because of the thugs and a horse... but my heart was only in it because of you!" Flynn said. Rapunzel let a soft giggle escape and Flynn put his hands on her shoulders.

"This is so amazing huh? Kinda worth the insanity..."

"Kinda." Rapunzel agreed, nudging at the loose gravel beneath her feet.

"Careful Blondie or you'll go over," too late, "The cliff!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Rapunzel slipped over the edge and before Flynn could really think he vaulted over the edge himself.

Rapunzel could only watch in terror as the cliff's edge got smaller and smaller, the sun shining directly down on her as she fell.

Flynn was a surprise. She'd expected to see his face get smaller with the cliff, but instead he stayed the same size, having jumped after her.

Flynn's hands reached out wildly at the air. The cliffs side was covered in vegitation, long spindly vines or some sort of plant life that clung to the rock but still hung loose like an old rag doll. One lucky hand managed to grasp a particularly large loop of vine and he was suddenenlly sliding down it, his other arm reached out to Rapunzel who reached for it desperatly.

He caught her at the last second. His hand finally managed to grab hers as they tumbled through the air and he pulled her close. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his torso and she buried her head in his chest, waiting for death yet again.

But, holding onto the vine, they slowed considerably. Until they were merely three feet from the ground, hanging there like it was the last place on earth. Flynn was the first to notice, and when he did he nudged the top of Rapunzel's head with his nose.

"Look down." He said calmly. As Rapunzel did she smiled, tears of relief filling her eyes.

"Now, hang on to my neck. I need both arms to get us back." Flynn said, letting go of her with the hand he'd been clutching in hers and grasping the vine with it, "This could take awhile."

Rapunzel smiled and stared up at the afternoon sky. The sun seemed much brighter and friendlier now... Almost seemed to reach for her like the sun in her paintings... or on her bedroom cieling...

Or... at the palace... in her crib...

The memories seemed to flood her mind for a moment. Her face lost the relief and happiness and was instead replaced by shocked wonder.

She saw it, in her head where long buried images of the past. The painting of a sun above her on a cieling at the tower... the same on a small wood mobile and two people with kind and gentle faces smiling down at her like she was a jewel... people that looked alot like the couple in the tile picture in the village where a blonde happy baby in the brunette womans arms... the baby was smiling at her...

And then there she was wearing a tiara... the same tiara in Flynn's bag... the one _she'd_ put on...

Rapunzel suddenelly held on tighter, grip digging into Flynn's neck. He looked down and saw the terror and confusion in her eyes.

"Hey, Goldie?" He asked, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

But she didn't seem to notice, instead she was busy reliving memories she didn't quite understand.

"Rapunzel." Flynn said more sternly, climbing a little faster but looking back down every few seconds.

Her lip was quivering.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn shouted.

"Eugene?" She whispered, terrified. A tear escaped her eye.

"Hey, hey don't do that. It's okay." Flynn whispered. Rapunzel blinked and looked at him, eyes choked with tears.

"Eugene..." She couldn't get out anymore than that but to Flynn she didn't have to. He nuzzled her nose with his and kept climbing.

"I'd do something less weird but my hands are sort of engaged at the moment," He quipped, attempting to make her smile. It half worked, she was still crying though.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She merely whimpered, digging her face back into his chest.

There was a jerk on the vine and, although Flynn expected to be falling again, they were instead pulled up, towards the edge of the cliff.

"Rapunzel," Flynn whispered as they rode the vine, "Rapunzel it's okay. I promise it's all okay." She shivered at his words and he did something neither were really expecting.

He kissed the top of her head and laid his own on top of it.

"It's all okay..." He whispered agian. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with her, but he knew there was something wrong. Something hurting her.

He'd be damned if he was going to let anything like that come near her again.

* * *

Tarzan pulled the vine one last time and Flynn's hand finally appeared. He grabbed it quickly and pulled them both to safety, dragging them aways from the cliff's edge and layed them to rest on the dirt.

"Oh thank heavens!" Jane cried, "We were so worried! Oh, we're so sorry! We shouldn't have picked this spot. Oh no... what's wrong with Rapunzel? Is she okay?" Jane was allover Rapunzel when she was still crying. She backed up a few steps though when Flynn shooed her away.

"Goldie?" Flynn whispered, "You can look now."

Rapunzel slowly lifted her head, eyes red and puffy from tears.

"It's okay Rapunzel." Flynn said, sitting them both up and reaching up to brush away a new tear, "You don't need to cry anymore."

Pascal growled and gurgled on Jane's shoulder, worried about his best friend. Jane reached up and stroked the chameleon's back.

"Shh, let them have this moment." She whispered.

* * *

Rapunzel set the cloth back on the counter, having scrubbed the tears and their stains from her face, as well as any desire to cry again.

How could this be? Was it even possible or did she just dream it up? She was the Lost Princess?

She couldn't believe it and yet... It felt right. Like a long lost puzzle piece had finally been found and now her mental picture was complete. It felt so right it felt wrong to even consider it may be a dream.

But that would mean her mother... wasn't her mother... and that who she thought was her mother was... her kidnapper...

Rapunzel felt tears come to her eyes again. All these years she'd been lied to! She'd trusted that woman and all these years she'd been lying to her! How could she? Did she ever even love Rapunzel? For even a moment? Or had it all been for her magic hair?

Rapunzel looked at herself in the mirror. Staring hard at her gold locks. This hair had been causing trouble since she was born... it was the excuse her "mother" had used to keep her in that tower... it was the reason she was locked up in the first place... Rapunzel had been used for years for her hair.

Rapunzel fingered it carefully, thinking critically. Then, without a moment's hesitation she undid the braid. She ran her fingers through the smooth strands, the blonde hair glowing gold in the light.

Then she snatched up the pair of scissors sitting on the counter beside her and cut it all off!

It happened instantly, her hair turned brown as it fell to the floor, her hair now ending mid-way down her neck.

Rapunzel stared at herself in shock at what she'd just done. Her gift, her magic ability was gone.

And along with it, any reason anyone could have for locking her up again...

The thought made Rapunzel smile. And she fingered her new brown hair delicatly, like it could evaporate away any second.

"Rapunzel?" Jane called, pushing open the door, "Oh my!" She looked in surprise at what had just happened, "What... How?"

Rapunzel smiled, "Sorry about all the hair. I just thought it was time for a change." Looking back in the mirror for a final time, she realised she looked alot happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

Tarzan squatted on the sofa beside Flynn, who was inspecting a tear in his boot.

"This is sad. I went to alot of trouble to steal these." He told Tarzan, "Is Jane any good at sewing?"

Tarzan shrugged, "Probably. She's good at alot of things."

Flynn smiled, "That she is my man. You are very lucky."

Tarzan smiled softly, thinking about Jane. He really was he had to admit it.

"Umm... Tarzan?" Jane said from the doorway to their bedroom, "Could you come her for a moment please?"

Tarzan hoped to his feet and walked to Jane, who pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door. Flynn stared at the now closed doorway in confusion before shrugging. He was not one to judge a lucky man's relationship.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel said timidly behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked, running a finger over the tear one more time before slipping the boot back on his foot.

"I wanted... to apologise."

Flynn frowned, "What for Goldie?" He turned to grin at her, "After all, I'm a coniving no-good-what the?"

Rapunzel stood there smiling, alot happier than he'd seen her in a long time, and looking alot different.

Her hair had been shortened into a pixie cut, and turned brown.

Flynn lept from the couch, reaching up to run his fingers through her short hair.

"How?" He asked. Rapunzel merely shrugged, a giggle escaping her. She leaned forward, pushing his head against hers onto her lips.

When they finally parted Flynn grinned, a sly wolfish grin, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" He asked. Rapunzel giggled again and pulled him out onto the balcony.

The stars were multiplied by millions and millions, tons sparkling like glitter in the sky. The torches on either side of the door were lit, providing a dim light. Rapunzel pulled Flynn outside and swung in a circle with him a few times, the whole time smiling and giggling. Then he pulled her close, arms caging her in his embrace. He reached up and ran a hand through her short hair again then pressed her head into his chest.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Am I?" Rapunzel asked.

"What do you mean?"

Rapunzel looked up at him, the smile gone and replaced by two large pools of emerald eyes fit for a begging puppy.

"I thought you were a horrible, thieving man. But in reality you were the only person who didn't want me for my hair. And you were the one," She leaned close, lips nearing lips, "Who let me out of my tower." She closed her eyes and this time the kiss was passion filled, the sparks flying. Flynn responded, arms pulling her in tighter, supporting her as he leaned her back in the kiss. They didn't part for a whole minute.

When they did, breathing hard, they smiled at eachother.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time.

* * *

Jane stroked Pascal's back tenderly.

"I think I might be getting attatched to the little guy." She said, smiling. Pascal growled his protest, he would always belong to Rapunzel.

Tarzan smiled, "It's to bad there isn't one quite like him in the jungle. I would find you one of your own."

"Oh it's allright." Jane shrugged.

"Jane, where are the other two?" Tarzan finally asked. They'd been hiding in the bedroom for a solid twenty minutes, not wanting to interrupt. They were currently sitting on the bed, Jane stroking the chameleon on her shoulder and Tarzan sharpening his spear. Jane had an open book in her other hand, and turned the pages very rarely she was so not focused on it.

"I suspect they're rekindling something that was almost lost." Jane said. When Tarzan looked confused she smiled, "I bet their busy falling in love."

Pascal growled on her shoulder and Jane tut-tutt'ed the reptile.

"Now now, she wont replace you. But she can have other men in her life."

"She can?" Tarzan smiled. Jane gave him a dry look.

"Yes, I can. Just like you can be around other women in this life."

"I can?" Tarzan said, still smiling.

"Okay, Terk can't come over to play anymore than."

"Aww, that's to bad." Tarzan said, leaning over and kissing his wife.

"Careful," Jane said, "I might make that a real rule."

"I could persuade you of otherwise..." Tarzan said. Jane's eyes lit up and she hoped off the bed, opening the door to see no one was there, the balconey doors wide open. She could see two figures in the dim torchlight kissing passionatly.

"Now that's cute." She muttered, setting Pascal on the coffee table and running back into the room. Tarzan was standing there, a brown two piece mini skirt and mini shirt in one hand.

"Change and I'll race you to the vines." Tarzan said. Jane snatched the clothes from her husband and hurried to change, peeling off her white tank top and throwing her new clothes on. Then she ran out the door after her husband, grabbing his hand as they leapt towards the nearest vine, traveling farther and farther into the deeper parts of the jungle.

After all, what was more romantic than swinging on the vines in the moonlight?

* * *

**Wow... even I didn't know certain events in that chapter would happen... but I'm glad they did. :P  
Anyway, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again audience! (three brownie points if you can tell me which person said that during which walkthrough on youtube :p) anyway, what's the best thing to do when you've been scared to the point of passing out while playing Amnesia? FANFICTION! Anyway, glad everyone liked my Valentines day chapter :) Also, more brownie points if you can find the lyric I slipped in from HoND's Heaven's Light.**

**To the Guest who reviewed regarding Snow White: What am I supposed to do when confronted with a Please? Don't fret, that will come very soon (I feel like I'm talking like Justine... grr... That games difficult... anyway...), I plan for many famous and not famous characters to make an appearance and Snow White and the Queen are slated in there allright!**

**Miss-Understood: I feel like you're hinting at something... hmm... :) Don't worry, Belle (and Wendy!) will be seen again!**

**Amazingfraud: :D you made me so happy! Sadly, no, Shedea is an original character of mine. An OC! But I bet there are characters like her in Disney, they just don't accomplish what she has. :(**

**inijisan: Yes, yes they did. :)**

**MystedryGirl7Freak: Tarzan is a fun character to write, although Adam will always be my favorite Disney Prince (I think Tarzan is in that line up... hmm... to the wiki!)**

* * *

Genie poofed into the room, enveloping it with blue smoke.

He was rubbing an eye and yawned before looking around. The young kid with the blond hair was holding what looked like a large crumply piece of paper, large enough to be the size of a man, and with black lines running every which way on it.

Esmerelda was coaxing Sir Ector into letting his prisoner, the short deformed man, go. She smiled at him, but the man just gave her a defeated look and stood there. Did he look ashamed or heartbroken? Esmerelda attempted to put her arms around him but he pulled out of her reach and went to stand protectively over the witch, who smirked at Esmerelda.

Adam and Charming were staring at the Genie impatiently.

"Well?" Charming coaxed.

"Sorry." Genie smiled apologetically, snapping a finger.

The blue smoke exploded around the witch, lifting her into the air and imprisoning her in a sphere of magic, the same one he'd used on the closet on the ship.

"And this time it's just magic little lady!" Genie cried pompously, "Nothin' to break you out!"

"We'll see." She hissed acidly.

"Enough!" Adam snapped, "Genie, can we have some sort of transportation for her little cage?"

"Hey..." Genie was to distracted to answer, "You look different... Adam are you sure you have the right one?"

Before Adam could answer, Aladdin managed a well placed kick in the knee to Phoebus. Shoving Jasmine out of the way he made for a mad dash to Shedea, but paused when Jasmine cried out upon hitting the table with her back at full force. It was enough time for Esmerelda and Phoebus to grab him and force him to his knees. Aladdin struggled, and as he was forced down he cast a glance side ways, where Jasmine was slowly picking herself up, heel of her hand rubbing her eye frustratedly. Then his head was forced into the stone floor.

"You don't need to be so harsh!" Esmerelda cried.

"This is the best way to restrain unruly prisoners Esmerelda, the position puts strain on the muscles and the pain makes it hard to think. Not to mention the feeling will leave his arms the longer he's like this." Phoebus said above Aladidn, who growled in protest.

"Guys, we need to contain these guys. Now. Sir Ector, which way to the dungeons?" Charming barked over the chaos.

"This way sir." Ector said wearily, "Wart! Hurry along boy."

Wart gave his foster father a murderous glance before carefully laying Merlin to the ground. He was cold, like paper that had been sitting in a freezer, and he was stone hard. He stood and hurried ahead of the group, rubbing his eyes forcefully. Genie conjured a rope around the witch's magic sphere and began totting her along, Charming and Adam pointing their swords in her direction as they traveled behind her.

Quasimodo was about to follow them when Esmerelda reached out and caught him as he passed the door, holding him close.

"Don't fight. Please don't fight." She whispered, nuzzling her head in his hair. Aladdin grunted under Phoebus, who was watching Quasimodo like a hawk. Sir Kay, with everyone gone, exited the room to follow after them, giving the white crumple on the floor a passing glance.

With Shedea gone, Aladdin seemed to both get more agitated and relax at the same time. His arms had gone gray and pale with the blood loss and his face was turning a hot and itchy red. Jasmine watched him in stone silence from her place on the floor. Then she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, jaw tight.

"Where should we put him?" Phoebus motioned to Aladdin, "Somewhere with a lock on it preferably." Aladdin made a noise under him of annoyance.

"How about the dungeon right next to the witch?" Esmerelda said fecisiously, "Then she can actually hear him when he barks at her command."

Jasmine stood up so fast at that comment she cracked her head on the edge of the table, but ignored it as she tore out of the room as fast as she could.

"Oh no... No! Jasmine!" Esmerelda tore after her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

Quasimodo watched Aladdin struggle under Phoebus, who was now forcing him to stand up. He didn't have any definite emotions for the man Shedea found so interesting, but seeing him locked up and himself free as a bird was... somewhat gratifying. It led Quasimodo to wonder just what exactly the limitations of his freedom were...

"Hey, redhead, let's go." Phoebus ordered.

"Where?" Quasi couldn't help but ask.

"To the dungeons?" Phoebus said it like it was obvious, and a lead weight dropped in Quasimodo's stomach at the thought of being locked up.

"I'm gonna need help locking this nut up."

Oh... that was a much better idea.

* * *

"Now listen here li'l missy," Genie said as he pulled Shedea into the room like a horse, a ten gallon hat and suspenders apearing on his body, "I don' wan' no trouble, ya hear?"

"That has to be the worst cowboy impression I've ever heard." Shedea said acidly, arms crossed and annoyance flashing across her face.

"Well you better enjoy it lil' missy, it's the last thing you'll hear for awhile." Genie whistled with two fingers in his mouth, "Get along lil' doggies!" He cracked a whip in the air.

"When I'm stuck like this with you, silence seems golden." Shedea muttered darkly while she fingered her magic prison. It was a different magic than the type she'd grown accustomed to just taking. It was like a wall. Nothing to touch and have her fingers light up with sensations. Nothing to sense and have her realise there was something there underneath the visual of sparkles. Absolutely nothing, like she was merely touching a normal wall.

The only difference was, this "wall" would never explode or recieve dents and cracks, would never contort to a position she needed or wanted, and would never let her by it. It was as if she were powerless. Absolutely nothing came from this wall and that seemed to irritate Shedea more than not being able to blast the Genie for putting her in here in the first place.

Wart reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the dungeons and hurried down the hall, darting to one door and then the next as Sir Ector tried to decide which one was the strongest and the smallest. Behind them, Shedea could hear Aladdin's grunts as he was forced down the stairs after her.

"There!" Sir Ector exclaimed, "That's the one!"

Wart nodded and turned the key to open the cell, opening the door wide so Genie could manuver Shedea's bubble prison inside. He then teleported back into the hallway with the rest of their party and Wart closed the door, turning the key quickly to lock it. Genie then slapped both hands onto the door and the whole cell glowed blue, the same spell as Shedea's prison being cast over the cell.

"It should work this time." Genie assured Adam and Charming, "She can't reach anything suspended in the air like that."

Adam looked through the barred windows and smiled sweetly at Shedea, letting the beginings of a sneer ruin the sugar coated look after a moment. Charming just glared at her and then walked back down the hall. Shedea glared after the rest of the group as they walked away, Adam talking stratagey on how to make her talk. Wart stayed behind as Aladdin's jailer all but dragged him down the hall.

Phoebus and Aladdin passed by her cell, Aladdin fighting Phoebus every step of the way as he locked him in the cell. Wart took back the key and placed it back on the key ring, following the French knight back down the hall.

"I wish I'd been wearing my armor during that whole scuffle, it would have made things alot easier." He muttered to Wart, rubbing the sore spots around his chest and arms where he'd been punched or kicked. Wart didn't appear to hear him as they entered the main hall and he ran back towards the dining room.

"I think I know how to make them better." Esmerelda said silkily from the top of the stairs. She jerked her head in the direction of her room and slunk down the hall, watching him until he gave her a wolfish grin and ran up the stairs after her.

* * *

Quasi followed Charming and Sir Ector down the hall slowly, looking around shyly while Charming glanced warily back at him.

"So you... you're friends with that witch girl correct?" Charming asked. Quasimodo stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding slowly. Charming instantly turned back around and didn't utter another sound while Sir Ector cast a glance between both of them, seeming to try and decided whether or not to say something and eventually deciding to just direct Quasimodo to his room. Quasimodo hurried inside and Charming paused before closing the door.

"Esmerelda is right next door, she wanted you to have the room right next to hers." Then he snapped the door shut with a loud crack and hurried down the hall.

Quasimodo had to smile, something moving in his chest as he thought about Esmerelda. She was one of the three glorious women he knew... and he had to admit trying to choose between the three was hard. Esmeralda was the first person to ever show him kindness besides Frollo, and she smiled and kissed his face without a trace of fright. She was also the first person he'd fallen in love with, meaning his heart glowed brightest for her. He wanted to see her smile, make the emeralds in her eyes dance with positive emotions because he'd done something she liked.

But Rapunzel was so sweet and nice to him, and he knew she liked him... he just wasn't sure how much. He hoped it was as much as he liked her. Then it would be like an absolute dream come true, the two of them falling in love together and living happily ever after. Defying what he'd been told his whole life of being a monster and never enjoying the things normal people did.

And Shedea... despite his reservations about her, Quasimodo appreciated her freeing him. He'd seen so much because of her, more than he'd even dared to dream about. And when he thought about that, the bad memories of her didn't sting qutie as much. And maybe, if he tried to look past it, he could see the powerfull and beautiful girl he'd met in that belltower what seemed so long ago.

Voices seemed to float through the wall, dragging Quasimodo out of his thoughts. One voice sounded female, and the other was male. Supposedly, they were coming from Esmerelda's room.

Curious, Quasimodo cautiously stepped from his room and crossed the few feet of wall seperating his door from the door next to his. Quietly, he tapped the door softly with his knuckles, when no reply came he thought he might just peek to see if it was indeed Esmerelda's room.

Slowly, Quasimodo grasped the door handle, turning it and pushing the door open as smoothly as he could. The light was still on in the room, and when Quasimodo peered inside he could see everything perfectly.

Esmeralda stood there, her tan form embraced by Phoebus' pale one. Her white puffy sleeves were pulled down, each grasped by Phoebus, who's shirt she was in the process of unbuttoning. Most of Esmeralda's jewlery, and the cloth she usually had tied around her skirt, were currently lying strewn around the floor of the room. One of Phoebus' shoes lay calmly beside a large gold earing.

Both of them turned at the noise of the door turning, faces flushing pink at being caught and flushing red at being caught by Quasimodo, who stood there wide eyed in confused shock.

"Ah... Quasi! What are you doing in here?" Esmeralda asked, pulling her sleeves-and the rest of her dress-back up. Phoebus gave the Bellringer a stony, impassive look as he stood there, arms crossed over his open shirt.

"I... wanted to say... goodnight..." Quasimodo said awkwardly, pressure building behind his eyes for reasons he'd rather not think about at the moment. He felt lied to... cheated... it wasn't fair. Maybe Frollo had been right all those times he'd corrected Quasimodo for suspecting in any possibilites of love or happiness for himself. Maybe... maybe such things weren't granted to creatures like him. It was punishment for commiting a sin he didn't mean to commit: being an ugly monster.

Feeling the pressure begin to turn into water in his eyes, Quasimodo hurried to rush out the door when Esmeralda seemed to cross the room in a nano second and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," She said queitly, "It's allright." She turned to look at a disspointed, but mostly annoyed, Phoebus and jerk head to the door with an apologetic look.

There was always tommorow night, she supposed.

Phoebus surpressed a groan and stood up, reclaiming his boot and heading for the door. He patted Quasimodo on the back, putting a little to much strength in the gesture as a childish way of getting back at him and exited the room without a word.

When Esmerelda was sure he was gone, she turned to Quasimodo, dread filling her stomach like led as she prepared to do something she really didn't want to: break his heart.

'Just like when a bone heals wrong,' She thought to herself, 'You have to break it to make it better.'

"Quasi," She ruffled his red hair, trying to draw him close but he pushed her away. He felt like everything had ripped from his body, and then what was left had been ripped in half and then ripped again. Then set on fire. He felt his very blood burning, forcing any and all water to his eyes and the dams were cracking, threatening to burst infront of Esmeralda.

Esmeralda forced him to hug her, holding him tight as he tried to gently push her away. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and he felt the material go damp.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, guilt overwhelming her, "But I do love you." She looked at his face, twisted in agonizing misery, "But as a close friend."

Quasimodo pushed her away from him, forcing the tears back and rubbing the escapees furiously away.

"Of course you are... everyone's always sorry..." Quasimodo mumbled, not knowing nor caring where the words came from.

"What?" Esmeralda stood up, ignoring the sore area where she'd landed on the floor or where his hands had made contact to push her, "Quasi, I just mean that I like you... but not in that way."

"Of course not!" Quasi shouted, but the anger was soaked with pitiful hurt, "Not since _he_ came along! I thought..." He stopped himself abruptly, he didn't want to admit it. Ever. Not when he'd just been shown it was impossible for her to reciporicate.

"I thought you liked me to Quasimodo..." Esmerelda said, lookign hurt, "But then you left."

Quasimodo winced, the anger and pain turning on him and slashing at his stomach in short, pained strikes.

"Shedea... Shedea was just like me. Different." Quasimodo said, defending the prisoner downstairs.

"She killed people Quasi... You watched her!" Esmerelda argued.

"She showed me other worlds! She gave me friends!"

"She would have killed you too had we not captured her!"

"She's not a killer!"

"Quasimodo that's ridiculous! You left because a girl batted her eyelashes at you and now you refuse to see the truth! She's a monster!"

"I don't care!" Quasimodo's voice cracked, a few tears spilling over, "She's the first _real_ friend I had! She didn't run away or lie to me or betray me!"

"Betray you? How-" Realisation dawned on Esmeralda's face, "Quasi I didn't betray you! I never even hinted at any of those feelings for you! Ever! I was sorry that I caused you so much pain at the festival that day. I was apologising! I wanted to make you feel better!"

"Well it sure backfired didn't it?" Quasimodo's lip trembled.

"Quasimodo please..." Esmerelda tried to take a few steps closer to him but he stepped back, leaning up against the door, "I don't love you."

The words hung in the air like a death sentence, their meaning weighing down on them both and threatening to crush Quasimodo. Esmerelda sighed, aggrivation on her face. She rubbed her forehead.

Quasimodo, feeling he couldn't feel any more pathetic or worse, reached for the door handle.

"Quasimodo don't!" Esmerelda pleaded, "Please. I don't want to hurt you this way-or any way! I just don't know any other way to tell you. But just understand that you are still important to me. And I want you in my life too. You are special and you do deserve love, but not mine." Her voice seemed to crack at the end and she paused, "I know it's hard having your heart broken. And everything-"

The door slammed shut as Quasimodo left the room.

"Quasi!" She shouted to no one.

* * *

Shedea groaned and as she laid back in her sphere and kicked at it bordely with her foot.

The warrior spirit in her was growing restless from sitting here with nothing to do and, since Aladdin had been gagged as well to keep him from screaming or biting his toungue, no one to talk to. Not even much room to move and if she did, it was hard to keep your balance under a smooth surface that moved ever so slightly with you. Like a real bubble, a real and unbreakable magic bubble that was threatening to kill her of slow insanity or boredom. Whichever managed to penetrate her twisted and sketchy mind first.

A loud bang issued from somewhere Shedea couldn't see. Hurried footsteps echoed down the hall and Shedea couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

A red mop of hair graced the bottom of the barred window on her cell door and Shedea was surprised, if only a little, that Quasimodo was her visitor.

"Quasimodo?" She asked to the red mop of hair.

Quasi didn't reply, not yet, but Shedea heard a few gasps escape him and some sniffles.

"Quasimodo?" Shedea asked again. Something stirred in her chest. It was a sharp, coldly metallic feeling that put pressure on her throat.

The door suddenelly opened and both paused to marvel at the idiocy of Shedea's captors.

But then Shedea noticed Quasi's red eyes and tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Quasimodo seemed to remember why he was here and a fresh sob escaped him. He swallowed, trying to reclaim breath, and Shedea waited patiently. She was distracted by this weird feeling in her chest, something hard and cutting, yet slick and wet like the tears on Quasi's face. She felt a rush of emotions, anger, sorrow, and pain. Anger for why Quasimodo was crying, sorrow that he was, and pain that he was hurt. Confusion laced all of this however. Why did she care so much? Why did it seem to be such a problem to her?

"I... I went into Esmerelda's room... and I... I found her and Phoebus..." He choked up again, the thoughts of Phoebus replacign him in Esmerelda's heart was to much. Contradiciting everything he'd hoped and convinced himself was possible. He wanted that... to be loved by a beautiful girl who wasn't afraid of him. He wanted someone to be able to touch his face and not be afraid. To smile sincerely at him and in that moment he'd know it was allright.

And the people that he'd hoped would do it were all slowly disapearing... one by one. Rapunzel left him for Flynn... Esmerelda for Phoebus...

Shedea, still distractedly confused by her own feelings, placed a hand on the wall of her bubble prison, "You really liked her right?"

Quasimodo choked on another surge of emotion but nodded, backing up against the stone wall and sliding down it to the hay covered floor. He laid his head on his knees, hands tucked safely between his chest and his legs.

"She was the first person I ever loved that way..." He addmitted quietly.

Shedea felt an annoying pang of saddness, and then the feeling overwhelmed her as she watched Quasimodo begin to cry. A lump rose in her throat but she immeadiatly smashed it down with a hard swallow.

"It's okay." She said, surprised by her words. Quasimodo looked up at her, the soft glow emenating from the torch light seeping into the cell and the magic surrounding them making the fresh tears sparkle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Well... I really don't know what I mean... And I don't know what to say... Because I've never really dealt with something like this before." Shedea swallowed again, the flood of words spilling out before she could stop them, "But I know somewhow, it's okay. It's all okay Quasi."

"How?" Quasimodo couldn't help but whisper.

Feeling a curious prick of fear, Shedea realised she didn't know. She was getting mad, what was with the emotion? She didn't have any emotions! None! She didn't care about anyone but herself! She hated these worlds, the worlds that had wronged her and replaced her time and again until she was all but forgotten and shoved into the dark corner of a desk. She was ignored and neglected for a reason she didn't know. What did she do to diserve that? And now, now that she was finally here, the vault that held all the stories that had blindsided her and replaced her, she was feeling _sorry_ for one of the characters who had it better than her? She cared?

She rubbed furiously at her right temple, feeling it begin to throb from the stress the rest of her emotions were causing her.

"I... don't know Quasimodo. I barely understand anything that's going on around here myself."

"So you've never felt this way?"

"What way?"

"Like... like you're dying. Like everything has been ripped, sucked, cut, and burned away from you and whatever's left is set on fire." Quasimodo supposed, "Like you just lost a piece of yourself."

Shedea thought hard... sifting through foggy real memories and frail story memories that had never come to light.

"I have..." She whispered.

Quasimodo was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"When I was first created... a long time ago... There was a man. He was the one who created me. He created alot of other characters too, those ones became real characters in movies or were scrapped and I guess they just died in the trash bin." Quasimodo winced at that but didn't say antyhing, letting Shedea continue, "He was a really nice man. One who I trusted and... I loved him. Deeply. He was always there, talking about the kind of Character I'd be, telling me about the story he was gonna create for me and the people I'd be surrounded by. I don't remember what he told me anymore, but I remember he did tell me. And he always made me laugh somehow. He was really good at it."

Quasimodo smiled a little. Someone like that must be wonderful, someone who really cared about Shedea was a nice change to hearing about how hard it had been before he met her.

"But... one day he didn't show up. I had the office to myself." She tipped her head to the side slightly, "It had happened a few times before. But this time... it felt different, I felt so scared and alone for some reason and I didn't know why. And that scared me more than anything. And then... he didn't come back for a long time. In fact he never came back."

Quasi felt the smile slip off his face, not liking where the story was going.

"Then, when other men came to clean out his office, one of them found me laying on the desk. They shoved me in a dark drawer and I was left there for a long time. There was another drawing of me on a paper on a coarkboard, I would switch between the two sometimes. But it got hard when I was scared or angry, so I was stuck in the drawer alot. For a long time."

Quasimodo stood up, reaching a hand out towards Shedea, but having it stopped by the bubble prison. Shedea smiled and placed her hand where his was on her side. The smile seemed genuine, and somewhere in both their chests something throbbed with pain at the memories.

"I found out later that the man had died. And with him my story." Shedea added before something choked her own words away from her. She blinked hard and fast.

"I guess it's hard being in the dark with nothing to help you." Quasimodo said while Shedea rubbed an eye with her hand.

"And to be stuck in a bell tower with no one to talk to." Shedea said, voice strange and thick.

Quasimodo thought about that, did he not have anyone to talk to? He had the gargoyles... but there was always a part of him that wondered whether or not Victor, Hugo, and Laverne were real. Or where they characters he'd made up to keep from going crazy?

Shedea laid down in the bubble prison, face close to the hand that was trying to touch Quasimodo's through it's magic surface. She looked sad, not angry sad or determined sad, but lost sad. Quasimodo smiled at her, a late wave of tears finally making their appearance.

"What do you want Quasimodo?" Shedea asked, unable to think of anything else and not wanting to send the man away. Thinking about all of these things was making the thought of being alone all the more horrible.

Quasimodo only needed a moment to get his thoughts together.

"I want someone to love me. To talk to me. To not be afraid of me." He felt his jaw tremble again but he forced the heated tears down, "I want to be cleansed of the sin of being hideous and unable to be cared for. I want to be in the arms of the person I love and those arms to be warm and want me there."

Shedea half-smiled at him. An ally who cared for her, and not because of magic, was something nice to think about. Why, Quasimodo could almost be a friend. A friend sounded nice...

There was a sound of a door being slammed down the hall and both of them jumped out of the moment.

"Quasimodo?" Adam called, "Quasimodo please come out!"

"You'd better go," Shedea whispered, "Can't give them a reason to lock you up too."

Quasimodo nodded and started to head for the door, but stopped when he touched the handle.

"Shedea, what do you want?" Quasimodo asked, "I almost forgot to ask."

Shedea paused, the order to leave dying in her throat. Adam's footsteps were getting louder.

"I want what every Disney girl wants. Her story and a happy ending. But... I also want to wreck a few things before I achieve that." She gave a wicked smile and then giggled, waving goodbye to Quasimodo as he hurried out the door.

"Quasimodo what are you doing down here?" Shedea could hear Adam ask as Quasimodo approached.

"I wanted to say good night to Shedea." Quasimodo lied, voice sounding completely natural. If Shedea had not known better, she would have believed the hunchback as well.

Adam made a grunting noise, "Well, Esmeralda's going crazy trying to find you-"

"I don't want to see her."

"Fine, fine. Just don't run off like that again all right? We don't want any accidents or unfortunate happenings because we can't find you."

"All right." Their voices were fading as they left, leaving Shedea alone.

She collapsed in on her self, knees close to chest. Her hand was still where Quasimodo's had been.

Yes, a friend sounded nice.

* * *

Maleficent sat huddled on her throne, eyes glued to her staff, which was conjuring a rather interesting picture.

Within the orb that sat atop her staff, Maleficent saw a young asian girl sitting in a blue bubble, lying on it's bottom with her hand glued to the spot where a misshapen hunchback once stood with his hand on the prison. She was gazing straight at Maleficent, an open and hopeless look on her face.

"Interesting..." She muttered to no one, her throne room was empty.

Malefinect waved her hand over the orb and it changed to the dining room of the far away castle. The young boy sat there, the crumpled white mess in his arms.

"Very interesting..." Maleficent muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh dearie me... I think I made a shipping couple by accident... haha oh noes! I guess we'll have to see where _that_ goes... But (luckily for me), Quasi's still heart broken over Esmeralda so there will definently be time between what happened last chapter and anymore shipping-inducing-incedents (then again... who knows... I don't seem to have much control over these characters apparantly... :P)**

**In other news sorry for the long period between updates, my excuse? I was under alot of pressure from school (like, alot! Band placement for next year even got dragged into this and I'm sorry, there are reasons I need to stay where I am so yeah...). The only reason this chapter's getting posted when it is is because one night after finishing homework I was so angry and stressed I needed a stress releaser for like five minutes and this was it.**

**writes4u: Maybe we'll see them (later on though) :)**

**irisgoddess: Shedea has given me an idea as to what it was (look at that, I'm talking like she's real... ((happless Disney moment: She's real if _you_ believe Alitote! She's real if _you_ believe!))) I have her original name (before she forgot) and I know about what family she _did_ have. Atleast some of them. :) So there's a treat for everyone reading this: I know her name and her family :) I hope I'll be able to worm it into the story somehow.**

**Miss-Understood: I do too, I know Jasmine atleast has suffered enough... although... maybe I can milk this conflict a little longer (as I was writing this a plot bunny was born. :) mwahhahahahhaha!)**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I love Robert Carlyle-I mean Rumpelstiltskin :) Everything he says as Rumpelstiltskin is just plain awesome. :) (David: Are you insane?! Rumpel: Yes. I. Am. *starts beating on Hook*)**

* * *

Merlin's... remains had been carried to the tower where Archemedes and Abu stood guard over them, Archemedes guarding them more aggresively than needed on account of Archemedes being Merlin's pet and companion.

The remains lay on Merlin's bed, Archimedes and Abu each sitting on a post on the headboard. Genie sat on the window ledge, sighing and wondering what was next.

Sir Ector, having gotten over the shock of the intruder, had faced the new shock of there being a _Genie!_ He had at first claimed devil's magic and when they could not calm him Genie had erased his memories. He'd erased Kay's as well, knowing that the saying "Like Father, Like Son" was usually right half the time.

And these two were very alike in many ways. Both loud, both rather pompous, and both liked to scowl at things they didn't like, and their castle seemed full of things they didn't like these days. Their new scullery maids were actually apart of the group who trapped a witch in their dungeon and her mortal slave (Jasmine had visibly reacted to Aladdin being called Shedea's "Mortal Slave" so badly Esmerelda and Adam had to hold her back so Sir Ector didn't notice).

Genie lazily cast a glance across the view outside his window. It was empty of all human life, just nature stretched out before him. Genie had to wonder, if he just poofed to where Agrabah _should _be, would he find it there? Or would there even be anything there to see? Would he run into some sort of barrier or would a black darkness meet him? It was almost worth checking out but his responsibility to his best friend and the Princess stilled his fingers.

Thinking about the Princess, Genie worried about her. He hadn't seen her since they'd locked Aladdin down in the dungeon two days ago. Genie hadn't left the tower much true, no use being spotted by someone poofing around, but when there were obvious times he should have seen her, she wasn't there. And besides, shouldn't she be visiting _him_ in these kinds of situations?

Genie sighed, looking back into the tower, which was far more interesting, what was he to do about Agrabah's Desert Flower?

* * *

"Dinner time!" Esmeralda announced to the three, maybe four, inhabitants of the dungeons.

Jasmine looked up wearily from her post outside Aladdin's door, emptyiness inside hungry eyes. She took her food without a word and slipped Aladdin's through the door. Neither bothered to check if he took it, he would when he thought no one was looking. A silent and empty protest against his captors or a blatant refusal to show any sort of interaction with anyone outside the door.

If Jasmine had to guess, it would be the second one, as all her begging and pleading, and even crying, had not drawn a sound from his cell. And he refused to come to the doors window where she could atleast see him.

Esmeralda pushed a bowl inside Shedea's cell, watching as a large hand grabbed it angrily and there was a slurping sound.

"Quasi that's for her!" Esmeralda growled angrily.

"She doesn't want it!"

"She still needs to eat!"

"She doesn't need to!"

"Quasi!"

"Go away!"

The typical argument was becoming the two's only form of communication, something that tore Esmeralda apart. She hated to see someone she'd felt so close to suddenelly turned against her, hate and anger bearing down on her like flames.

Casting a final glance at Jasmine, Esmeralda turned to go. She was sending someone else to collect the dinner plates when the time came.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need food?" Quasimodo asked for the thirtieth time.

Shedea gave an annoyed hiss and nodded, "I think I know my own bodies anatomy well enough Quasimodo, I've never been hungry. Probably never will be."

"But-"

"No 'but's Quasi, just eat up okay?"

"Fine."

Shedea sat back against her prison, ideas on how to get out swirling around her mind but not coming of any real use. All would involve using her magic or her own twisted powers to escape, and both were negated by her prison. She would have to wait for the Genie to willingly release her or something much darker and more powerful to destroy the bubble.

Quasimodo sat against the cell wall, fingering a set of shackles innocently while making them quietly creak as he did so. Shedea watched him out of pure boredom for a few moments before sighing loudly.

"What is it about this cell that brings you back here? It's to dark to read, to cramped to do much else, and far to magic-barred to be of much use to me." She said. Quasimodo looked up at her, smiling shyly.

"I like being here to keep you company."

"Why?" Shedea couldn't help but ask, accidentally making the quesiton more abrupt than she meant it to be.

Quasimodo hesitantly shrugged and looked up at her, "You're a good friend, and I'd rather be in here with you then out there with... them."

"But if you're in here with me then... I can't know what they're planning." Shedea said, taking sudden interest in the space beneath her hand, watching her fingers rub the area in slow circles, "What if they plan to avenge Merlin? I need to be ready."

Quasimodo looked dissapointed in seemingly having failed his friend, but quickly nodded, "Should I go and look around?"

"Do more than look Quasi, _listen_." Shedea said quickly, watching the man like a hawk until he slowly slipped from the cell, like a baby fawn taking it's first steps: slow and half hearted yet full of curioustity at what they were doing.

The moment the door closed behind him Shedea sighed and began to make colored smoke dance in wisps off her fingertips, the smoke taking the shapes of a white horse's outline, a crude red rose, and many more as she played with the smoke, all familiar images, yet she had no idea how.

Sometimes magic was for just staving off boredom in her opinion.

* * *

Adam fingered the wood of the table absently as everyone around him chattered endlessly over the dinner. He'd lost his apitite it seemed, ever since he'd found out Belle was... lost. It was all he could do to bring a few bites of bread to his lips this afternoon, and now the mere thought of food or sleep sickened him. He had to get back out there... he had to _find_ Belle. She was out there... waiting for him. He could just feel it! She had to still be alive... he wouldn't rest until he'd found her.

Charming watched Adam carve pictures into the wood with his finger, only half listening as Phoebus talked and talked. He was saying what everyone was thinking, and he was begining to repeat himself.

"What are we going to do about Shedea now that Merlin's dead?"

"Maybe you know _another_ wizard Charming?" Esmeralda asked, snapping Charming to full attention.

"Umm... well, I'd have to think... Maybe..." He flustered.

"Maybe he's not dead." Wart offered uselessly as he placed a plate of food on the table. The boy looked miserable. It was obvious to Charming he hadn't slept, and his hair and clothes were a mess. Like he'd struggled to wrench himself from bed this morning despite having no desire to sleep.

Genie, disguised as a human, looked at Wart sympathetically, "Kid, she drained his li-egh!" Cogsworth elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish, but the message had been delivered.

"Well maybe he's not dead!" Wart argued, "Maybe there's a chance! He's a bloody wizard!"

"Wart! That's enough!" Sir Ector thundered, "Go help the scullery maid finish the cleaning and that's three demerits!"

"Hey now," Charming said, "That's not fair to the kid. He's just upset. There's no reason-"

"He's my charge and I'll parent how I like Sir. I may have agreed to let you stay here but that agreement _can_ be broken!" I'm surprised I haven't done so already! I mean, you brought a witch into my home for goodness sake! And you let her little golem trapse around the castle like he owns the place!"

"Quasimodo doesn't trapse!" Esmeralda snapped.

"Guys!" Adam cried, drawing everyones attention, "Can we focus on the problem here? We have an all-powerfull monster in the dungeon and we need to get rid of it without harming the girl it's possessing."

"So it _is_ a demon." Sir Kay said through a mouthfull of mutton.

"In a manner of speaking I guess." Phoebus agreed, "Adam, how?"

"Well, I happen to think along the lines of Esmeralda. Charming do you know of another wizard who could help us? Or a witch. I'm not picky."

"Well... Maybe... But it would be a fairy."

"A fairy?" The room asked, making Charming shrink under the amused dry looks.

"A fairy of great power. She transforms things into other things and she's all about good so she'd definently help us with destroying the witch downstairs. She was in a story my mother would read to me. It was one of her favorites."

"Does this fairy have a name?" Lumiere smirked, taking another bite of breakfast.

"The Blue Fairy."

* * *

Quasimodo nearly broke the door as he hurried into Shedea's cell. Jasmine jumped as the door banged open and closed, and for the first time in hours she lifted herself from her place on the floor. Carefully she pressed her head near the window to listen.

"They're going for a Blue Fairy." Quasimodo reported.

"Blue Fairy?" Shedea said, and Jasmine could easily imagine a smile crawling along her new face, "That's _exactly_ what I need! Quasimodo, wait upstairs for when I give the signal and then come running down here."

"What's the signal?"

"Oh, it'll be obvious. Now go!" Quasimodo ran for the door so fast Jasmine barely got out the way in time, the wood grazing her nose as she pulled back. Quasimodo was in such a rush he didn't notice Jasmine as she fell to the floor and didn't hear her cry out in surprise.

The moment the door ahead slammed shut, Jasmine stood and dusted herself off, reaching forward to close Shedea's cell door.

"Wait." Came the order from outside.

"What?" Jasmine hissed poisonously.

"Well, don't you want to talk?" Shedea asked innocently.

"Not even for a minute." Jasmine said, going to slam the door.

"You're very sad you know."

"What?" Why was she even talking to her? Contact with this... _virus_ is what got her into this mess. What got Aladdin into this mess...

"You're just sad. Surrounded by all these single men and all you can think about is _my boy toy._" Shedea said smugly.

"Your little _boy toy_ was my fiancee!" Jasmine cried outraged, "You never had a right to him in the first place."

"You mope around the others, you bring them down! You're the reason they can't get over their own loss."

"Which you created!"

"Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine... Tragedies happen all the time. It's just how we deal with them that defines us. I see you defined as helpless and pathetic. A boy you had a meaningless crush on is gone. Moved on in his life. And you can't get over that." Shedea said, enjoying the hurt and pain that was reflected in the Princess' eyes.

"He didn't move on. You enchanted his mind!" Jasmine cried, "You're a monster and the moment you're destroyed we're both going to forget ever having anything to do with you!"

"Which is a shame for him." Shedea shrugged, "We had a great time. If you know what I mean."

Jasmine scoffed in disgust and shut the door, slamming it as hard as she could.

"You know," Shedea's voice seemed to float through the door, "There's a way we could all be happy."

"Shutup!" Jasmine ordered.

"I don't mind sharing."

"What?" The statement had so confused Jasmine she couldn't help but ask.

"You know how I work Jasmine. How I live in the same world as you."

"You take over a body." Jasmine whispered quietly.

"With me, Aladdin can carress you're skin again, kiss you like he always did."

"But it's not me he's kissing! It's-"

"Both of us."

Jasmine growled in anger and kicked Shedea's door, holding her head in her hands as the tears started to build up.

From Aladdin's cell she heard him moving around, probably pounding his fists on the wall seperating him from Shedea.

* * *

Maleficent was like that child caught sitting in front of the Television far to long. Her yellow eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot, her green skin was taking on a pale hue, and she had obviously not moved an inch for many hours.

She merely stared at her staff's orb, concentrating as she watched the scene's unfold before her. Absorbed and intrigued she couldn't look away as she ran thought and plan after thought and plan through her head.

This... _Being_ was defying absolutely everything Maleficent knew about magic and power and life itself. It trapsed around in other's skins through the barriers of the world like an unholy demon and weilded abilities akin to Chernabog. It was the hole in every plan and yet the trump card for every holder.

And it didn't even realise it, it just chose to wallow away in a locked dungeon at the mercy of do-gooding fools! And dote on one of Satan's ill gotten and ugly spawn as he sat there weeping over love that was never his.

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Almost too perfect really. It was as if the Golden Goose had just been placed before her and was ready for the taking.

Maleficent remembered with a pang of humiliation the last time something so perfect had slipped through her fingers. With a resolve, she vowed it would never happen again as she finally stood and crossed the small stone platform to discend the stairs and exit the dismal throne room.

There was work to be done.


	22. Chapter 22

**oomara13: Thank you for breaking the 100's barrier... but... what. The. Hell?**

**MissUnderstood: Ahh! Bunnies! Cute!**

* * *

Yen Sid sighed in something close to defeat as he leaned back in his chair. Merlin's death was something he had not prepared for. A crucial error on his part.

And now they wished to use Blue as bait? Yen would not have it.

He watched his mirror, already the plans begining to swirl around in his head as he tried to think of what to do next.

Blue sat on the other side of his desk on a plush stool, a blue handkerchief glued to her face as she cried silently into it.

"Poor Merlin." She sobbed, "Poor poor Merlin..."

"Don't worry Blue, we'll avenge his death."

"H-how?"

"Simple. We destroy that... thing."

"Oh Yen no! We can't kill!" Blue pleaded, "We can't kill... then we're just like her!"

Yen was silent. Curse Blue for always taking the "high" path. He couldn't do it behind her back either... He couldn't lie to her.

"Fine. We can atleast lock her away."

Blue nodded in agreement, "So... Do you want me to meet them back in my home world? I can take them here if you like."

"No, I'm not putting anyone else in danger again. I should have brought Shedea to me in the first place. No," Yen Sid stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk, "I'm bringing them all here the next time they travel. And Shedea's coming with them." He caresses Blue's tear streaked face affectionatly before placing a glowing hand on the mirror.

"I only hope it's not to late and other forces haven't begun to act." Yen whispered more to himself than for effect.

* * *

"Would a rose by any other name smell just as sweet my dear?" Shedea asked from her prison. Jasmine rolled her eyes and refused to answer.

"Oh I got a better one: What happens on a whirlwind magical road trip _stays_ in the whirlwind magical-"

"Will you shutup? You've been throwing quotes like that at me all night!" Jasmine exploded.

"Only because they contain deep meaning and represent what I'm trying to say. Even if I do die, he'll remember me. I'll always be that little thorn in your beautiful romance. Oh, what am I thinking? Even if I die he'll still be in love with me the romance is that deep."

"Don't lie to yourself. You already said he'd be free of this... curse."

"Did I? Oh darn... It is _so hard_ to keep up with the lies Princess, I'm telling you."

"You make me sick." Jasmine hissed.

"What makes me sick is Aladdin's sloppy kissing. Did you teach him that?"

* * *

Wart was sitting on the stool next to Merlin's bed. Merlin lay there still, just like everyone had left him. If one had not known him beforehand, they would have only seen Wart staring at a large crumpled mass of white paper that had been scribbled on everywhere. But to Wart, it was merely a painful reminder of what this crumpled mass of paper had once been.

"Maybe the Blue Fairy will restore you Merlin." Wart said hopefully, then he smiled more for himself than for anyone, and turned to look out the window.

Everyone was downstairs preparing to travel to this "new world" where they'd find a fairy that would magically make all their problems disapear. Wart had been invited to tag along, but he felt he couldn't leave Merlin. Or Archemedes for that matter. The owl was just as broken up about Merlin as Wart was. Maybe even more considering those two had seemed like brothers. Brothers who fight alot in eachother's company but brothers all the same.

There was a light tap on the door and suddenelly Charming entered the room, a calm smile plastered to his face obviously to get Wart to let down his guard.

"Hey," He said, sitting against the windowsill, "How're you holding up?"

"Fine." Wart said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Well, because don't you want to find that chance to save Merlin?"

"Well... I..."

"And don't you want to be able to smile at him again, and have him smile back?"

"Yes?" Wart admitted, "He... he was the first person who tried to... to make me more than what everyone expected me to be. He..." Wart felt a lump in his throat, "He wanted me to be more than Kay's squire."

"He wanted you to be so much more." Archimides choked on his words, saddness melting anything he'd ever been before. Charming nodded silently.

"And wouldn't that be just a waste if you decided to just sit here and look after his body? Not progress in anyway but instead stay locked up here in this castle?"

"He has a point Wart." Archimedes said, ruffling his feathers as he readjusted his position, "Merlin didn't have to put his life on the line for everyone. He decided to."

From the other post Abu muttered his agreement, scaring everyone into remembering he was there, and reminding Charming of Jasmine's own hell that was being dragged around with her.

"You're not the first to have someone taken by Shedea." Charming continued, "We're all here because she took someone very precious..." His words died in the traffic of emotions in his throat, cutting off most of his airway as well.

Wart bit on his lip, looking back down at Merlin. Would it be a waste?

* * *

"You know it's the only option." Shedea sang through the bars of her prison, knowing Jasmine would hear every word, "I'm not likely to _die_ anytime soon and therefore not likely to release Aladdin."

"Why do you even want that? What happened to being proud of owning a warrior?" Jasmine asked.

"But a warrior who's also a _princess_? The last princess I had was hardly athletic. Spent to many days reading books I guess. Anyway, to have the ability to hold my own _and_ the money to buy anything I'd need? All the better."

"I don't have that much money on me. And I'm not a princess everywhere I go."

"But the mere fact is what's so attractive dearie." Shedea smiled like a snake, fingers carressing her prison, "And you'd get what you want: Aladdin."

Jasmine hugged her knees closer, biting down hard on her lip. She could hear him hitting on the wall in some sort of desperate attempt to reach Shedea.

* * *

"So, just so we know we have everything, food?" Adam looked up from a hastily written checklist.

Phoebus secured a bag to Maximus' pack, "Check."

"Extra knives?"

"Five." Phoebus counted off of his fingers.

"Sleeping rolls?"

"Three. The girls get there own and if Wart comes he gets the third. The rest of us can tough it."

Adam nodded, "True. Okay, map?"

"It's in there. But if we're going somewhere completely different I don't-"

"Just in case. And it's a map of the whole world. If it applies to this world we'll atleast have some idea of where we're going."

Phoebus nodded, "Okay."

"I guess the only thing left is Genie creating the actual portal." Adam shrugged, "And he can do that tommorow morning after a solid night's rest."

"I must say, I'm getting addicted to a good night's sleep."

"Uh-huh." Adam raised an eyebrow and smirked, making Phoebus roll his eyes.

"It's been ah, _impossible_ to recreate that mood since Quasimodo walked in on our first attempt."

"Really? So I haven't been listening to you and Esmeralda run back and forth from each other's rooms in the middle of the night?"

"No! Scout's honor." Phoebus said. Adam stopped in his tracks, thumb to his teeth as he chewed on it in thought.

"They who have I been hearing?"

* * *

"Jasmine... Princess... Aladdin's ex-girlfriend..." Shedea continued to sing names, imagining Jasmine flinching as each title was flung in her direction.

_'Break... come on break...'_ Is all Shedea can think.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasmine asked, her voice thick.

"Why not?" Shedea asked, voice sharpening, becoming harder, "Why did they do it to me? Why did he... he?... Why did I get left in the dark?"

"But that doesn't explain why you have to do this to _me?_ To Aladdin?" Jasmine lifted herself from the ground, looking in the window she locked eyes with Shedea, "What about this is _love_ to you?"

"Absolutely nothing when I think about it." Shedea said calmly, so calmly Jasmine felt her anger reignite and she banged her fist on the wood.

"Then why do you have to do this to us?!"

"Because it all adds up to my master plan." Shedea giggled, "I plan to tear these worlds inside out. What better way to spend my time than destroy those that screwed me over."

"I never did a thing to you!"

"No, but your maker did. They all did! Everyone! Everyone is at fault Jasmine, and everyone will pay!" Shedea cackled, "They'll pay with their own blood!"

Jasmine's fingers dug into the wood, "You're sick. You're twisted and insane and you need to be put down like a dying animal."

"Then what better way than to do it yourself?"

"Elaborate witch. I have no desire to translate your stupid riddles."

"I have no idea what happens to the people I take over. And I don't really care much to. But you could. And I always enjoy a challenge. But mostly I'm telling you because I know you're desperate enough to get your precious Aladdin back."

Jasmine snarled and turned back around, sliding along the stone to sit and hold her head in her hands in frustration. It was all she could do not to break down screaming right there.

Jasmine sighed, there was only one thing she could do really.

Jasmine stood again and pressed a hand to Aladdin's door, "I love you." She whispered.

Then she turned and ran upstairs.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Shedea said, smiling, as Adam entered her cell.

"Do you just say whatever sounds like you're on top?" He asked, for lack of a better response.

Shedea shrugged, "Does it matter? Anyway, no I don't know what's become of Belle, yes I have no regrets and... what else were you going to ask me?"

"Why did you change bodies?"

"Ah well, you see, it was a bit of an accident. I really didn't mean to, but hey, I don't plan to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now, what else would you want?"

"Where's Jasmine? No one can find her."

Shedea shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. Probably tying her own noose."

Adam snorted in disgust, "If you weren't a woman-"

"And possessing the ability to kill you in three seconds?"

"-I would destroy you. Physically atleast. I plan to destroy you no matter what in reality."

Shedea snorted, "Possessing my knowledge makes almost everything here ironic. Anyway, what do you care about Jasmine? Not switching those peepers off you're 'twu love' are you?"

"I just figured that when Aladdin woke up, the first thing he'd want to see would be the one he really loves."

Shedea rolled her eyes, "Please, he's never waking up. Not unless I can forget everything that's happened between us."

"What is so important about him to you that you have to destroy the relationships he has?"

Shedea smiled coyly, "Not telling. See, along with my new fighting skills, I picked up some strategy skills. I'm no saying anything that could give away a weakness."

Adam groaned, "Fine." Then his face became placid, "We'll just make you tell us later."

"And how dear prince, do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple: Magic."

Shedea rolled her eyes, "That's about eighty percent of my being right now, don't you think I'm immune to something like that?"

Adam shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. Everything has a limit and we'll just have to find your's." With that he turned and left the room, closing the door behid him.

Then he turned and hid in the small corner concealed in shadows a few feet down from the cell. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait there until-

A door opening sounded from down the hall, and seconds later Quasimodo came bustling down the hall. The moment the door to Shedea's cell closed behind him Adam crept to the side of the door so he could listen in but still jump back if need be.

"So Quasi, what did you find out?"

"They're almost ready to go. They plan to leave in the morning."

"Then we have to leave with them. Are you ready? Did you get everything I asked you to?"

"Yes, but I don't see how-"

"Later. Alot later I'll explain when we have a moment to sit down."

"Ok, but how do I-"

"Later!" Shedea hissd, "Go get the genie and then we'll be ready."

Quasimodo hurried out the door, not noticing as Adam was thrown backward by the swinging door despite his best efforts to get out of the way.

Adam bristled as he picked himself up from the floor, what was she playing at now? What was her plan?

"Adam?"

The origin of the voice surprised Adam a little, but not enough to warrant crying out. Jasmine stood before him, once again dressed in her green pants and top and a black cloak over her clothes. Her jeweled headband had been redonned and sat hidden underneath the cloak's hood.

"Adam what are you doing here?"

"I, ah, I just wanted to check in on Shedea before tommorow. It'll probably be the last time we get to talk to her, if we're lucky that is. Anyway, I think she's currently trying an escape attempt, wanna help me stop her?"

Jasmine bit her lip, "Sure... actually... no... I'm sorry Adam."

"What?"

"I want you to do something for me actually." Jasmine said, reaching into a bag strapped to her shoulders.

"What?"

"Can you give this to Aladdin, when he wakes up?" Jasmine asked, holding out a folder paper. Adam stared warily at it, like the paper might rear up and bite him.

"Why can't you?"

"Please Adam. Just in... just in case." Jasmine pleaded, sounding hysterically desperate.

"Fine, fine." Adam took the paper, slipping it into his pocket for later, "Now, we really _should_ stop her from escaping don't you think?"

"What's the Blue Fairy gonna do?" Jasmine asked, sounding defeated, "Get absorbed like Merlin upstairs? Turn into a bunch of white paper with scribbles on it?"

"Jasmine-"

"And even if she does get exrtacted, wont that make her more powerful if we can't even touch her?"

"Jasmine-"

"We have to destroy her completely. No room for errors."

"Are you saying we kill that woman she's possessing?" Adam asked quietly.

"No... I could never wish that on another human being. Especially an innocent." Jasmine said, then she smiled sweetly at Adam, "Go upstairs, I'll stop her should she try anything. But I don't think she will if people are onto her."

Adam took a few steps back, away from the Shedea's door. Surprise was all over his face.

"Are you saying she can hear us?"

Jasmine nodded, "She doesn't have the element of surprise anymore. There's really no point."

Adam nodded, a little more assured.

"I'll keep watch over the door out there for a little while though, just in case. Maybe I can talk to Quasimodo should he try anything."

Jasmine nodded, "I got everything tied up down here. Don't worry." And with that she sat down in front of Aladdin's door, not watching Adam as he walked awkwardly out of the dungeon.

Jasmine shook her head, that boy was far to trusting...

"Oh Jasmine..." Shedea sang from her cell.

* * *

"What do you mean she got out?" Genie asked as Quasimodo led him down the hall.

"Exactly that! She's out! She found a way out!" Quasimodo exclaimed, "Hurry or she'll kill someone trying to get out!"

"Wait a minute!" Genie stopped in his tracks, "I thought you were on her side!"

"I was..." Quasimodo shrugged, "But I saw what happened to Merlin, and I don't want that to happen to anyone ever again. That was just... horrifying."

Genie nodded slowly, "Ok..."

"Look, I want to prove to you guys I'm serious. I'm done with Shedea. Let me prove it to you." Quasimodo said, waving his arms towards the dungeon.

Genie sighed, "Oh allright." He followed Quasimodo to the dungeon door where they were stopped by Adam.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, grabbing onto Quasimodo's arms, "You're not leading the Genie in there to free Shedea."

"She's already free!" Quasimodo insisted, "Go! You'll see!"

"Right, I heard everything Quasi, I was right outside the door."

"W-what?" Quasimodo immediatly stopped struggling.

"I knew it!" Genie cried, outraged, "I knew you were lying!"

Before anyone could argue further however, there was a shrill scream from the dungeon. It was high pitched and frightened, and when it reached everyone's ears it made their blood run cold and their spines chill.

"Jasmine!" Adam and Genie creid, forgetting Quasimodo and running through the door.

Jasmine stood with her arm's between her neck and Aladdin's arm, which was trying to crush her throat against his chest. He held her to his body with his other hand, pinning her to him so she couldn't escape. His cell door hung by a hinge and he was slowly backing into Shedea's cell.

"A-aladdin?" Jasmine struggled, trying to push his arm back enough so she could properly breath.

"Shush." He commanded.

"Aladdin no!" Genie cried, but the moment Aladdin saw him he tightened his grip.

"Don't move," He said, "You even twitch and I crush this woman's throat."

"Al..." Genie said, not twitching a finger, "Al don't."

"Stay away from us!" Aladdinn snarled.

"Aladdin you don't want to do this." Adam said slowly, "Please don't do this."

Aladdin cackled, something so foreign coming from him even Shedea's mad grin froze on her face as she stared. He cast a wicked glance at Genie and Adam before smiling sweetly at Shedea, "I think I do. How else am I to get what I want?"

"He doesn't sound like himself." Genie whispered from the corner of his mouth, "He sounds like-"

"Shedea." Adam whispered.

"Let her out." Aladdin demanded, "You have one chance."

"If you kill Jasmine you wont have anything to bargain with." Adam pointed out.

Aladdin shrugged, "I get her or I die. You can choose... _Genie_." Aladdin said, pressing his arm closer to Jasmine's neck. Jasmine struggled from the pressure, her strength sapping from lack of air and her knuckles cutting into her windpipe.

"_Help... me..._" She choked, tears of pain filling her eyes. Genie forced himself to look at Aladdin, the mad demented Aladdin who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Adam..." He began.

"No! We've come so close!"

"I'd never forgive myself." Genie said, "I can't let Princess Jasmine die. You know who Jasmine is don't you Al?" He tried desperatly, "Your fiancee?"

"The only girl I know is Shedea." Aladdin said darkly, "That's the only one I care about." Jasmine whimpered pathetically.

"Oh Al..." Genie whispered, raising his fingers to snap.

"Genie!" Adam cried, which only made the Genie smirk, reminding him of another boy who'd cry out to him in times of need...

With a snap of his blue fingers Shedea's bubble prison melted into thin air, the rest of the cell going dark as the spell was removed.

Shedea fell to the groung, banging her knees hard and scrapping her hands as she made contact with the stone. She stood up slowly, a hand to her head like she was trying to concentrate.

"Thank you Aladdin, you've been so usefull..."

Aladdin beamed with pride.

"That I really hate to see you go."

Before anyone could react Shedea stretched out her arm and clamped a hand to his forehead. Both their eyes flashed white and Aladdin collapsed to the ground, releasing Jasmine. Jasmine stood there, mouth open like she was trying to say something but the words had evaporated.

"As per the deal," Shedea grinned, wrapping her hand around Jasmine's wrist and drawing her close so their forehead's touched. There was another flash of light as Shedea focused all her power on this one crucial moment and they both dropped like flies, black lines swimming around Jasmine's face.

"No!" Genie and Adam screamed, but as they ran to help the people on the ground they were shot back hard by a flick of Jasmine's wrist. Adam cracked his head painfully on the stone, making three more demonic Jasmine's appear. He heard a groaning from somewhere... somewhere far away.

"Goodbye boys, I have worlds to destroy and people to kill." Jasmine smiled, standing up slowly.

"Oh no you don't!" Genie cried, transforming into a large blue tank, the canon aimed at Shedea's head.

"Would you really hurt your dawling pwincess?" Shedea taunted, "What happened to not being able to live with yourself if any harm came to her?"

"There are exceptions to every rule!" Genie cried, sounding almost desperate. Shedea rolled her eyes and shot three black spiked lines at him, catching him where his neck joined up with the tank. Genie made a guttural cry of surprise and transformed back into himself as the lines began to swim along his body.

"Goodbye." Jasmine/Shedea smiled and she turned to the wall.

"Nyah!"

Shedea's arm suddenelly became doused in her own blood as Adam sliced her shoulder open, she cried out in pain as she was forced against the wall. And as the high of success drained, Adam groaned at the realisation of his mistake. Making Shedea grin as she slapped a bloody hand to the wall.

"Thanks Adam." Shedea said, sounding sincere which only made it all the more insulting.

"Shedea!"

Quasimodo was standing over Genie, watching as the portal opened.

Shedea smiled, and when Adam turned to watch Quasimodo in case he attacked, she tore the blade from her body and allowed the portal to open. At the same moment Aladdin slowly sat up, a hand to his head as the world slowly melted back into place.

"What?" He whispered, and upon seeing the woman against the wall that had turned into a portal he scrambled to stand up, "Wait!"

"Take care of the big lug for me will ya?" She grinned as she fell through the wall.

"No!" Adam, Aladdin, and Quasimodo cried. Quasimodo and Aladdin rushed forward, Adam jumping to block them at the last second.

"You're not going with her!" Adam struggled to say as the two other men fought against him.

"N-no! Shedea wait!" Quasimodo called, trying to push past Adam without throwing him in with them.

Aladdin fought like a desperate animal, kicking and punching Adam so hard he nearly fell through the portal as it began to close. He didn't say a word, just slammed his body against Adam's, hoping to knock him lose.

"No!" He cried, "NO!"

"She's gone!" Adam stuggled, "Stop!"

"NO!" Aladdin cried, rearing back to strike a final blow when someone grabbed him from behind.

"That's enough of that man." Phoebus said, holding Aladdin close while Adam turned around and pushed Quasimodo off of him. Quasimodo slid back a few feet but stayed where he was, realising what kind of position he was suddenelly in. He held his arms up and nodded in defeat.

Aladdin however refused to be restrained, he snaked his foot behind Phoebus', hooking it onto his ankle and pulling forward so they both fell back together. Aladdin's impact on Phoebus as well as hitting the stone floor at the same time winded the soldier, making him lose his grip. Aladdin leapt up and went running for the closing portal. It wsa maybe three feet wide now but he didn't care.

"No!" He cried as Adam grabbed him and started dragging him away, "No! Jasmine!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Miss-Understood: Glad you remembered. Now I can die and know this story will be finished... not that I will... I hope... *_* crap...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yes Oswald and Shedea reeeallly need to meet! Although I'm worried on the repurcussions of such a meeting on my little character I've worked so hard to breed into a cold blooded character... mwahahaha!**

**Bearybeary: EXACTLY!**

* * *

"Jasmine!" Aladdin screamed.

"What?" Adam and Phoebus turned to look at Aladdin who was slowing in his struggle as the portal sealed itself.

"Where did she go?!" Aladdin cried, "Where's Jasmine!"

"She... she's gone." Phoebus said.

"Where?!"

"I... I don't know."

Aladdin stopped struggling, "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie! You helped Shedea through those portals hundreds of times!" Phoebus said.

"Shedea?... You mean that Idea? The one I met at the edge of Agrabah?"

"What's going on?" Phoebus bristled, "A minute ago you were proclaiming your love for Shedea and now you don't know her?"

"I don't know her _well_, and why would I proclaim my love for her when I'm in love with _Jasmine_?" Aladdin said, breaking out of Adam's grip. He walked towards the wall where Jasmine had disapeared, running a shaking hand over the rough stone, "How do I follow them?"

"Oh no, we're not letting you go running back to her-"

"Phoebus knock it off, I think he's serious about not being in love with Shedea. The only question now is, why?" Adam turned to Aladdin who merely glared in return.

"The last thing I remembered was showing Shedea around. I don't remember anything... no..." Aladdin rubbed his forehead in thought, "No there was something..." He swayed dangerously and Adam grabbed his arm to support him.

"You can figure it out sitting down. Come on." Adam started to lead Aladdin out but stopped, "Phoebus?"

"Yeah?"

"Give Quasimodo a personal escort to his room, and make sure he wont be leaving without one of us accompanying him." Adam said, casting a dangerous glance at the hunchback who only wilted under the heated anger. Phoebus sighed and nodded his head.

"And have Archemedes take a look at Genie, he should be able to help him."

"Should we move him?"

"_After_ Archemedes takes a look. And bring the woman to my room, she can sleep there till she awakes."

* * *

"It's been days and she hasn't said a word." Ling sulked.

"Are you sure she had something to do with Mulan's disapearance?" Chien-Po had to ask.

"I'm positive!" Shang thundered, "But it's weird... It's like... She can't remember or... the memory was passed to me instead. Like she was disspelling evidence."

The three warriors watched their general with cautious respect, wanting to voice their own therios but not wanting to be on the firing zone of Shang's short and becoming irrational temper. To be so worried about a soldier, a soldier and nothing more, was rather odd. It had led to the three taking a secret bet.

"Maybe if we increase the pressure on our interrogations-" Yao began.

"No!" Chien-Po interrupted, "Until we know for sure she's hiding something we can't just torture an innocent."

"I hate to admit it, but Chien-Po's right." Shang agreed, "We'll have to tease the truth from her." With that he stood and walked out of the room, heading for the palace's dungeons where a strange woman with dusty brown hair and pale skin sat hunched over by the window, looking ill.

"You're looking increasingly worse today." Shang quipped, entering the cell.

"What a pleasant thing to say to a lady so early in the day." Belle bit back.

"Well I'm nicer when you don't take my stuff. Now," Shang leaned down, far to close for Belle's comfort, and whispered menacingly, "Where is Fa Mulan?"

"I told you, I don't have the slightest idea who that is." Belle said, trying to maintain eye contact with the general, to not show fear in any way.

"She's my most promising soldier, she dissapeared when your party ambushed her in the moutain pass. You showed me with magic!"

"Please," Belle coughed, "I don't know who you're talking about. My clearest memory is waking up one morning in this cell."

Shang leaned closer, "I found you on a snowy mountain pass beside her horse. The moment you touched me I saw visions of you stabbing her with a sword. Now where is she?"

"I don't know!" Belle shouted, backing away from Shang as much as she could. She was pressed flat against the wall, the bumpy surface poking painfully into her back.

Shang withdrew, sighing deeply in frustration and grief, "Well then, tell me something you do know."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Something that could give us a lead."

Belle was silent, trying to think while at the same time rubbing the aching spots on her back. What had happened to her? Where was she?

The man had said she was in the Emperor of China's palace, that she was a suspect in the disapearance, and possible death, of Fa Mulan, the hero of China. Belle had been terrified when General Shang had told her, but she'd also been slightly intrigued. She'd always wanted to travel to far off places and now she was practically on the other side of the world! If only it had been under better circumstances...

Belle's clearest memory since this whole mess had started was waking up in this cold cell with a thin blanket over her. Very different from falling asleep on the couch in her library at home.

It had almost made her wonder if she'd fallen into one of her books...

But she didn't know this story. She knew the Mulan story, it was in a rather old and beaten up book in the darker corner of her library, but she didn't know any side story where Mulan's general trapped a girl in a dungeon.

"I don't know anything, I fell alseep at home and suddenelly I'm-ack!" A vicious headache ignited in the middle of Belle's forehead, cutting her off. She toppled forward onto her hands and knees as she held her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked, kneeling down but snapping back up in time to avoid being fell on as she collapsed into a heap of deep gasps and small whimpers of pain. Shang backed away slowly, then shouted for the guard to fetch the palace doctor. As he watched the guard go, Shang knelt back down and placed a warm hand on Belle's trembling shoulder. Silent tears escaped her eyes and she looked stone gray as she lay there.

"General Shang?" The Emperor seemed to appear out of nowhere, gliding in behind the palace doctor as he hurried to see his new patient.

"I was asking her a few questions and... well..." Shang said half-heartedly.

"These conditions aren't suitable for the ill sire." The doctor said, checking Belle's forehead, "She could very well die in here."

The Emperor nodded, looking to Shang, "Shall we move the prisoner to more suitable quarters?" It seemed like a trial question, like the Emperor was testing him. Let her be moved somewhere else and run the risk of her escaping and losing their only lead, or be cruel and let her die here in a cold cell alone.

Shang motioned for the two palace guards holding the stretcher to pick it up and move in to carry Belle upstairs. Afraid she might fall because she was still trembling, and the doctor couldn't properly look at her in this light, they secured her to the stretcher with torn strips of the bed sheets. Before the guards could carry her off Shang placed the thin blanket over her and they were off. Shang stayed silent as he followed at a distance.

* * *

"Well, do we even bother trying to find the Blue Fairy now?" Cogsworth asked, sitting down beside a stormy Esmeralda.

"Oui Monsiuer," Lumiere answered, "But perhaps we should all go since there would be more people to protect her."

"Or get in the way." Phoebus said, resisting the urge to look at a quiet Quasimodo who sat at the farthest end of the table from everyone. He ate quietly, with Abu sitting on the chair next to him eyeing him suspiciously. He'd taken to being one of Quasimodo's guards, at both Genie and Aladdin's insistance, like a new way of life. Quasimodo couldn't so much as breathe without being notified Abu knew what he was doing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take that chance." Adam said as he walked in ahead of Charming and Wart, who seemed to be in a serious disscussion that ended abruptly upon them entering the dining room.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked.

"We're leaving today. She has Jasmine and we can't let them get to far away. She has no... holdbacks now." Adam said, eyes flicking to Quasimodo for a moment.

"But what about Genie and the woman? Aren't they injured?" Esmeralda asked.

"Genie thinks he can use enough magic to keep both himself and her out of critical condition if they're careful. And Aladdin's recovering rapidly so moving him wont be a problem either." Adam said, "So eat, pack, and get ready, we leave today."

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Ling asked as Belle was given a sedative to stop trembling. She seemed to sleep like the dead, looking so close to it she could be dead.

"I'm not sure." The palace doctor addmitted, "There's not alot _physically_ wrong, aside from some deep bruises that looked to have been untreated for far to long. And there seems to be a few fresh scars that I might want to keep an eye on. But no, the deeper problem is something that I can't diagnos. Like a spirit or something has taken root in her body and is leeching off her energy."

Belle mumbled something in her sleep but was then silent. Ling watched her for a few more minutes while the doctor packed up his things.

"Keep that rag on her forehead and when it gets warm replace it with the one in the water allright?" The doctor instructed. Ling nodded and the doctor took his leave.

Belle had been moved to a modest sized room, and currently slept on one of the more comfortable beds. At the doctor's insistance, she'd been changed out of her dirty, ragged sundress and into a comfortable silk nightdress. Her hair and body had been washed by the servants as well, as hygeine was thought to be a way of helping her physically.

Belle moved again and mumbled a single word.

"Are you already waking up?" Ling grinned, "Those medicines aren't very strong are they?"

But Belle rarely stirred for the next several hours, remaining in blissfull sleep. Ling changed the cloth on her forehead, but otherwise fought to keep awake in the ensuing boredom.

Chein-Po eventually entered, carrying with him a bowl of fresh cold water.

"Any change?" He asked.

Ling sighed, "Nope." He stood up and headed for the door, "Make sure to change that cloth regularly though, it heats up pretty fast." Chien-Po nodded and Ling was gone like the wind.

Chien-Po turned to the sleeping Belle and set the bowl down beside her bed, "Well I guess it's just you and I then."

* * *

"Are you going or not?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Oh is it really such a difficult question child?"

"Yes! How can I just leave Merlin here all alone? With no one to watch over him-"

"I knew it! You see me as a stuffed owl or something! A toy!"

"No! No... I meant... well, aren't you going to leave too?"

"And what would _I_ do? Hmm? I'm a bird Wart, I don't exactly have alot of options!"

"But-"

"You go on now kid, I'll watch the old goat 'til you get back. Then we can take care of him together." Archimedes smiled at Wart, extending a claw, "Promise."

Wart smiled back, taking the claw into his hand, "Promise." He agreed.

"Well get going, they're about to leave!" The owl cried, flapping his wings as Wart hurried to collect up his bag and sword, a sword Charming had "accidentally taken from Kay's room and left in his", and he ran outside to meet the others.

Genie was sitting on a simple wood chair, thick white gauze around his neck and one hand pressed firmly to the wall. The woman who Shedea had been possessing lay on a stretcher, still unconcious. A thick clump of white gauze was wrapped around her shoulder, and was slowly turning red.

"I think Shedea's magic was what was holding the wound closed." Quasimodo offered as Adam and Esmeralda inspected the wound. Esmeralda cast an unreadable glance at him and Quasimodo flinched. Adam merely nodded,

"We'll have to be extra carefull then." He sounded straigned, and Esmeralda cast a worried glance. Quasimodo was reminded painfully of the stab wound Shedea took while possessing the first woman... but that had been healed by Rapunzel right? So everything was allright?

Charming spotted Wart walking into the courtyard as he and Phoebus prepared Maximus with supplies. He broke away, calling out to the kid.

"Hey!" He grinned, "We were just about to leave. Glad you could make it." He looked down at Wart's hand, "I see you found my present."

Wart cocked an eyebrow, "_Your_ present?"

"He wasn't gonna have much use for it anyway," Charming grinned, "Anyway, why don't you come help us finish up Maximus, then we really can leave."

* * *

"Here they come." Yen Sid whispered, breathing a calming breath and forcing the magic to take control of the Genie's as it cast it's magic. The first thing he'd want to talk to the Genie about would be his idea of trying to create portals... it was a wonder Shedea hadn't destroyed herself doing it, the Genie most certianantly would if he did it by himself.

"Blue, go into the main hall and open the doors, I think they'll need someone to explain while I close this portal."

Blue nodded and hurried out of Yen Sid's office.

* * *

"She seems stable enough." The palace doctor reported, "She should wake up any hour or so now. But be gentle when she does, there's something not right with her?"

"Physically?" The Emperor asked.

"Mentally... or perhaps spiritually? Maybe both..."

"How is that?"

"From the few times I visited her in that cell and when she wasn't revived I got this sense from her... like there was something underneath that shouldn't have been there. At times, it was like she could sense it too, she'd look around discreetly as if trying to find them without my noticing or _it_ noticing. She seemed scared."

"She was locked away after a chaotic set of events. Of course she would be scared." The Emperor rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean by us." The doctor shook his head, "No, I mean by something unseen. Something in the shadows."

"Perhaps _that_ is what was responsible for Mulan Shang?" The Emperor asked.

Shang, standing near the window facing the mountains, looked back at the Emperor, "Perhaps..." He conceded.

The Emperor nodded, "I can see the ordeal has been very taxing on you, maybe you should go rest for now?" He waved his hand towards the door, a gentle way of telling the chinese general to leave.

Shang sighed and nodded, "I'll retire for the night, goodnight your highness, doctor."

Walking down the hall, Shang had to stop and check on Chien-Po and his patient. When all seemed good he spied Mulan bag sitting in the corner near the door. How had that gotten there?

"Does she need this?" Shang asked, pointing to the bag.

Chien-Po turned to look at it, shrugged and shook his head no.

"I'm gonna take it then." Shang whispered to no one in particular. Chien-Po nodded, promising not to tell anyone as long as it wasn't important. Shang sniffed at the devilish smile crossing Chein-Po but said nothing.

Closing the door to his own guest room quietly, Shang released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He looked the bag in his hand over, was there something to be gained from this object, the last thing of Mulan's he had?

He sighed, tossing it onto the wooden table nearby. The top fell open limply and some rolls of parchment fell out, along with a quill and a capped bottle of ink.

"Was she planning to write a letter while we were all around?" He asked, opening one of the scrolls. It was a letter.

_Dear Father_

A letter to her father?

_If you are reading this then I guess it's a mix of lucks._

What?

_Terrible luck because I was discovered to be a woman and am now dead._

_But good luck because they mailed this to you._

Was this an apology letter?

_Father, I may have dishonored my family, and I may never redeem myself in the next life, but I did not dishonor my heart._

Bold words, Shang whistled.

_I only wish that I could have seen your smilling face one last time, Mother and Grandma's too. You all look so much better when you're smiling. Not when you'r faces are marred by those looks of dissapointment I see alot. I bet those faces are what's staring down at this letter right now._

_Just know I'm sorry, but I couldn't have you dying in a war so easily, that would have been the most dishonorable thing for me to have done nothing. To send you out to fight. I only hope you can somehow understand that. Maybe someday._

_I only hope someday's not to far away._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Mulan_

Shang snapped the letter closed and stuffed it into the bag. Why the hell would she walk around with a practical confession in her bag? Was she asking to be discovered?

The other scroll had writing too, but Shang was afraid to open it. Was it another apology letter? To some worried boyfriend perhaps?

He picked it up only to see the name inscribed on it read,

_Shang_

It was a letter to him? Why? He would have been the one who killed her... why would she write to him?

Curious, Shang opened the letter to read.

_Shang,_

_If you're reading this it is a mix of lucks._

That sounded like the last letter... was there some sort of template for apology letters?

_Terrible luck because I was discovered, but good luck that you found this letter._

_I do not regret what I did, but I do regret that I never told you any of the truth. Not that a bit of it would have saved me from your blade, even the most important part._

Which part was that? Shang wondered, dressing up like a man or joining the army?

_I loved you Shang_.

What?

_It took some time, and alot of effort on my part, but as the weeks of training went by, I felt a connection with you I'd never felt before. Like I understood you, without even having to know that much about you. You're a strong and ambitious General, who wants to succeed his father and make him proud._

_Well guess what?_

_I was too. I wanted so badly for my father to smile at me with pride, or atleast something more than simple love or pity. I always let my family down, I can never do anything right and it shames them deeply. I never wanted to hurt my family and with the discovery that got me killed, I have destroyed them._

_So please, send them the letter I wrote to them, my final words of remorse and asking for forgiveness because I cannot do it myself._

_And please don't you hate me to deeply as well Shang. I love you, and I don't think I could take you hating me too._

Oh Mulan...

_And, I know it's alot to ask, but could you deliver one more thing for me?_

_Mushu, the family guardian. He usually sleeps in my bag but if he ran off I'm sure he'll be fine._

_I did truly love you,_

_Mulan_

Who was Mushu? Shang looked inside the bag, confused, only to jump back.

Inside a red lizard slept near the bottom.

Or was he dead?


	24. Chapter 24

**I can't decide if it was a good thing or not that I was in the middle of a serious anime craze while writing this chapter... hmm...**

**writes4u: Ikr? -_- I mean, I watched it when I was a little kid, and I still like the bad guys first song (IDK why I swear!) but... wow... what a crap movie! Thanks alot Disney! I believed in you! (and thus Shedea was born! ((REVENGE!)))... (I'm just kidding by the way, that's not how Shedea was born -_-''').**

**Miss Understood: Oh no! And I'm _obsessed_ with cats so that makes me sad too! D': Anyway, glad I could deliver!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: In my defense, that letter was only going to be read if she died, so that would have been like her last chance to make any feelings she had at all known.**

**AmazingFraud: mwahahahaha... ideas... don't worry, I plan to atleast head to Greece. Dead people make things all the more fun (spoiler alert! Warning Warning! Spoiler alert!)**

**LOL I like how Shedea's not in one chapter and now everyones worrying about where she is :3 Don't worry, we'll be seeing her soon.  
Sorry it's kinda short, but I really wanted to post. Think of it as the second episode in the second season (because for some reason this is suddenelly a tv show? hmm...), it's gotta set up what the season premiere started! :D  
**

* * *

"What... is this place?" Adam asked.

"I dunno... but it's not Italy..." Charming whispered, gripping uncounciously Wart's shoulder.

"Oh! That's where we were going?" Genie grinned sheepishly.

"You didn't know where you were going?" Cogsworth cried, "No wonder we took a wrong turn!"

"Ah actually, that would be because of Yen, but that's okay. You were supposed to come here anyway." A voice cooed behind them. Everyone turned to see a beautiful blonde in blue standing at the foot of a tall staircase. She smiled and waved them towards her.

"I'm the Blue Fairy, you were looking for me anyway right?"

* * *

A dead lizard... was in the bag... or was it breathing?

More curious than worried, Shang pulled the red reptile out of the bag to find it was a tiny _dragon_, and it seemed okay... it was incredibly still though.

Suddenelly he snorted and jerked awake.

"No more footrubs!" He cried, making Shang cry out and toss the dragon away from him. The red dragon landed on the table, skidding a few inches.

Mushu blinked, looked around confused, then looked up at the General.

"Oh crap!" He dodged to hide behind the bag's opening flap, "This is uh... a bad dream... to many dumplings for you... good night now!"

"You're Mulan's guardian right?" Shang asked.

"Nope. Don't know a Mulan anywhere. And when you see her, tell her she's in huge guadian related trouble."

"She's gone."

Mushu peaked out from under the bag, "What?"

"She disapeared up in the mountain pass somewhere. And she's injured."

"So why are you here?" Mushu shouted, "Go find her!"

"That's what we're trying to do... but the only way is through a lead in the palace."

"Take me!" Mushu had jumped off the table and was now trying to open the door despite it being atleast a foot out of his reach.

"Hold on." Shang plucked the small lizard up and held him at eye level, "Firstly, do you know _anything_ about magic? Anything at all?"

Mushu tapped his lip with a claw trying to think, "Not much. Mostly whatever Yen sai-ah, I mean what I picked up being around those dead ancestors."

"Who's Yen?"

"I believe it's a form of currency honey, now let me down!" Shang obediently dropped the dragon on the table.

"Okay, so if someone was possessed... would they retain anything when they weren't possessed anymore?"

Mushu tapped his lip, "Maybe... it's gonna be really hazy though. But then again maybe they wont. It all depends."

"On?"

"A number of things... that I don't know... TAKE ME!"

"Okay, geez... I swear, you're worse than Chi-fu." Shang mumbled, picking up the dragon and carrying him to Belle's room.

When Shang opened the door, he caught a dozing Yao, who snapped awake and jumped to attention upon Shang entering the room.

"You're dissmissed," Shang said.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yes. You need sleep, it's painfully obvious. I'll take a turn, I'm not tired in the least."

Yao bowed in agreement and hurried from the room, leaving the door a crack open.

Shang turned to the dragon in his hands, setting him down on the bed, "Okay, can you do anything?"

Mushu stared at Belle, "She's the lead?" He asked. Shang nodded and Mushu climbed up to look her in the face. She looked near death, like she'd already died and was now just waiting for the all-clear to clear out of her body.

"Yeah, she certainly looks like she was possessed for a time."

"What can you do for her?" Shang asked a little impatiently.

"Well, was the excorcism preformed by a qualified excorcist?" Mushu asked, Shang shrugged.

"We found her when the demon had already left her." Shang said, "But when she touched my hand I saw a vision of her fighting Mulan, and then Mulan disappearing through a mountain."

Mushu nodded slowly and seriously, "Well, if the de-possessing was willingly done by the demon no, no memories or anything would be left with her. If it was an accident, which is very rare but I've heard of happening, then sometimes theres something left."

"Like a memory?"

"Or residual power left when the demon was torn from her body."

"Wait, so she'd be magical?" Shang asked. That could not bode well for them if they wanted any answers.

"No, a piece of the demon itself would be left inside her. Think of it like a dandy lion, if all those little wisp things were the demons soul and it was ripped out of bodies all the time, it would be like scattering the demon across several different bodies. Like when you blow on said dandilion and the little white things disperse in the air."

"So she'll become the demon?" Shang asked, confused.

Mushu shrugged, "If enough power was left I believe so. If not then she'd probably just feel dizzy if the demon or something connected to the demon ever got near her."

"Like a compass..." Shang whispered, now distracted.

"Exactly, but what does that have to do with-are you even listening?" Mushu yelled. Shang was up and pacing, thinking hard. He paced along the length of the room, leaving Mushu with little more to do than watch.

Below the dragon, Belle stirred slowly, making a small noise as she clawed her way out of sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to bring things into focus. She was confused to see this new room but stayed quiet as she observed her surroundings.

Although she did almost cry out in surprise when she saw the lizard sitting on her stomach and sitting on only it's hind legs.

"Are you listening to me? Hello?" The lizard called out and this time Belle made a small yelp of surprise. Shang and the dragon turned to look at her, both scrambling up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Shang asked seriously.

"I've felt worse," Belle grunted, gently pushing both back enough to sit up, "Actually... that's a lie. I don't think I've ever felt worse than this... even when Le Fou made that awful stew as a gift from Gaston..."

"What?" Shang asked.

"Nothing... how is this possible?" She asked, pointing at Mushu, who made to bite her finger but fell short on purpose.

Shang looked at the dragon too, "Not entirely sure, but that's not the important thing here. You, you may be able to lead me to Mulan after all."

"But I told you, I don't remember anything."

"That's okay, this little guy says you have a connection to the demon we can use."

"Excuse me, _may have_ a connection. Depends on how the demon left the body!" Mushu called from the bed.

"So how about it? Freedom for helping me find someone?" Shang asked, holding out his hand. Belle stared at it for a few seconds, then slapped her own hand in his.

"I don't want just freedom." She said, "I want to find my way back home."

Shang raised an eyebrow, "I think the Emperor could arrange something after Mulan has returned. You'd be the hero of China's hero after all."

"Deal." She smiled.

* * *

"Again, where are we?" Phoebus asked Adam, who threw up his hands.

"I have absolutely no idea what so ever." He growled.

They'd been standing in an old, dusty, cluttered office for some time now. Genie, Mulan, and Aladdin had been taken somewhere by the wizard of the castle to get looked at.

Wart stood by the window, staring out at space. Not sky, not landscape, but space. This wizard lived on a rock in the middle of space! He seemed a little angry, but said nothing when Charming tried to talk to him.

Suddenly the door opened and the gray wizard re-entered the room, smiling kindly at Esmeralda.

"Now, I understand you intend to use the Blue Fairy in a trap to stop this demon that's been plaquing Disney for some time now?"

Phoebus nodded stoically, not wanting to give to much information away.

"You must realize I cannot allow you to do this right?" Yen said, "Blue is a dear friend and I wont allow her near this demon. She's already been attacked once."

"You mean by a small orange haired girl in a blue nightgown?" Esmeralda asked, remembering the discription a tearfull Micheal gave her before she left.

"Actually a didel* but yes. Why? Do you know where she's from?"

"Yes." Esmeralda said, "Neverland."

Yen Sid was silent, staring at Esmeralda, then he animatedly groaned and slammed the desk with a fist, "I should have known! They were one of the first ones and I didn't recognize her!"

"Ahh, sir?" Lumiere piped up, "What are you talking about?"

Yen Sid waved a hand, "Nothing, nothing. All I need to ask now is can you help us retrieve her? If that demon is after Blue then she most likely will try to go to that world."

"Only," Adam said, "If you promise to help us destroy her _and _return everyone to how they used to be:alive and healthy." Charming and Wart gave Adam a small smile that went unnoticed by everyone else.

Yen smirked slyly, "Of course, I'd planned to do that once this mess was over anyway."

"Then yes, we'd love to help." Adam smiled.

* * *

The next day, Belle was feeling well enough to be allowed out of bed. The doctor pestered her and Shang that she was not to be pushed in any way or else she might collapse again, making both Belle and Shang worry that this would become a problem for trying to find Mulan. If Belle couldn't be pushed, how could she force herself to remember anything usefull?

"Hypnosis?" Ling suggested as they sat around the table eating breakfast. Well, the soldiers ate breakfast, with Chien-Po trying to teach Belle how to use chopsticks inbetween bites of noodles.

"I like that," Yao agreed, "She wouldn't feel a thing and the truth would come sliding out."

"But where do we find a hypnotist?" Shang asked.

"Any court magician duh," Yao rolled his eyes, "I'm sure one would be glad to do it."

"No," Ling shook his head quickly, "Alot of these guys are just showmen, they're aren't as good as we say. And any magician's in villages are a little too creepy to be trusted."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Belle smiled as she attempted a chopstick-full of noodles. Most of them made it. Blushing, she hurried to clean up the mess before trying again with a smaller amount. Chien-Po beamed with pride.

"Oh he does lady," Yao giggled sadistically, "When we were on our way to the training camps he-"

"That's enough of that!" Ling snapped, shoving Yao's bowl into his face, "Eat! It's good to eat!"

"I'll agree to that." Chien-Po smiled.

"Knock it off." Shang commanded as Yao attempted to retaliate with Ling's bowl of noodles, he took one look at the General's scowl and slowly set the noodles down, bowing his head in shame. Ling hid a smirk with his head bow.

"So where do we go to find a hypnotist?" Belle asked.

"The city. Average lifestyles mean's it's easier to trust these people." Shang said, "Get changed into civilian clothes and we'll head out tonight."

"Will anyone be available tonight?" Chien-Po asked.

"It's not to late, the night's still young. And if we can't find one maybe we could find Madame Ko." Chien-Po said, smiling like a snake at Ling who turned red with rage.

"Not you too!" He cried, pounding the table.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna go get changed before the noodle's on me aren't my doing." Belle said, getting up.


	25. Chapter 25

**For all Ouran Highschool Host Club fans: You know what I think is in Kyouya's notebooks? Fanfiction. Of all the Host club members and goings on. Yes some will be finance and stuff but the rest: fanfiction. Especially of Haruhi and Tamaki. Mwahahaha! Perfect!**

**Miss-Understood: Haha that's cool. And yes, this is taking over your life. Shedea will rule everything. Mwahahaha!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: But if the doctor was here Shedea might try to take his life force (*ahem* regeneration energies).**

**Anyway, Pleasure Island is in this... *shudder* I hate watching that scene, I really don't wanna do that again... atleast until I show my kids that movie when I have them... But until then... never again! I even knew what was coming and I let myself get attached to Lampwick! Gah! *Sniff* poor Lampwick :( Also sorry if the scene goes a little off (other than because of obvious reasons) but I really didn't want to watch that again so I did it from memory. Forgive my weakness but I CANNOT watch THAT over and over like I have to do to write this sometimes. So sorry if it goes away from what it's supposed to be a few times (I'm sure it does, I just don't know how bad) but seriously, I cant watch that scene. It scares me to much.**

**Anyway, no excuse really for being late... is it late? I never set a schedule... hmm... anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh and to the Guest you reviewed on 11/8/12, here it is! I fulfilled your wish! AND I'M NOT SORRY!**

* * *

Adam, Charming, and Phoebus followed the old wizard down a set of stone steps, which led into a large chamber that seemed like a grand dungeon cell more than a study.

"This is how you like to study?" Adam asked while Charming whistled.

"Looks like the Palace of Justice back home." Phoebus remarked.

"I took a little inspirtation from that movie when I was redecorating." Yen said, admiring the room proudly.

"Movie?"

"Now," Yen said, brushing over Phoebus' question, "In order for you to retrieve Shedea, you must catch her by surprise. She's to powerfull for a frontal assualt. You'll have to get the drop on her."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Charming asked patiently.

"Well you three are princes and soldiers, men schooled in tactition and war. You should know."

Adam sighed, so it was a puzzle he didn't want to help them with? Fine then, the more the wizard was indebted to him the better control Adam had when it came to helping Belle.

Adam crossed his arms and looked at the wizard, "Very well, but we'll need a map of our location and it's surroundings."

Yen Sid nodded and looked to a mirror standing in the corner with a sheet over it. With a wave of his hand the sheet flew off and the mirror gravitated towards them, dust cascading to the ground behind it. With another wave of Yen Sid's hand the glass rippled like water and the reflective image became a window looking out at a themed amusement park.

But the amusement park was dark, as it was nighttime, and the attractions were lit with a somewhat sinister glow. They were also all empty, everyone seemingly gone.

Until the pool hall's pool balls were struck. Yen concentrated, and the scene shifted to the inside of the pool hall, where two young boys stood lazing around the pool table, a cigar in their hands.

To the side, a young girl in a dark green didel sat in a chair facing the pool table, looking annoyed and impatient. The oldest of the boys, a tall red head in a brown bowler and jacket, winked at her before taking a shot at the pool balls. The girl merely huffed in disgust and turned her head, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"C'mon Pinocchio, that cricket had no buisness interrupting our fun." The boy said to the younger one, "And anyway, neither does she."

"So kick me out! Go on!" The girl said nastily. It was clear she did not like this boy, who merely looked at her lazily and shrugged, "You're to pretty. Someone else might have their way with you before I can."

The younger boy blanched at what the older boy said but said nothing. He merely took his shot at the pool table and sat down next to his friend. She didn't return his friendly smile, being to angry with him.

"I don't see Shedea anywhere." Phoebus said boredly.

"She's in this world, and she must be close." Yen insisted, "I've found that the mirror usually explains itself if we give it time and watch."

Suddenelly there was a shout from the mirror and the lazy scene transformed into a frantic, terrified one.

The boy, who only moments before had been lazily smoking and shooting pool, was bucking around as he slowly transformed into a donkey, shouting and braying as he kicked off his clothes and shattered glass and splintered wood with his hooves.

"Momma! Momma-Aghghgh!"

"Oh my-" Charming clasped a hand to his mouth while Adam forced himself to look away. Only Phoebus watched as the girl pullled the smaller boy, who had grown a pair of long gray ears, towards the door. She looked horrified, the boy just looked scarred and confused.

"Pinocchio!" Something cried from seemingly nowhere, "Pinocchio we gotta go!"

"Listen to him Pinocchio!" The girl cried, pulling Pinocchio threw the swinging doors.

"B-but..." Pinocchio seemed to come to his sense, "Lampwick!"

"Theres nothing we can do at this point!" The voice chirped as the girl and Pinocchio disapeared through the doors.

The mirrors image shifted, showing the two of them running through the abandoned amusement park. The boy seemed to make good time, but slowly slowed to keep pace with the girl. Something bobbed up and down on his hat as they ran, directing them as they would run in one direction but jerk to another. Eventually they ended up running up a long, rocky hill towards a cliff. Looking back, shadows with lit lanterns had sprung out and were slowly making their way towards the boy and girl. With a terrified gasp, the girl pushed the boy and herself off the cliff to the churning waters below.

"No way!" Phoebus exclaimed as they watched, "Are they... what?... Yen!"

"Shh..." Yen was staring at the mirror intensely. Moments later-long, terrifying moments-two heads popped out of the water gasping for air. The girl had her arms around Pinocchio who bobbed along in the water like wood.

"Yen... is Pinocchio made of wood?" Charming asked.

"You only now remembered the story?"

Charming blushed scarlet, "Well it's been awhile... and there wasn't a _girl_ with him or the cricket."

"That's not entirely true. But I guess whatever force that commands the universes here had to change the story for your books."

"Why?" Charming had to ask. Yen merely shrugged cooly.

"I don't know, my knowledge is rather limited in certain areas."

"I still don't see Shedea." Phoebus complained.

"Maybe the mirror is attracted to the part of residul magic belonging to Shedea?" Yen asked, "Give it time. As soon as the mirror senses her somewhere else it will change."

"We don't have _time_ to wait." Adam said, but it seemed he was largely ignored as the others didn't even spare him a glance. Adam groaned and crossed his arms.

They watched together as the two made it to shore.

* * *

Wendy held tight to Pinocchio as they bobbed to shore. The impact of the water had sent her reeling, and she was positive she would have drowned had Pinocchio not taken hold of her as he let himself be pulled to the top. Jiminy sat coughing on Pinocchio's hat and Pinocchio lay on his back, facing the sky, silent tears slipping down his face alongside the water. The ears slowed their travel, dragigng along in the water.

Wendy was still coughing and spluttering as the last of the water ejected itself from her lungs. She had a tight hold on Pinocchio but it didn't hurt him, just made him feel a little uncomfortable. When she seemed to be done coughing he wriggled his arms a little and her grip loosened.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked Pinocchio, wiping away some of his tears.

"L-lampwick... he..." Pinocchio said as he dissolved into silent tears and sniffles. Wendy whimpered herself. She hadn't been a fan of the disgusting boy but even _that_ was going to far as a means of a punishment or something.

"He... he w-was my best friend!" Pinocchio managed through his tears.

"Oh Pinocchio!" Wendy said, hugging the poor boy, "It'll be allright, I promise. Now, let's get to shore and then get home." Wendy said and Pinocchio nodded silently.

Jiminy watched the exchange with a sad sort of apathy. He was burned out at the moment and was glad to hand the companion duties over to Wendy... _again_. Ever since she'd woken up on the hill they'd stopped to rest at all those nights ago she'd been nothing like the thing that had attacked Madame Fairy. She didn't seem to even remember meeting the Blue Fairy.

Actually, she didn't seem to remember anything at all. Except that she'd been somewhere rather special to her before appearing here... with someone who had red hair and was mischevious. This led Jiminy to wonder if maybe Lampwick's red hair and tough break-all-rules character had somehow made Wendy stay in that saloon instead of stomp out like he had as the boy poured a continuous string of insults in their direction. She'd merely huffed and planted herself in one of the chairs to watch angrily.

Pinocchio sniffled again and Wendy kissed his forehead compasionatly, trying to get him to calm down. Motherliness emmenated from her in everything she did and Jiminy had to wonder where she got it. Taking care of a little, curious, boy was proving to be extremely difficult for him, how did she do when she was barely a few olders than him?

"These ears are annoying." Pinocchio finally complained, calming down enough to make pleasant conversation.

"It's your own fault Pinocchio." Wendy said pointedly, "When good little boys are bad they make... well..." She gestured to Pinocchio's ears.

Pinocchio muttered a quiet "I'm sorry" and Wendy smiled.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you if you can get us to shore within this lifetime."

"Okay." Pinocchio said simply, happy to please the girl he'd come to depend on.

* * *

The first tendrils of sunrise were begining to creep across the sky, streaking the indigo with light pinks and whites, which where slowly burning to orange.

Pleasure Island had been all but vacated as the boys-turned-donkeys had been crated up and shipped off, the boats long gone by now.

The Coachman stalked along the abandoned, broken streets broodily eyeing his shadowy henchmen as they repaired the damages. He'd lost two of his products, one diving straight over a cliff to escape him! He'd also lost the girl too, which was a shame since he'd planned so many things for her... so many things... The Coachman licked his lips savegly as he walked.

This place... it was a true marvel. Even to the Coachman. Could no one sense the danger? The Evil Intent infused into this place? Why was it the Coachman was the only one who could sense it... taste it... revel in it? Was it because he was the monster perpetrating the Evil? Or was it because he was imagining it all? This place was nothing more than a means to an end. And end he so enjoyed creating?

* * *

Aladdin's breath hitched as he reached the bottom of the stair case, a hand shooting to grip the smooth wall as he steadied himself.

"Aladdin? What are you doing?" Adam cried, "You need to rest! You shouldn't-"

"No, I need to find Jasmine." Aladdin huffed, "I've rested all day... It's time I helped." He started to walk forward, but his motions were sluggish, difficult. Adam walked closely behind, ready to catch Aladdin if he fell.

Aladdin watched the mirror with some interest, "What is this for?" He asked.

"We're trying to find Shedea. Yen says the mirror should be sensing her around now but..." Phoebus shrugged, eyeing Aladdin warily. He had to respect a man who put a woman before his own health, but truly, which woman was Aladdin after?

"Ha!" Yen said, pointing to the mirror, "All your complaining for nothing! There she is."

Aladdin stared down at the enchanted glass, watching as Jasmine appeared slowly.

"Jasmine..." He whispered.

* * *

Shedea sighed as she stepped through the wooden door. Literally stepped through it, the wood moving along with her body to allow her passage. This was a quiet little island. One that seemed to call to her for some reason.

She ran a hand along the white apron tighed firmly around her new waist. The red dress and apron seemed to highlight her tan skin. Her black hair had been pulled into two braids coiling around eachother on the back of her head.

"I wonder what Aladdin would think about this outfit?" She muttered to herself passively as she walked down the broken cobbled streets. There was a power here that made Shedea crazy. It called to her, making itself known no matter how she tried to ignore it. She was here for the Blue Fairy, but this power was dwarfing that one in sheer magnigifence.

But she couldn't see why. This place was horrible. It was all broken and splintered. Every piece of wood, every window, anything not nailed down was turned over or on fire.

And there was another presence here. A sad, longing presence that frightened Shedea's core, that made her long for Aladdin's strong arms or Quasimodo's smiling face. Even Rapunzel's naive, happy nature that took the edge off any bad mood. It was so frightening, Shedea caught herself wishing for _him_. But that only lasted a second, because she refused to remember his smiles or his laughs or his hugs... Something wet grazed Shedea's cheek and she wiped it away furiously, biting her lip.

This place was just horrible.

Suddenelly she saw a shadow flit by and all she could think about was following it. Down the streets, through alleyways, and around themed rides that looked broken down and close to collapsing.

And suddenelly she was surrounded by shadows... Shadows that ignored her as they clung to the rides and houses even in the light, but shadows none the less.

Shadows that emenated the feelings of fright that were causing Shedea so much trouble.

"Helloo..." A voice croaked behind her.

Behind Shedea was an old, fat man with a red nose and white hair. A cigar hung loosely from his mouth and his yellow teeth were the size of stones.

"Greetings." Shedea said guardedly.

"And ah... what might you be doing here my lady?" The old man asked.

"What are you doing here?" Shedea asked, masking her fear with annoyance.

"Why," The man laughed, "I own this place!"

"You don't really take care of it do you?"

The man's expression soured a little, but he didn't lose the smile.

"Oh that's nothing. Come, would you care for a drink?" He gestured to the inside of a saloon that hung open, dark and empty like a rotting corpse.

"No thanks... just passing through."

"But you can't leave without one of my boats... and I want you to share a drink with me." The man said.

"Oh I can manage, don't worry." Shedea said, backing up a few steps, bumping into a shadow. The shadow didn't move, but it stared down at Shedea until she took a few steps foreward.

"Please?" The man asked creepily.

"No." Shedea said plainly, real anger begining to replace the fear.

"Why not?"

"I... don't know you." Jasmine's melodic tones made it hard for Shedea to make clear just how much she didn't like the man. She came off sounding unsure and naive.

"That can be fixed with a drink..." the old man said innocently.

"No." Shedea said, trying to walk away again but stopped by another shadow.

"Let me go." She said, her voice begining to ascend a few octaves, making her sound scared.

"Drink first."

"No." Shedea growled, Jasmine's voice finally conveying how much she didn't like the man.

"What's wrong with me? To ugly?" The man asked, his own contempt becoming obvious.

"That's part of yeah," Shedea growled, "Now get out of my way."

The man gave a snarl and snatched Shedea by the arm, "Do you know who I am? Huh? You don't refuse me yound lady! No one refuses the Coachman! No one! I have the very powers of hell at my finger tips and do you know what I'll do with them? I'll make you wish you'd taken that drink."

"That's not much of a threat you know." Shedea pointed out.

"No, it was a kindness, because this'll hurt much more without the alcohol in your system to numb the pain." The Coachmen sneered and Shedea began to feel a painful tingling sensation in her arm.

At once her body began to react, the foreign magic meeting hers.

"I... don't... think so..." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes becoming white and the black tatoos snaking down to their positions on her face and arms. She whipped one hand to painfully grab the Coachman's face, her nails digging deep into the fatty flesh, and the black tatoo on that arm snaked off her skin towards his neck. Then it began to squeeze...

"You don't touch... an Idea... idiot..." She snarled animalistically, using her other set of nails to claw into his neck as she leapt onto him, legs wrapping around his waist and hair coming undone to float supernatually around her like a dark halo.

The Coachman began to scream, the pain of having his life force clawed away driving him to his knees. Then he was silent, choking as the black tattoo made him see dark spots.

Then, savage claws struck his eyes and he saw nothing. Only heard as his shadow-men writhed and screamed themselves as he was slowly dying.

'What is this... What?... I can't die! That wasn't the... deal...' Were his last thoughts as he heard a savage, angry cry and suddenelly his neck felt a lot airier... and warm and wet as well.

Shedea looked down at what she'd done, the anger disapating as he died. Maybe clawing his eyes and parts of his neck out had been a bit much... but who cared? He was disgusting and annoying.

Then something glittering and purple bubbled up through his skin and came to sit there.

'What kind of magic is that?' Shedea wondered, sensing it was magic but... a dangerous sort of magic? Some small part of her wanted to take it, but as she reached for it, the image of _him_ flashed through her mind and she felt a cold shadow pass over her.

'On second thought... I'm getting out of here...' She was truly alone now, the shadows having disapeared with the Coachman. Whatever they'd been holding or repairing laying in the street abandoned, never to be touched again.

Then she heard a sound from somewhere... Turning to look at the darkend saloon curiosity overwhelmed her and Shedea took a step in that direction.

* * *

**AGAIN! Not sorry for killing the Coachman, never will be, and I'll gladly do it again if the oppurtunity presents itself. :(**

**Funfact, Jiminy actually died a few minutes after meeting Pinocchio in the real story, he got squished by Pinocchio's shoe I think... or something fell on him. Either way, he got squished. In fact he wasn't even supposed to be in the Disney movie but it was so dark and when Walt Dinsey ordered a major revamp of the story he grew to like the cricket character, deciding to expand on little Jiminy. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Second Fun Fact: Some people believe the Coachman isn't human do to him being the only "human" character with four fingers and the demonic face he makes in the pub with the fox and cat during their meeting. (Thus I felt at liberty to provide a little twist on that in my own story) :)**

**bearybeary: Atleast he lives on in Disney...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: OH MOST DEFINENTLY! I plan on cosplaying as Donna at a Doctor Who convention in the fall. Donna is absolutely my favorite companion. It's kinda hard to watch the 11th sometimes, but that's just because a guy I was in love with was obsessed with him, so every time I saw Matt Smith I would be like ":(" because the guy I loved was... well... :'( but I'm getting better and getting caught up! So no spoilers! :D**

**Civilwarrose: Thank you :D**

**Kinda short, but then again it's kinda early! :D I got to a certain point while typing this and was like, "It's perfect!"**

* * *

Adam gripped Aladdin's arm as he started to sway. Aladdin had gone pale again, the dark bags under his eyes more evident.

"Jasmine... just..."

"No, _Shedea_." Adam said, "She's controlling Jasmine's body. But it's not Jasmine."

"Does... does Jasmine know what she's... That she's _killing_?" Aladdin asked worridely.

Adam felt the words of condolensce dry up in his throat, all he could do was shrug and shake his head.

"The woman who kidnapped you and put you under a spell was also being controlled by Shedea," Phoebus jumped in, "And Shedea abandoned her somewhere far away where we haven't managed to find her." His voice sounded carefull, like he was stepping over words or triggers to make it sound like Belle was dead.

'She can't be dead...' Adam thought feverishly.

"Right, well, now that you have a location, come upstairs to the library where we can find a map of Pleasure Island. I'm sure I have one with me..." Yen Sid said, ushering everyone to the stairs.

Adam was the last to leave before Yen, and he looked back at the mirror almost like he wanted to snatch it and take it with him.

"Yen-" He started.

"Later my friend, later. When you've gotten the map and so such." Yen said kindly.

* * *

The Saloon was just as damaged as the rest of the Island.

Shedea walked in to find glass on the floor, busted chairs, and all along the back hall hooves had created holes.

Along the way she picked up articles of abandoned clothing, all belonging to a boy of maybe twelve.

She could hear Donkey braying in the back, and when she stepped outside again she found a brown, furry donkey caught under an abandoned net. He was kicking at the net but only managing to move it around.

"Calm down." Shedea said, wondering what was so special about a donkey it had to be restrained. The donkey took no notice of her until she waved a hand, suspending the animal in midair where it froze as it realised what had happened.

"I said, calm down." She said, lowering the animal gently back to the broken cobbelstones. It stared at her in silent fear, and Shedea couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about this animal... like she knew it from somewhere.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on the animal's forehead. At once images of his memories flashed through her mind. A pool hall... a black haired boy and a red-orange haired girl... and a cricket!

Shedea cursed, realising who this was.

"I never appreciated this movie..." She muttered, "Lampwick?"

The animal only stared at her dumbly.

"Well you made a real... oh forget it you can't understand me." Then there was a glint in her eye, as something, from her own past broke free of the tangled mess.

_'How could you do that to him? That's horrible!'_

_'It's from the original story dear, but it serves as a crucial learning point. In both the story and the movie. I can't change it. I tried but I can't.'_

_'It's not fair! He just gets abandoned midway through the story, and he was so nice to Pinocchio even though he didn't have to be.'_

_'But he was a bad boy overall, thus he turned into a donkey.'_

_'So you're not gonna save him? Even though every other story you've planned where a character shows an ounce of good gets a redemption, _he's the exception_?'_

_'I'm sorry sweetheart,... but not every character gets a happy ending.'_

Shedea groaned in pain, falling to her knees, clutching her head. Then she stared at the donkey, shaking a little from the passing pain, and reached out again, her fingers trembling.

"We'll see about that." She snarled.

Lampwick the Donkey tried to back away from her, but he eventually ran out of net. Then he was forced to feel the ice-cold hand press down on his furry head. Feal a flash of burning heat travel down his body, followed by wave after wave of pain and nausea. He brayed in pain, the brays become scratchier and scratchier. Then there was another element to them as a new, well old, set of vocal chords was thrown into the mix. His hooves became soft and his front legs stretched out farther.

"BRAAA-AGGHH!" He cried, the pain making Lampwick wish he could pass out.

"Almost there." Shedea struggled, "Almost... there..."

"AGGGHH! STOP! STOP! AGGHH!" Lampwick cried, the pain keeping him from realising he'd just spoken.

"Ack!" Shedea screamed as the last of her consciousness gave one last push. She felt something warm and wet in her mouth before she faded into an icy darkness.

Lampwick fell back against the cobbelstones, shaking and sweating in pain. But that soon subsided and he opened his eyes and looked up, groaning as his muscles and joints cried out.

"Ow..." He muttered. Then stopped and held his mouth. Had he just spoken? Had he really just spoken human words? Was he human?!

Quickly he held up his hands, _human_ hands, and then began touching his face, his _human_ face!

"Oh thank you!" He cried to the sky, getting on his knees and shaking clasped hands towards the sky, "Thank you so much! You won't regret this I swears!" A slight breeze blew through the small back alley and Lampwick discovered, to his embarresment, that he was in his birthday suit. Looking around, his face reddened further to find a woman, a collapsed woman but a woman no less, was in his presence. But his clothes were near her open hands. Had she found him?

Now possessing the intelligence of a twelve year old boy, Lampwick quickly scrambled out from under the net and hurried over to snatch up his clothes. Putting them on, he prepared to run for it, but something stopped him. He looked over at the woman, who's one hand was outstretched towards the net. Did she have something to do with this? She'd obviously found his clothes but had she had anything more to do with this?

Either way, if the Coachman found her, she'd probably end up a donkey. And even Lampwick couldn't let that happen to anyone else. That was just horrible.

Speaking of anyone else, where was Pinocchio? And Wendy? And even that stupid beetle? Were they donkeys too? Had the Coachman already gotten ahold of them?

Lampwick dragged the mysterious woman into the Saloon, wanting to lay her out on the pool table but not being strong enough. So instead he settled for using her apron as a pillow and keeping her in the shadows behind the bar so the Coachman wouldn't find her.

Lampwick was about to go out to look around when he heard the woman moan from behind the counter. Looking over, he saw her shaking her head sluggishly as the light reentered her eyes.

"What...?" She wondered looking around.

"Well if I'd known such a dame was going to be here I'dve been at the Saloon alot sooner." Lampwick smiled cheekily.

Shedea smirked, "Such gratitude for changing you back."

"You did that?" Lampwick asked.

Shedea sat up and gave him an amused, dry look, "Uh, _yeah_."

Lampwick bowed his head, "Well thank you. So, where ya headed?"

Shedea stood up, steadyig herself against the bar, "Mainland..." She decided after a few moments.

"How'd you get here anyway?"

Shedea shrugged, feeling she'd regained enough strength to walk, "I think something... was calling to me... but it's gone now. It disapeared when I... oh, when I killed that Coachman."

Lampwick stared at Shedea in shock, "You did that?"

Shedea smiled, "There's alot I can do Lampwick."

"How do you know my name?" Lampwick asked suspiciously. Shedea pursed her lips at him and smiled a leery, inviting smile. One he both didn't trust, yet trusted almost immeadiatly.

"Theres alot I know Lampwick. Now come on, you leaving or what?" Shedea had by this time reached the Saloon doors, and was holding her hand out to the young boy, "Come with me."

"Why?"

Shedea shrugged, "You remind me of someone. And besides, with the boats gone how else are you getting home?"

"Don't you need a boat?"

"Nope." Shedea pressed her hand to the wooden doorframe and immeadiatly the portal began to carve, and when it was finished Lampwick could see the mainland.

"What... what about Pinocchio? And Wendy?" Lampwick asked, the thought just hitting him.

"They're gone. They escaped shortly after your transformation." Shedea said. Lampwick pursed his lips, not sure how to feel about this.

"We can go see them if you want. I'm sure I could find them fairly quickly."

"Are you the Blue Fairy?" Lampwick asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I remember... someone talking about a magical woman. Except she's supposed to be in all blue. So are you the Blue Fairy, just in street clothes or something?"

Shedea laughed, "No. No I'm much more special than any _Fairy_. But I do want her... I need her power."

"For what?" Lampwick asked.

Shedea again offered her hand, "I like you Lampwick, I have since he first created you. So I'm gonna offer this once. You wanna know what I'm up to? Well, come find out."

* * *

Merlin's body had been laid out in one of the stone chambers in the lower areas of the tower. It had materialized there once the intruders had left the castle. Archimedes arrived shortly after, fighting the tears welling up inside him. He took up the perch set up for him beside Merlin's resting place, where he cried shamelessly, no one to hear him.

"Archimedes?" A small voice asked from the darkness.

"W-wart?" Archimedes cried, wiping his feathered wings over his eyes to hide his crying.

"What are you doing here?" Wart asked cheerily, then he saw Merlin's stone bed, and Merlin's body, "Oh. They were gonna move him?"

"He is a wizard Wart." Archimedes said, "All the magical people know eachother... or atleast most of them do. I don't know the specifics but apparantly alot of them are friends. And Merlin was really good friends with the owner of this tower."

"Yen Sid." Wart said.

"Yeah, he's the top wizard you know."

"I thought-"

"Whatever you thought was wrong. All the magicians and fairies answer to Yen, Wart." Archimedes said, "Even if most don't realise it, they do."

"So that woman in blue-"

"Is the Blue Fairy that Charming was talking about yes. And the Fairy Godmother is in that group of friends too. It's mostly the withces and wizards and really powerfull fairies that know about everything-even things outside their own worlds. And, of the Fairy Godmother will be distraught to learn about Merlin. They were very close friends. In fact I bet she's his closest."

"Was."

"What?"

"Charming's been telling me whats going on. The Fairy Godmother was killed by the thing that killed Merlin."

Archimede's feathered face puffed up and reddened in anger.

"She will pay... That _thing_ will pay..." He snarled, then he snapped out of it, "But her spot isn't lit up."

"There was nothing left. That monster killed her for her wand." Wart said, eyes downcast.

Archimedes glowered.

* * *

Adam sighed and set down his spoon, to tired to even pretend he was hungry anymore.

The library he, Phoebus, and Charming had been working out of was extremely large. It rather reminded him of his own back home.

Or, for that matter, _Belle's _library. He'd given it to her as a gift.

They'd been joined by Esmeralda and Lumiere. Cogsworth had come too, but had soon fallen asleep on one of the sofas by the fire. Everyone else was either listening to Esmeralda read the Pinocchio story, or was looking over a map of the village where Yen was sure they'd washed up on.

Adam drew over the red "X" marking Gepetto, Pinocchio's father's, workshop. He was so tired, and so distracted, he was finding planning to be difficult work. Eventually he just excused himself from the group entirely and headed down the hall. Towards the study chamber downstairs...

Towards that mirror...

Upon entering, Adam felt a strong hand come down on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was Yen Sid.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked gravely, his face masked in shadow.

"I... ahh... well... That mirror. You said it can show you things... well... do you think it could show me... Belle?" Adam asked sheepishly.

Yen's face softened, "Of course. I was only trying to mess with you by the way. Come." Yen glided towards the mirror, still in its place in the middle of the room, and magicked a chair for Adam to sit on.

"Only magic can really control the mirror, but I'll grant you the power to look around as long as it's Belle." Yen said kindly, his hand begining to glow.

Adam held his breath. What would he see? A corpse in the snow? The blood dried from her beautiful skin? Her hair, already faded by Shedea's magic, further paled by death? Was she lying as if she was asleep or had her death been messy?

"Afraid?" Yen asked.

Adam, finding he couldn't lie at such a powerfully frightening moment, nodded, "I fear the worst for her. Shedea made it sound like she was... dead."

"And if she is?" Yen asked.

Adam looked at Yen darkly, "Then soon so shall Shedea be." He growled savegly.

Yen nodded slowly, biting his lip, "You are the Beast. Correct?"

Adam felt a twinge of burning anger and fear in his chest, he looked down, "That was... a dark time."

"And Belle helped you find the light again. Right?"

"Yes..." Adam whispered, "She is my light. What made me human again."

"Again?" Yen asked.

"Allright, she made me truly human. She wiped away the anger and torment... and also much of the arrogance that drove me to that point." Adam took a deep, pained breath, "If I lose her... I fear I may become the Beast again. And this time there will be nothing to save me."

Yen nodded, "A true saving grace isn't she? Well, I guess we'll find out if that candle of light still burns."

"You're rather poetic you know."

"Call it the magic in me." Yen smiled, placing his hand on the mirror. The image rippled, like water, and the scene changed from a darkening village street...

To Belle sitting before a mirror, trying to tie her hair back with a red ribbon.

"Oh thank you!" Adam cried, tears of relief spilling over his eyes, voice cracking. He fell from the chair to his knees, clutching the mirror frame. He pressed his head to the glass, touching Belle as she struggled to tie her hair, "Thank you... so much..."

Yen quietly turned, casting a blanket and setting it gently on the chair. Then he hurridely left the room, deciding to give this moment some time alone.

* * *

**Third Fun Fact: In some of the earlier story ideas for Pinocchio, Lampwick was supposed to escape with Pinocchio and Jiminy. I think this didn't happen because the horrific impact of what the kids had just seen would have been softened (I can hear their evil laughter now... -_-''' Stupid Disney...) Also, not a fun fact but a fact: I keep getting attatched to Lampwick, therefore I have no regrets about him joining up with Shedea. :) Besides, a, its Fanfiction so, like Loki, "I do what I want!", and b, there is no life lesson in this story (not true... maybe... :P) besides don't get on an Idea's badside... oh and always pay attention to them because they pay attention to you. :D Also, Shedea always needs game pieces! :D**

******Also, I have to give credit to MysteryGirl7Freak for giving me the idea of Shedea being able to reverse transformations. I was waiting till the right moment (i.e. she enters Pinocchio) to show this one off and I can now finally show it off. :D I think I'll add onto that she can make them happen agian, meaning a pig turned a goat turned back to a pig could easily turn into a goat again if it made Shedea mad. :p**


	27. Chapter 27

**Miss-Understood: Well in my opinion, throw anyone in a some-what familiar area and _something_ will pop into their head to say "Hello". :)**

**Writes4u: AND THUS HEAL THE HUNDREDS OF POOR TRAUMATIZED CHILDREN OF THE WORLD! AHAHAHAH! TAKE THAT DISNEY! I BEAT YOU! *A demonic Mickey Mouse rises up behind the office chair I'm sitting in with claws unsheathed*...**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: I haven't forgotten about them, but if I stop to look in on _everyone_ the story wont move. Besides, isn't it always exciting when a character you haven't seen for awhile shows up outta the blue or something like that? Also, Pinocchio, the story, was written by Italian writer Carlo Collodi in 1883, gaining fame throughout the world when it was translated into english after his death in 1890. Collodi was revered as a talented writer and social commentator throughout his life and even more so after his death. Although I think it's peak was when Disney turned it into it's second animated movie. The Disney movie, Pinocchio was, however, written by Erdman Penner, Joseph Sabo, Ted Sears, and Webb Smith. Although Walt did oversee the project, it's his film studio, of course he would! Anyway, I had to make it sound like Walt wrote it for the story, so that's creative liscence right there. :) But yeah it's funny how the same people create these tragic characters who have no hope from the get go... :( :p Also, for the last part of your review, all those things Shedea does. Makes how you feel about her rather mixed huh? Not everything is black and white like the creative animators of most childrens media would have you believe. The dark-clad, scruffy looking guy who seems to be all "Bad Boyz" might actually be the sweetest person in the world, and that clean cut neighbor of yours could in fact be that axe-murderer you've been hearing about. :) Never know. :p **

**MysetryGirl7Freak: Of course we're gonna see Mickey! It's not Disney without Mickey! Or Oswald (the lil' buggers grown on me. His spot in this is secured! :D)**

**Anywayses (see, long review, long response! Those are fun! I love writing them! :[|] ((I also love making that emoticon! :[|]))), PLEASE REVIEW! I'M A REVIEW ADDICT! AND IT'S THE ONLY WAY I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL INTERESTED!**

* * *

Adam didn't know how long it had been, just that he'd been watching Belle for a long time.

Adam had never seen Belle wear pants before. She was wearing a white set of pants and shirt, a red trimming down the shirt leading to the waist. White stockings and black, flat shoes encasing her legs and feet. The red ribbon pulled her hair into a bun, revealing her pale slender neck.

She had begun adding armor to her outfit, mostly hardened flaps of metal that tied to different parts of her body and a chest piece, not the kind of armor Adam would have used.

She seemed to have been ill, new dark bags forming under her eyes and a slight cough every now and again. She stopped every now and again, holding her head and frowning in concentration and Adam didn't like the look of pain that crossed her face every now and again. She was dressed in asian clothes, leading Adam to believe she was in fact in an asian country. The only question was, which universe?

He stared as she finally tied the last piece of armor to her slender body, packed a satchel, and slid a red lizard inside the brown leather satchel. The lizard chattered animately to her, but Adam couldn't hear what was being said on their end of the glass. It looked like she was preparing for some sort of journey...

Suddenelly a soldier opened her door, completely at ease, and was smiling as he spoke to her. Which Adam did not like at all. But after a few minutes of observation Adam could easily see Belle wasn't interested, which put him slightly at ease.

* * *

"So you're all set?" Shang asked, "It'll take us two days to reach the Fa's. So no going back if you forgot something."

Belle nodded, packing away the tattered pink sundress she'd been found in. It was the last thing to go.

"Why are you packing that?" Shang asked.

Belle shrugged, "You don't know anything about how I ended up here, I don't know anything about how I ended up here, it could be important. Maybe the magician we find can tell us something."

Shang sighed, "You know, how are we even gonna know they're telling the truth?"

Belle stopped, blushing with shame as she realised she should have known this! She was supposed to be smart after all! How would they know?

"I'll know!" Mushu cried, "Mister Magical Dragon at your service!" He said, snapping his claws and pointing at himself in an arrogant and flirtatious manner.

Belle smirked and Shang rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Okay, Mr. Magical," Belle laughed, "So where do you suggest we head first?"

"Well..." Mushu scratched at his lower lip in thought, "I haven't been outside the Fa family temple in a while. I suppose we start there, the magic I usually sense is around that house."

"Will they let us in though?" Belle asked, "What about all that shame stuff you guys were talking about?"

Shang shrugged, "If we explain it maybe they will. I hope they will... It could be the easiest way to figuring out our next step."

Belle stood up, the fragile dress tucked safely away. She brushed off her pants and stood up slowly. Then she walked out the door ahead of Shang without a second glance.

* * *

"You want to... what?" Fa Zhou, Mulan's father, asked a little shakily from across the low set table.

Shang sat on his knees, coughing uncomfortably, "Ah... your family temple... we need it to find Mulan?"

"You mean you didn't kill her when she was discovered?" Fa Li, Mulan's mother, asked urgently.

"No, if they need the temple that means she's dead." Grandmother Fa said testily from her seating place.

Belle coughed lightly to gain the others attention, "Fa Mulan, from what I've heard, was a great hero to the emperor. But on her journey home was... attacked. We need to find her."

Fa Zhou paled, "What do you mean attacked, and who are you?"

Belle bit her lip nervously, feeling alot of unexplained pressure, "My name is Belle. I was with the group that attacked Mulan-ah, sorry, _Fa_ Mulan. But I have no memory of the incident and was indeed a captive of theirs myself. I think... I think they took her in my place."

Fa Zhou was quiet, "Then what hope does my daughter have?"

"I... I don't know. Thus we need your temple. To find some sort of clue to finding her."

"I promise, only Belle and myself will enter." Shang said quickly, "You have my word."

Fa Zhou looked wary, but then Grandmother Fa punched the table with a withered fist, "Fine! But be quick!"

"Mother!" Fa Zhou hissed, but no one seemed to notice him as his old, and probably senile, mother directed the General of the Imperial Army and a strange, pale girl into his family temple.

* * *

After being lead in and directed on what to do, Grandmother Fa left Shang and Belle alone inside the temple. Once there Belle opened the satchel for Mushu to climb out.

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked curiosly.

"Wake the ancestors of course!" Mushu cried, procuring a gong and a mallet and proceeding to beat them togehter, "WAKEY WAKEY! WE GOT VISITORS! WAKEY WAKEY!"

At once an eerie blue mist dimmed the candles and made the writing engrained on the headstones glow a neon green. The writing took life, flying from the stone and swirled together until blue, opaque bodies came from them.

"Mushu!" A heavy-set elderly man with long flowin blue-white hair around a shining dome cried, holding a walking stick in one hand and coming to rest on the largest headstone, "What do you mean by returning here? And after you disgraced this family yet again by letting Mulan fail-"

"Look she didn't fail a'right? Mulan actually won, General Shang can vouch."

The ghost, now surrounded by other dead ghosts, took one look at the silent and stunned general before launching into another tirade.

"You revealed us to outsiders?! How dare you! What gives you the-"

"Look at that!" An elderly woman cried in a nasaly, high-pitched shriek.

Belle's face had begun to pale with the appearance of the ghosts, lines becoming darker and more prominent until they were practically black and... swirling like...

Like Tattoos of a demon she'd been touched by.

A light breeze, seemingly from nowhere, set Belle's tightly tied hair moving slightly and black lines swirled along her skin. Her eyes lost all color, becoming milk white yet she stared at the ancestor head like she could see perfectly. Slowly, Belle rose to her feet and she began to extend her arm.

"There's magic here." She whispered, a low demonic voice slithering under her light feminine one. She reached blindly for the ancestor head, who backed away frantically.

Belle's palm met with the smooth stone of his headstone... The ancestor cried out in pain!

"Belle! Stop!" Shang cried, holding Belle back. Belle made a savage, animalistic sound and clawed at Shang's arms until he let go.

The ghosts scattered, disapearing back to their resting places as quickly as they'd come. Mushu stood clining to the wooden risers above, watching down in horror as Shang forced Belle to the ground as she became weaker with the disapearance of the ghosts. Eventually she all together passed out, her strange marking disapearing and her skin regaining some color.

Almost immeadiatly her eyes shot open again, once again caramel hazel irises surrounding deep black pupils.

"W-what?" She asked, looking around wildly, meeting Shang's freaked eyes.

"You said you were allright." Shang said, sounding ever so slightly betrayed.

"I am!" Belle cried, "What are you-"

"Shang... this is a result of the possesion." Mushu said, slowly approaching the two from above.

"What do you mean?"

"The head ancestor... he has the power to call on the supernatural surrounding this family. Like me, he can make me a family guardian or... well... gong ringer." Although the job title confused Shang and Belle, they understood from the embarresment in Mushu's voice that it wasn't a good job, "and when Belle was approached with that kind of magic... well, I think whatever part of the demon that was left inside her took over in an effort to grab at that power."

"So what do we do?" Shang asked, tightening his grip on his sword hilt like he was preparing for a battle.

Mushu shrugged, "Leave here for one thing. They wont be any help here. This kind of magic is far outside there knowledge."

"So where do we go?"

Mushu's usual cocky grin had disapeared, "I'm... not sure."

"We could head for France!" Belle suggested, "Maybe along the way-"

"You're not going back on our deal Belle!" Shang snarled angrily.

"No! What I meant was maybe we'd find something if we head further out of the area-"

"In the direction of your home? Not likely!"

"Shang!"

"No Belle. I'm the one in charge here, I'll make the decisions." With that, Shang stormed out of the temple, still gripping his sword hilt, "Be at your horse when we're ready to leave or get ready to set out on your own!" He called back to her.

Belle's rage over took her for a pure second, but only managed to make itself known in the form of her stamping her foot angrily on the stone floor.

"What?" She snapped when she heard Mushu giggling as he crawled to her shoulder and they headed out of the temple towards the others.

"Nothing, nothing, now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the horses." Mushu said innocently.

"_Mushu_!" Belle said in a fiery warning tone.

"Uh... well... it's hard to explain since I'm not really supposed to remember this stuff..."

"Why?"

"Well... heh... I lost _alot_ of perks when I got demoted to gong ringer. Alot of perks. One of those was the knowledge of a family guardian. Except, for some reason, I do remember some of that stuff. But not enough to be much help." Mushu admitted, his red scales turning, somehow, redder.

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know if you noticed but the stone animals along the cieling of the temple but those are the family guardians. Anyway, their stone effiges are there and when they're needed they're called to this world from... where we're... stored."

"And where are you stored?" Belle asked, genuinly curious.

"That's the part I can't tell you... I'd get in alot of trouble for just knowing... and if we showed up there with the only explanation being because of my knowledge then I'm pretty sure we' all end up the regretting it." Mushu shrugged.

"Ok," Belle said slowly, "So what _do_ we do."

"We have to 'find' a way there." Mushu said, "So, I guess, go along with the others. Something might lead us there."

Belle nodded, reaching out and leaping onto the saddle before Shang had even stepped a foot out the door. He let a dark look slip past his carefully guarded mask to her before heading for his own horse. Belle bit her lip in embarressment as the other three looked at each other curiously but she said nothing. And when Shang gave the order for them to ride, she rode as fast as she could, easily catching up to Shang although they refused to look at eachother.

They rode all day and for a good part of the night, only stopping to make camp when Chien-Po almost fell off his horse, tired from lack of sleep.

Sitting around a small fire, the five said nothing as a quiet meal was prepared: noodles and rice. In bowls. Belle was surprised, thinking porcelain bowls would have surely crumbled to dust after being jaunted around on a horse. But no, they were fine.

"So how did that temple visit go?" Yao finally asked, skewering the white elephant in the campsite.

"Horrible." Belle mumbled.

"You said you were fine." Shang said again, more accusingly this time, "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No!" Belle cried, "I don't even know what happened. One minute I'm sitting there and the next you're on top of me screaming at me."

The other three looked at eachother, confused but intrigued, as Belle continued her glaring match with Shang.

"So what now?" Ling asked after awhile.

"Go find a hypnotist?" Belle offered uselessly.

"No, we're gonna do this the smart way. If we want to find _Mulan_ then we'll start at the point of her disapearance: The mountain pass." He said, stressing Mulan's name to remind Belle of why she was even here.

Belle sat back against a pile of supplies, letting the heat rising from her noodles cover her face. She wished more than anything that she didn't feel ill. It had started awhile after riding from the Fa family home. Her stomach churned and she thought she felt her arms shaking as she raised the chopsticks holding a meager serving of rice to her lips.

The others were making plans but she wasn't listening anymore, she was staring into the noodles, remembering dinners with Adam before and after his release from the curse... That first dinner in the castle where Lumiere had poured his heart into the performance... Mrs. Potts bringing Belle tea whenever she needed it but hadn't even asked for it...

"Belle?" Ling's voice cut into Belle's thoughts like a hot, unapologetic knife.

"Yes?" Belle asked, looking up.

"Did you hear me?" Ling asked.

"Sorry... no..." Belle said sheepishly.

"You don't look so good." Chien-Po pointed out, "You're looking paler than earlier."

"I'll be fine..." Belle said hurriedly, feeling horrible enough. If she slowed them down now Shang would make things difficult when she tried to travel home.

"Okay, well, I said we should try and swing by Madame Ko on our way to the Pass."

"So she's real?" Belle smiled.

Ling's mouth opened and shut like a fish before he crossed his arms and muttered a dark, "Yes." Belle fought down a snicker and set down her food.

"I think I'm gonna turn in now." She said, standing up, "Where's my pack?"

"I'm sitting on it." Shang said pointedly, "Come get it."

Belle stood there for a moment, not sure to accept the invitation or to demand he stop acting childish.

She chose the latter.

"Hand it over or the rest of my dinner becomes your make-up." She said, feeling uncharacteristically snappish.

Shang grinned wolfishly, "And here I thought you were a polite woman. Allright," Shang got up, holding the pack out to her. When Belle took hold he let it drop like a rock, grabbing her unprepared arm and pulling her close.

"I'll be watching you from now on. Know that." He whispered before sitting back down to eat.

Belle, anger and a tremor of fear running through her at the harsh treatment, slowly picked up her things and retreated to a darker area that was still close to the campsite. Laying out the pallet, she lay down and stared up at the sky, which was covered in stars. The sight was beautiful, so beautiful she didn't want to close her eyes.

But of course, her body didn't care about what was beautiful, and soon her eyes were _forced_ closed, and sleep overtook her before she could open them again.

* * *

"Adam!" Charming called, snapping Adam out of his trance.

"What?" He asked, annoyed that Charming was distracting him from Belle.

"You've been sitting in front of that thing all for two days! Come up to bed, we're going after that girl tommorow and we need everyone at their best."

Adam raised an eyebrow, then he smiled sadly, and looked at the mirror, showing his Belle sleeping.

"But I don't want to..." He complained lightly.

"Sorry..." Charming said, sounding even more annoyed... or was that jealous? Was Charming jealous? Of what?

"A few more minutes? I... I don't want to leave her yet." Adam brushed the glass with his fingertips, wishing he was actually caressing Belle's cheek.

"Adam no... can we please go?" Charming was looking down at his feet, something other than pleading and annoyance in his voice.

Adam frowned, "Not even a minute?"

Charming didn't say anthying, just shook his head.

Adam sighed, "Fine." He got up, casting one last look at his Belle before following Charming up the stairs.

He didn't get to see her frown in her sleep, or her skin pale another shade... and he didn't see her lips move as she started mumbling in her sleep.

But he did dream of her riding a horse. Except this time she'd be in a dress... maybe something akin to the sundress Shedea had her wearing before?

* * *

_Not... Fair... Not... Fair... Not fair!_

Belle felt herself land painfully on her back, objects she couldn't see tumbling to the floor around her and making alot of crashing noises. Then a wind blew all around her, lifting Belle into the dark air.

She couldn't see... couldn't breathe... what was going on? And why was this so familiar?

Voices whispered to her as she flew around aimlessly and violently. A mix of familiar and strange, kind and menacing, deep and light...

_"No!"..."Help!"...  
__"Belle?"...  
"Not mine"...  
"Belle, please wake up."...  
"I'm not Belle"... "Belle in a belltower... "Do you want to see other places?"..."You find my appearance... disturbing?"... "Out! Get out!"...  
__"Stop! What are you doing? Stop!"... "What did you do?!"... "Let me go!"... "Stop! You'll kill eachother!"... "You're to ugly to be import-ahh!"...  
"... you disgusting She-devil!"...  
"That's what you killed her for?!"..."What did you do?!"...  
__"Tell the Auburn haired man this is his fault, if he hadn't created such a stir the story would have progressed how it should have and Cinderella wouldn't have died because of him."...  
"You should have stayed... you would have been so happy in our little family."...  
"Leave Wendy alone!"...  
"My eyes! My eyes are burning!"...  
"Let me out!"... "Leave."...  
"No no no no no!"..._

A horrific pain tore through Belle's stomach as she swore something pierced her body! She cried out but then was jerked in another direction in her swirling tornado.

_"Why are you crying?"_ This voice was cold and reptilian... slinking over Belle's injured body. She felt something warm and wet running across her stomach...

_Blood..._

_"Do you not like me?"_ The voice asked, this time cold and jagged like glass shards...

_"I'll make you like me..."_ The voice cackled before Belle felt her body buck.

"Belle!" A voice cried, shaking her awake.

"No! No! Help me!" Belle shrieked, tears running down her face, "Help me! Please!"

The figure of a man was standing over her, her vision blurry. But then it sharpened and she swore she saw auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Adam help me!" Belle sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

_"Belle..."_ Adam's voice was in her ear, yet so far away...

"Belle?" It wasn't Adam... it was Ling. Her arms were around Ling!

As quick as she could, Belle released the confused Ling from her death-like grip and fell back on the soft pallet. Ling stared at her, worried, as Chien-Po arrived with water and Shang and Yao returned with small medical bags.

"Stay still." Shang instructed, feeling her pulse from where Belle lay. It was going as fast as a horse!

"What... what happened?" Belle asked stupidly, trying to collect herself.

"You were having a nightmare." Ling said gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears brimming in her eyes again, Belle shook her head. Shang finished his once-over of her and proclaimed she'd be allright physically, then he lifted her off the ground and Yao began dragging her pallet closer to his and Ling's. Then Shang gently set her on the pallet and returned to his own, sitting down and keeping watch.

Mainly on Belle, but he could have sworn he'd seen shadows running around in the far off distance...

* * *

Shedea winced and sucked in breath as another flash of pain ripped through her head.

"'Ey! Easy." Lampwick said, catching her as she stumbled along the street, "Maybe you should sit down."

"No... they have to be close... I can feel her." Shedea said, forcing herself to walk down the dark village street beside her new companion.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"We... have a bit of a connection. It's lessened alot somewhat but it's enough to let me know when she's nearby."

"Is that what's giving you so much pain?" Lampwick asked.

"No... no it must be another connection..."

"You have multiple?" Lampwick snorted, kicking at a rock in his path.

"Yes." Shedea said seriously.

"Oh..."

"And I'm not sure I like it. This is the second time today I've had a headache... it's messing with my concentration."

"Maybe you should get rid of it."

"Yeah... maybe..."

* * *

Adam woke the next morning and fought the urge to go back to the study to Belle-watch.

"You'll have the real thing before you in no time." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Cogsworth said, thinking Adam had spoken to him.

"Nothing Cogsworth, get ready to go."

"Right sir."

Adam changed into a clean shirt Yen had provided and wrapped the navy blue cloak around his shoulders, clasping it tightly. Then he tied his sword to his waist.

Today would be a productive day he decided.


	28. Chapter 28

**Fun fact: In early drafts of Pinocchio, Lampwick was supposed to join Pinocchio on his journeys after he transformed into a donkey.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long time between updates, yadda yadda... on a more important note: I got a job! yay! This means a) I get moneez! and b) my update schedule gets another rock thrown at it! :D (If I can even call it a schedule... hehe... sigh...)**

* * *

Wendy finished tying her hair back into a simple ponytail, something at the back of her mind telling her this was how it was supposed to look. No fancy, intricate braids or plaits. Just simply tied back, like she had more important matters to tend to than her hair.

Pinocchio was asleep in his bed in the other room, Jiminy resting on his discarded hat. The whole house made Wendy smile, so cute and childish, full of whimsical clocks and puppets that made different sounds or faces.

It was a magical place...

When they'd arrived here, no one had been home. Not even Cleo, the fish Pinnochio's father had. Everything was locked up tight and dark.

Wendy opened the window, determined to let light and fresh air, when a dove landed on the sill...

* * *

The portal was alot nicer than the the last few Adam had travelled through.

Yen said that was because Genie had been using dangerously powerful magic, and had forbidden the Genie from ever using it again.

_"You'll send everyone to the Wasteland!"_ Yen had cried, and then quickly changed the subject when Esmeralda had asked what that was. Adam was glad they were leaving for Italy, one so that he was actually doing something to get closer to Belle, and two because he coudn't take anymore of these denials for information. What was the point of being around an all-knowing being if he wouldn't share what he knew about?

They stepped through the mirror in the study to a dimly lit Italian village street, the morning sun just beginig to come up over the horizon.

"Stay close." He informed the others who nodded behind him.

The "Hunting Party", as Lumiere had jokingly claimed, currently consisted of Adam, Genie, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Charming, and Aladdin. Mulan was still far to sick to travel and Wart had stayed behind to help care for her. Genie had been warned only to use small magic until they found Shedea, so as to not alert her of their presence.

Aladdin walked beside Adam quietly at first, rubbing his fingers absently against the dark blue sleeve of his shirt, the black cloak seeming to shield him from the outside world.

"So..." He finally said as they walked. Ever since Aladdin had awoken in that dungeon cell nothing had been the same. Everyone seemed to watch him closely, waiting for him to attack it seemed. He'd caught even Genie and Abu doing that. Which had hurt... alot. It didn't help that the light in his life had now disapeared with the psycho who'd dragged him worlds away from where he was supposed to be. Now he'd lost the trust of his friends?

"So..." Adam replied, not making eye contact with the Arabian man. He'd spent so long hating him it now seemed a little awkward they were working together.

"You sure Jasmine will be here?" Aladdin asked softly.

"Yes... but remember it's not Jasmine."

"Right, right... Listen about... all that other stuff... I never would have done it if I'd had control of-"

"I know, I know." Adam cut him off, "We, uh, understand. And stuff."

It was quiet for a second, before Aladdin said, "I really am sorry about that. If there's anything-"

"Don't... don't worry about. It's all right." Adam flustered, "Oh hold on. Genie?"

Genie poofed next to them, "Yes Cap-i-tan?!" He grinned.

"Are we headed in the right direction?"

Genie frowned before conjuring a map from his palm, quickly checking it.

"Yep!"

"Ok, scout ahead to the house and see if Shedea's there yet." Adam instructed.

"And be careful." Aladdin added a little awkwardly, feeling the need to say something to his best friend.

Genie nodded to Adam and threw a glance in Aladdin's direction before disapearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Aladdin sighed before hurrying to catch up with Adam, not trying to speak again.

* * *

Wendy made sure Pinocchio's pack was tied tightly for the third time before slidding on her own.

"If we're going to help your father Pinocchio we'll need a boat, and a map. Do you know where we might get that?" Wendy asked.

Pinocchio shook his head, Jiminy jumping to the top of his hat.

"It's a bad idea! Monstro is a _whale_ of a whale! We'll all die for sure!"

"But Jiminy I gotta save him! He's my father!" Pinocchio cried.

"And family is important!" Wendy chipped in.

"So you're willing to die at the bottom of the ocean huh? What happened to becoming a real boy?" Jiminy cried, pulling out every card he had to stop this ridiculous rescue mission.

"Oh honestly." Wendy huffed.

"And you! What kind of a care taker are you? Letting the kids you're in charge of go off to get himself killed!"

Wendy turned a bright shade of cherry red, "And what kind of a _conscience_ are you to discourage him from helping people? That's what you're supposed to do right?"

"Well I guess it appears our roles have reversed, caretaker... and crazy fool!"

"How... _dare you!_" Wendy cried, "Ever since I woke up on that hill with you two telling me everything was fine all I've heard from that squeaky voice of yours is telling us what to do and what not to do. Well I've agreed with you all the way up until now! Now I'm saying you're wrong!"

"Shush!" Jiminy suddenelly cried.

"Don't you shush me! I let you speak and now-"

"No seriously, I thought I heard something." Jiminy said, all anger depleting as he hopped to the window. Outside the night's shadows were escaping the moring sun, all except for one...

Which suddenelly split into two...

* * *

When Genie reappeared he was dressed as a military officer, none of the othes picking up the reference so they stared at him for a second in confusion.

"The house was locked up tight, but it appears Yen's target and her little friend managed to pick the lock open. It looks like they're getting ready for some sort of trip."

Adam nodded, "Let's hurry then." And he broke into a run.

* * *

When there was a knock at the door Wendy's first instinct had been to push Pinocchio into the back room, planning to escape through a back window, convinced it was the Coachman back for Pinocchio. The image of Lampwick's horrific transformation playing over and over in her mind.

"Hey! Open up will ya? I'm hungry!" Lampwick's voice called from the otherside of the door.

"Lampwick!" Pinocchio cried, shimmying out of Wendy's grasp and running towards the door.

Lampwick!

He stood there in the doorway, completely human and smirking. He was just the same as before, right down to those beady eyes that analyzed Wendy in under five seconds. Like he instantly knew everything about her.

Before she even realised what she was doing, Wendy was hugging him tightly, small tears of relief and disbelief sliding down her face.

"I... I can't believe it's you! How?" She managed.

"I had a little help." Lampwick shrugged, and then he was joined by another form in the doorway. A tall, dark skinned woman with black haired plaits and facial tattoos that seemed to dance along her face.

Wendy felt something tremble in the fog of her mind, making her back up instinctively. An odd buzzing began in the back of her head...

"Who are you?" Jiminy chirped.

The woman smiled kindly, yet it still came off as creepy, "I'm here to collect what belongs to me." Her voice floated through Wendy's ears, making something in her whine and keen for attention. The air was sucked from her lungs...

"Wendy?" Was that Lampwick? Or Pinocchio? She couldn't tell them apart anymore... Maybe it was Jiminy... Maybe it was her?...

Wendy felt herself sway dangerously... then the pressure in her head broke. Like something had snapped and a sudden clarity washed over her.

Wendy looked up at the woman... Shedea. It had to be her. She could tell...

"Get out." Wendy snarled, pulling Pinocchio behind her.

"Wendy?" Lampwick questioned.

"It's the woman who sent me here... She's the reason I attacked the Blue Fairy in the caravan Pinocchio." Wendy said, making Jiminy and Pinocchio blink in surprise.

"We never-"

"I remember now. I remember walking into the caravan... I remember attacking the Blue Fairy... Oh I even remember being dragged up the hill right before everything made sense." Wendy said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Jiminy asked.

"No... not much. I do remember there was alot of pain." Wendy said weakly before turning to the monster in front of her, who was staring at her curiously, "And I remember it was _you_ who caused it." Wendy said a little more roughly, "Get out!"

Lampwick turned to look at Shedea, "You brought 'er here?"

"Yes... she was a failure though." Shedea said, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway, "I'm surprised the Blue Fairy wasn't able to remove all the traces of me. Oh well." Shedea waved her hand and suddenelly Wendy seized up, "I guess I get to learn a little bit about myself."

* * *

"Genie!"

"Right!"

Right away the door burst open, only for the group to find the house dark and empty.

"No!" Adam cried, punching the wall in anger.

"Hold on." Esmeralda took a few steps forward, getting a feel for the house, listening to every squeak and groan around her.

"What?" Aladdin asked, leaning against the wall.

"They aren't far off." Esmeralda said, "They must have just left."

"Do you know where?" Phoebus questioned, only to blush as Esmeralda pointed at an open window.

"It's still swinging, meaning it was recently thrown open." Esmeralda smiled, "Oh, and theres muddy footprints going in and out the door, maybe a childs. Very easy to spot."

Phoebus rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's cheekiness and ran out the door, followed by the others. The ran down twisting and turning streets, changing directions this way and that as they began to hear sounds of protest that were steadily getting louder.

"No Lampwick!" A girl's voice shrieked.

"Come on, I'll take back everything I said about you before." A twelve year old boys voice pleaded.

"No! She's the reason I couldn't remember anything."

"She says she was just desperate. Come on, Pinocchio wants to come."

"But Jiminy doesn't! And how can we just leave Pinocchio's father?! He'll die!" The girl was sounding near hysterical now.

Adam was the first to turn the corner, arriving to see a girl in a white shirt and a green didel arguing with a boy in a brown jacket and pants with a bowler perched on his head. Neither seemed to notice him, or the others as they slowed, and no one moved.

"I'm sure Shedea'll fix everything! She's so powerful! She changed me back-oi! What are you people doing here?!"

"Aladdin?!" Wendy cried, spying the black haired Arabian behind Adam, "What are you doing here?"

Aladdin looked at her confused, "Who... are you?"

Wendy gave him an incredulous look, her face slowly turning to one of fury as he slowly approached, "Wendy, remember? You... you guarded the door while she... she did those things to me." Wendy's voice began to choke up.

"Oh... Oh! Wendy I'm sorry, I... I was under a spell too." Aladdin said, kneeling in front of Wendy, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't want to do those things but she made me."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Cogsworth cried, he and Lumiere running after a retreating Lampwick, tackling him to the ground, "Well?"

"If Wendy doesn't want to come... fine. But I'm not missing out on the adventure of a life time!"

"Where is she?" Aladdin questioned, "Where's Jasmine?"

"Who?" Lampwick asked.

Feeling for the first time the true fury Aladdin had towards Shedea, he got up and crossed the distance towards Lampwick, kicking him out of Lumiere's and Cogsworth's hands and to the ground, "The woman that _thing_ is possessing! Where is she?"

"Shedea? Not telling you." Lampwick laughed, "Unless..." He looked at Esmeralda, who quickly tensed, "Your friend there does me a favor."

Esmeralda huffed in disgust and reached for Phoebus' sword, enjoying Lampwick's yelp of surprised fear.

"How about instead we take you back to Yen's place? Use magical spells to _force_ you to tell us?" Phoebus grinned wickedly, looping an arm around Esmeralda's waist and pulling her close.

"Oh... no that's allright." Lampwick said from under Aladdin's boot, "You don't have to do that."

"Aladdin?" A voice startled the group into looking farther down the alley, where a dark green didel wearing Arabian beauty appeared, looking confused. She hurried towards them, "Aladdin what's going on?"

"Jasmine?" Aladdin seemed to forget about the kid under him, releasing the confused Lampwick as he hurried towards Jasmine.

Her dark eyes glittered, like she was near tears, and her hair was coming loose from the plaits, swinging around her perfect unblemished face.

"Aladdin I'm so confused, where am I? What's going on?"

Aladdin pulled her close, "It's allright, it's allright, don't worry." He ran a hand through her silky hair, letting the last of the plaits go free.

"Aladdin..." Adam's voice didn't seem to reach Aladdin as he kissed his fiance's forehead.

"Oh I was so worried..." Aladdin sighed, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You could never lose me." Jasmine giggled, smiling.

"Aladdin look out!" Esmeralda screamed and something hard struck his back.

The next thing he knew Aladdin was on the ground as Jasmine was pulled off of him and held to the cobbelstones by Adam. Black lightning surrounded them as Shedea emerged.

"Well that just wasn't fair." She laughed as a knife dematerialized in her hand.

Aladdin sat up, rubbing the welt on his back and looking behind him to see Esmeralda's thick gold bracelet lying close by. Esmeralda grinned sheepishly as she picked it up.

"It was the only thing I had." She shrugged, sliding the jewelery back on.

"Thanks." Aladdin smiled gratefully, turning just in time to see Adam get thrown off of Shedea, a few new gray streaks riding down his hair. He landed a few feet away, hitting the wall and landing painfully on his arm.

"Augh!"

"Sire!" Lumiere and Cogsworth cried.

"Get that kid out of here." Adam struggled, "Get _both_ of them out of here." Slowly he stood up, drawing his sword. From far off he could hear Wendy shriek in horror and Lampwick begin yelling something but he was still to dazed to make out the actual words as both he and Wendy were dragged around the corner by Cogsworth and Lumiere.

Shedea was back on her feet, hair waving to and fro like the wind had caught it when there was none. Her eyes had returned to a blank white and the black line raced along her skin as she laughed at Aladdin attempting to fight her.

"You wont hurt your dear Jasmine will you?"

The others attempted attacks of their own but she just blew them back like she had Adam, only letting Aladdin come near so she could taunt him.

"Jasmine didn't want to do it you know, let me in. She just figured it was the only way to be near you again. And then I left you to rot in that cell. If she'd been concious she would have been screaming bloody murder I'm sure. Or sobbing." Shedea easily deflected a swipe at her side from Charming before sending him into a stack of wooden crates and casting a bottle to entrap the Genie for the fourth time, "Do you think she cried much while you were with me. While you kissed me?"

With an outraged cry Aladdin threw his weapon at the unsuspecting Shedea, who only deflected it after the tip of the sword knicked her forehead. A slow stream of blood began to run down Shedea's face and Aladdin stared in horror.

"Jasmine... oh no..."

"That's right, can't hurt Jasmine can you?" Shedea snarled angrily, throwing a line in Aladdin's direction.

From out of nowhere Phoebus cut the line in two as it flew, sending them spiraling uselessly to the ground. Genie zapped them with his own magic, detroying them easily.

Adam smirked, "Give up Shedea, maybe we wont kill you if you do."

"Oh now why would I do that? You expect me to lead you to Belle?"

Adam's smirked withered and died on his lips, cold steel filling his eyes, "I do. And you will if you want to live." He raised his sword again but something attacked his arm, sending the sword to the ground as he cried out.

A line had snaked it's way down Shedea's leg, across the ground, and up Adam's body to wrap around his arm, begining to slowly crush it as he screamed in agony.

Shedea smirked, "Such promises. Here's the deal Auburn Haired man, I get to walk away and you get to keep your arm." She slowly began to prance towards Adam, "I'd take it. Apparantly having a disfigurment is a bad thing for a Disney cartoon. Just ask Quasi, unless you've executed him already."

Esmeralda snarled in anger but Phoebus held her back.

Everyone watched in still horror, afraid that if they moved they'd cause Adam to lose his arm.

"Well Adam? How about it? Live to fight another day?"

The pain was unbearable, Adam could feel the bones snap and the blood was dripping down his arm.

"It's so much fun to watch you squirm Adam. That angry look suits you in whatever form you're in." Shedea laughed, trailing her fingers along Adam's face, letting the nails dig into his skin, "I wonder how Belle will react when she sees her shining Prince is now missing an arm to hold her with-"

_BANG!_ From seemingly out of nowhere Aladdin appeared where Shedea had been as she crumpled to the cobbelstones.

With her unconcious, the lines seemed to lose their power. They stilled on her skin and the one around Adam's arm relaxed. Adam groaned in agony, leaning forward to hold the injured limb to his chest.

Genie conjured a stretcher, tying Shedea to it with chains. Then he motioned forward to help Adam who just waved him off with his good arm.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, "Just... just don't!"

"Adam come on, you need help." Phoebus said.

"Sire!" Lumiere and Cogsworth reappeared, hearing a lack of fighting between their enemies and friends. The children trailed close behind them, Wendy apprehensive and Lampwick angry. Lumiere pushed his and Cogsworth's way to the front, gently placing a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Sire please stand up." Cogsworth pulled Adam to his feet as he screamed in pain and the two pushed him in the direction of the street.

"Sometimes you just need to be rough." Lumiere shrugged as the others followed. Esmeralda smirked and Phoebus rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Lampwick called as Wendy hurried after them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home!" Wendy called dramatically, leaving Lampwick to stare depressedly after her in the alleyway.

* * *

Yen was waiting for them when they got back through the mirror, a slew of magicians and fairies at the ready. Most looked to fragile or kindly to fight, until they pointed their wands at the glowing mirror in aggressive stances.

"Get ready." Yen's voice reverberated around the stone room, scaring some of the more timid magicians and fairies.

The group appeared in a burst of blue light, Adam at the forefront and Cogsworth supporting him. Phoebus and Esmeralda dragged the feet of the floating stretcher through and Genie the head. Charming and Wendy appeared next, Wendy looking around amazed while Charming searched the room for Wart. Lumiere and Aladdin ran in last, the portal collapsing behind them.

Adam collapsed the moment he was through. He was seeing spots and his shirt was stained bright red. His arm was killing him! Lumiere and Cogsworth fretted over him, trying to get him to stand up but the pain had fried his nerves, he was begining to lose his grip...

"Blue, take Adam to his room and try to heal him," Yen instructed. The Blue Fairy nodded and waved her wand, disappearing with Adam, Lumiere, and Cogsworth like dust particles in the wind.

Yen turned to Phoebus, "The chamber downstairs has been prepared for our... guest," He nodded at a still unconcious Shedea, "You might want to hurry."

Phoebus nodded and allowed three short, older fairies in red, green, and blue whisk him, Charming, and Aladdin away.

Yen looked around, spying Wendy standing beside Esmeralda and an animatedly chattering Wart. The moment the young girl noticed he was looking in their direction she scurried to his side.

"Sir," Wendy began tentatively, "There's one favor I'd like to ask of you."

* * *

_"Not... fair!... Not... fair!..._

_"Do you not like me?..."_ The reptalian voice was whispering over the endless mantra of _Not...fair!_

Belle squeaked as she felt something tight twist around her body. It was black and dark and nothing made sense. At times she was standing, at times she was lying in a black abyss... She felt cold stone hit her body or warm air surround her like a blanket...

_"You should like me... I want you to like me..."_ The voice said, a razor-like edge to it.

Belle couldn't speak, whatever was binding her body was twisting into her mouth... wrapping down her throat... grasping her heart!

Then something was shaking her... dragging her through the misty darkness... pulling her up...

"Belle come on!" Yao's scratchy voice dragged Belle awake.

"W-what?" She looked up blearily to see the morning sun shining down on her.

"Time ta go." Yao said, helping her up.

"Thank you, okay I'm coming." Belle leaned down to roll up her pallet, quickly saddling up with the others to follow Ling, who was the only one who really knew where this Madame Ko was.

"It's about a day's ride," He said, looking over the map as they rode, "We'll stop at the inn when we get there and we can talk to her tommorow."

Shang glanced back at Belle, who was talking to Chien-Po, both smiling and laughing at something he'd said. But Shang kept getting reminded of that manic look in her white eyes as she attacked the ancestors. He mentally shook himself and turned back to face the path infront of them.

What was important was finding Mulan... He just had to focus.

* * *

Pinocchio tore down the now darkening village streets, tears streaming down his face and his hands clutched tightly to his chest.

"Wendy?" He called desperatly, "Wendy where are you?!"

Little did he know something was watching him from the shadows...

* * *

**Don't worry, we'll see Lampwick again...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey look at that I'm alive! Anyway, been at church camp (this years theme was Disney Princess, funny thing: my group had Belle. I'm wearing the t-shirt ((that I designed)) right now!)(And then I came home and watched Beauty and the Beast)**

**Anyway, works hectic and intruding on personal life, so I'm sorry for taking so long! And I'm sorry it's so short but I really wanted to update!**

* * *

"Ow!"

"Hold still dear." the Blue Fairy said, tapping her wand to clear away the last of th blood. She then secured the sling and helped Adam to his feet.

"Why can't you just magic the bones right?" He asked.

"Because magic is what broke them. And I don't dare touch her magic." The Blue Fairy said as they walked down the hall and down the steps towards the library.

Inside everyone had gathered, sipping hot mugs and wearing only what was comfortable. Wendy sat in a large easy chair with a blanket around her shoulders as Wart leaned against the arm rest to talk to her. Wendy was looking increasingly and increasingly concerned and Wart was obviously trying to calm her down.

Adam noticed two people were missing from the gathered group: Quasimodo, understandably, and Aladdin. Having an idea of where he went Adam quietly slipped back out of the room and down the stairs to where he thought Aladdin was hiding.

Which Adam was proved right. Shedea's cell was in the dungeons, where she lay chained to a metal bed, a pink aura glowing from her chains. Her hair had been released from the plaits and now flowed down her shoulders and the didel had been replaced with a simple white dress. She was asleep, Aladdin at her bedside in a chair. He didn't touch her or say anything, just watched her sleep.

A suit of armor stood in the corner, and as Adam entered it swiveled it's head to look at him before swiveling back to watch the prisoner.

"Aladdin?" Adam asked softly, making Aladdin jump. He hadn't realised anyone was in here other than himself and Shedea.

"She looks like her... and I guess when she's sleeping I can atleast _pretend_ it's her... if only those marking weren't in the way."

"I know how you feel." Adam sighed, remembering when those lines had marred Belle's beautiful face, "Don't worry, we'll have Jasmine back in no time." It was then that he noticed there was something in Aladdin's hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

Aladdin looked at a scrap of paper wadded tightly into his hand possesively before looking at Adam guardedly, "That note you left on my bedside table."

Adam nodded, "From Jasmine..."

"Yeah."

"What's it say?"

Aladdin was silent, wanting to keep that private.

"Sorry... Look, you're a wreck and you need a little attention yourself, why not come upstairs for some food and sleep? They wont touch her without you being here."

Aladdin looked from Jasmine to Adam and back, struggling.

"No..." He finally decided, "She didn't leave my side, I'm not leaving hers."

Adam nodded, "Fair enough." He sat down next to Aladdin in the only other empty chair, silent for a few seconds to make sure he phrased the question correctly.

"So... Do you remember anything from when you were under her spell?"

Aladdin paused to think, screwing up his face and his eyes searching the cieling as if for an answer.

"Not... really... It's like I see very dark shadows of some memories, but mostly all I remember is falling over on Carpet before waking up on a dungeon floor."

Adam nodded, "So you wouldn't feel anything towards Belle?"

"Who?" Aladdin asked.

"The woman Shedea was possessing when she took you. Brown hair, fair skin? Most dazzling eyes on the planet?" Adam said and Aladdin smirked.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Adam... I don't love anyone but Jasmine. Belle and I werent ourselves when Shedea took me."

Adam grinned and leaned back, "I hope thats true, because otherwise I'm afraid Jasmine's going to need a new fiancee."

Suddenelly the door opened and in walked Yen Sid, followed by the Blue Fairy and three short women in red, blue, and green.

* * *

Mulan looked around the library at the gathered people. She didn't know a single one of them, and being suddenelly transported from a fight to here was a bit unnerving.

She'd much rather face Shan Yu than this group of people, not knowing where she was and really what was going on.

A dark skinned woman sat down next to her, smiling kindly.

"Mulan right?" She grinned.

Mulan nodded guardedly.

The woman held out her hand, "Esmeralda."

Mulan took it warily.

"I have to ask, what's the last thing you remember before waking up in that dungeon?"

Mulan paused to think, forcing the memories slide back in line.

"I... I was fighting a woman... and then she threw something."

"That woman was named Shedea." Esmeralda said gently.

"Where am I?" Mulan asked, "Where's Khan? My horse."

Esmeralda was quiet, "You were possessed by Shedea, and she used your body to travel to other worlds... do horrible things."

"Is she the woman they brought in on that stretcher?" Mulan asked.

Esmeralda nodded but shrugged, "She's possessing that woman now. She's her third victim."

"What are they gonna do to her?"

"Extract her."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! Guess what?! Me no longer have job (and this has somehow affected my grammer?. . . \(o_0)/ ). Anyway, a tad upset (because the people I was working for screwed me over... completely. Like the people who use and abuse you then leave you to dry) so things might get a little rocky for this story until I'm over it. I'm apologizing in advance.**

**Also apologising since this is kinda a heavy chapter... sorry...**

* * *

"What'll happen to Jasmine?" Aladdin asked when Yen Sid had finished explaining what he was going to do.

He was going to extract the demon right out of her, like pulling a splinter out.

Yen sighed, "My calculations say she'll be fine, but it all depends on how much she resists."

Adam placed a hand on Aladdin shoulder, "Come on Aladdin, let's let them get to work."

"No! I'm staying here then!" Aladdin protested, taking Jasmine's hand, "I want to be here for her."

Adam sighed, seeing Yen smile for a few seconds, "Alright then Aladdin, I'll come back later then."

"Very well," Yen Sid said, walking forward with his assembled group, who all encircled Jasmine, leaving room only for Aladdin who continued to hold her hand.

The moment they'd all settled Yen raised his arms over Jasmine's still head, his hands begining to glow a soft blue.

"**_Magia Canticum_**_..._" He chanted, Jasmine's body glowing green. Her skin heated in Aladdin's hand.

The other assembled fairies each raised their wands, touching the ends together.

"_**Magia Canticum**..."_ They repeated, and their bodies glowed orange

Aladdin watched a spark of white lightning strike Jasmine's body.

"Jasmine!"

"Don't interrupt!" Yen cried, his glowing hands dimming slightly, "Otherwise you could break our concentration and kill Princess Jasmine!" His eyes then began to glow white as he touch one hand to his forehead and the other to her chest, right over her heart.

* * *

She was in a large pink orb... kinda like before but she felt truly trapped in this one.

It was much larger too... The size of a large room maybe? Maybe a bit larger...

Shedea felt weightless here as she walked around mindlessly. She was dazed, mentally paralyzed for who knows how long.

And then her mind woke up, just out of the blue snapped out of her trance.

She looked around wildly, finding the air stuffy and heavy, like she'd been trapped in a house that never opened it's doors or windows. The thin pink walls showed only black darkness on the other side, and a soft humming sound buzzed in her ears.

Shedea grumbled, sitting down as she tried to think... tried to find a way out of this mess. She always had before, it was easy when she really thought about it.

"Come on..." She grumbled, absently scratching at the floor with her nail, recieving a shock for her trouble, "Ow!" She stuck the finger in her mouth and pressed her tounge against the burn for comfort, only then noticing the change.

The familiar, yet unfamiliar appearance of her long, milk white fingers. Decorated with long white nails that are chipped and ragged from clawing away at the insides of drawer desks and brushing long strands of hairs out of tangles because there are no brushes for Ideas in the Outer World.

Surprised and scared, Shedea looked down at herself, expecting to see olive brown skin wearing medieval rags and instead finding pale white limbs bursting from a white sundress thats worn at the knees.

A sundress drawn just for her... because she was "Special"... She was supposed to have her own special dress that he worked so hard on... Just for her... From Him...

Shedea shook herself and continued to look around, finding nothing of use.

"Well this is just fine and dandy," Shedea hissed, "Good job Shedea, you've got to _think_ to get out of this one..."

Then the lightning struck her...

Shedea screamed in agony, falling back and cracking her head on the solid ground.

_"Wake up... It's time to wake up dear." He was much bigger than her, the biggest man she'd ever seen. Also the only man she'd ever seen._

_"Who are you?" She rubbed her small eye with a small fist, barely the right size for a child._

_"Someone who loves you very much." He said._

_"Why?"_

_"Everyone needs to be loved by _someone_ right?" He asked, taking her hand in his, which were gigantic in comparison and very warm._

_"I guess..." She shrugged her tiny shoudlers._

_He chuckled at her, "You guess? Don't you know?"_

_She paused to think... Yes, what he said made sense of course. Love was something everyone had right? So of course someone had to give it to someone... and this man was the only person she knew... so of course he had to give a simple thing as _Love_ to her. It was his obligation since she knew no one else._

_So who did she give her love to?_

"Who..." Shedea panted as her mind cleared away to the present, "Who's so stupid to think _Love_ is for everyone?" Her rage built. Certain people did not _deserve_ love. It was _not_ for everyone. Not for those people... not for these people...

And he didn't have any for her... She knew that was a lie. It had to be.

The lightning struck again, wrenching another scream from Shedea as all she saw was white.

_"Who's that?" She asked, leaning over the edge of the desk to look over his arm on her tiptoes._

_"He's an old cartoon of mine. We parted ways along time ago but he's still very dear to me..." He said, lifting her into his lap._

_"Why did he leave?"_

_"He couldn;t come with me when I moved away."_

_"Will he come to visit?"_

_"No..." He looked sad at the thought, "I don't think I'll ever see him again..."_

_She hugged him, her pale arms reaching to encircle his shoulders and not quite meeting on the other side._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered as he placed a large warm hand on her small arm._

_Then, in a moment of childish fear, she looked up at him with large, damp eyes, "You'll never move away from me right?"_

_He smiled, still sad, "Never sweet heart."_

Shedea screamed again, the lightning narrowing in on her torso...

_He coughed again for the hundreth time that day. She looked over to him from her place on the desk concerned, catching his eye._

_"It's nothing dear." He smiled._

... Her chest...

_"You said it was nothing!" She cried after she'd appeared in the hospital room, staring up at him angrily._

_"It was sweetheart." He smiled patiently as the machines beeped around him. He reached to pat her head, which barely topped the tall table over his hospital bed._

_"But you're sick." She felt tears spring to her eyes, "I don't want you to be sick. You're not allowed!"_

_"Not allowed?" He laughed, "Why am I not allowed?"_

_"Because... Because then nothing can happen to you to take you away from me." She said, nodding to herself. He smiled at her, taking her hand in his as he coughed again, squeezing it tight._

_"Allright sweetheart, I wont get sick again. I promise." He said, his voice light and happy,"Now can you go back to the office for awhile? I need to talk to the doctors about coming home."_

"What is this?!" Shedea screamed as the lightning struck again, "Make it stop!" She felt her tears betray her and begin leaking from her eyes from the pain, "Please make it stop!"

* * *

Yen Sid grunted in concentration, his glowing eyes closed as he tried to control the lightning, tried to concentrate on fishing her out...

Aladdin squeezed Jasmine's hand as she screamed in pain, tears running down his cheeks. It was all he could do to hold on, some of the electricity springing into his own arm.

"I love you." He whispered through gritted teeth.

* * *

_"When do you plan to put me in a movie too?"_

_"What?" His voice was a little raspy now. But it was hard to notice._

_"When am I going to have a movie?" Her voice got a little smaller before he picked her up, which was a little hard considering he'd aged her to a teenager now, but it still felt right to do. She needed that nostalgic moment at that moment._

_"I'm working on it now."_

_Her face lit up, "Can I see?!"_

_"No not yet!" He cried, "You will when I'm finished."_

_"I can't wait!" She laughed as he set her on his desk._

_"Neither can I." He smiled, crinkles by the corners of his eyes._

_She threw her arms around him, reaching all the way now and having length to spare, "I love you." She said softly as he hugged her back, his arms still bigger than her and still warm._

_"I love you too Rose."_

Shedea screamed in utter agony as she held her arms up, wishing for protection. The lightning sped towards her, aiming for her heart, but exploding a foot in the air above her.

Crying and seeing tears everytime she moved, Shedea forced herself to sit up, holding her arms over her head and her knees close to her chest as she cried and the lightning continued to explode overhead. What was that? What had she seen?

Why didn't she remember any of that?

Shedea bristled, anger replacing the terrified saddness. How dare they do this to her?! Trap her in here and try to electrocute her! Didn't they know who she was?

Come to think of it... did she know who she was?

He must have known who she was, he'd written a movie for her!

And then run away... He must not have loved her, otherwise he wouldn't have gone away. Right?

Shedea let loose a pained sob as she remembered his face for the first time in awhile. Despite how he'd hurt her by leaving her... she wanted him now. She wanted him to hold her close like he would when she was scared and tell her it was okay like he used to. She wanted him to save her...

She wanted to go home.

* * *

Yen cried out.

"Yen?" Flora asked concerned.

"She's resisting... hold on... I'm going to up the power."

* * *

Shedea breathed deeply, standing up and looking upward.

Black scorch marks littered the top of the orb, cracks branching out from them.

Shedea smiled, thinking of a plan out.

She planted her feet firmly shoulder length apart, raising her arms above her head, reaching for the cracked cieling above.

Focusing on the cieling above, she breathed deep and hard, preparing for the next bolt.

And not long after it came raining down on her, much harder and faster than she expected. There was the sound of glass shattering as whatever protection she'd enabled before broke and the lightning came to meet her open hands.

Shedea closed her hands around the bolt, screaming as she tried not to fall to her knees from the pain.

_"I'm someone who loves you very much."_

Shedea was seeing black spots in her vision as she reached a hand to grab higher on the bolt now that she had ahold of it. Slowly and agonizingly painfully, she placed another hand above that one, then placed the other higher than that... until her feet left the ground and she was climbing the white electric bolt like a rope.

_"... Keep moving forward..."_

She was maybe midway up when the bolt began to sway, losing it's power as it was absorbed into her body. Fearing she might fall, and slowly growing accostomed to the pain, Shedea began climbing faster and faster.

_"Don't be afraid okay? It's only lightning..."_

She was near the top...

_"But it's scary!"_

_"That's allright, it's just different."_

_"But you're different and you're not scary."_

She pressed a shaking hand to the scorched and cracked orb, recieving another shock merely because she'd touched the damaged surface.

_"You'll never move away from me right?"_

_"Never sweet heart." He smiled, hugging her tight._

"Come on... let me out..." She pressed harder on the orb's surface, willing it to break. Pleading with it to break...

And then the bolt gave a shudder, retracting the way it had come.

"No..." She held tight and suddenelly...

**_CRASH!_**

She was free...

_"I will always love you..." He promised._

* * *

Yen gave a cry and suddenelly collapsed to the ground, Fauna, Flora, Merryweather and the Blue Fairy doing the same as Jasmine screamed the louddest and most painfully yet.

The lightning from the combined wands that had been directed at her heart flew free of it's creators, slamming against the wall as it grew in size and intensity.

And made a thud as actual mass hit the wall, slamming down to the ground where the mass lay there coughing and shaking.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin held her face as her head went limp, eyes shut and body much paler than when they started.

"... eh?... Aladdin?" Jasmine whispered, opening her large brown eyes as the black lines faded.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried, carressing her face and laughing as tears slid down his face. He kissed her before she could say another thing, kissing her face everywhere as she gave weak giggles.

"I missed you so much..." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, "So, so much..."

"You didn't... you didn't prefer _her_?" Jasmine asked exhaustedly, desperate fear flashing in her voice.

"Not even for a second." He whispered, cutting the restraints loose and taking Jasmine in his arms.

Tears were sliding down her face now too, "Good." She said, smiling, "Because I love you. So you have to love me, understand?"

"Perfectly." He smiled.

"How cute." A voice rasped as it's owner rose, scowling darkly and bleeding from the mouth that was twisted in a snarl. She must have bit her tounge on the way out here.

Aladdin and Jasmine looked to see the immpossible standing before them, both freezing and holding eachother close.

"I hate cute." Shedea snarled.

* * *

**And that's the end! No more! Nothing to see here! Story over!**

**Lol, okay so I'm setting up a poll. Shedea's features, anyone want imput on the craziest OC in the very short history of my OC's? Leave in your reviews your ideas, and don't feel limited to just the regular, purple eyes and green hair will be considered! Think guys! Think! Because the best way to make this character fun is to tell me what you usually do in the reviews anyway!**

**Oh and... anyone else want a hug? Because I do... this was a hard chapter to write... The sad disney music _DID NOT HELP!_**


End file.
